Excuse-moi mais pourrais-tu t'excuser
by Le saucisson des tenebres
Summary: Peter est au fond du gouffre. Un soir il décide de mettre fin à sa vie mais c'est sans compter sur un certain fouineur borné qui va le détourner de son objectif. Derek va-t-il les laisser faire? [Steter avec lemon]
1. de m'avoir harcelé?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating:** K+ (pas plus mais je vous promets que la prochaine sera à plus ;p)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici ma nouvelle fiction. Un Steter pour le plaisir de quelques adeptes de ce couples inhabituel et presque inexistant sur ce site. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. :D

Je vous préviens tout de suite, le personnage principal était censé être Peter mais j'aime tellement Stiles qu'il lui vole beaucoup la vedette. xD Et pour une fois il est un vrai humain tout à fait normal pour ceux et celles qui ont lu mes autres fictions. Et elle prend place après la saison deux.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_...Je suis tellement désolé..._

Peter attendait. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il était là. Devant la tombe de sa nièce. Sa petite Laura. Sa princesse. Celle qu'il avait tué il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Un an et quelques mois déjà qu'il avait mordu Scott. Une année pendant laquelle il était mort puis ressuscité. Désormais il n'était plus qu'un simple bêta sans réelle meute à moins de considérer celle de Derek comme telle.

Maintenant que sa famille était vengée il n'avait plus rien. Il était seul, incompris. Abandonné.

Personne ne connaissait la vérité sur ses agissements. Personne ne voulait savoir. Ils étaient aveugles. Tous sans exception. Même Lui.

L'ancien Alpha soupira de lassitude. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait en finir avant de recommencer à faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Surtout Lui.

_Je dois libérer le monde de mon existence monstrueuse._

L'homme caressa le marbre de la tombe une dernière fois avant de se lever. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et marcha en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la grille du cimeterre.

Le Loup en lui commença à s'agiter. Il comprenait que son hôte était déterminé à mettre son plan à exécution.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Pas en plein centre-ville._

Peter accéléra l'allure pour quitter le plus rapidement possible la foule de la ville. Si jamais il perdait le contrôle dans cet endroit, il ferait certainement beaucoup de dégâts.

Un attroupement de l'autre côté de la rue attira son attention et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il y ai autant de voitures de police. Une forte odeur de sang le fit s'arrêter net. Son Loup se réveillait. Il voulait du sang. Absolument.

Peter leva une main et planta ses griffes dans son bras droit afin de garder son sang-froid. Il sentit ses crocs pousser et il baissa la tête avant de reculer précipitamment dans une ruelle. Son dos heurta une benne à ordure et il glissa contre celle-ci jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Sa respiration se hacha alors qu'il luttait avec acharnement contre son envie de massacre.

_Je t'en supplie! Arrête ça. Laisse-moi!_

Soudain, il sentit une main hésitante sur son épaule. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'inconscient qui avait osé l'approcher. C'était Lui.

-Ça va pas? Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Le Grand Méchant loup n'a pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui, si?

-Dégage, grogna l'aîné entre ses dents alors que ses yeux devenaient bleu électrique.

-Eh merde! Hey, hey, hey, t'es fou! Te transforme pas en pleine rue! Surtout quand mon père est juste à côté!

-Tu crois vraiment que je le fais exprès? S'énerva Peter en repoussant la main de l'adolescent. Dégage.

-C'est pas toi qui l'a tué au moins? Reprit Stiles sans se soucier plus que ça du danger que l'autre représentait à cet instant précis.

Le loup-garou feula et colla son dos plus fermement contre la benne.

_Putain, il manquait plus que ça. Je ne veux pas le tuer. Surtout pas lui._

Il ne distinguait plus les choses qui l'entouraient. Son esprit était focalisé sur sa détermination à se contrôler.

Il n'entendit pas la voix paniquée de l'hyperactif lorsqu'il le vit se transformer pour de bon. Ni un groupe de policier approcher d'eux.

Pourtant il le sentit. Il sentit parfaitement les bras de Stiles se refermer autour de ses épaules. Il sentit son torse chaud contre son visage monstrueux.

Il entendit vaguement les policiers passer devant la ruelle sans se douter qu'ils venaient d'éviter un danger mortel.

Tout ce qu'il perçut clairement fut la voix de Stiles contre son oreille qui lui demandait de se concentrer sur son cœur.

Pour une fois il écouta le conseil qui lui était offert.

Sa respiration laborieuse se calma. Son visage retrouva sa forme humaine et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine.

L'étreinte était tellement douce pour Peter qui n'avait plus connu un tel contact depuis des années. Il profita de l'instant et enlaça Stiles à son tour en s'accrochant à son sweat avec la force du désespoir.

_Il ne m'a pas laissé._

L'homme prit une grande inspiration dans le cou du plus jeune qui frissonna. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Stiles voulait être sûr que l'adulte était revenu à la normal et il ressentait son tourment. Il savait au fond de lui que le loup-garou ferait une bêtise si jamais il le lâchait trop tôt.

-Peter?

L'aîné ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur le corps tendre de Stiles.

-Euh...Tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer? C'est pas vraiment ton genre de perdre le contrô- Ah...En fait si. Mais plus depuis un bon bout de temps alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Peter en repoussant l'hyperactif. Et rentre chez toi maintenant avant que ton père s'inquiète.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour mon père? De toute façon il sera occupé toute la nuit avec cette affaire de meurtre. Et tout me regarde dans cette ville. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça que je suis ici ce soir. En plus tu crois vraiment que je vais faire comme si je ne venais pas d'assister à une crise de panique version loup-garou?

Peter se releva et s'épousseta sans proposer d'aide à l'adolescent pour qu'il se lève lui aussi.

-Une crise de panique? Rétorqua le bêta avec un regard méprisant. Je ne suis pas un humain faible comme toi.

Et il partit sans un regard en arrière pour celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Stiles, toujours assis à même le sol, le regarda passer à côté de lui avec un air choqué scotché sur le visage. Il referma sa mâchoire d'un coup sec et se releva aussi vite qu'il le pu pour courir après le loup-garou ingrat.

-Reviens ici tout de suite! S'écria-t-il en essayant de rattraper l'adulte.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit Peter en accélérant.

-Espèce de-

Stiles grogna et courut après le stupide lycanthrope pour lui faire part de sa façon de penser.

**-PS-**

-Arrête de courir! Haleta l'hyperactif.

-Je ne cours pas, répliqua Peter. Et toi arrête de me suivre bon sang!

-Pas avant que tu ne te sois excusé!

-Tu peux toujours te brosser, grommela l'aîné entre ses dents.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le quartier où habitait le loup-garou et celui-ci soupira de lassitude en entendant Stiles marcher derrière lui.

_Quel môme entêté. Il ne lâchera donc jamais l'affaire?_

Peter s'arrêta brusquement et l'adolescent lui fonça dessus, tombant ainsi par terre.

-Rentre chez toi, ordonna le bêta autoritaire.

-Non.

-Lâche-moi les basques.

-Non.

-Sinon je t'arrache la tête.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Ah oui, tu crois? Ricana Peter en s'accroupissant devant Stiles. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai tué plusieurs personnes?

-Tu as changé.

-Tu le penses vraiment? Continua le loup-garou d'un ton menaçant. Et tu expliques comment le fait que j'ai voulu massacrer des humains tout à l'heure?

-Un petit moment de faiblesse.

-Je pourrais très bien avoir un autre moment de faiblesse là tout de suite.

-Tu ne me tueras pas.

-J'ai tué ma propre nièce alors pourquoi t'épargnerais-je toi en particulier?

-Tu m'aimes bien au fond? Tenta Stiles.

-Tch. Tu ne te prends pas pour n'importe qui toi, rétorqua Peter en reprenant sa route.

-Mais justement, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, affirma vivement l'adolescent en trottant derrière l'autre. Je suis le garçon qui court avec les loups.

-Pff...Où es-tu encore allé chercher ça? Tu n'es qu'un fouineur désagréable. Rien d'autre.

-Si j'étais si désagréable que ça tu m'aurais déjà frappé pour me dissuader de te coller.

-Je ne suis pas comme Derek. Je sais me contrôler.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai vu, ironisa Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? S'irrita Peter en se retournant encore une fois.

-Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je constate seulement.

-Tu joues avec le feu en me provoquant ainsi, menaça le bêta en s'approchant. Ne me cherche pas ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement.

-Cause toujours, dit Stiles en se dressant face à l'adulte qui le dominait de quelques centimètres. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Le regard du loup-garou changea de couleur et l'hyperactif recula d'un pas.

-Enfin quand même un petit chouïa quand tu fais cette tête-là.

Peter expira lentement en fermant les yeux puis il reprit sa route. Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'entrée de son immeuble et composa son code. La porte en double-vitrage s'ouvrit devant lui et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de Stiles qui bloqua la porte avec son pied.

-Pousse toi, commanda le bêta. Tu ne vas quand même pas entrer dans l'appart' d'un tueur en série, si?

-Pourquoi pas? J'aime vivre dangereusement.

-T'es pas net comme gosse. Allez, dégage.

-Si tu refermes cette porte je resterais devant chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à un jeune garçon innocent comme moi dans un quartier désert en pleine nuit. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de regrettable, si?

-Mais je m'en fiche royalement de ton p'tit cul, se moqua Peter, et puis ce n'est pas toi qui as dit aimer vivre dangereusement?

L'aîné eut un rictus moqueur et donna un léger coup dans le pied qui bloquait la porte puis la referma au nez de l'adolescent qui frappa contre la vitre en pestant.

**-PS-**

-Enfin un peu de paix, souffla Peter en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

Il prit une gorgée de café et rejeta la tête contre le dossier de son siège en cuir. Il était tellement bien ici. Dans le calme de son chez-lui.

_Ce n'est pas passé loin tout à l'heure. Si Stiles n'avait pas été là j'aurais sûrement fait une bêtise._

Il secoua la tête et laissa cet événement de côté. Il avait mieux à faire.

_Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce maudit gosse?_

Il prit son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et commença à travailler.

**-PS-**

-Pff...Quel emmerdeur.

_Même quand il n'est plus là il arrive quand même à me faire chier._

Peter décida de faire une pause et s'étira en regardant l'heure. Il travaillait depuis déjà trois heures et il commençait à fatiguer.

-Quelle journée de merde.

Il bailla et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire un encas. En passant devant sa baie vitrée, il écarquilla les yeux d'effarement. Stiles était encore là. Il était assis sur un banc devant son immeuble comme il l'avait promis.

-Mais quel imbécile. Il va chopper la mort à rester dehors par ce temps.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda à la rambarde de son balcon.

-Stiles, appela-t-il dans la nuit.

L'adolescent leva la tête dans sa direction avec un regard interrogateur.

-Rentre chez toi avant de tomber malade. Il fait froid et il risque d'y avoir un orage cette nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que je sois malade ou pas de toute façon?

Peter soupira.

-Je vais appeler la police.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi.

-Raaah! Tu me fais chier Stiles! Tu m'emmerde! Je ne m'excuserais pas alors dégage de ma vue.

Le cri de l'aîné alerta un voisin qui ouvrit sa fenêtre pour rappeler Peter à l'ordre.

-Y en a qui voudraient dormir!

-Manquait plus que ça, grogna le loup-garou entre ses dents avant de s'excuser auprès du voisin furieux qui referma sa fenêtre.

-A lui tu t'es excusé, lui reprocha Stiles depuis la rue.

Et là il craqua. Peter revint à l'intérieur sans fermer la fenêtre, puis il sortit de son appartement et descendit les deux étages avant d'arriver dans la rue où il fonça sur Stiles qui partit en courant.

-Reviens ici! Ordonna l'aîné rouge de fureur.

-Non!

Le loup-garou serra les dents et accéléra. Stiles poussa un cri de peur et couru encore plus vite. Il bifurqua à droite dans le parc qui bordait l'immeuble en espérant que son poursuivant abandonnerait. Arrivé au milieu du parc, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul et il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle difficilement.

-Et ça dit aimer vivre dangereusement? Le railla une voix contre son oreille.

L'hyperactif cria de peur et mit une main sur son cœur qui loupa un battement. Peter attrapa le poignet de l'adolescent qu'il retourna face à lui.

-Tu as fini ton cinéma?

-Quel cinéma? Répondit Stiles innocemment.

-Ton caprice d'enfant. Tu ne souhaites pas vraiment mes excuses. Tu veux juste me harceler parce que tu n'as rien à faire pour t'occuper. Parce que Scott te laisse de côté tout comme le reste de la meute. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Personne n'a besoin de toi. Tu es inutile et tu le seras toujours.

Peter se tut en regrettant déjà sa tirade. Il l'avait blessé. Réellement. Profondément.

-Tu le penses vraiment? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix en détournant le regard.

Le bêta remarqua les yeux humides du plus jeune et il se sentit coupable. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, l'humain releva la tête énergiquement et sourit de manière taquine comme à son habitude. Il resta muet et fit demi-tour sans rien ajouter. Tout avait été dit. Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec cet imbécile de lycanthrope aigri et ingrat.

Alors qu'il atteignait la sortie du parc, il entendit la voix de Peter qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Non.

Stiles se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ''non''?

-Non, je ne le pense pas vraiment.

-Pff...Tu dis ça parce que t'as mauvaise conscience de m'avoir dit ça.

-C'est faux.

-C'est plus la peine d'essayer de te rattraper. Je me casse.

Peter rejoignit Stiles en quelques enjambées et posa une main sur son bras juste au moment où le premier éclair illumina le ciel chargé.

-Eh merde, dirent-ils en même temps.

L'averse les trempa en moins de vingt secondes puis la pluie s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé. Ils hésitèrent à la conduite à adopter et se fut finalement le rire de Stiles qui brisa le silence.

-On a l'air con, réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets.

Peter se joignit à son hilarité et ils restèrent dans leur position ridicule pendant toute la durée de leur fou rire.

-Atchaaaaa!

Stiles renifla et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

-Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que tu meurs d'une pneumonie.

-Excellente idée, acquiesça l'adolescent en croisant ses bras sur son torse dans une vaine tentative de garder un peu de chaleur.

**-PS-**

Côte à côté, ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le hall de l'immeuble avant de monter les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas déranger encore plus le voisinage.

-Si tu dis ''oups'' je te tue à main nue, prévint Stiles lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte close de l'appartement de l'aîné.

-Alors je me contenterais de dire ''zut'', rétorqua Peter.

L'adolescent sourit malgré leur situation délicate.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-Soit on va chez Derek, proposa l'oncle de celui-ci.

-...Qui soit dit en passant veut me tuer.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il te tuer?

-Je crois que je l'agace...répondit Stiles avec une moue gênée et fière en même temps.

-Si tous ceux que tu agaces devaient te tuer, tu serais mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

-Hey! S'offusqua l'humain en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Peter.

-Soit on essaie de grimper au mur pour passer par la fenêtre.

-C'est trop haut, gémit l'hyperactif en reniflant.

-Parce que tu veux que je te porte en plus? Dit l'aîné d'une voix affligée.

-Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne idée. En plus c'est même pas moi qui l'ai proposé. Bon. On y va?

-Je te méprise, fit Peter pour toute réponse en souriant d'amusement.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

**-PS-**

-Au galop! S'exclama Stiles en serrant ses bras autour du cou de son preux destrier.

_Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté?_

Peter jura intérieurement lorsqu'il se sentit réagir à la sensation du corps du plus jeune contre le sien.

_C'est un gamin, Peter. Ne pense pas à ce genre de choses. Tiens la promesse que tu t'ai faite. Arrête de fantasmer sur Stiles._

**-PS-**

La montée fut extrêmement longue. Stiles était glacé jusqu'aux os et ne rêvait que d'un bon bain chaud de plusieurs heures, alors que Peter se retenait d'avoir un geste déplacé envers ce garçon qui le troublait un peu trop pour son propre bien. Le manque de prises le fit glisser plusieurs fois et il manqua de les faire s'écraser au sol au moins quatre fois.

L'ancien Alpha lâcha son fardeau sur le balcon avec soulagement. Il n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus avec le souffle chaud de l'humain sur sa nuque, ni son odeur si délectable collé à lui.

-T'as l'eau courante? Demanda Stiles en entrant comme s'il était chez lui.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas?

-Derek ne l'a pas chez lui, répondit le plus jeune en fouinant un peu partout.

_Et comment il pourrait savoir ça? Il est déjà allé là-bas? Et pire...Il a voulu y prendre une douche?_

-C'est quoi ce regard que tu me lances? Le questionna Stiles.

Peter haussa simplement les épaules et alla chercher des serviettes et des vêtements secs.

-Tiens prends ça. Je n'ai rien à ta taille. Ne fais pas de bêtise dans la salle de bain si tu ne veux pas me voir débouler et n'utilise pas toute l'eau chaude. Compris?

-Cinq sur cinq, répondit l'hyperactif en se mettant au garde à vous. Je me dépêche.

Il s'engouffra dans la petite pièce et ferma la porte.

_Finalement il a quand même réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait...Il est doué ce petit. Un vrai manipulateur._

Peter sourit et partit dans sa chambre pour se sécher et se changer lui aussi.

**-PS-**

-Dis, commença Stiles en sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette posée sur la tête. T'es cannibale?

-Bien sûr, répondit le loup-garou pince-sans-rire.

-Tu blagues?

-Non, non, j'aime bien manger des personnes de temps en temps pour passer le temps. Surtout les petites vieilles tiens.

-On se fait un remix du petit chaperon rouge? Demanda Stiles en souriant.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te manger, répliqua Peter.

_Enfin pas de cette manière._

-A vrai dire, dans la première version du conte, le petit chaperon rouge et le loup mangent la grand-mère ensemble.

-T'es sérieux? S'étonna le bêta.

-Je le suis toujours, répliqua l'adolescent.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu posé cette question stupide?

-Parce que j'ai trouvé du sang dans la salle de bain.

-C'est pas une pauvre victime innocente. T'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est le mien.

-Justement, dit Stiles avec un air réellement sérieux pour une fois. C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux alors que Peter comprenait que l'hyperactif avait tout deviné. Il soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil en évitant le regard de Stiles.

-Tu as des remords.

-C'était censé être une question?

-Non. Je constate juste.

-T'aime bien constater, hein? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a d'autre dans sa manche le petit génie?

-Pourquoi t'étais en ville quand je t'ai trouvé?

-J'ai le droit d'aller en ville quand je veux.

-Mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce quartier. Surtout un dimanche quand tout est fermé.

-Et qu'en déduis-tu? Demanda Peter qui était irrité par la perspicacité du lycéen.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint avant un bon moment.

-Tu ne voulais pas tuer Laura.

Le loup-garou ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

_Comment a-t-il pu...?_

-Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là...

-La seule chose ''intéressante'' dans cette partie de la ville un dimanche soir, c'est le cimeterre. Donc tu y es allé et ce n'était pas pour ta famille puisque leur stèle est tout au fond sur un terrain très boueux quand il fait ce temps-là et que tes chaussures sont nickel. Alors j'en déduis que tu as rendu visite à Laura. Et si tu es allé la voir c'est que tu l'aimais. Ensuite c'est assez simple de comprendre le reste en analysant tes réactions et en repensant à ta perte de contrôle tout à l'heure.

-Je suis...sur le cul, répondit Peter hébété, t'as vraiment deviné tout ça comme ça?

-Alors tu ne nies pas?

-Comment nier après ça, soupira l'aîné d'une voix lasse.

-Tu as essayé de te suicider?

-Quel tact.

-Pardon...

-Je crois qu'on est quitte maintenant de ce côté-là.

Stiles vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de Peter et il se frictionna les cheveux pour les sécher.

-Tu as raison, reprit le bêta après une hésitation. Je ne voulais pas la tuer.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait quand même?

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Pas pour un loup-garou.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi? Répéta Peter.

-Pourquoi tu n'avais pas le choix?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi? Imita Stiles.

-Tu ne sais donc pas tout? Le railla l'adulte.

-Toi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est un loup-garou? Demanda Peter.

-C'est une bestiole poilue qui essaie de manger de pauvres gens toutes les nuits de pleines lunes, se moqua plus ou moins gentiment l'humain en se couchant sur le canapé.

Ladite bestiole poilue leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à Derek quand tu fais ça, commenta Stiles.

-Quand je fais ça quoi?

_Il en revient toujours à Derek. C'est vraiment...je ne sais même pas ce que ça me fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aime vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ça._

-Quand tu lèves les yeux au ciel. A moins que ce soit un truc de loup-garou.

-Tu es bête.

-Toi tu es idiot.

-Tu veux que je te foute à la porte?

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Oh que si.

-Tu es trop poli pour ça. Un vrai gentleman...Bon, c'est quoi un loup-garou?

-C'est difficile de te suivre.

Stiles haussa les épaules et invita Peter à lui donner une explication.

-Un loup-garou est un être humain qui partage son corps avec un loup. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a deux personnalités distinctes pour un même corps. Tu comprends?

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

-Donc deux personnalités se disputent les commandes, c'est ça?

-En gros oui. Le plus souvent, on apprend aux petits à bien s'entendre ou au moins à contrôler leur loup pour qu'ils puissent vivre en société. Mais des fois, le loup peut prendre le contrôle.

-Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ton...loup voulait se venger et il t'a contrôlé?

-En gros, oui.

-Et tu ne peux rien faire contre lui?

-Si je m'en prends à lui je m'en prends à moi aussi.

-D'où ton idée de te suicider, dit Stiles en fixant le loup-garou qui baissa la tête. C'est stupide.

-Peut-être de ton point de vue. Mais du mien c'est la seule solution qu'il me reste. Mon loup a pris trop de place, à mon âge je ne peux plus rien faire pour changer ça.

-T'es pas siiii vieux que ça.

-On ne peut plus rien faire à partir de la puberté.

-Ah oui, t'es trop vieux.

Peter soupira et se pencha en avant pour mettre ses coudes sur ses genoux dans une position découragée. Stiles s'assit en tailleur et observa l'adulte en silence.

-Tu es déjà allé demander conseil à Deaton? Reprit l'adolescent. Il pourrait sûrement trouver quelque chose dans tous ses vieux grimoires. En plus il sait beaucoup de choses sur les loups-garous.

-Nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes tous les deux, dit le bêta avec une grimace.

-Bah alors Derek pourrait s'en occuper, non? C'est ton Alpha après tout...

-Pas vraiment.

-Quoi pas vraiment? Tu fais partie de sa meute, non?

-Je suis peut-être un membre de sa famille mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis son bêta. Il a déjà Boyd, Erica et Isaac. On peut même compter Jackson. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux.

-Donc tu es un oméga?

-C'est compliqué.

- Alors explique-moi.

-Tu m'emmerdes, tu le sais ça?

-Yep, et tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point j'en suis fier...Bref. Je n'ai pas cours demain aprèm.

-Quel est le rapport?

-Je pourrais y aller, répondit Stiles comme si c'était évident. Deaton m'aime bien. Enfin il ne me déteste pas...Enfin je crois? C'est vrai ça, peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout! Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait? Je suis gentil moi comme garçon!

-Tu t'emballes.

-Pardon.

-Tu ne voudrais pas dormir maintenant? Je te signale que t'as cours demain. En plus tu vas devoir faire le trajet à pied.

-T'as pas de voiture? Demanda Stiles en levant un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas comme Derek. Je ne roule pas sur l'or moi.

-Ah bon? C'est bizarre ça. Je pensais que tous les Alphas étaient friqués.

-Je ne suis plus un Alpha au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, rétorqua Peter d'une voix amère.

-C'est sans importance. Je trouve que tu fais plus Alpha que Derek.

_Et c'est reparti. Encore ce satané Derek._

-Tu me parles tout le temps de Derek. T'es amoureux ou quoi? Lâcha le loup-garou pour tester la réaction de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier devint rouge brique et commença à bégayer des choses incompréhensibles.

_Oh non...J'ai tapé dans le mille. Saleté de Derek._

-On dirait bien que je t'ai démasqué, fit-il semblant de se moquer alors qu'il était complètement retourné par la nouvelle.

-Mais non! Y a rien entre lui et moi. Rien du tout.

-Ton cœur me dit l'inverse, répliqua l'aîné avec un regard sombre pour l'hyperactif. Félicitation.

-Mais puisque je te dis que-

-Je n'ai pas envie de connaître votre vie privée.

Peter se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit, conclu le loup-garou sèchement.

Il ferma la porte du salon derrière lui et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le restant de la nuit.

**-PS-**

Stiles soupira en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Peter pour qu'il soit si furieux. Était-il trop possessif avec son neveu?

L'adolescent se coucha sur le canapé et tenta pendant plusieurs minutes de se trouver une position confortable.

-Je sens que cette nuit va être longue.

**-PS-**

Peter croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et observa son plafond un certain temps pour se remettre les idées en place.

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de crise de jalousie tiens._

Le bruit des gigotements de son hôte lui parvenait clairement et il sourit dans le noir en imaginant Stiles se tortiller sur son canapé. Néanmoins son visage se rembrunit lorsqu'il repensa à Derek.

_Pourtant il doit être au courant de ce que je ressens pour Stiles. Ça fait des mois et pourtant il ose quand même faire ça. Derrière mon dos en plus._

Un grognement sourd remonta le long de sa gorge et ses yeux devinrent bleu électrique en moins de deux secondes.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, l'homme et le loup étaient d'accord. Ils devaient à tout prix marquer leur territoire. Et ce territoire était Stiles.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Je posterais le plus régulièrement possible.**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	2. d'être si borné?

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating: M** (et oui ;D)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une sonnerie désagréable réveilla Stiles en plein milieu d'un rêve. Il grommela et voulu, comme tous les matins, rouler sur le ventre pour atteindre son portable posé sur sa table de nuit. Sauf qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Et qu'il n'était pas dans un lit.

-Aïe!

Il se frotta le front et examina son environnement.

-Ah oui...J'avais oublié.

Il regarda l'heure et sursauta avant de courir chercher ses vêtements pour se changer.

Stiles posa négligemment les vêtements de rechange que son hôte lui avait prêté sur une chaise puis il remit de l'ordre dans la salle de bain qu'il venait de dévaster en se préparant.

Quand il fut prêt au départ, il hésita à dire au revoir à Peter. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du loup-garou en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Il avait peur que l'autre ne lui en veuille encore ou qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur pour une raison inconnue.

Finalement il décida de ne rien faire et il partit comme un voleur sans savoir que Peter était réveillé et qu'il suivait ses moindres mouvements avec attention.

**-PS-**

Peter se leva dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et il alla s'accouder à sa fenêtre pour observer le départ de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Il soupira et retourna à l'intérieur en traînant les pieds, déçu.

-Pourquoi t'es déçu d'abord? Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Tu voulais peut-être qu'il reste pour toujours dans ton appart' miteux? T'es pitoyable Peter.

Sa machine à café émit un son étrange avant de commencer à fumer. Le loup-garou débrancha l'appareil et le jeta dans l'évier pour l'asperger d'eau.

-Eh merde...Journée pourrie à l'horizon.

L'homme grogna et laissa tomber son petit-déjeuner. Il avait mieux à faire. Rendre une visite de ''courtoisie'' à son cher neveu pour parler de leur ''différend'' par exemple.

**-PS-**

Un rapide regard circulaire informa Peter que Derek était déjà arrivé au hangar depuis un moment. Il entendit son souffle régulier alors qu'il faisait des exercices dans la salle réservée à l'entraînement. Le bêta entra dans la pièce vide et s'adossa contre une poutre pour observer son neveu qui l'ignora un moment.

-Bonjour mon cher neveu. Comment s'est passée ta nuit? Tu m'as l'air en grande forme en tout cas.

Derek ne lui accorda aucun regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève brusquement avec un regard surprit et inquiet.

-Pourquoi tu as l'odeur de Stiles sur toi?

Cette fois-ci ce fut l'aîné qui resta muet.

-Tu lui as fait quelque chose? Réponds.

-Que veux-tu dire exactement par ''fait''? Le provoqua Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne réponds pas à mes questions par d'autres.

-Tu n'as pas non plus répondu aux miennes.

Il observa pensivement ses ongles avec un air détaché.

-Ma nuit s'est très bien passé, répondit Derek à contre cœur pour enfin obtenir une réelle réponse.

-Il a passé la mienne avec moi.

-Pourquoi?

Peter haussa les épaules en examinant très attentivement les réactions de son neveu.

-Parce qu'il a tellement insisté pour dormir avec moi cette nuit.

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et se posta face à son oncle pour l'analyser en détail. Il avait parfaitement bien entendu le rythme régulier et calme du cœur de son parent ce qui était signe qu'il disait la vérité. Son trouble augmentait alors qu'il sentait de plus en plus précisément l'odeur de l'hyperactif sur les vêtements de l'aîné.

-Peter, gronda Derek d'une voix extrêmement grave. Si tu lui as fait ne serait-ce qu-

-Tu me tueras? Et pourquoi exactement? Il ne fait pas partie de ta meute à ce que je sache. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui.

-Il est sous ma protection. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher sans mon accord.

Peter releva un sourcil en croisant les bras.

-Ah oui? Tu crois que ces vieilles traditions vont m'empêcher de vivre ma vie? En plus, si c'est lui qui m'approche je ne suis pas en tort. Je ne vais quand même pas ignorer Stiles juste parce que tu me le demande, si?

**-PS-**

Stiles se frotta frénétiquement l'oreille en pestant silencieusement. Scott se pencha discrètement vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as depuis tout à l'heure avec ton oreille?

-Elle siffle. Y a sûrement quelqu'un qui parle de moi quelque part.

Le bêta rit silencieusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur sur eux.

-Te moque pas, je suis sûr que c'est vrai.

-Et ils diraient quoi sur toi? Se moqua Scott en faisant semblant de réfléchir à l'exercice qu'ils devaient faire.

-Que je suis le mec le plus merveilleux, beau, intelligent et drôle du monde.

-Et modeste en plus.

-Depuis quand tu connais ce mot toi?

Les deux amis pouffèrent en cachant leur visage derrière leur poing.

-Non, mais je te clash et toi tu ris? Stupide Scottie.

-Je suis pas stupide...

Le haussement de sourcil de Stiles le fit sourire et il continua.

-...Enfin sauf pour certaines choses. Mais je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que tu ne le penses.

-Donne-moi un exemple.

-Je sais des choses, dit le loup-garou d'une voix mystérieuse. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler alors qu'Erica nous écoute. N'est-ce pas Erica?

Il se retourna vers la louve qui afficha un air innocent.

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Trop discrète, la railla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, c'est quoi ces ''choses''?

-On en parlera tout à l'heure.

Stiles lui lança un regard suspicieux et se reconcentra sur le cours.

**-PS-**

-Tu es dangereux pour lui, rétorqua Derek.

-Toi aussi.

-Non, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

-Moi non plus.

-Dixit le tueur en série qui l'a kidnappé et lui a proposé la morsure.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment kidnappé. Il était consentent. _Enfin en quelque sorte. _Et puis la morsure est un cadeau. C'est lui faire du mal que de lui proposer un cadeau? Et c'est bien beau que tu me dises ça alors que tu le frappe dès que tu le vois. Tu as une drôle de façon de lui montrer tes sentiments.

Le cœur de Derek loupa le coche et Peter se força à sourire moqueusement alors qu'intérieurement il était en rage. _Alors comme ça il y a vraiment quelque chose entre eux?_

-Alors comme ça c'est vrai? Demanda l'aîné en se décollant de sa poutre. Tu l'aimes?

Le regard de l'Alpha se durcit et il plissa les yeux en se retournant.

-Ne l'approche plus.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir? Rétorqua Peter.

-Tu as intérêt si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

La menace de Derek flotta dans la salle même après son départ.

-Je me le suis mis à dos en dirait, marmonna le bêta. Et il n'a même pas répondu clairement à ma question.

**-PS-**

-Bon alors, tu me le dis maintenant ce fameux secret que t'as trouvé grâce à ton super cerveau? Demanda Stiles impatiemment alors que lui et son meilleur ami se dirigeaient vers une salle de classe vide dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour discuter.

-Ouais ouais attends deux secondes, répondit Scott en ouvrant la porte de force. Je préfère qu'on soit seuls pour parler de ça.

-Tu commences à m'inquiéter, dit l'humain d'une voix soucieuse en s'asseyant sur une table. Allez accouche avant que je te tire les vers du nez.

-J'aimerais te parler de Derek.

-Ah? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a le loup grognon? Il refait un caca-garou?

-Stiles, est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à une question honnêtement?

-Euh...Ça dépend. Vas-y toujours.

-Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Derek et toi? Et sache que si c'était le cas que je ne t'en voudrais pas, hein? Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir parce que vous êtes vraiment bizarres quand vous êtes ensemble et j'ai remarqué un matin que tu sentais vraiment beaucoup Derek comme si t'avais passé la nuit avec lui et tu parles souvent de lui donc je-

-Whoa whoa, on se calme là! Respire un peu quand même Scottie! T'as pas de train à prendre.

Scott souffla en baissant les épaules.

-Alors?

Stiles resta silencieux en semblant chercher quoi répondre au loup-garou.

-Si t'as pas envie de m'en parler c'est pas grave, hein? Je peux comprendre que ce soit gênant surtout si c'est vrai. Et puis c'est pas grave, hein? Je t'aime quand même c'est-

-Scott, il ne se passe rien entre Derek et moi, l'interrompit Stiles calmement.

-C'est vrai? S'exclama le bêta soulagé, enfin je veux dire, même si ça avait été le cas il y aurait aucun problème et puis-

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Ce serait-Quoi?!

-T'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'y avais répondu non plus.

-Derek t'as embrassé? Genre avec la...Non, non, mauvaise image mentale. Mais pourquoi il a fait ça?

-Pour passer le temps, ironisa l'hyperactif en levant les yeux au ciel. Ben parce qu'il est amoureux de moi banane!

-Derek... Amoureux?

-Bah il a des sentiments comme tout le monde.

-Mais c'est Derek Hale, pas tout le monde!

Stiles soupira et regarda pensivement par la fenêtre.

-Mais il te l'a dit clairement? Reprit Scott embarrassé par la conversation.

-Il m'a fait sa déclaration si c'est ce qui t'intéresse. Et je l'ai refoulé gentiment donc il n'y a pas de problème. Il a compris...Enfin je crois.

-Tu lui as sorti l'excuse habituelle du ''désolé mais j'aime Lydia Martin depuis l'école primaire et ce sera elle jusqu'à la fin des temps''? Faudrait que t'arrête. Je pense que tout le monde l'a compris maintenant que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-J'en suis pas si sûr. Et puis j'ai été honnête avec lui.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi?

-Que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah oui...Ce fameux inconnu dont tu ne veux pas me dire le nom. Est-ce que tu me le diras un jour?

-Sûrement quand je te demanderais d'être mon témoin pour mon mariage avec lui, plaisanta Stiles en affichant un sourire taquin.

-Et il le sait au moins lui, que t'as déjà préparé la cérémonie? Rit Scott.

Le visage devenu sérieux de l'humain inquiéta le loup-garou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je crois que je n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec lui.

-Faut pas dire ça, le réconforta Scott en se levant pour aller s'asseoir près de Stiles. Baisse pas les bras. C'est pas mon Stiles ça.

Il passa une main réconfortante sur le dos de l'hyperactif déprimé.

-Tu lui en as parlé?

-T'es fou ou quoi? Je ne vais rien lui dire du tout! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir moi.

-Tu exagères. Tu ne vas pas mourir pour une déclaration.

-Si, je vais mourir de honte. Il va se moquer de moi.

-S'il fait ça j'irais lui casser la gueule.

-Si tu fais ça c'est moi qui te casse la gueule. Mais merci quand même de vouloir protéger mon honneur, soldat.

-C'est normal, colonel.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Scott serra la main de l'humain dans la sienne en signe de soutien.

**-PS-**

Peter grogna lorsqu'il sentit la pluie commencer à tomber sur la ville.

_J'aurais dû prendre un parapluie avant de sortir._

Il continua à marcher le long de la route qui le menait au lycée de Beacon Hills en gardant ses mains coincées au fond de ses poches.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais? Pourquoi je vais là-bas? A quoi ça va me servir? Me faire encore plus mal? Stiles ne me verra jamais comme autre chose que ce ''psychopathe de Peter Hale qui a tué des humains''._

Le loup-garou ralentit son allure. Il hésitait à la conduite à adopter. Devait-il y aller quand même ou non? Et puis lorsqu'il y serait, que dirait-il à Stiles?

-Hey salut, comment t'as passé ta nuit sur mon canapé hyper inconfortable? Marmonna Peter en shootant dans une pierre. Ça te dirait de boire un verre avec moi? Ha ha, très drôle. Il va m'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Il soupira. Sa veste était trempée par la pluie et ses chaussures de villes commençaient à se tâcher de boue.

_Très classe._

Le loup-garou arriva enfin sur le parking du lycée. Il s'arrêta à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement et s'adossa à un arbre légèrement en retrait. Ainsi il était caché de la vue des élèves qui allaient bientôt commencer à sortir du bâtiment.

**-PS-**

Derek se gara sur le parking du lycée pour attendre ses bêtas. Il s'observa rapidement dans le rétroviseur puis sortit de sa Camaro pour s'y adosser.

Sa conversation avec son oncle l'avait réellement agacé. Le fait que Peter soit au courant des sentiments qu'il avait pour Stiles l'irritait. Il détestait l'idée que la personne à laquelle il faisait le moins confiance puisse connaître son seul point faible.

Comment Peter pouvait-il être au courant? Stiles n'aurait-il pas tenu sa promesse de garder ce secret pour lui? Aurait-il laissé échapper quelque chose en présence de Peter?

Tant de questions sans réponse.

**-PS-**

Peter regardait son neveu demander à ses bêtas comment s'étaient déroulés leurs cours en pensant qu'il devenait un meilleur Alpha de jour en jour.

_Il progresse vite._

Il vit Scott pousser énergiquement les portes du bâtiment scolaire en riant gaiement. Stiles le suivit en riant lui aussi et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la meute Hale.

Le sourire que l'hyperactif adressa à Derek fini d'émietter le cœur déjà éprouvé du loup-garou.

_C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'attirer chez moi alors que Derek lui court après? Il est beau, jeune, bourré de fric et pour couronner le tout il est l'Alpha. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça? Je n'ai aucune chance._

La main de son neveu toucha discrètement celle de Stiles et il serra les dents sans remarquer le geste de recul de l'adolescent.

_A quoi bon vivre de rêve en rêve et regretter lorsqu'ils se brisent?_

Peter fit demi-tour et se précipita dans la forêt avant de perdre entièrement le contrôle.

**-PS-**

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai des trucs à faire, dit Stiles en regardant l'heure sur son portable. Je ne sais pas si je passerais au hangar ce soir. Alors à demain.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Demanda Scott en retournant son casque pour le mettre.

-C'est perso. Mais promis, je t'en parlerais un jour.

Le bêta comprit que ce que son ami voulait faire était en rapport avec son ''inconnu'' et il n'insista pas.

-Bon bah à demain alors, répondit Scott avec entrain en enfilant son casque.

Il enfourcha son scooter et démarra en trombes. Stiles entra dans sa Jeep en vitesse pour éviter de se retrouver face à Derek trop longtemps. Il l'aimait bien le petit Derek mais il préférait éviter la casse. Mieux valait ne laisser aucun espoir à l'Alpha de peur que celui-ci ne devienne trop entreprenant.

-J'espère que Deaton sera là.

**-PS-**

Peter courait depuis un certain temps déjà. Il se défoulait autant qu'il le pouvait mais ça ne lui faisait aucun bien. Il était juste de plus en plus las et fatigué. Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et attaqua l'intrus.

**-PS-**

-Y a quelqu'un? Appela la voix hésitante de Stiles en ouvrant la porte de la clinique. You-hou?

Personne ne lui répondit. L'adolescent frissonna et se frictionna les bras en espérant faire disparaître sa chair de poule.

-Docteur Deaton?

Il avança et passa derrière le comptoir pour aller en salle d'opération.

-J'espère qu'il est pas mort dans un coin... Ah, il est peut-être en pause pipi. Bon. J'attends jusqu'à 18h00, s'il ne revient pas je rejoins les autres.

**-PS-**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit deux voix s'approcher du coin qu'il s'était trouvé.

-J'ai dormi? Marmonna-t-il faiblement en s'étirant.

-Arrêtez de vous excuser et aidez-moi à aller dans mon bureau, dit la voix proche de Deaton.

L'hyperactif entendit un gémissement de douleur et la petite porte du comptoir grinça.

-Il y a quelqu'un, fit Peter en entrant dans la pièce. Stiles?

Ce dernier sursauta en voyant l'état des deux hommes. Deaton, soutenu par le loup-garou, se tenait le ventre en grimaçant alors qu'une quantité plutôt élevée de sang souillait sa main et ses vêtements. Le regard honteux et le sang sur le menton de l'ancien Alpha donnèrent assez d'informations au plus jeune pour comprendre la situation.

-Tu m'étonnes que vous ne soyez pas en très bon termes tous les deux. Si tu veux sympathiser avec des gens faut pas les mordre. Discuter ça suffit.

Stiles alla aux côtés de Peter et l'aida à poser le vétérinaire sur la table d'opération. L'adolescent regarda la plaie et grimaça.

-Et on doit faire quoi au juste? J'appelle une ambulance?

-Non, aide-moi juste.

Deaton donna des instructions précises au loup-garou et à l'humain qui l'aidèrent tant bien que mal à panser sa blessure. Quand cela fut fait, les deux apprentis infirmiers s'assirent en soupirant de soulagement.

-Vous êtes vraiment doués tous les deux, se moqua Stiles. Il s'est passé quoi exactement pour que vous en veniez à vous battre?

-On ne se battait pas, protesta le bêta qui n'osait toujours pas regarder aucun des humains.

-Je l'ai surpris, expliqua Deaton en changeant de pull. Et il s'est défendu. C'est un malencontreux accident.

-Plutôt balèze ''le malencontreux accident'' si vous voulez mon avis. Pour moi un ''malencontreux accident'' c'est pas quand on est à moitié mort.

-Que me voulais-tu? L'interrompis le vétérinaire.

Stiles jeta un rapide regard à Peter qui restait muet.

-Bah j'étais venu vous demander conseil pour un petit problème technique. Mais comme le principal concerné est avec nous ça va être plus simple.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, intervint enfin le loup-garou en se levant. D'aucun de vous deux.

-Moi je crois bien que si, rétorqua Deaton. Je pense savoir quel est votre problème. Je l'ai deviné tout à l'heure lorsque je vous ai vu dans la forêt.

Peter ne répondit rien et fit mine de quitter la pièce.

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

-Vous l'avez perdu, n'est-ce pas? Dit le vétérinaire, vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour la retrouver.

Le bêta soupira d'agacement.

-Je sais quoi faire mais je n'en ai pas le droit ni les moyens. Alors laissez-moi. Et puis ça arrangerait tout le monde que je disparaisse, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Il sortit de la clinique d'un pas vif et bientôt il entendit des bruits de course derrière lui.

-Attends! S'exclama Stiles en arrivant à sa hauteur. Attends-moi!

-Tu comptes recommencer comme-

Il ne s'attendait pas au poing qui le cueillit lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'humain qui semblait très en colère.

-T'es le pire crétin que la Terre ai jamais connu, tu le sais ça? Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapp- Ah bah rien justement. Tu veux que je te frappe encore espèce de loup-garou débile, stupide, borné et égoïste!? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas l'aide que l'on te propose? T'es crétin ou quoi? Bats-toi un peu au lieu de baisser les bras alors que t'as les moyens de t'en sortir et des personnes pour te soutenir. T'es qu'un sale lâche et tu me donnes envie de te fracasser le crâne! T'as envie de mourir? Eh ben vas-y! Te gêne pas pour moi parce que je m'en bats les co-Et reviens par-là! Espèce de...Peter?

-Whaou, quelle insulte originale, ironisa le loup-garou en évitant consciencieusement de recroiser le regard plein de rancune de l'adolescent. Tu me laisse tranquille maintenant que tu m'as enfin dit ce que tu pensais de moi?

-Peter... Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tant m'aider? Un peu plus et je pourrais croire que ce n'est pas de Derek dont tu es amoureux.

-Mais t'as fini avec Derek? Tu me fais chier à toujours le remettre sur le tapi pour un oui ou pour un non. Y a rien entre lui et moi. Et puis même si c'était le cas, est-ce que ça te regarderait? Non. Voilà!

-Voilà, répéta Peter en reprenant sa route.

-Voilà! Cria Stiles en serrant les poings. Et ne m'approche plus!

-Bien.

-Bien! Conclu l'adolescent en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Il regarda l'aîné s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les arbres. Sa colère diminua progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ses paroles. Il s'en voulait terriblement mais entendre le loup-garou dire une telle chose l'avait vraiment mis hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il croire que personne ne serait triste s'il venait à disparaître?

Stiles traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa Jeep et monta à bord. Il croisa ses bras sur son volant et posa son visage entre eux pour laisser libre court à sa détresse.

-Je te déteste, hoqueta-t-il douloureusement en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

**-PS-**

Deaton baissa ses stores lorsque la voiture de Stiles démarra et quitta son allée.

-Ah l'amour, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, qu'existe-t-il de plus compliqué? Devrais-je leur donner un coup de pouce?

Une voiture de police s'arrêta devant sa clinique et un homme en sortit avec son fidèle ami canin.

-...Peut-être pas. Mieux vaut les laisser se débrouiller seuls.

**-PS-**

_Je devrais aller voir Stiles et tout lui avouer. Au moins s'il refuse mes sentiments je saurais à quoi m'en tenir et je n'aurais plus aucune raison de retarder mes projets. Sinon...On verra bien._

Peter changea radicalement de direction pour prendre le chemin qui le mènera chez le shérif de Beacon Hills.

**-PS-**

Scott rata le signal d'Isaac et se prit un coup violent de Derek dans l'abdomen.

-Outch!

Il dérapa sur plusieurs mètres avant de réussir à freiner et à se stabiliser sur ses jambes fatiguées.

-Concentre toi un peu, le rabroua l'Alpha d'une voix bourru. T'es où depuis tout à l'heure? Réveille-toi!

Le bêta marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe et se mit aux côtés de ses collègues apprentis loups-garous pour recommencer l'exercice de combat.

Scott n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était inquiet de savoir son meilleur ami seul avec le mystérieux ''inconnu''. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Le bêta prit la décision d'aller rendre visite à l'hyperactif après l'entraînement.

-Il a l'air soucieux, non? Commenta Isaac à l'oreille de l'Alpha. Tu penses qu'il a des problèmes?

Derek haussa les épaules. Lui aussi avait ses problèmes et il n'avait pas besoin de ceux de l'adolescent en plus.

**-PS-**

Stiles ne voulait plus voir personne ce soir. Il décida de rester chez lui pour le restant de la nuit. Peut-être appellera-t-il Scott un peu plus tard pour se confier mais pour l'instant il souhaitait être seul.

Il alluma son ordinateur portable et attendit que celui-ci veuille bien charger.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça? Si seulement j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelle poisse.

-Un virus a été-

-Ta gueule.

**-PS-**

_Le shérif ne semble pas être là. Aucune excuse pour rebrousser chemin._

Peter hésitait. Devait-il monter jusqu'à cette fenêtre ou non? Et comment commencera-t-il sa confession?

-Mais y a rien sur ce problème ou quoi? S'énerva Stiles un étage plus haut. Il ne sert à rien ce bestiaire de mes deux. Et puis pourquoi je m'acharne à l'aider alors qu'il ne veut pas? C'est vrai ça! Je devrais le laisser crever tout seul dans son coin.

Un bruit mat informa Peter que le front de l'hyperactif venait d'entrer en collision avec son bureau.

-Peter...

Le loup-garou fut surpris du ton qu'avait employé l'adolescent en disant son prénom.

_C'était quoi ça?_

Le bêta prit son courage à deux mains et il escalada prudemment la façade du domicile Stilinski. Ayant la tête collée sur sa table, l'humain ne vit pas Peter devant sa fenêtre à essayer de l'ouvrir. Le grincement du bois à côté de lui le fit se relever d'un coup.

-Peter? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le ton plein d'espoir de Stiles se changea en rancune en moins d'une seconde et il lança un regard de reproche au loup-garou.

-Pardon.

L'hyperactif ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu peux me répéter ça? Je crois avoir mal entendu.

-Je te demande pardon pour les remarques blessante que je t'ai faite hier soir et celles que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure.

-Whaou.

-Tu les acceptes?

-Pourquoi devrais-je le faire?

-Parce que je fais un gros effort?

-Je les accepte, répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire. Du coup tu veux bien de mon aide?

-Oui. Tout ce que tu veux. Mais d'abord j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important, alors j'aimerais que tu me laisse parler sans m'interrompre, OK?

L'adolescent mima une fermeture éclaire sur sa bouche trop bavarde et Peter leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il prit une grande inspiration. _Allez Peter. Vas-y. Ce n'est pas si difficile._

-Je...

Stiles mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de prendre la parole.

-Je suis...Hum...

_C'est trop difficile._

-Pff... J'y arrive pas. C'est tellement chiant.

-Bah alors ne me le dis pas si c'est chiant, rétorqua l'humain pour ne pas perdre encore plus de temps.

Pourtant, la tête qu'afficha Peter suite à sa remarque le rendit nerveux. Ne venait-il pas de faire une boulette? Qu'avait le loup-garou à lui dire de si ''chiant''?

-Tu as raison, conclu le bêta que tout courage venait d'abandonner. C'est n'est pas important.

-Oh que si. Tu vas me le dire maintenant.

-J'ai dit que c'était rien.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ''rien''.

-Stiles, arrête d'insister.

-Je veux savoir!

-Eh bien c'est trop tard maintenant. Bon. Tu ne voulais pas m'aider toi?

Stiles plissa les yeux sans rien dire à propos de la dérobade du loup-garou puis il enchaîna sur le peu d'informations qu'il avait trouvé dans les bestiaires qu'il avait en sa possession.

-...Et puis de toute façon ça sert à rien que je fasse des recherches inutiles vu que d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, tu sais comment régler ton problème. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'utiliser? C'est douloureux?

-Ça pourrait l'être...En quelque sorte. Mais ça ne dépend pas de moi.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me donner plus de détails? Dit Stiles qui en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. C'est intime?

-Assez.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est un rituel sexuel bizarre.

Peter ricana et secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je pourrais très bien l'y associer.

-Tout ça m'a l'air obscur.

-Tout ce qui est en rapport avec les loups-garous est obscur.

-Nous voilà bien.

-Je t'avais prévenu que j'étais un cas désespéré.

-J'aime m'occuper des cas désespérés, rétorqua Stiles.

-Si c'est autant que tu aimes vivre dangereusement alors je devrais peut-être me méfier des mauvaises surprises.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Oui.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Un silence s'installa entre Peter et Stiles qui se jaugeaient du regard.

-Peter, je t'aime bien tu sais.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Oui, ma fin est frustrante, je sais. xD**

**Merci à Joyeuse Tomate et vivi pour leurs commentaires auxquels je ne pouvais malheureusement pas répondre. :D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	3. d'être lourd?

**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating: M** (et oui ;D)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Peter haussa un sourcil en faisant semblant d'être indifférent à la remarque.

_Il vient de dire quoi là? J'ai bien entendu ou c'est mon imagination?_

-Et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. J'aimerais vraiment et sincèrement pouvoir t'aider.

-Je suis désolé...Mais il n'y a pas que moi qui entre en ligne de compte dans cette histoire. Je croyais être prêt à t'en parler en arrivant ici mais je ne le suis pas finalement.

-C'est ça que tu voulais me dire avant? Demanda Stiles en se redressant brusquement. Oh non, je suis trop con franchement. J'aurais pas pu me taire, non? Fallait que je l'ouvre encore sans réfléchir. Foutu Stiles.

Peter sourit en écoutant les remontrances que l'adolescent se faisait à lui-même.

_Est-ce que j'arriverais à le lui dire un jour? Juste trois mots. Trois petits mots insignifiants et tout est fini. Enfin non...Il y a aussi Derek qui rentre en compte. Il ne me laissera jamais Stiles. Et même si je pouvais m'en aller avec lui, Stiles ne voudrait pas. Il tient trop à son père. Et puis pourquoi accepterait-il de partir avec moi? Okay il vient de dire qu'il m'appréciait mais ce n'est pas assez. Il me faut plus pour m'en sortir. Il me faut son amour pour être sauvé. Je pourrais quand même essayer...Allez parle. Dis-lui._

-Stiles je-

-Stiles, t'es là? Cria la voix de Scott depuis le jardin.

-Non! Répondit l'humain par sa fenêtre en faisant signe à Peter de ne pas faire de bruit. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

-Je vais très bien.

-Tu me laisses entrer?

-Non. Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais être tranquille.

-Stiles? Y a un problème?

-Aucun. Tu n'es pas censé avoir rendez-vous avec Allison ce soir pour vous rabibocher? Tu vas être en retard si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses rapidement.

-Merde! S'exclama Scott en panique totale. J'y vais, salut!

-Ouais, salut. Et bonne chance!

Stiles referma sa fenêtre et s'y adossa en soufflant pour évacuer sa nervosité.

-On a eu chaud.

-Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, commenta Peter.

-Si jamais Scott t'avais trouvé dans ma chambre, là il y aurait eu un gros problème. Je peux te l'assurer.

-On ne faisait rien de mal.

-Mais il se méfie de toi.

-Pourtant je suis sage comme une image, rétorqua le loup-garou avec un sourire diabolique.

-Je suis pas sûr que t'arriverai à le convaincre en faisant cette tête, rit l'adolescent en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

-Et toi?

-Tu n'arriverais pas à me convaincre non plus.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Tu me fais confiance toi?

-Oui. Enfin pas pour tout. Par exemple je ne te ferais pas confiance pour garder ma part de pizza. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en resterait plus rien quand je voudrais la récupérer. Et pour les Stilinski la pizza c'est sacré. Personne n'a le droit de manger la pizza d'un Stilinski sous peine d'une mort atrocement douloureuse et sadique. T'aime la pizza? Tiens, les loups-garous ça mangent de la pizza?

-Pourquoi ça n'en mangerait pas?

-Bah je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce qu'ils...

**-PS-**

Peter atterrit dans le jardin des Stilinski sans un bruit. Il se redressa et regarda vers la fenêtre close de la chambre de Stiles où il avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée avant que le shérif ne rentre chez lui.

_Deux tentatives ratées en une soirée c'est peut-être trop. Je devrais d'abord tester Stiles avant de retenter de me jeter à l'eau._

Le loup-garou observa encore un moment la silhouette de l'adolescent à travers la fenêtre avant de prendre le chemin pour rejoindre son appartement.

**-PS-**

Le lendemain matin, Peter se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Il avait trouvé un objectif pour avancer dans sa vie et il pourrait enfin oublier un peu ses problèmes personnels.

-Je retournerais le voir ce soir.

Il sifflota gaiement en s'habillant. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main pour être au meilleur de lui-même avant de commencer la phase de séduction.

-Attention Stiles, j'arrive.

**-PS-**

-Tu m'as l'air particulièrement motivé aujourd'hui, dit Scott en baillant pour la troisième fois en une minute. T'as mangé du lion?

-Plutôt du loup-garou, rétorqua Stiles en gribouillant énergiquement sur sa feuille de cours. J'ai une de ces pêches depuis ce matin, c'est fou. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une pile électrique.

-Et c'est quoi ton secret? Demanda le bêta d'une voix pâteuse.

-L'amour, le vrai, le beau, le fort, le victorieux, le-

-Stiles...

-Je m'emballe, je m'emballe, je sais. Mais je suis tellement en forme! Je pourrais te faire vingt fois le tour du terrain de crosse sans fatiguer.

-L'amour?

-T'as écouté ma phrase au moins?

-Mais tu parles trop vite. Et puis la partie amour chais-pas-quoi est plus intéressante. Donc...T'as vu ton inconnu et ça t'a mis de bonne humeur c'est ça?

-Tu crois vraiment que ça m'aurait suffi pour être dans cet état? Je l'ai pas juste vu, je lui ai aussi parlé toute la nuit.

-Et il était au courant?

-De quoi? Que je lui parlais?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est idiot comme question! Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il me parlait, patate!

-Oh mais on sait jamais avec toi. Peut-être que tu te faisais un délire à cause du sommeil.

-T'es trop méchant.

-Moi aussi j't'aime, bailla Scott. Et vous avez parlé de quoi?

-De pizza. Entre-autre. Et je lui ai même avoué que je l'aimais bien.

-Et il a réagi comment?

-Il n'a pas fui. C'est bon signe pour l'instant, non?

-Ouais, je pense. Il t'a pas répondu?

-Nan. Mais il s'est assez confié à moi donc je pense qu'il me fait confiance au moins.

-C'est déjà ça. C'est bizarre comme tout à coup tu progresses vite avec lui alors que ça fait un an que tu m'en parles sans qu'il n'y ait rien.

-C'est parce qu'il s'est passé un truc y a deux jours et que ça a fait déclic.

-Eh ben j'espère que ça marchera pour toi, souhaita Scott en souriant.

-Merci Scottie.

**-PS-**

Peter profita de son débordement d'énergie matinale pour nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble tout en écoutant de la musique au volume maximum au grand damne des voisins.

-Allez tous vous faire mettre, je m'en fiche de vous emmerder! Chantonna Peter pour lui-même lorsqu'il entendit une énième plainte venant du dessus.

Le loup-garou fit tomber le calendrier accroché au mur de sa cuisine et le ramassa.

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune. Il faudra que je trouve une solution pour m'enfermer quelque part.

Tout son enthousiasme venait d'être balayé d'un coup par cette prise de conscience. Il avait complètement oublié la pleine lune qui approchait à grands pas et il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'aide, même contrainte, de son neveu au vue des derniers événements concernant un certain hyperactif.

Il posa sa main sur le pendentif qu'il portait et serra la petite fiole d'aconit tue-loup dans sa main.

**-PS-**

-Dis, t'as du nouveau sur les meurtres? Demanda Isaac en s'asseyant face à Stiles.

-Les meurtres? Dit l'hyperactif en arrêtant sa fourchette devant son visage, Euh... Mince, j'avais complètement oublié. Faudra que je m'occupe de ça ce soir.

-Comment t'as pu oublier ça? Répliqua Erica, c'est quand même de morts en série dont on parle.

-J'ai d'autres soucis en ce moment alors lâchez moi les basques. Et si vous n'êtes pas contents alors renseignez-vous vous-même.

-Je ne vois pas quels ''soucis'' auraient pu te faire oublier ça, rétorqua Lydia.

Scott se mit à pouffer et Stiles le frappa derrière le crâne en rougissant.

-Arrête de rire toi!

Les loups-garous se lancèrent des regards perplexes puis reprirent leur déjeuner en les ignorant.

-Ils sont toujours bizarres ces deux-là de toute façon, dit Jackson qui fut approuvé par le reste de la meute.

**-PS-**

-Comment vais-je bien pouvoir procéder? Se demanda Peter assis dans son canapé. Je pourrais peut-être utiliser le sous-sol du manoir. Derek n'y va plus de toute façon. Mais a-t-il laissé le matériel là-bas? Je devrais aller vérifier tout à l'heure.

Peter regarda pensivement par la fenêtre.

-En espérant ne pas croiser Derek.

**-PS-**

-Derek veut parler des meurtres pendant la réunion, prévint Isaac. Il a l'air inquiet depuis le début de la semaine.

-C'est peut-être un loup-garou qui tue tous ces gens, proposa Lydia. Mais bon, tant qu'on a pas plus d'infos venant de la police on ne pourra pas savoir.

Le ton de reproche qu'elle avait utilisé était explicitement adressé à Stiles qui grimaça.

-C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. Vous n'allez pas me le rabâcher toute la journée, si?

-Ouais, arrêtez, c'est lourd, dit Scott en riant.

-Scott! S'indigna Stiles en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu devrais me soutenir au lieu de te moquer de moi. Espèce de traître!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui? Demanda Erica.

-C'est Stiles qui-

L'hyperactif interrompis son meilleur ami par une main sur sa bouche et un regard menaçant.

-Un mot de plus et je donne tu-sais-quoi à Allison.

Scott écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et gémit pitoyablement.

-Marché conclu?

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et l'humain le libéra en souriant.

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

-Ils commencent à m'intriguer, commenta Lydia.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Erica.

-Vous ne saurez rien, répliqua Stiles.

-Que tu crois..., répondit la rousse qui les observait avec attention.

**-PS-**

Peter prenait tout son temps pour observer le paysage lors de son trajet jusqu'au manoir Hale. Les bruits de la forêt le détendaient plus que n'importe quoi d'autre et il adorait se balader de cette manière.

Seulement il ne prenait plus réellement le temps de le faire ces dernier temps, il préférait rester cloîtré chez lui afin d'éviter de blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance.

Le manoir apparut bientôt entre les arbres et l'homme se sentit nostalgique. Il avait passé toute sa vie dans cette maison. Il y avait vécu son enfance, son adolescence, les grands moments de sa vie. Tous les souvenirs attachés à ce bâtiment calciné et en ruine étaient douloureux désormais. Sa sœur, sa Talia, celle qu'il avait perdu trop tôt. Sa nièce, sa Cora, celle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grandir. Sa première nièce, sa Laura, celle à qui il avait ôté la vie.

Elles lui manquaient toutes tellement. Maudite soit Kate Argent. Maudit soit le jour où elle rencontra Derek. Maudit soit le jour où elle vint au monde. Maudits soient les chasseurs.

Peter prit appui sur le tronc d'un arbre derrière lui. _Je ne pourrais jamais entrer ici à nouveau. C'est trop difficile._

Il se laissa glisser le long de son appui et resta assis pendant une éternité à penser à sa famille disparue.

-Vous me manquez tellement, murmura-t-il.

Peter vit une ombre passer derrière le manoir et il se leva prestement.

-Qui est là? Cria-t-il en partant vers l'endroit où il avait vu la silhouette.

Il marcha prudemment jusqu'au jardin à l'abandon derrière la maison et se figea lorsqu'il reconnut l'intruse.

-Cora?

**-PS-**

-On a quoi? Demanda Scott en attendant Stiles qui fouillait dans son casier.

-Maths. On a commencé les cours depuis deux mois. Faudrait quand même que t'apprenne ton emploi du temps, tu ne crois pas?

-Ça sert à rien puisque je t'ai.

-Je ne suis pas ton calendrier.

-Mais si, t'es le plus cool des calendriers.

-T'es stupide.

-Ouais, s'extasia Scott en suivant Allison du regard. Salut Allison!

-Oh, salut.

La chasseuse reprit son chemin rapidement.

-Elle avait l'air siiiiii heureuse de te voir, ironisa Stiles en refermant son casier. Elle te fuit?

-Elle devait juste être en retard.

-Mais oui.

**-PS-**

-Tonton Peter! S'exclama la fille en souriant. Tu m'as manqué!

La fillette sauta dans les bras de Peter qui lui rendit son étreinte.

-Oh ma Cora, je suis si heureux de te retrouver!

Le bêta plongea son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de sa nièce qui gloussa.

-Où étais-tu? Demanda l'aîné en reculant légèrement la petite fille par les épaules. Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années?

Cora ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire en coin et un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Viens avec moi! Maman a préparé des gâteaux.

Peter prit la petite menotte dans sa main et se laissa guider à l'intérieur du manoir. Il passa la porte de derrière et arriva dans le salon propre et rangé dans lequel il avait évolué étant plus jeune. Une douce odeur de madeleines chaudes lui chatouilla les sens et il sourit.

-Regarde, j'ai fait un dessin! S'exclama sa nièce joyeusement. Il est beau?

Elle tendit une feuille colorée à Peter qui la prit en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil habituel. Le dessin représentait la meute toute entière et heureuse devant le manoir. Il y avait bien sûr Cora, petite et toute de rose habillée, Laura, grande et belle, Derek, une mine bougonne et les cheveux en bataille, Talia, souriante et les yeux doux, Peter, géant au milieu de cette joyeuse assemblée. Dans un coin, en arrière des autres, il vit un autre personnage. Seul, triste et anonyme. Sans visage.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda gentiment l'adulte en pointant la silhouette.

-C'est papa.

Peter se sentit triste pour la petite qui n'avait jamais connu son père qui avait abandonné son foyer à cause de sa différence par rapport à sa femme et ses enfants.

_Quel misérable humain._

Peter en avait toujours voulu à son ancien beau-frère pour avoir abandonné sa sœur avec ses trois enfants. A cette époque, il avait alors quitté son appartement pour aller aider Talia à s'occuper de ses louveteaux malgré son besoin d'indépendance. L'esprit de meute était beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quoi pour lui et les membres de son espèce alors il n'avait pu lutter contre et il avait recommencé à habiter dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir.

-Tonton? Pourquoi tu es tout triste? Demanda la voix innocente de Cora en lui tirant la manche.

-Je ne suis pas triste, princesse. Je pensais juste à des choses de grandes personnes.

-Je peux monter sur tes genoux?

-Viens par-là, rit Peter en l'attrapant sous les aisselles. J'ai hâte de pouvoir dévorer tous les gâteaux de maman, pas toi?

-Oh oui!

Un rire clair leur parvint de la cuisine.

-J'arrive bientôt ventres sur pattes!

Talia commença à fredonner une chanson gaie en mettant ses biscuits dans un plat. Peter suivit sa progression grâce aux bruits des plateaux et des pas de sa sœur sur le carrelage. Il attendait impatiemment de la voir arriver.

**-PS-**

-C'est quoi la réponse à la question deux? Chuchota Scott.

-Réfléchit! Rétorqua Stiles qui avait pratiquement terminé sa feuille d'exercice. Ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.

-C'était mesquin ça.

-Mais je suis mesquin. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

-Y a autre chose que tu devrais me dire depuis le temps, marmonna le bêta.

-Quoi? J'ai pas entendu.

-C'est qui l'inconnu?

-Scott. On en a déjà parlé.

-Un jour je t'aurais tu verras.

-Tu penses vraiment m'avoir par la ruse?

-Ouais.

-Pour ça faut être rusé tu sais?

-T'es trop méchant avec moi.

-Pour me faire pardonner je t'aide à répondre aux questions, ça te va?

-Tu es mon sauveur.

**-PS-**

-J'arrive! S'exclama Talia en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine en portant un plateau généreusement garni.

Elle déposa le plat sur la table basse du salon et servit un chocolat chaud à sa fille et son frère. Peter ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la dévorait du regard, marquait chacune de ses expression dans son esprit, retenait l'intonation de sa voix, profitait de son odeur si familière.

-Eh ben petit frère, pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ces yeux de merlan frit?

-Beurk! J'aime pas le poisson! S'exclama Cora en frottant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour oublier les mots de sa mère.

-C'est bon pour la santé le poisson ma chérie.

-Mais c'est pas booooooooon! Moi je préfère la viande, affirma la fillette avec un air décidé. Et les madeleines.

Cora prit un gâteau dans le plat et retourna s'asseoir sur les genoux confortables de son oncle.

-Cora, dit Talia en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois?

La petite louve baissa le gâteau dans lequel elle était prête à mordre à pleine dents et redescendit de son perchoir pour prendre un second biscuit qu'elle tendit à Peter.

-Tonton Peter, tu veux un gâteau?

-Merci, répondit le bêta en prenant la madeleine. Au fait, où sont Derek et Laura?

-Laura était avec ses amies, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Par contre je ne sais pas où est Derek. Il doit sûrement courir dans la forêt.

-Eh ben hier, Derek il a même attrapé un puma! S'exclama fièrement Cora en levant son troisième gâteau. Il est trop fort mon grand frère.

-Quoi? Paniqua Talia.

-Oups!

La fillette plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche faisant rire Peter. Il entendit un bruit devant la porte d'entrée.

-En parlant du loup...Voilà notre star qui arrive.

La mère de famille se leva avec son torchon serré dans son poing alors que Derek entrait dans le salon comme si de rien n'était. Il piqua un gâteau et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Derek Hale, je vous prie de rester ici.

-Hum?

L'adolescent se tourna vers sa mère la bouche pleine.

-Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire jeune homme.

Peter sourit d'amusement face à la scène qu'il avait vu et revu des milliers de fois.

**-PS-**

-Tu vas revoir ton inconnu ce soir?

-Oui, normalement.

-Et tu vas faire comment pour tes recherches et la réunion de meute?

-Je sais pas encore. Tu crois que c'est quoi le mieux?

-Je dirais que pour une fois ce serait mieux que tu t'occupes de toi au lieu des autres, conseilla Scott. En plus t'auras pas le temps de faire des recherches avant d'arriver au hangar et Derek va te crier dessus donc c'est mieux que tu passes un bon moment à la place.

-Tes conseils deviennent meilleurs au fil des jours mon Scottie. Je pense que tu as raison. Je vais faire ça.

**-PS-**

-Je vais te faire voir moi, espèce de balance, s'écria Derek crocs et griffes dehors en courant après sa petite sœur. Je vais te manger toute crue tu vas voir!

-Derek! Arrête de faire peur à ta sœur, ordonna Talia en attrapant son petit monstre par l'oreille. Et vas ranger ta chambre.

-Mais maman-

-Pas de maman qui tiennent. Vas-y avant que je me fâche.

Talia montra ses yeux rouges à son fils qui déguerpit très rapidement vers l'étage. La femme se rassit tranquillement sur le canapé et prit sa fille sur ses genoux pour lui tresser les cheveux.

Peter ne cessait de sourire. Il adorait sa famille. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'ambiance dans cette vieille maison grâce aux petits de sa sœur. Jamais une journée ne passait sans qu'il n'y ait un rire, un cri, un chant. Être entouré de sa meute le comblait.

-Peter?

-Oh, ma Laura! Tu deviens de plus en plus belle à chaque fois que je te vois.

-On s'est vu hier, rit la jeune fille en lui faisant la bise. Oh des gâteaux.

-Quelle famille de goinfres, soupira Talia en souriant. Comment s'est passé ta matinée?

-C'était trop bien, on est allé dans le parc en banlieue. Tu sais, celui près du nouveau salon de thé. On s'est bien amusées. Ah, et sinon, merci oncle Peter pour le conseil que tu m'as donné la dernière fois.

La lycéenne lança un clin d'œil à Peter qui se rappela du contrôle écrit de sa nièce à laquelle il avait donné une astuce pour tricher discrètement.

-Mais de rien ma princesse, répondit-il dans un sourire complice.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir quel était ce conseil, dit Talia en terminant sa seconde tresse.

-De toute façon on te le dira pas, rétorqua Laura en tirant la langue.

-Range moi cette vilaine langue avant que je te la coupe.

Peter et Laura se mirent à rire.

**-PS-**

-Tu t'occuperas d'expliquer mon absence à Derek? Demanda Stiles.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je lui dirais que t'es fatigué ou un truc du genre pour qu'il ne te harcèle pas.

-Merci, t'es un vrai pote Scottie.

-Profite bien parce qu'il faudra que tu me rendes la pareille un de ces jours quand j'en aurais besoin.

-Ah je vois. T'apprends vite, rit l'hyperactif.

-Avec un prof comme toi je ne peux qu'apprendre vite, rétorqua le loup-garou. Allez, va-t'en retrouver ton prince charmant.

-Rooh, te moques pas!

-Je ne me moque pas du tout. Et il vient quand ton mec? Il t'a donné rendez-vous chez lui? Rajouta Scott avec un mouvement de sourcil équivoque.

-On va se voir en ville, soupira Stiles pour cacher le fait qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

**-PS-**

Peter s'adossa contre le dossier moelleux du canapé et se détendit lentement. Il écoutait distraitement la discussion qui animait le salon et profitait juste de la présence rassurante des siens. Derek redescendit pour se joindre à eux dans la bonne humeur.

Soudain, une odeur inhabituelle et inquiétante fit sursauter le bêta.

-Talia, tu as oublié quelque chose sur le feu?

-Mais non, petit frère. Ce n'est rien.

Sa sœur et les trois enfants ne firent plus attention à lui et il crut avoir rêvé.

**-PS-**

-M'sieur Hale n'est pas rentré depuis c'matin. Il était vachement en forme d'ailleurs. Il a dérangé tout l'immeuble avec sa musique.

-Vous savez où il a bien pu aller?

-Oh oui, j'pense bien. Il marmonnait et il avait sa tête d'enterrement qu'il a à chaque fois qu'il va au manoir Hale.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

-Oh oui, mon p'tit m'sieur. Aussi sûr que j'peux l'être.

-Merci.

**-PS-**

L'odeur revint plus fortement.

-Talia, il y a quelque chose qui brûle.

-Je te dis que ce n'est rien. Calme-toi. Tu veux une autre madeleine?

L'Alpha tendit le plateau pratiquement vide vers Peter qui l'ignora. Il se leva et vit de la fumée passer sous la porte de la cuisine.

-Talia! Quelque chose brûle! La maison brûle!

Il courut vers la porte et voulu l'ouvrir mais la poignée était brûlante. Il cria de douleur en sentant sa peau fondre.

-Sortez d'ici! Cria-t-il paniqué. Sortez!

-Mais non tonton Peter, rit Cora en montrant son dessin. La maison ne brûle pas. Regarde on est heureux, non?

-Ce n'est qu'un dessin! Sortez bon sang!

-Peter, tu es sûr que tout va bien? S'enquit Talia. Tu m'as l'air pâle.

La porte de la cuisine explosa sous l'assaut des flammes et le salon commença à brûler lui aussi. Peter courut vers les autres.

-Il faut sortir! Je vous en supplie! Sortez pendant qu'il en est encore temps!

-Peter, tu commences à m'énerver maintenant. Ta blague n'est pas drôle.

-Mais vous êtes aveugles! Regardez le feu!

-Il n'y a pas de feu petit frère, dit Talia d'une voix douce en caressant tendrement la joue de Peter. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Un cauchemar.

-Mais-

Peter se tourna vers la cuisine mais les flammes avaient disparu. Comme s'il avait rêvé.

-Mais ça avait l'air si réel, gémit-il en touchant la main de l'Alpha.

-Chut, ce n'est rien. Chut.

-Talia, Talia...

Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de son frère en le rassurant. L'odeur revint mille fois plus forte et Peter sursauta. Il repoussa Talia. Le feu les entourait. Il n'y avait plus d'issue possible.

-Non! Cria le bêta en courant vers une fenêtre qu'il brisa. Sortez, fuyez, vivez!

-Mais on ne peut pas Peter, répondit calmement Talia debout au centre du salon et tenant Derek, Laura et Cora contre elle. C'est trop tard. Tu aurais pu nous sauvez si seulement tu avais réagi à temps. En réalité tu ne nous aimais pas, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est faux! Je vous aime! Revenez-moi! Pardonnez-moi et revenez-moi!

-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu tué si tu m'aimais? Demanda Laura en penchant la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas! Je vous en conjure, sortez!

-Non, Peter. C'est trop tard.

Une gerbe de flamme enveloppa les quatre loups-garous et ils disparurent de la vue de Peter qui dû fermer les yeux pour les protéger du feu. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne trouva plus que des cendres là où se trouvaient sa sœur quelques instants plus tôt.

Il avança en se maintenant aux meubles calcinés et tomba à genoux. Il plongea ses mains tremblantes dans le tas de cendres froides et la laissa glisser entre ses doigts.

-Non, non, non, non, non! Non!

Peter sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et il hurla.

**-PS-**

Stiles sursauta dans sa Jeep lorsqu'il entendit un loup hurler. Il accéléra, inquiet. Le cri inhumain qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait retourné le cœur. Tellement de souffrance, de colère, de désespoir. Comment pouvait-on éprouver autant de douleur?

L'adolescent sentit son cœur se déchirer lentement alors qu'il arrivait devant le manoir Hale.

Il n'éteignit même pas son moteur et se précipita à l'intérieur des ruines. L'odeur de l'aconit tue-loup présente dans le hall lui agressa les sinus et il fut surprit de voir autant de plantes de ce genre dans la pièce.

Des sanglots résonnaient dans ce qui semblait avoir un jour été le salon de cette maison.

Stiles trouva immédiatement la source de son inquiétude roulée en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha lentement et le plus silencieusement possible de Peter qui lui tournait le dos.

-Peter? Appela-t-il doucement. Peter...

Le loup-garou se tourna brusquement vers l'adolescent et le fit basculer sur le dos en le menaçant de ses griffes. Stiles vit tout de suite que l'esprit du loup avait pris le dessus et qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt.

Il paniqua en croisant le regard haineux du bêta qui le dominait et chercha désespérément une solution pour s'en sortir.

-P-Peter, reprends toi. C'est moi, Stiles. Stiles, tu te souviens?

Peter grogna en approchant dangereusement ses crocs du visage pétrifié de l'humain.

-Je t'en prie, chuchota la voix tremblante de Stiles, reprends le contrôle. Sinon Derek va vouloir te tuer pour protéger tout le monde. S'il te plaît Peter.

Le loup-garou ne bougeait plus. Il restait menaçant et en position de force mais ne faisait plus rien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Peter. Je t'en supplie, redeviens toi-même!

Les yeux lumineux du bêta perdirent de leur éclat et il sembla à l'adolescent que ses griffes se rétractaient de chaque côté de son visage.

-Peter, reviens-moi.

L'aîné reprit lentement forme humaine puis s'évanouit. Il tomba de tout son poids sur Stiles qui expira brusquement tout l'air de ses poumons.

-Oh non, je ne vais pas mourir bouffé par un loup-garou mais asphyxié SOUS un loup-garou.

Il poussa le corps inconscient sur le côté et resta couché sur le sol poussiéreux pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ma vie est passionnante.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	4. de me cacher la vérité?

**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating: M** (et oui ;D)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-C'était quoi ça? Dit Erica alors que toute la meute levait la tête.

-De quoi? Demanda Lydia qui n'avait rien entendu.

-C'était un loup, ajouta Boyd.

-Pourquoi souffre-t-il autant? Demanda Isaac en se tournant vers Derek. Tu crois qu'il est blessé?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek avait bien reconnu son oncle mais il se dit que son sort n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était que sa voix venait de la même direction que la ville, bien qu'elle puisse venir de plus loin, comme le manoir Hale par exemple, et que le bêta ai donc pu blesser des humains.

-Ça venait de la ville? Demanda la voix beaucoup trop anxieuse de Scott en sautant de son fauteuil.

-C'est possible, dit Derek, pourquoi tu sembles si nerveux?

-Stiles est en ville.

L'Alpha se leva d'un coup. Stiles en ville, Peter qui hurle. Ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais.

-Putain Scott, t'as dit qu'il était chez lui! S'énerva l'aîné en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave!

-Il a le droit d'avoir sa vie! Et puis y a combien de chances que ça tombe sur lui?

-Tu sais bien qu'il attire toujours les ennuis et même qu'il les cherche!

Scott devint blanc. Derek avait raison. Stiles était toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et même s'il était avec son inconnu, il n'était pas en sécurité. Un humain ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec un loup-garou.

-On y va! Ordonna l'Alpha en faisant un signe à ses bêtas.

**-PS-**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd! C'est sûr que c'est juste du muscle?

Stiles remonta un peu le corps de Peter sur son dos et le traîna jusque dans sa Jeep.

-Passionnant. Vraiment.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers le manoir en ruine et démarra. Il devait ramener le loup-garou chez lui avant que la meute ou un chasseur ne vienne dans les parages.

**-PS-**

Derek et sa meute arrivèrent en ville et suivirent la piste laissée par Peter.

-C'était Peter? S'étonna Isaac.

-Oui.

-Sympa la famille, ironisa Jackson. Tu sais que c'est lui mais t'y va que pour Stiles.

-La piste mène au manoir, dit l'Alpha en ignorant l'intervention du blond. Il y a peu de chance qu'il ait fait des blessés dans cette zone. A part les animaux.

-On va quand même vérifier ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Dit Erica qui n'avait pas envie d'aller dans la forêt et encore moins pour sauver un psychopathe fou.

-Oui, mieux vaut y aller quand même, répondit Derek. Juste par précaution.

**-PS-**

Stiles claqua sa portière comme il put avec le poids mort qu'était Peter accroché à son cou. Il réinstalla le bras inerte de l'aîné autour de ses épaules et agrippa sa chemise plus fort.

-Mais quel gros bébé, souffla-t-il en le soutenant jusqu'au perron. Et j'ai pas le code. Merde.

Le bruit d'une poubelle tirée sur le bitume soulagea Stiles qui se retourna vers monsieur Rodriguez.

-Encore toi? Dit l'homme en le voyant. Ben il a quoi le Hale?

-Une petite cuite, mentit l'hyperactif avec un petit sourire contrit, et je n'ai pas le code. Vous pourriez m'aider s'il vous plaît?

L'aîné sembla hésiter un instant puis il hocha la tête.

-Et t'as pas les clés non plus j'imagine.

-Euh...Peut-être que lui...

-C'est bon, j'vais t'ouvrir.

Le concierge fit entrer Stiles dans l'immeuble et le guida jusqu'à l'appartement de son locataire le plus étrange. L'adolescent soufflait comme un bœuf en hissant son colis dans les escaliers jusqu'au bon étage sans que l'aîné ne lui propose d'aide.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de chez Peter et monsieur Rodriguez sortit son trousseau de clé puis ouvrit la porte.

-Encore besoin d'aide?

-Je crois que c'est bon. Merci monsieur.

Le concierge disparut dans les escaliers et Stiles entra.

-Allez Stiles, encore un effort.

Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et jeta le loup-garou sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir par terre pour reprendre son souffle.

-Plus jamais ça.

**-PS-**

-Faites marche arrière! S'exclama Derek lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à moins de trois mètres de la maison, Il ne faut pas s'approcher d'ici. C'est trop dangereux.

Ils firent marche arrière rapidement pour éviter d'inhaler trop d'aconit.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elles avaient tellement poussé depuis la dernière fois.

-Et pour Peter? Demanda Jackson.

Il était là-bas, reprit l'Alpha, l'aconit a dû lui faire avoir des hallucinations.

-Et c'est ça qui l'a fait crier comme ça? Demanda Isaac.

-Il a dû revoir des choses auxquelles il n'était pas préparé.

-C'est bien fait pour lui, rétorqua Lydia qui ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Laissons-le ici. Tant qu'il n'a pas fait de nouvelle victime tout va bien.

Derek ne la contredit pas et il reprit son chemin pour retourner au loft. Scott lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et les suivit avec hésitation. Il y a quelques temps, Stiles et lui avaient discuté du cas de l'ancien Alpha et l'humain avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit. Était-il un si horrible monstre que ça? N'y avait-il pas une explication derrière tant d'atrocités?

Le dernier qui resta en arrière fut Jackson. Il commençait à comprendre Peter. Ses actes passés, sa personnalité, ses paroles. Il doutait réellement que le bêta soit le froid meurtrier que tout le monde voyait mais il n'avait aucune preuve ni aucune occasion de vérifier ses hypothèses.

-Jackson! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bouge-toi un peu on n'a pas toute la nuit!

Le blond quitta le manoir des yeux et rejoignit sa petite-amie en trottinant.

**-PS-**

Stiles s'agenouilla devant le canapé et observa le loup-garou.

-Je devrais peut-être le mettre dans son lit. Est-ce que les loups-garous peuvent avoir mal au dos? Je lui poserais la question lorsqu'il se réveillera.

L'adolescent quitta le salon et explora l'appartement à la recherche de la chambre de l'adulte. Il ouvrit une première porte.

-Ah bah oui, c'est la salle de bain, j'avais oublié. La chambre doit être de l'autre côté alors.

Il ouvrit la deuxième porte et trouva effectivement la chambre de Peter.

-Whaou, ça c'est du lit! Il a l'air confortable en plus.

Stiles défit la couverture qui couvrait le lit et alla chercher Peter dans le salon.

-Allez grand méchant loup, viens par là. Tu devrais quand même faire un p'tit régime.

**-PS-**

-Tu voulais pas qu'on parle des meurtres? Demanda Isaac pour faire sortir son Alpha de son état pensif.

Derek releva le nez vers son bêta et il sembla enfin se réveiller.

-Hum oui. J'ai senti des présences hostiles sur le territoire et elles ne sont pas humaines. Je pense que ce sont ces créatures qui sont à l'origine des meurtres. Mais je ne peux rien vérifier tant que Stiles n'a pas réuni d'informations venant de la police.

Il appuya sa remarque d'un regard insistant vers Scott.

-Mais il ne semble pas accorder grande importance à toutes ces victimes, ajouta l'aîné froidement.

-Il a le droit d'avoir une vie normale lui aussi! S'énerva Scott. Toutes ces histoires de loups-garous n'ont rien à voir avec lui et il vous a déjà beaucoup aidé alors qu'il aurait très bien pu vous ignorer! Et tu l'insultes mais t'as oublié le nombre de fois qu'il a sauvé ta peau? T'es un vrai ingrat! Tu l'as déjà remercié une fois pour tout ce qu'il a fait? Non! Il sacrifie beaucoup de choses pour nous mais vous vous en foutez complètement!

-Beaucoup de sacrifices? Rétorqua Jackson, et il a sacrifié quoi pour nous? Sa petite vie merdique de looser?

-Il sacrifie sa vie familiale! S'emporta Scott qui avait définitivement perdu patience, le shérif est tout ce qu'il lui reste de sa famille et il tient à lui plus que tout mais depuis que tout ce bordel a commencé il doit mentir à son père tout le temps. Et ils ne se parlent presque plus. Le shérif a même voulu le jeter à la rue le mois dernier parce qu'il en avait marre de tout ça.

-Je-

-J'ai pas fini! Et tout ça c'est sans compter les nuits blanches qu'ils passent à faire des recherches impossibles pour vous. Et jamais un merci. Vous continuez même à vous foutre de sa gueule pour un rien et à être désagréable avec lui. En plus il a réellement risqué sa vie pour nous sauver...

Tout à coup Scott se tut et prit son sac de cours. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien ajouter de plus. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était sorti.

**-PS-**

Peter tomba sur le lit dans un bruit mat et l'hyperactif suivi le même chemin. Face contre matelas.

-Huummm...J'suis crevé.

Stiles leva les yeux vers le loup-garou et glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Peter.

-J'espère qu'il va bientôt se réveiller.

L'adolescent se hissa aux côté de l'aîné et se coucha près de lui pour l'observer tout en gardant leurs mains liées. Il avait eu si peur en voyant les yeux meurtriers de loup-garou et ses crocs si près de lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se faisait menacer par un lycanthrope de mauvaise humeur mais d'habitude ils n'étaient pas hors de contrôle et cherchaient uniquement à lui faire peur. Seulement ce soir ce n'avait pas été comme les autres fois. Et Peter n'était pas les autres non plus. Peter c'était...L'inconnu, son inconnu. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le perdre. C'était impossible. Impensable. Peter était immortel, éternel. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître. Et de toute manière, Stiles ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

-Pourquoi veux-tu mourir? Murmura Stiles d'une voix peinée en entrelaçant leurs doigts tendrement. Je ne veux pas...

L'adolescent s'endormit au bout d'un long moment à veiller Peter.

**-PS-**

Scott se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit. Il était trop énervé pour s'endormir mais n'avait pas envie de déranger son meilleur ami alors qu'il passait sûrement un très bon moment.

-Ou peut-être qu'il est en train de conclure?

Le bêta pouffa et vérifia son portable. Aucun message de Stiles.

-Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle comme on dit.

**-PS-**

Le shérif monta les escaliers pour aller se coucher après sa dure journée de travail et passa devant la chambre de son fils. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita. Il ne savait plus quoi faire avec Stiles. Il disparaissait tout le temps sans donner d'explications, il apparaissait sur les scènes de crimes avant lui, il avait de mauvaises fréquentations et séchait souvent les cours pour couronner le tout.

Le shérif ne le comprenait plus. Ils ne communiquaient plus. Eux qui étaient si proche il y a encore un an, les voilà presque des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

L'homme ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller son fils mais il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Stiles.

-Où est-il encore passé?! S'exclama le shérif en claquant la porte.

**-PS-**

Une lumière vive fit grogner Peter dans son sommeil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité et il posa sa main sur son front en jurant contre son mal de tête.

Quelque chose de chaud pesait sur sa poitrine sans qu'il n'en connaisse l'origine. Il baissa les yeux et fut surprit de voir Stiles dormir profondément.

_Alors ça c'est pas banal. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là?_

-Stiles?

L'adolescent gémit dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus contre la source de chaleur qu'était le loup-garou qui se trouvait dans une situation particulièrement gênante.

_Ne réagis surtout pas. Tu pourrais avoir de gros problèmes avec la justice Peter. Calme-toi et pense à monsieur Rodriguez. Reste concentré sur lui et uniquement sur lui. Rodriguez nu. Et surtout pas sur le corps de Stiles contre toi, ni sa délicieuse odeur ou même au gémissement qu'il a poussé il y a moins de trente secondes. Merde. J'y ai pensé. Je vais aller en enfer._

Peter ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'adolescent qui ronronna.

_C'est adorable... Je ne viens quand même pas de penser ça, si? Faut que je le dégage avant de faire une bêtise._

Le bêta poussa légèrement l'humain endormi mais celui-ci s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces.

_S'il me cherche aussi..._

-Stiles? Réveille-toi. Stiles.

L'adolescent marmonna dans son sommeil.

-Lève-toi. Fais-le ou tu le regretteras.

-Je veux pas bouger, marmonna Stiles d'une voix fatiguée. Je suis si bien là.

Il se lova au maximum contre Peter qui commençait à paniquer.

_Putain, je suis trop en manque. Déjà que c'est assez difficile de faire abstinence pendant huit années complètes alors si lui commence à me chauffer ça va mal finir. Merde, je commence un peu trop à réagir. Foutue odeur. Il ne pourrait pas puer franchement? Ce serait tellement plus simple._

Peter se redressa brutalement, emmenant Stiles avec lui et ils tombèrent du lit dans un cri de surprise.

-Pas doué, se plaignit L'adolescent en frottant l'arrière de son crâne qui avait frappé contre le plancher. T'es qu'une brute.

-T'étais obligé de m'emporter dans ta chute avec toi, grommela Peter. Et c'est quoi ces putain de draps!

Il essaya de se défaire du tissus emmêlé autour de leurs chevilles tout en pestant contre le monde entier mais surtout contre un certain hyperactif qui commençait à se rendormir sur le sol glacé.

-Mais ce n'est pas humainement possible ça! Et qui m'a foutu un boulet pareil? Réveille-toi Stiles ou je te mords.

-T'osera pas, réussit à articuler l'humain qui se rendormait réellement.

-Oh que si.

Peter sortit ses crocs pour effrayer l'adolescent mais ayant les paupières closes, la menace passa comme si de rien n'était. Il avança son visage en grognant.

-Stiles, reste éveillé.

Soudain, Stiles ouvrit ses yeux et la bouche avec un air choqué qui surprit le loup-garou.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé?_

Le visage de l'hyperactif battait des records de rougeurs sans que Peter n'en comprenne la raison. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Stiles pouvait très bien sentir son...Enthousiasme matinal et hormonal.

_Eh merde!_

-Euh...

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de se justifier qu'il fut interrompu par une chanson enjouée.

-Je haaaaaais les couples qui me rappellent...que je suis seul... Je déteste les couples je les hais tout court~

Stiles aurait bien voulu rire de la situation plus que cocasse mais sa position plus qu'embarrassante lui donnait plutôt envie de se cacher au fond d'un trou au centre d'une forêt très trèèès loin de la civilisation.

-Euh... Je dois décrocher, dit l'humain avec hésitation. Est-ce que tu pourrais...?

Peter se réussit enfin à se libérer du drap et il se recula précipitamment. Il n'avait jamais connu une situation plus gênante que celle-ci.

Stiles s'empressa de sauter à plat ventre sur le lit pour attraper son portable sur la table de nuit. Il décrocha à temps.

-Allô?

-«Allô? Allô?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?»

-Papa-

-«Où as-tu passé la nuit? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré? Je t'ai appelé une centaine de fois et tu ne répondais pas! Tu n'étais pas chez Scott ni chez aucun de tes amis et tout le monde te cherche! Et où es-tu nom de dieu?!»

-Euh...Je...

Stiles se tourna vers Peter en panique totale. Il posa sa main sur le micro de son téléphone et s'adressa au loup-garou.

-Je lui dis quoi? Paniqua-t-il.

-Je sais pas moi! C'est ton problème.

-«Stiles? Tu es encore là? J'ai entendu une voix, tu es avec qui?»

-Une voix? Quelle voix? T'as dû mal entendre. Je suis seul là. Je vais rentrer.

-«Bien sûr que tu vas rentrer! Et c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup! Comprit?»

-Oui.

-«Je vais te passer un de ces savon, tu vas t'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.»

-Je te crois, marmonna l'adolescent alors que son père avait déjà raccroché. Je suis dans la merde. Peter, tu pourr- Peter? T'es où?

-Dans la cuisine, lui répondit la voix lointaine du bêta.

Stiles le rejoignit au pas de course.

-Sympa la sonnerie.

-T'aurais pu m'aider, bouda l'humain en se servant tranquillement dans les placards du loup-garou. J'ai une faim de loup.

-Te gênes surtout pas, grinça Peter en lui piquant la tasse qu'il venait de prendre.

-C'est de ta faute si je vais subir le pire sermon de ma vie alors j'ai le droit de prendre ta bouffe pour compenser.

-Ma faute? C'est ma faute si t'es venu dans mon appart' pour je ne sais quelle raison et que t'as squatté mon lit par la même occasion?

Stiles arrêta de sautiller pour reprendre la tasse que Peter lui avait prise et resta coincé dans sa position ridicule.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? Demanda l'adolescent qui était toujours sur la pointe des pieds et le bras levé.

-Hier soir? Répéta le bêta en fronçant les sourcils sans rebaisser son bras non plus. Que s'est-il passé hier soir?

-Euh...Rien rien. Rien du tout. C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu. Je m'ennuyais.

-Tu men-

-Faut que j'y aille! Salut! S'exclama Stiles qui claquait déjà la porte d'entrée.

-Stiles!

**-PS-**

Le shérif passa effectivement un très désagréable savon à Stiles dès qu'il posa un pied chez lui quelques minutes après. Il avait loupé une grande partie de ses cours de la matinée et son père lui cria encore plus dessus. La dispute faillit déraper en règlement de compte mais un appel radio d'un collègue l'arrêta dans sa tirade sur la responsabilité et il dû partir en urgence pour aller sur une nouvelle scène de crime de leur tueur en série.

Stiles profita du départ de son père pour prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller suivre les derniers cours du matin qu'il n'avait pas encore raté.

**-PS-**

-T'es qu'un stupide crétin! S'écria Scott lorsque son meilleur ami arriva alors que leur dernier cours de la matinée allait commencer. J'étais tellement inquiet. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages?

Stiles regarda par-dessus son épaule puis prit le bêta à part en s'éloignant des autres élèves.

-J'ai passé ma nuit avec lui.

-L'inconnu?

-Qui d'autre banane.

-Et vous avez...

-Scott! Tu penses qu'à ça ou quoi? J'ai dit qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble, pas qu'on avait baisé toute la nuit comme des bêtes sauvages en rut!

-Qui a baisé toute la nuit comme des bêtes en rut? Demanda Erica en arrivant derrière eux accompagnée du reste de la meute.

-Personne! S'exclama Stiles. Justement.

-T'aurais pas une petite copine par hasard toi? Intervint Jackson en ricanant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es pas venu hier soir.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai ça, il s'est passé quoi de spécial avec le loup-grognon pendant la réunion? Demanda l'hyperactif en se tournant vers Scott.

-Je t'en parlerais tout à l'heure.

Le professeur arriva enfin et les fit entrer en classe.

**-PS-**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Maugréa Peter en tournant en rond dans son salon. Je ne me rappelle rien d'hier soir. Comme si ça n'avait pas existé... Bon, reprenons tout depuis le début. Hier matin je me suis levé de bonne humeur. J'ai fait le ménage en faisant chier tout le voisinage et c'était amusant. Ensuite? Ah oui, le calendrier. La pleine lune. Le manoir. Mais et là-bas?

Le loup-garou s'assit et fit tourner ses méninges à plein régime.

-Que s'est-il passé?

**-PS-**

-Je suis désolé Stiles, dit la voix penaude de Scott. J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation.

-T'as vraiment dit tout ça?

-Bah j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur parce qu'ils m'énervaient tous tellement. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas parlé de...? S'enquit Stiles.

-Non, j'ai failli mais je suis sorti avant.

-Tu crois qu'ils t'en veulent?

-Je pense bien vu comme je les ai agressé, chuchota le bêta en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Faut pas que tu te disputes avec eux à cause de moi, t'as besoin d'eux. T'as besoin d'avoir des amis comme toi. On va arranger ça, d'accord? En plus si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, ils ont vraiment besoin de moi et comme toi et moi on est un lot...Ils ne vont pas pouvoir refuser que tu viennes aussi.

Stiles sourit à son ami qui le lui rendit plus faiblement.

**-PS-**

Le mal de tête de Peter ne faisait que s'aggraver lorsqu'il essayait de se souvenir de sa nuit. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur une autre activité et de demander des explications à Stiles quand ils se verraient dans la soirée.

_Si je trouve le courage d'aller le voir après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Il doit être terrifié maintenant...J'ai trop besoin de baiser._

**-PS-**

Après que la tension de son retour et de sa dispute avec son père soit retombée, Stiles pu enfin se concentrer sur un autre ''problème''. A savoir Peter et sa réaction.

L'adolescent mordilla son stylo en rougissant alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait senti.

-Euh...

Scott se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif.

-Oui?

-Non, rien! Répondit l'humain précipitamment.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de ça avec son meilleur ami. Il avait accepté qu'il puisse préférer les hommes, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas en plus lui parler sexe. Non, c'était définitivement impossible. Sur ce coup-là il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

**-PS-**

_Est-ce que j'arriverais à le regarder dans les yeux lorsque je le reverrais ce soir?_

-En y réfléchissant... Il n'a pas changé de comportement à mon égard ensuite.

_Peut-être aurais-je une chance?_

Peter se laissa tomber sur son canapé puis prit son ordinateur portable pour travailler. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées avant de se faire de faux espoirs.

**-PS-**

Cette demi-journée de cours se passa relativement mieux qu'à l'accoutumé grâce au comportement plus supportable et presque aimable de la meute de Derek à l'égard de Stiles. L'hyperactif fut positivement surprit par l'impact qu'avait eu le discours de son meilleur ami sur les loups-garous et Scott se réconcilia avec ses confrères lycanthropes.

Alors que Stiles allait monter dans sa Jeep pour rentrer chez lui, son meilleur ami l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir? Derek veut que tu cherches des infos-

-Oui, je sais. Ce soir je m'occupe de ça.

-Ok. Et l'inconnu?

-Je verrais bien, répondit l'humain évasivement. Bonne nuit et à demain.

-A demain.

Stiles démarra et prit la route jusqu'à chez lui. Sa nuit allait être longue. Il fallait d'abord qu'il recueille toutes les informations récoltées par la police puis il devait trouver quelle créature sévissait à Beacon Hills.

-Ils ne pourraient pas se trouver une autre ville franchement? Peuvent pas nous laisser tranquilles.

Dès qu'il arriva chez lui, l'adolescent alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

-Bon, au boulot.

**-PS-**

Derek grogna lorsqu'il vit ses bêtas et Scott arriver sans Stiles. Le discours enflammé de la veille n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui puisqu'il savait déjà tout ça depuis un bon moment. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un simple humain, qu'il ait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui n'y changeait rien.

-Et Stiles? Dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Il reste chez lui pour faire des recherches, répondit Scott. Il viendra probablement t'en faire part demain soir.

-J'espère pour lui, gronda la voix rauque de l'Alpha.

**-PS-**

-Alors, voyons voir, qu'avez-vous trouvé de beau sur ces meurtres?

Stiles entra dans l'ordinateur de son père à distance et fit défiler tous les dossiers que le shérif avait monté ces dernières semaines. Il trouva rapidement les fichiers qui l'intéressaient.

-Cinq victimes, 16-35 ans, femmes et hommes. Bon, ces créatures m'ont l'air d'aimer tout le monde. Aucun lien entre les victimes, à part qu'ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Cool, je vais passer ma nuit là-dessus.

-Tu parles souvent tout seul?

Stiles cria et sursauta. Il se tourna lentement vers la fenêtre où il trouva un Peter amusé de son effet. L'hyperactif grogna et jeta un oreiller à la figure du loup-garou qui tomba dans le vide.

-Peter! S'écria l'adolescent en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Ça va?

-Quel accueil. J'ai le droit d'entrer ou tu vas de nouveau me chasser?

-Viens, l'invita l'humain en souriant. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Ah? Pour faire quoi?

-Pour les meurtres. Je n'ai pas de profil déterminé. Les victimes sont vraiment toutes différentes.

-Fais voir, dit Peter en s'asseyant à côté de l'adolescent sur le lit. Pas le même âge, aucune logique mathématique. Trois femmes, deux hommes. Pas d'ordre logique non plus. Pas de famille en commun, ni d'ami ou de lieu de fréquentation. Elles sont prises au hasard? Ce pourrait être un oméga qui attaque pour-

-D'après Derek ce n'est pas un loup-garou, intervint Stiles.

-Dans ce cas les recherches vont être longues. Il y a beaucoup d'espèces qui attaquent pour le plaisir.

-Il y a autant de créatures différentes?

-Tu n'imagines même pas. Bien sûr je n'en ai pas rencontré des masses mais j'ai ai vu des pas mal.

-Genre quoi?

Peter prit un air mystérieux et ne répondit pas.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des photos des cadavres? Demanda le bêta en fixant l'écran.

-Ouais là. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune blessure sur les corps. Enfin sauf sur la troisième victime qu'ils ont trouvé il y a quatre jou- Euh, la troisième quoi.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre en repensant à ce fameux jour où il avait trouvé le loup-garou en pleine crise. Il lança un regard en coin à Peter pour voir quelle était sa réaction mais il ne changea pas d'expression.

-C'était quel genre de blessure?

-Euh...La femme est tombée des escaliers et s'est cogné la tête sur un miroir. Mais les médecins légistes sont sûrs à cent pour-cent que la blessure est post-mortem. Donc elle a été tuée par la ou les mêmes personnes.

-Mais comment ont-elles été tuées?

-C'est la question à un million. Les examens toxicologiques n'ont décelé aucun poison dans l'organisme des victimes et elles étaient toutes en bonne santé. Elles sont juste mortes d'un coup. Sans signe avant-coureur.

Peter leva un sourcil et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez?

_Et si c'était des démons? Ils tuent souvent de cette manière. Leurs âmes ont très bien pu être aspirées hors de leur corps. Ce qui explique l'absence de blessure. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi ces cinq personnes en particulier?_

-La police a déjà interrogé l'entourage des victimes j'imagine, non? Quel genre de personnes étaient-elles?

-Attends deux secondes, je cherche ça...Hum... Ah, les voilà. Ils ont interrogé l'entourage des cinq morts et ils sont tous à peu près différents. La première était discrète, sans histoire, une étudiante en art venue ici pour voir de la famille. La deuxième est un homme qui habite ici depuis sa naissance et qui a reçu plusieurs plaintes pour tapage nocturne, personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Puis la troisième était une femme du centre-ville qui tenait une animalerie, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'entourage à part son fiancé. Et...il n'y a encore rien que les deux dernières.

_Aucun n'était vraiment mauvais d'après ce rapport. Donc l'hypothèse des démons ne tient plus._

-Tu as une idée?

-J'en avais une mais elle ne convient pas finalement. Ce qu'il faudrait ce serait d'en prendre une sur le fait pour voir à quoi elle ressemble.

-Compte pas sur moi pour jouer à l'appât. Je tiens à la vie.

-Je-

-Et je t'interdis d'essayer de le faire. Ces créatures sont dangereuses.

-T'inquiéterais tu pour moi?

-Pourquoi tu poses encore la question? Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois.

Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de Peter sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Entendre ça sortant de la bouche de Stiles le rendait heureux à un point inimaginable.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! :D**

**Donc, on m'a demandé combien de chapitres compterait cette fiction et je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. Je pensais qu'elle durerait moins de vingt chapitres mais je pense que j'ai mal calculé. Elle sera plus longue que ça. Voilà :D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	5. d'être parti sans me prévenir?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Bref, reprit Stiles, on n'est pas plus avancés qu'avant. Cette histoire me gave déjà.

-Tu sais, commença Peter en se couchant sur le flanc pour regarder l'adolescent en lui parlant, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ces recherches. Derek n'a qu'à aller se faire voir.

-J'ai pas envie de finir en pâté pour loup-garou, rétorqua l'hyperactif en fermant son ordinateur portable.

-Je te protégerais de lui.

-Quel gentleman, plaisanta Stiles en souriant.

-Pour vous servir, répondit Peter en faisant un baisemain à l'adolescent.

Stiles rougit de la tête aux pieds en bafouillant, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus largement le loup-garou qui n'avait toujours pas libéré la main qu'il avait en captivité.

-J'adore ces charmantes rougeur tout à fait adorables qui colorent ton visage, se moqua l'aîné en passant un doigt sur une joue de Stiles.

L'adolescent retint son souffle en sentant la caresse et il crut que son cœur allait quitter sa poitrine lorsque Peter se redressa sur ses coudes jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres.

_Comment veut-il que je résiste à une moue pareille ?_

Une porte claqua et Stiles recula brusquement en pleine panique.

-Stiles? Cria la voix du shérif depuis l'entrée. J'espère que tu es ici ou tu auras des problèmes!

-Vite, chuchota l'adolescent en ouvrant la fenêtre, va-t'en avant qu'il ne te voit!

Peter quitta le lit à contre cœur et s'enfuit de la chambre après avoir soufflé un ''bonne nuit'' à l'oreille de Stiles.

-Ah, t'es là, s'exclama le shérif en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. Bien, je vois que notre discussion porte ses fruits.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le contredit pas. Mieux valait faire profil bas pour ne pas avoir plus d'ennui qu'il n'en avait déjà.

-Oui papa.

-Mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

-Mais c'est bon! J'ai compris maintenant.

-Peut-être mais je ne sais toujours pas où tu étais la nuit dernière.

Stiles se mura dans le silence.

-Stiles. Dis-moi où tu étais.

-...

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? Tu as des problèmes?

L'adolescent secoua la tête négativement.

-Alors quoi? Je n'arrive plus à te suivre Stiles. Parle-moi! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi!

-Je ne peux pas.

-Quoi tu ne peux pas? Bien sûr que tu peux me parler. Je suis là pour t'aider.

-Pas cette fois.

-Quelqu'un te menace? Tu n'es pas impliqué dans une affaire illégale au moins?

Le silence pesant qui suivit sa question lui confirma ses pires craintes. Son fils avait de gros problèmes et il ne voulait pas lui en parler.

-Stiles? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça? Si tu as des ennuis il faut m'en parler.

-Je suis désolé papa. Je ne peux pas. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

Stiles serra son père dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

-Je t'aime tu sais? Je sais que je suis un mauvais fils, surtout en ce moment. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Au moins pour cette fois. Je te promets que je te dirais tout un jour.

-Stiles, s'il te plaît. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir en danger, dit le shérif en posant sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. J'aimerais tellement t'aider, te protéger.

-Je sais.

-J'ai tellement l'impression d'être un père abominable.

-Tu es le meilleur père que j'aurais pu avoir. Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Laisse-moi gérer tout ça. S'il te plaît papa.

L'aîné se sentit déchiré intérieurement. Son fils, son enfant, son bébé avait des problèmes graves et il ne pouvait rien faire. A part lui accorder sa confiance et attendre.

-D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

-Merci papa, répondit Stiles d'une voix émue.

**-PS-**

Adossé contre le mur sous la fenêtre de Stiles, Peter avait écouté toute la conversation entre les deux humains. Il était triste pour le shérif qui nageait dans l'ignorance et pour l'adolescent qui perdait peu à peu son père à cause du lourd secret qu'il devait garder.

Il sentait une pointe de culpabilité alors qu'il comprenait au fond de lui qu'il était la cause de tant de souffrance. C'était de sa faute si Stiles était impliqué dans le monde des loups-garous. S'il n'avait pas mordu Scott cette nuit-là, Stiles aurait une vie normale et heureuse.

Peter, qui avait le projet de rejoindre l'hyperactif à nouveau lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul, abandonna son poste et s'en alla.

**-PS-**

Le lendemain matin, Stiles fut réveillé par des bruits de course dans les escaliers. Il se leva en baillant et ouvrit sa porte pour découvrir son père qui courait dans tous les sens.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe?

-Une sixième victime, répondit le shérif en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. J'espère bien ne pas recevoir d'appel du lycée comme quoi tu n'es pas allé en cours aujourd'hui.

-T'inquiète. Je vais y aller.

Stiles vérifia l'heure sur son portable.

-J'aurais pu dormir encore une heure, marmonna-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

-Bonne journée! S'écria le shérif avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

-Mouais c'est ça...

L'adolescent savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir alors il profita de son avance pour prendre tout son temps en se préparant. Il alluma sa chaîne-hi-fi et monta le volume en regardant les maisons voisines par la fenêtre. Personne ne sortit pour crier par la fenêtre et Stiles sourit. Sa journée promettait d'être bonne.

-Every bodyyy, move your feet and feel uniiiteeed oh oh oh~

**-PS-**

Peter ouvrit un œil vague en entendant son téléphone sonner à côté de sa tête. Il soupira et se frotta le visage et les cheveux avant de s'asseoir contre ses oreillers.

-Peter Hale à l'appareil.

-«Bonjour monsieur Hale, Kenneth Davis, je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que votre rendez-vous avec monsieur le directeur est avancé à demain matin. Un billet d'avion et une chambre d'hôtel ont déjà été réservés à votre nom. Votre départ est prévu pour 13h46 et votre retour se fera demain dans la soirée. Je vais vous donnez les détails...»

**-PS-**

Stiles sauta sur le dos de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il trouva celui-ci devant le lycée.

-Helloooooooooo Scottie!

-Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là?

-Je peux te faire un bisou?

-Pourquoi voudrais-je te laisser me faire un bisou?

-Parce que c'est cool les bisous!

-C'est ton inconnu qui te met dans cet état?

-Ooooh! Je l'ai vu hier soir. C'était vachement cool!

-Je vois ça.

-C'était comment la réunion?

-Bof, comme d'hab'.

-Ce soir je viens affronter l'affreux loup-grognon des neiges.

-Bonne chance. J'espère que t'as quelque chose d'intéressant à lui proposer.

-Pas grand-chose. Mais ma présence devrait le remettre de bonne humeur.

-Espérons.

**-PS-**

Peter cala son ordinateur portable dans son sac de voyage et tira la fermeture éclair en soufflant.

_Stiles va encore stresser pour rien en croyant que je me suis suicidé dans un coin. Faudrait que je lui laisse un mot quelque part qu'il pourrait trouver._

-Mais en même temps je ne pars qu'une journée. Ce n'est pas la peine. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire de toute façon?

Le loup-garou prévint tout de même son concierge qui promit de faire passer le message si jamais Stiles passait.

**-PS-**

A la pause de midi, Isaac demanda confirmation à Stiles concernant sa participation à la réunion qui allait avoir lieu le soir même et fut soulagé qu'il accepte.

-Je me serais fait tuer par Derek si t'avais dit non.

-Ce mec est un psychopathe, rétorqua Stiles. Vous devriez vous rebeller un peu contre lui. Je sais pas moi, une ou deux claques dans sa belle gueule et ensuite tout est réglé. Ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Tu crois que c'est si simple? Riposta Erica, Derek est notre Alpha. C'est lui qui décide. En plus on n'a pas vraiment le choix, c'est soit avoir la sécurité d'une meute, soit finir comme Peter.

-Personnellement je n'ai pas envie d'être comme lui, renchérit Boyd.

Jackson et Stiles grincèrent des dents mais ne dirent rien. Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent ce qu'ils pensaient.

**-PS-**

-Notre compagnie vous souhaite un agréable voyage, dit une hôtesse en souriant à Peter.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête sans un seul regard. Il angoissait. Enfermer un loup-garou dans une boîte en métal n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais bien sûr son employeur ne pouvait pas être au courant donc il devait faire avec.

Peter s'installa à sa place en grognant intérieurement du manque d'espace.

_Quelle idée formidable de mettre un animal sauvage en cage alors que c'est la pleine lune demain soir. J'espère que le retour se fera assez tôt pour que j'ai le temps de retourner au manoir...En parlant de ça j'ai oublié de demander à Stiles ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois._

**-PS-**

Stiles arriva devant les portes du loft de Derek et marqua une hésitation. Il n'avait plus vu l'Alpha depuis quatre jours et il redoutait d'être à nouveau confronté à lui. Il voulait éviter le plus possible d'être en contact avec le loup-garou pour prendre un peu de distance par rapport à leur relation devenue difficile depuis la déclaration de l'Alpha. Il voulait que Derek l'oubli ou au moins qu'il passe à autre chose. Qu'il comprenne. Qu'il respecte son choix, son refus. Il avait appris à connaître la jalousie maladive de l'Alpha ces dernières semaines et il préférait éviter la casse.

L'hyperactif prit une inspiration et espéra qu'il ne restait aucune trace de l'odeur de Peter sur lui.

-Bah pourquoi tu restes planté là? Demanda Scott en l'attrapant par le bras. T'as peur?

Son sourire moqueur disparut lorsqu'il remarqua que sa plaisanterie n'en était pas une.

-Stiles?

-C'est bon, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent toute la meute qui bavardait bruyamment. Erica et Jackson semblaient prêts à se servir de leurs poings l'un contre l'autre et Lydia ne semblait pas forcément être du côté de son petit-ami pour une fois.

Boyd et Isaac travaillaient tranquillement sur un devoir de chimie pendant que Derek observait le ciel par la baie vitrée.

-Eh ben...C'est animé ici, commenta Stiles.

L'Alpha se tourna immédiatement vers l'humain. Derek se sentit revivre rien qu'en revoyant enfin Stiles après sa longue absence. Lui qui était en colère contre l'adolescent pour s'être désisté toute la semaine oublia bien vite sa rancune. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir alors que sa présence lui avait tellement manqué?

-Alors comme ça tu as enfin décidé que des meurtres étaient plus importants que ta petite vie?

Bien sûr il devait sauver les apparences.

-Et toi? Comment va ton complexe de supériorité? Tu supportes bien? J'ai croisé ton psy hier, il est entré en dépression après ta séance journalière. Dommage, hein? C'est déjà le cinquième depuis la rentrée.

-C'est toi qui me parle de psy? Ce n'est pas moi le malade mental qui dort toute une nuit chez un psychopathe pervers tueur en série. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à consulter. En plus je suis sûr que ce serait pas la première fois.

Les autres observaient la dispute sans rien dire. Si l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur d'essayer de les séparer, il était certain de le sentir passer.

-T'es qu'un schizophrène arriéré du bocal. T'as la cervelle en chou-fleur ou t'es juste un poisson rouge? Ah bah nan, j'ai compris, t'es juste bipolaire en fait. Une fois tu me supplie de venir ici parce que Mônsieur l'Alpha dominateur, indépendant est complètement impuissant et faible et qu'il a peur de se faire mordre le cul par une créature surnaturelle. Tu veux aussi que je vienne te border le soir c'est ça?

-Dixit celui qui pleurait comme un bébé le mois dernier et qui a appelé son papa à la rescousse parce qu'il avait peur de dormir seul, n'est-ce pas Stiles?

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux. Comment Derek pouvait utiliser ça contre lui?

-Non, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là! Et puis tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bébé? Va te faire foutre bien profond! Parce que j'ai peut-être pleuré comme un bébé comme tu dis mais si t'as pas oublié j'étais en pleine crise de panique. Et puis d'où tu sais ça toi? Tu m'espionne chez moi? Je pourrais te faire aller en prison pour harcèlement sexuel sur mineur avec circonstances aggravantes puisque tu me frappes tout le temps! Si tu sais pas t'occuper de tes invités alors n'invite personne et reste seul et abandonné dans ton trou!

-Toi? Un invité? Tu rigoles j'espère? Le seul endroit où t'es invité c'est dehors!

Stiles le prit au mot et fit demi-tour.

-Attends Stiles! S'exclama Scott.

-Il voulait pas dire ça, continua Isaac qui tentait rattraper le coup.

Ils avaient besoin de Stiles pour s'en sortir et ça il l'avait bien comprit.

-Non, je m'en vais. J'ai accepté un peu trop vite de vous offrir de mon temps et je regrette déjà. Je ne vous aiderais que si monseigneur Hale vient s'excuser.

-Tu peux te brosser! S'écria Derek. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant toi!

-Ah oui? Et t'appelles ça comment ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois?

Stiles sut tout de suite qu'il était allé trop loin. Son crâne cogna contre le sol et il sentit un poids sur ses hanches. Plusieurs personnes crièrent et il vit l'Alpha se débattre contre trois paires de bras qui le firent reculer. Le visage flou et inquiet de Scott apparut devant lui.

-Ça va? Tu m'entends? J'ai combien de doigts?

-Euh...Vingt si t'es bien formé.

-Ouf, il fait des vannes pourries donc il va bien, annonça le bêta aux autres.

Il aida son ami à se redresser alors que plus loin, les trois bêtas tentaient d'apaiser leur Alpha.

-Merde, tu saignes du nez.

-Fais chier Derek, grommela Stiles en posant sa main devant son visage pour retenir l'écoulement sanguin.

Derek se calma d'un seul coup lorsque l'odeur et la vue du sang de l'adolescent lui firent comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était tellement dur de garder le contrôle face à l'hyperactif. Il avait encore fait une faute que Stiles n'allait sûrement pas oublier de si tôt.

Scott donna un mouchoir à l'humain en fusillant l'Alpha du regard.

-Faudrait quand même t'emmener à l'hôpital pour vérifier si-

-Arrête de faire ta mère poule. Je saigne juste un peu du nez, c'est pas la mort.

-Mais t'as pas vu à quel point le choc a été violent.

-Je te dis que c'est bon, s'énerva Stiles.

-Y a un problème avec le fait d'aller à l'hôpital? Demanda le loup-garou.

Devant le regard éloquent de l'humain, il comprit que oui.

-Et si je demande à ma mère?

-Non, elle va forcément le dire à mon père et c'est pas le moment.

Stiles se leva comme si de rien n'était et ramassa son sac qui était tombé un peu plus loin pendant sa chute.

-Bon, ma proposition tient toujours si vous avez besoin de mon aide, dit-il avant de sortir définitivement du hangar.

**-PS-**

-Franchement t'as été nul sur ce coup, commenta Erica. Maintenant on va devoir se débrouiller sans lui pour progresser dans nos recherches. Parce que j'imagine que tu ne vas pas t'excuser, si?

Derek ne répondit pas et resta un moment à observer par où avait disparu Stiles. Il savait qu'il irait s'excuser. Il ne supporterait pas que le dernier contact avec l'hyperactif soit celui-ci.

**-PS-**

Peter planta ses griffes dans ses accoudoirs sans réellement y faire attention. Il se sentait opprimé dans cette prison de métal. Tous les bruits, toutes les odeurs l'agressaient. Il se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait sur le souvenir de la voix et des battements de cœur de Stiles sans y parvenir.

Une hôtesse, ayant vu son malaise, s'approcha de lui avec un sourire avenant pour le rassurer mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un éclat lumineux passer dans les prunelles du loup-garou. Elle se tourna afin de vérifier si quelque chose avait envoyé un reflet dans les yeux du passager mais il n'y avait rien. La jeune femme se retourna vers le passager qui avait un regard redevenu tout à fait normal.

-J'ai dû rêver.

**-PS-**

-Salut p'pa.

-Bonsoir fiston. Comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Bof.

Le shérif releva la tête des dossiers qu'il étudiait et regarda son fils dans les yeux.

-Ça va? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle.

-Non, c'est rien. Je suis juste fatigué. Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit l'aîné avec hésitation.

Stiles monta dans la salle de bain et prit une douche pour se détendre avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte et s'assit sur son lit avec son ordinateur. Les dossiers de la police avait été mis à jour et il copia toutes les données.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun lien entre les six victimes.

L'hyperactif se leva et déverrouilla sa fenêtre avant d'aller se rasseoir. Il espérait que Peter reviendrait lui rendre visite ce soir également.

**-PS-**

_Je me demande si Stiles m'a attendu... Peut-être même que je lui manque? Qui sait..._

Peter se regarda dans la glace et grimaça en voyant ses crocs légèrement sortis. Il essaya de les rétracter sans résultat.

_Le secret, c'est de garder la bouche fermée. Aucun sourire non plus...Ça va être long..._

**-PS-**

Stiles somnolait, assis au pied de son lit, à attendre l'arrivée de Peter. L'espoir le quittait peu à peu de revoir le loup-garou cette nuit mais il persistait à patienter. L'adolescent soupira d'abattement et décida d'aller se coucher. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qui portait encore le parfum de Peter.

Un courant d'air froid le fit sourire.

-Ah je croyais que tu- Derek?

Les yeux rouges de l'Alpha brillaient dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda froidement Stiles.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être?

-N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi. Si j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ça ne te regarderait pas.

-Si-

-Non, Derek. S'il te plaît, arrête de jouer à ce jeu. Tu n'as pas de public à convaincre.

L'Alpha changea d'expression et afficha une mine penaude.

-Je suis allé trop loin tout à l'heure.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais. Tu l'es toujours, dit Stiles d'une voix lasse.

Derek s'approcha du lit de l'adolescent et s'y assit. Il leva sa main vers Stiles qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu as encore mal? S'enquit le loup-garou en suspendant son geste.

-Non. Va-t'en maintenant. Tu as tenu ta part du marché, je tiendrais la mienne. Je viendrais à la prochaine réunion dans deux jours et tu auras toutes les informations que tu voulais.

-Et pour-

-Je dirais que j'ai changé d'avis mais tu n'es jamais venu t'excuser.

-Merci, murmura Derek.

Il se pencha vers le visage de Stiles avec l'intention de l'embrasser mais l'adolescent détourna la tête.

-Derek, arrête. Tu te fais du mal.

L'Alpha se leva en silence et repartit de là où il venait sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était triste pour Derek.

Au bout d'une heure, Stiles abandonna tout espoir de revoir Peter cette nuit et il verrouilla sa fenêtre avant de se coucher pour de bon. Demain allait être une journée difficile. Il allait devoir supporter le mauvais caractère de quatre loups-garous qui pour la plupart ne savaient pas se contrôler.

**-PS-**

Ce vendredi matin arriva pour le bonheur de tous les lycéens de Beacon Hills. Le week-end leur ouvrait les bras et ils pourraient se reposer pendant deux jours entiers. Le seul à ne pas manifester de bonne humeur était Stiles. Il se demandait pourquoi Peter n'était pas venu et où il pouvait bien être en ce moment même.

Scott remarqua tout de suite que son meilleur ami n'était pas dans son assiette et il en conclut que c'était à cause de la violente dispute qui l'avait opposé à Derek.

-Tu vas vraiment attendre qu'il vienne s'excuser? Demanda Scott. Tu sais qu'il ne viendra jamais au moins? On parle quand même de Derek Hale.

-Ouais je sais. Mais j'ai dit ça pour le provoquer. Je l'aiderais de toute façon.

-Mais pas ce soir, hein? T'as pas oublié?

-Scottie, Scottie, Scottie, pour qui me prends-tu? N'oublies pas qui je suis! D'ailleurs c'est même toi qui m'as donné ce surnom.

-Ah oui...Le garçon qui court avec les loups. Ça fait beaucoup trop stylé pour toi, rétorqua Scott en riant. Finalement je trouve que Robin te va mieux.

-Heeeeen! S'indigna l'humain, je te méprise cordialement.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

**-PS-**

Peter rajusta sa cravate dans le miroir de l'ascenseur alors que le stress lié à la ville ne faisait qu'augmenter.

_Franchement, si j'ai choisi un boulot à domicile ce n'est pas pour être obligé de venir à des réunions. Même si elles sont rares. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de toujours déplacer les rendez-vous? Ils veulent jouer avec mes nerfs ou quoi? Parce que pour l'instant c'est réussi._

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent devant lui et il soupira.

_Au boulot...Derek a tellement de chance de ne pas avoir à bosser._

**-PS-**

-Stiles, je crois que tu as quelques petites choses à me dire, fit Scott les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

-Ah? A propos de quoi? Demanda l'hyperactif surprit.

-Ta dispute avec Derek hier soir.

-Ouais et alors?

-Certaines choses que vous avez dit...Vous sembliez vous comprendre et j'aimerais bien avoir quelques précisions.

-C'est entre lui et moi, rétorqua Stiles.

-Pas après que vous ayez tout déballé devant un public.

Stiles soupira. Il était tellement en colère la veille qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Résultat, il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter.

-Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

-Alors là non, c'est pas possible. Maintenant je veux une explication.

-Sur quoi?

-Quand il a dit, je cite: ''C'est pas moi le malade qui dors toute une nuit chez un psychopathe tueur en série.'' En gros c'était ça et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça veut dire. C'est vrai que tu as fait ça?

-Oui, avoua l'humain en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. J'ai fait ça, et alors?

-Et c'est qui?

-Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui correspondent à cette définition à Beacon Hills?

Scott prit un instant de réflexion.

-Ah! Ne me dit pas que tu as dormi chez Peter!? S'écria le bêta en attrapant son ami par les épaules. Il ne t'a rien fait au moins, hein? Pas de morsure, pas de blessure, pas de trucs louches, n'est-ce pas? Réponds-moi Stiles!

-Hey, hey, panique pas comme ça. Je vais bien. Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai juste dormi sur son canapé.

-Mais pourquoi? S'exclama Scott.

-Concours de circonstances. Il a accepté de m'héberger le temps d'une nuit et il a été un véritable gentleman.

-Peter? Un gentleman? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule toi! Ce mec est dangereux au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Il aurait pu te faire...n'importe quoi...

Scott devint blanc comme un linge et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Stiles qui grimaça.

-Il ne t'a pas...

-Scott.

-Ou alors, peut-être qu'il a...

-Scott.

-Ou pendant ton sommeil il en a profité pour...

-Scott! S'écria l'humain. C'est bon je te dis. Arrête de te faire des films.

-Mais tu ne sais pas-

-A mon avis je m'en serais rendu compte en me réveillant le lendemain matin tu ne crois pas?

Le loup-garou ferma les yeux et les frotta de toutes ses forces en marmonnant des plaintes.

-Mais quel crétin. T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé. Et arrête de t'imaginer les images bon sang!

-J'y arrive pas! Gémit Scott pitoyablement.

**-PS-**

-Bien, je propose que nous fassions une pause, déclara le patron de Peter en claquant dans ses mains.

Tout autour de la table, les employés se détendirent et commencèrent à bavarder entre eux pour se changer un peu les idées. Un d'eux était complètement isolé des autres et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. L'assistante personnelle du grand patron s'approcha doucement de Peter et s'assit près de lui.

-Vous semblez ailleurs aujourd'hui monsieur Hale.

Le loup-garou releva vivement son visage vers l'humaine. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver à cause du brouhaha présent dans la pièce.

-Vous avez un souci?

-En aucune façon, répondit Peter qui voulait être tranquille.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

_A part que je serais prêt à sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui et que ma tête va exploser à cause de toute cette pollution et de ces bruits parasites. Tout va bien._

L'assistante lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas puis elle lui demanda de la suivre. Peter fronça les sourcils et obtempéra. Que lui voulait-elle? Si seulement il s'était concentré sur elle au lieu de ses problèmes. Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion et elle l'emmena dans un bureau vide. Le calme fit un bien fou au loup-garou qui se décontracta. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne lui saute dessus comme une affamée pour lui dévorer la bouche.

_Quoi?_

**-PS-**

-Hey Stiles! Chuchota Scott en balançant sa chaise en arrière pour se rapprocher de son ami qui était derrière lui. Je peux te poser une question?

-Voilà, c'est fait, rétorqua l'humain qui continuait à écrire.

-Je peux t'en poser une deuxième alors?

-C'est fait aussi.

-Stiles!

-Rooh, vas-y.

-C'était quoi cette histoire de crise de panique?

Il obtint immédiatement l'attention de l'hyperactif qui lâcha son stylo.

-C'est rien. J'ai juste pété un câble un soir et Derek a dû me surprendre.

-Et c'était pourquoi? Que t'as pété un câble je veux dire.

-J'ai juste relâché la pression.

-A propos de...?

-A ton avis?

-Bah ça peut être beaucoup de choses.

Stiles lui lança un regard éloquent.

-Ah...Okay. Désolé.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, soupira l'humain en reprenant son stylo. C'est pas ta faute.

-Quand même un peu. Même si la majorité revient à Peter.

Stiles lui jeta un regard mauvais et le bêta se tut d'un coup sans comprendre.

-Bah quoi?

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Stilinski, McCall! Je vous dérange peut-être? Demanda le professeur Harris en interrompant l'élève qui était en train de donner une réponse. Vous voulez aussi que je vous apporte du thé et des gâteaux?

-Pourquoi pas? Répondit Stiles du tac-au-tac.

-Boulette, murmura Scott pour lui-même.

**-PS-**

-Made-mademoiselle Taylor? Dit Peter après l'attaque de la jeune femme.

-Appelle moi Kim, murmura suavement l'humaine en poussant le loup-garou ébahit sur un bureau.

-Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur m-

-Oh, tutoie-moi, demanda Kim en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Peter.

_Foutu pleine lune... Je vais me la faire et ça va me créer de gros problèmes._

-Mademoiselle Taylor, je suis...hum...flatté de votre intérêt pour ma personne mais-

-Chut.

Peter savait qu'il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant sinon l'influence de la pleine lune allait le faire craquer. _Si je couche avec une collègue ça la fout mal sur mon CV. Enfin si quelqu'un l'apprend. Et c'est un peu comme si je trompais Stiles...Mais il ne le saura jamais non plus. Et on est même pas ensemble._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Alors? Que va faire Peter d'après vous?**

**Je fais souffrir mon pauvre Derekounet d'amour, désolée :S**

**Merci encore pour vos avis sur mon histoire!**

**Guest:** Si je dis heureusement c'est parce que sinon les personnages souffriraient beaucoup xD

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	6. de m'avoir inquiété?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-T'aurais pu la retenir celle-là quand même, dit Scott lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cours de chimie. Tu l'as un peu cherché ton heure de colle.

-Et demi, ajouta Stiles comme s'il s'en fichait royalement.

-Et tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude alors que c'est la pleine lune?

-Quel est le problème? Papa-garou va s'occuper de vous attacher pour éviter que vous mangiez de pauvres personnes innocentes donc je serais en sécurité.

-Je ne pensais pas forcément à nous.

-Alors à qui? Grogna Stiles.

-A un certain pervers chez qui tu as dormi sans m'en parler, répondit Scott.

-Oh, ça y est, tu me ressors encore ce vieux truc. Je te dis qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois! Laisse-lui sa chance au lieu de le juger comme ça.

-Lui laisser sa chance? S'irrita le bêta, il m'a mordu! C'est à cause de lui que je suis devenu...Ce que je suis.

-Et s'il n'avait pas voulu te mordre cette nuit-là? T'y a pensé?

-Bien sûr qu'il voulait!

-Alors tu voulais aussi me mordre le mois dernier? Rétorqua Stiles.

Le loup-garou afficha un air peiné en se rappelant cet épisode malheureux.

-Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas, bafouilla-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi ce serait différent pour Peter?

-Bah...

Scott se tut de lui-même en réfléchissant.

-Je sais pas, avoua le bêta au bout d'un moment. Tu as peut-être raison...

**-PS-**

Peter et Kim arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion dans la plus grande discrétion et reprirent chacun leur place respective autour de la table seulement cinq minutes avant la reprise de la réunion. Le loup-garou ajusta discrètement sa ceinture et tenta au mieux de se concentrer sur ce que disait son patron mais il y arrivait de moins en moins bien.

**-PS-**

La journée de Stiles fut abominable. Véritablement atroce. Il eut tout d'abord droit aux réclamations des bêtas de Derek ce qui vira pratiquement à un combat, puis il y eu le cours de chimie pendant lequel Harris lui donna une heure ET DEMI de colle et enfin il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Peter.

-Ma vie est maudite, soupira-t-il en se cognant le front contre sa table.

-Et je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle le reste le plus longtemps possible, répliqua Harris sans lever le nez des copies qu'il corrigeait pendant son heure et demi de détention.

**-PS-**

Finalement, le calvaire de Peter s'acheva en milieu d'après-midi puis ce fut une véritable course contre-la-montre qui s'engagea. Il voulait rentrer à Beacon Hills le plus rapidement possible pour être en sécurité avant la nuit.

Il passa une grande partie du vol de retour enfermé dans les toilettes pour s'isoler du bruit qui régnait plus loin.

_Je n'aurais jamais le temps de trouver une cachette sécurisée._

**-PS-**

Stiles se précipita hors de la classe où il avait passé son heure de retenue et sauta à bord de sa Jeep. Il avait réfléchit pendant tout ce temps sans activité et une chose importante l'avait frappé.

Pourquoi Peter avait disparu juste quand la pleine lune arrivait? Et comment pourrait-il se débrouiller seul avec son problème de contrôle?

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas remis sa stupide idée sur le tapis.

L'adolescent priait pour ne pas retrouver le cadavre de Peter lorsqu'il arriverait chez lui.

-Et s'il l'avait fait dans la forêt? Personne ne le cherchera jamais. Mais un chasseur aurait très bien pu le tuer et je n'en saurais jamais rien. Ou alors il est partit sans me dire au revoir? Et s'il m'évitait juste? Mais pourquoi il m'éviterait? Peut-être à cause de...

Stiles fit une brusque embardée en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Peter.

-Merde! Et si c'était à cause de l'espèce de baiser avorté? Enfin je me suis peut-être juste fait un film aussi. Raaaah mes hormones!

Tout à ses fantasmes, Stiles ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une vieille dame traversait la route et lorsqu'il l'aperçut il freina brusquement.

Sa Jeep s'arrêta à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de la vieille femme et il soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai failli tuer une mémé. Une pauvre mémé. Je suis un monstre.

Stiles frappa l'arrière de son crâne sur son appui-tête.

-Réveille-toi un peu Stiles.

**-PS-**

-Et n'oubliez pas notre grève de la semaine prochaine.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Peter.

Le loup-garou descendit de son bus avec soulagement, il était à Beacon Hills. Enfin.

Il serra la lanière de son sac dans son poing et marcha rapidement vers son quartier. Son immeuble apparut bientôt devant lui et il remarqua que la Jeep de Stiles était garée devant chez lui. Et son propriétaire l'attendait de pied ferme dans son allée.

-Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Stiles aperçut enfin le loup-garou et son expression angoissée disparut.

-Tu es vivant! S'exclama l'adolescent en courant vers l'adulte. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre! T'étais où espèce de-

Le soulagement laissa place à la colère sans que Peter n'en comprenne la raison. Une claque s'abattit sur sa joue d'un seul coup sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir et il posa sa main sur son visage en ouvrant de grand yeux stupéfait.

-Euh...J'ai fait quoi pour la mériter celle-là?

-Tu as disparu pendant 48h sans signe de vie! Rien! Pas un message, commença à crier l'adolescent, J'étais mort de peur tout à l'heure en imaginant les pires scénarios et toi tu reviens comme une fleur après t'être envoyé en l'air avec je sais pas quelle p- fille!

-Ah? Mais non je-

-Mais non quoi? Tu pues le parfum pour femme et je vois d'ici le rouge à lèvre que t'as sur ton col.

_Je rêve où il me fait une crise de jalousie? En tout cas ça y ressemble vachement._

Peter sourit à cette pensée et Stiles le prit mal. Il voulut recommencer à crier son mécontentement mais un voisin ouvrit sa fenêtre.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ces scène de ménage? On veut pas connaître vos problèmes de couples, cria le même voisin que la dernière fois qui ponctua sa phrase d'une belle parole, merde à la fin!

La fenêtre se referma et un silence lourd s'installa entre Stiles et Peter. L'adolescent ne savait plus où se mettre.

-C'est pas ça, dit-il pour se rattraper, tu fais...ce que tu veux...de ta vie. Mais t'aurais pu me prévenir...quand même. Je me suis vraiment inquiété.

-La prochaine fois je passerais te voir avant de partir.

-C'est pas la peine, dit Stiles en se retournant le cœur brisé. Tu as ta vie. Tu peux voir ta copine si t'en as envie. Ça ne me regarde pas. Au revoir.

L'adolescent marcha vers sa voiture la tête basse. Il avait été tellement bête de croire que le loup-garou pouvait lui retourner ses sentiments. Il avait juste rêvé.

-Stiles, attends!

Peter rattrapa l'humain et se posta face à lui. Il sentait que son contrôle n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

-Je n'ai pas de copine et-

Le loup commençait à prendre le dessus. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur à la plus grande peur de Stiles.

-Peter, tes yeux! Mince, la pleine lune. Il faut te trouver un endroit où tu puisses être en sécurité.

-Plus le temps, grinça le bêta qui sentait sa transformation débuter. Aide-moi à rentrer.

Stiles s'exécuta et accompagna le loup-garou jusque dans son appartement.

-T'as quelque chose pour t'attacher ou quelque chose d'autre? Paniqua Stiles en gigotant dans tous les sens. Réponds, dis quelque chose!

L'adolescent ferma tous les volets et la porte d'entrée à double tour même s'il savait que c'était parfaitement inutile.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

-Dégage, grogna Peter.

Malgré l'urgence et la gravité de la situation, Stiles ne voulait pas laisser le loup-garou seul. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner dans cet état.

-Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider! Insista l'humain. Il faut peut-être que je te change les idées, non? Ça marche avec Scott la plupart du temps. Mais je ne vais pas te parler d'Allison- Boulette.

Peter se retourna vers Stiles en grognant. Comment pouvait-il oser parler d'une Argent?

-Oh non... Faut toujours que je sorte des conneries.

Le loup-garou perdit le contrôle et Stiles le vit se transformer sous ses yeux.

-Ah, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir utiliser la même méthode que la dernière fois vu la taille de tes crocs, grand méchant loup. Tu parles plus? Tu vas me manger? Je te le dis tout de suite, hein, mais je suis pas comestible. Une sombre affaire de viande maigre tu vois? Et- et si tu pouvais reculer un peu ta tête pleine de dents de ma gorge ça m'arrangerait. Oh mon dieu, il va me bouffer. Et c'est quoi ce délire de toujours me plaquer quelque part? L'autre c'est les murs et toi c'est le parquet. Vous êtes vraiment une famille...biz...arre? Tu- tu me renifles ou je rêve?

A quatre pattes au-dessus des jambes de l'adolescent, Peter avait en effet planté son nez dans le cou de Stiles.

-Il va vraiment me bouffer tout cru, souffla la voix blanche de l'humain qui restait pétrifié de terreur. Oh mon Dieu. Je suis trop jeune pour mou-Oh mon Dieu. Il vient de me lécher là, non? Si si j'ai pas rêvé, il m'a léché. Peter, tu voudrais pas genre, arrêter maintenant? C'est bien mignon que tu me léchouilles mais moi j'ai vachement peur là. Je rigole pas. Peter, arrête. Bon, en même temps c'est plus sympa que de se faire démembrer mais ça commence à devenir gênant. Surtout quand j'ai le parfum de pouf en plein dans le nez.

Le loup-garou se calmait doucement grâce à la voix, même légèrement paniquée, de Stiles et de son odeur si apaisante. Il posa ses lèvres, dont les crocs dépassaient, dans le cou de l'humain. Stiles déglutit difficilement en se demandant avec crainte quand est-ce qu'il se ferait mordre puis se viderait de son sang.

-T'as l'air d'être un gentil loup pour l'instant, dit l'hyperactif d'une voix soulagée. Même un louveteau. C'est mignon en fait.

Il se détendit et soupira dans les cheveux du loup-garou. Après une hésitation et un long moment d'immobilité, Stiles osa poser sa main sur l'épaule de Peter qui n'eut aucune réaction.

-Ouf...Peter? T'es de retour?

L'aîné avait effectivement reprit le contrôle sur son loup mais il ne voulait pas en informer l'humain. Il ne savait pas si Stiles le repousserait ou non en sachant qu'il était de nouveau lui-même et il avait très envie de rester contre l'adolescent un petit plus longtemps.

_Je me demande ce qu'il va faire maintenant._

-Apparemment pas, conclu Stiles en remontant sa main dans les cheveux du bêta. Bon bah je sens que je vais bientôt avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et dans les fesses mais c'est pas grave. Au moins ça veut dire que je suis vivant et c'est cool. Si je bouge est-ce que tu vas mal le prendre ou...?

Peter grogna et Stiles s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-Okay, la réponse est claire. T'as l'air de comprendre ce que je dis, c'est déjà ça. Mais ça change rien à mon problème de fourmi et-Ah!

Le loup-garou encercla la taille de l'adolescent avec ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux.

-Eh merde, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Putain de bordel de merde...Stiles, non. Stop. Oh mon Dieu, c'est quoi ce karma de merde? Faites qu'il ne comprenne rien à ce que je dis en fait. Ou qu'il ne se souvienne de rien du tout demain matin. Oh non. Peter? Tu pourrais te trouver un autre doudou s'il te plaît?

Stiles paniquait réellement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? C'est à cause de la dernière fois? Ah mince j'avais oublié ce détail._

-Stiles...

-Peter? T'es de retour? Tu peux me lâcher?

-Deux secondes.

-Hum...Toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Peter prit une grande inspiration pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de l'adolescent.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu es apaisant...

-C'est pas ce qu'on me dit d'habitude. Ça va mieux?

-Je crois.

Le loup-garou quitta à regret son refuge sans toutefois lâcher Stiles qui n'osait pas le regarder.

-Merci.

Stiles sursauta.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'un loup-garou me dit merci.

-Je sais.

L'adolescent sourit.

-Tu pourrais me libérer maintenant, non?

Peter ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

-Oui.

Stiles se laissa glisser des genoux du loup-garou qui l'observa se lever sans bouger. La chaleur des bras de l'adolescent lui manquait déjà atrocement. Il aurait voulu que ce petit moment privilégié ne s'arrête jamais.

-T'es toujours aussi câlin quand tu te transformes ou c'est moi? Lâcha Stiles en se frottant le cou. C'est flippant et mignon à la fois. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui prend le dessus.

Peter resta assis à même le sol et observa l'humain gigoter dans tous les sens en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

-Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? Tout est réglé?

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua l'aîné. Tu m'as calmé pour un temps seulement. Je peux me retransformer à n'importe quel moment.

-Ah c'est problématique. Et tu crois que si je reste ça pourrait aller?

Peter haussa les épaules alors qu'il savait très bien que la réponse était oui.

-Alors il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et pianota dessus quelques minutes tout en continuant marcher.

-Voilà, maintenant plus un bruit, OK? Alors voyons voir...

L'hyperactif colla son portable contre son oreille et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

-Allô papa, c'est Stiles, ton fils bien-aimé... Oui celui-là... Euh... Je suis avec Scott... Mais bien sûr que c'est la vérité! T'as qu'à lui demander... Non, là il est aux toilettes... Je t'assure que c'est vrai!... Bon je passe la nuit chez lui... Je suis toujours sage!... Oui moi aussi... Bonne nuit.

L'adolescent raccrocha avec un grand sourire et se tourna vers son hôte.

-Bon, soirée pizza?

**-PS-**

Scott prit une pause dans la partie de carte qu'il faisait contre Derek et Isaac et en profita pour vérifier son portable.

De Stiles à moi:

«Bonsoir p'tit loup des bois enchantés, si mon père te demande où je suis, dis-lui que t'es avec moi à une petite soirée privée ou je sais pas quoi. S'il te plaît mon frère! Tu serais le meilleur ami du monde! Passe une bonne soirée avec tes copains poilus!»

Le bêta secoua la tête en souriant.

-Quelle énergie. Il est sûrement avec...

Il pouffa et envoya une rapide réponse à son ami.

**-PS-**

-Dis, commença Stiles en prenant une bouchée de sa pizza, je peux te poser deux questions?

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que les loups-garous peuvent avoir mal au dos?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Curiosité professionnelle.

-D'où tu vois qu'elle est professionnelle?

-Roh, laisse-moi dans mon délire.

-Oui.

-Hein?

-Oui on peut avoir mal au dos. Comme tout le monde.

-Mais tout le monde ne peut pas survivre à une balle dans le corps, rétorqua l'humain.

-Y en a sûrement plus que tu ne le penses. Bon, et ta deuxième question?

-Bah t'y as déjà répondu.

-Je deviens sénile ou quoi?

Stiles lui répondit par un petit rire et se leva.

-Je vais chercher à boire.

Peter profita de l'absence momentanée de l'adolescent pour lui piquer sa part de pizza.

-Hey! Espèce de voleur!

Le loup-garou se mit à rire en avalant le dernier morceau de pâte.

-Je t'avais prévenu, menaça Stiles en remontant ses manches. Pour les Stilinski la pizza c'est sacré. Personne n'a le droit de manger la pizza d'un Stilinski sous peine d'une mort atrocement douloureuse et sadique.

-Et tu comptes me faire quoi?

-Ha ha, tu verras bien.

-Ouh j'ai peur, le railla l'aîné d'une voix calme.

**-PS-**

Stiles criait à Peter de s'arrêter. Il suppliait l'aîné à travers ses larmes de tout stopper. Il s'avouait vaincu.

-Je t'en prie Peter! Je tiens-Ah! Plus...

Le loup-garou, qui riait discrètement, lâcha enfin sa victime couchée au sol qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale à travers ses hoquets.

-De nous deux c'est toi le pire des gamins, dit l'humain en essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches. Franchement ce n'est pas juste que tu ne sois pas chatouilleux.

-Moi je trouve ça très drôle que tu le sois, rétorqua Peter avec un sourire amusé.

-Et gna gna gna! Bougonna Stiles en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de l'aîné sur le canapé.

-Fais pas la tête, le taquina Peter.

-Je ne fais pas la tête. Je boude.

-C'est la même chose.

-Non, si je fais la tête c'est que je t'en veux et si je boude c'est que je montre mon mécontentement.

-Ah, je n'avais pas saisi la nuance. Au moins maintenant je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

**-PS-**

-Dis, marmonna Stiles alors que sa tête tombait sur l'épaule du loup-garou, est-ce que t'arrives à te lécher le coude?

-C'est physiquement impossible Stiles.

-Mais t'es un loup-garou!

-Je crois que tu deviens encore plus bizarre lorsque tu as sommeil. Tu devrais arrêter de lutter, ton discours commence à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale.

-Tes phrases sont trop longues.

-Dors.

-Non, je te surveille.

-Tu n'es plus en état de rien faire.

-Si...

-Dors. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque pour cette nuit.

_C'est sûr qu'avec son odeur imprégnée partout je ne risque plus de perdre le contrôle ici pendant un bon moment._

-Mais si... Je veille sur...toi.

Stiles bailla et bientôt ses marmonnements cessèrent. Peter contempla alors le visage détendu de l'adolescent qui dormait contre lui.

-Non, c'est moi qui te protège, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il baissa son visage jusqu'à pouvoir frôler les lèvres de Stiles.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Peter posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Secrètement.

_Et j'espère réussir à te le dire un jour._

**-PS-**

Peter se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. Il émergea difficilement et se détacha de Stiles qui dormait comme un bienheureux en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Son dos craqua douloureusement lorsqu'il se leva.

_Il lit dans l'avenir ou quoi?_

Peter ouvrit les volets et s'accouda à la fenêtre pour profiter d'un peu d'air frais. _Je crois que j'ai passé ma meilleure nuit de pleine lune depuis des années._

Le loup-garou se perdit dans ses souvenirs dans l'attente du réveil de son invité. Il se rappelait des longues nuits qu'il passait à courir dans la forêt avec sa famille. Les cinq loups adultes de la meute s'occupaient d'encadrer les louveteaux qui se chamaillaient dans les sous-bois et les empêchaient de causer des accidents. C'étaient sûrement ses plus belles années. Il était libre et entouré des siens. La pleine lune était une fête à cette époque. Ils l'attendaient presque avec impatience. Surtout les enfants qui avaient le droit de se déchaîner des heures durant en pleine nature.

Peter lâcha un soupir de nostalgie. Il baissa les yeux vers la rue qui était plongée dans le brouillard.

_Je déteste cette saison._

Le grincement du canapé l'informa du réveil de Stiles qui approcha à pas de loup sûrement avec l'objectif de le surprendre.

_Pour qui me prend-il?_

Le loup-garou fit comme si de rien n'était et attendit. L'adolescent se colla brusquement contre le dos de Peter qui ne réagit pas.

-Pff...T'es même pas drôle.

-Tu croyais réellement que ça allait fonctionner?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je suis un loup-garou?

-Ouais bah monsieur le loup-garou hyper fort a peut-être ses chaleurs mais moi je suis glacé donc si tu pouvais fermer cette fenêtre ça me ferait rudement plaisir.

-Ah, j'avais oublié.

Peter referma la fenêtre au plus grand soulagement de l'humain.

-Je devrais penser à emmener des vêtements de rechange ici vu que je dors de plus en plus souvent chez toi.

_Ce serait merveilleux._

-Fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon j'imagine que tu t'en fiches que je sois d'accord ou pas.

-Complètement. Tu devras me faire une petite place. J'espère que t'as de quoi faire des pancakes. J'adore en faire le week-end. Tiens, les loups-garous mangent des pancakes?

**-PS-**

-Je reviens tout à l'heure, dit Stiles en partant de l'appartement de Peter. T'auras intérêt à être là quand je reviendrais.

-Je reste ici sans bouger, répondit le bêta. Promis.

L'adolescent quitta le quartier et rentra chez lui pour prendre des affaires. Il avait décidé un peu plus tôt de s'incruster chez le loup-garou pour le week-end et l'aîné ne s'y était pas opposé.

Stiles fourra quelques vêtements dans un sac de sport et prit une douche avant de retourner chez Peter.

-Ça va être marrant, dit l'humain avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Il faut que je m'inquiète?

-Peut-être...

**-PS-**

-En avant! S'exclama joyeusement Stiles. Allons trouver du matos pour le grand méchant loup!

-D'abord je dois passer chez le notaire, avertit Peter en prenant ses papiers dans une pochette. Ensuite tu m'emmèneras où tu voudras.

-Cool! Je vais te montrer plein de trucs chouettes tu verras!

**-PS-**

Stiles faisait les cent pas devant le bâtiment dans lequel Peter avait disparu depuis bientôt deux heures.

-J'espère que tout se passe bien.

Il s'adossa contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée et attendit dix minutes de plus avant que l'ancien Alpha apparaisse enfin.

-Je suis de retour.

-C'était long, se plaignit l'adolescent, pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps? On ne pourra pas faire tout ce que j'ai prévu. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te montrerais le reste le week-end prochain!

Le sourire de l'hyperactif était revenu et il marchait énergiquement dans une direction précise.

-T'as prévu de m'accaparer tous les week-ends maintenant?

-Oui, et même plus si c'est possible. Tu vas bien t'amuser.

Stiles attrapa la main de l'aîné qui ne marchait pas assez vite d'après lui.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, dit-il à voix basse en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux du plus jeune.

_Il se comporte comme les loups jaloux,_ pensa Peter avec satisfaction, _Depuis hier soir il fait tout pour que son odeur recouvre celle de Kim ou toutes les autres_. _Le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Mon adorable niais._

-Je propose qu'on aille directement manger puisqu'il est déjà midi passé. En plus j'imagine que tu dois avoir-

-Si tu me sors l'expression à laquelle je pense, je te frappe, rétorqua Peter.

-Fais pas ton bougon, je plaisante. Qu'est-ce que t'aimes manger?

-Tout.

-Même le lou-

-Stiles, arrête de faire toutes les blagues possibles et imaginables sur mon espèce.

-J'allais dire le lou...euh...le laurier! Voilà, le laurier.

-Personne ne mange le laurier.

-Mais si!

-C'est un aromate Stiles. Ça ne se mange pas.

-Ah bah mince, je l'ai toujours mangé moi.

-Ça c'est parce que t'es bête.

-Et toi tu es idiot. T'aimes la viande, non?

-Tes changements de sujets me perturbent.

-Fais comme si de rien n'était et bientôt tu ne t'en rendras même plus compte. Alors? T'aimes la viande ou pas?

-A la base je suis une créature carnivore, rétorqua Peter en faisant légèrement dépasser ses canines.

-On dirait Dracula, range ton dentier Pépé, tu me fais pas peur.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pépé?

-Oh, je sais pas moi. Qu'il aime les sushis?

-J'aime pas les sushis.

-Moi non plus. Alors on ne va pas au japonais.

-T'essayerais pas de noyer le poisson par hasard?

-Techniquement un poisson ne peut pas se noyer, répondit Stiles qui tentait effectivement de faire oublier son insulte au loup-garou, par contre tu savais qu'ils pouvaient tousser?

-Personne n'en a rien à faire qu'un poisson puisse tousser Stiles.

-Sauf moi. Je trouve ça très intéressant.

**-PS-**

-J'adore les grillades, tu dois être au paradis là, non? Plein de gentilles bestioles à te mettre sous la dent.

-Mange au lieu de dire des âneries.

-J'ai jamais compris cette expression pourquoi-

-Mange.

Stiles se tut et mordit à pleine dent dans son morceau de viande.

_Quelle pile électrique. Je me demande vraiment s'il est humain. Ce n'est pas possible de parler autant sans s'étouffer soi-même. Stiles est une énigme._

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Peter.

-Tu l'as-

-Stiles.

-Ok, ok. Vas-y.

-Pourquoi tu parles toujours autant?

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, répondit l'adolescent en tournant son regard vers l'extérieur.

-Tu mens.

-T'aimes bien me mettre dans l'embarras toi.

-C'est une question tout à fait innocente et banale. Mais je dois avouer que ta réaction m'intrigue.

-C'est l'heure des confessions? Demanda Stiles en s'essuyant avec une serviette. Si je réponds à ta question tu répondras à une des miennes?

-Marché conclu.

_Je sens que je vais la regretter celle-là. Je sais pas pourquoi._

-Bon attention Stiles ouvre son cœur. Enfin façon de parler parce que ce serait vraiment dég-

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Je ne me laisserais pas embobiner.

-Roh zut! Plaisanta l'adolescent qui reprit son sérieux. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. En fait j'ai commencé à faire ça au primaire. J'étais, et ne rigole surtout pas ou je te frappe, le garçon le plus timide et silencieux de la terre.

Peter cacha son sourire derrière sa main et se reçu un coup de pied dans le mollet.

-Je disais donc, reprit Stiles avec un regard de reproche, que je ne parlais pas beaucoup et en plus, comme j'ai été et je serais toujours, un gars bizarre, personne ne m'approchait. Au bout d'un moment j'en ai juste eu marre et j'ai commencé à me forcer à parler tout le temps pour attirer l'attention et puis voilà. Maintenant c'est devenu naturel pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Je vois. Je trouve ça plus intéressant que tes histoires de poissons.

Stiles lui tira la langue.

-A mon tour.

-Je crains le pire.

-T'as une petite amie?

_Il remet ça. S'il continu à insister je pourrais me faire des idées._

-Non.

Voyant que le loup-garou n'allait rien ajouter, Stiles l'encouragea à continuer.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que cette réponse va me suffire, si?

-Vu qu'il n'y a personne, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Mais hier soir...

-Une collègue...entreprenante. Je crois l'avoir vexé d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi?

-Je lui ai sûrement collé le plus grand vent de toute sa vie.

L'adolescent rit en se sentant soulagé.

-Et t'as l'air fier de toi en plus.

-Je le suis assez en effet.

-Peter le tombeur de ses dames, plaisanta Stiles.

-Et même des hommes certaines fois, chuchota Peter en se penchant par-dessus la table.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Et voilà, beaucoup de Steter! :D La suite du week-end à deux dans le prochain chapitre. ;p**

**Merci soume77 pour tes reviews :D (comme je ne peux pas te répondre je te mets quand même un petit mot ici)**

**Pauvre Peter, Stiles le frappe tout le temps xD**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	7. de m'avoir fait espérer?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **(et encore merci à soume77 :D)**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et son visage devint écarlate.

-Mais c'est plus rare, ajouta le loup-garou en se rasseyant normalement.

Il reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était alors que l'adolescent n'osait plus faire un geste. Était-il démasqué?

-Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

_Réaction intéressante. Je dirais que c'est de mieux en mieux. Ça m'a l'air bien partit. Je pense que je peux passer à l'étape supérieure._

**-PS-**

Leur déjeuner terminé, Peter et Stiles déambulèrent en ville. L'humain divaguait comme à son habitude et le loup-garou l'écoutait attentivement. Enfin Stiles parlait beaucoup plus que d'habitude pour oublier sa gêne à cause du pari que Peter et lui avaient fait à table. Il n'était pas gêné, non, c'était pire. Il était littéralement mort de honte mais heureux à la fois. Bon Dieu. Il venait quand même d'embrasser Peter Hale! Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour l'adulte, il aura la satisfaction d'avoir au moins une fois dans sa vie embrassé son inconnu.

_Ça valait le coup de le taquiner franchement. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent si au final je me retrouve à l'embrasser comme ça._

Peter, les mains dans les poches, tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter sur l'humain pour recommencer comme au restaurant.

-Hey, je viens de penser à un truc super méga important! S'exclama tout à coup l'hyperactif de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé?

-Vous allez chez le dentiste?

L'aîné frissonna de la tête aux pieds et pâlît d'un coup.

-Peter? Ça va?

-Ou-oui. Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas? On devrait pique-niquer dans un parc un de ces jour, tu ne crois pas?

-Laisse-moi te dire deux-trois trucs. Primo, il ne fait pas beau. Au cas où tu ne le verrais pas il y a du brouillard. Deuxio, le ton tremblant de peur que tu utilises n'est pas très convaincant. Et enfin tertio, je suis le roi de la dérobade donc ta tentative minable... Alors comme ça tu as peur du dentiste? Très intéressant. Je connais ton point faible maintenant et j'ai un moyen de pression.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas-

-Je suis sûr que plein de gens seraient heureux d'apprendre ça. C'est tellement drôle.

-Je vais devenir méchant si tu continues, menaça le bêta en prenant le poignet de l'humain dans son poing. Et je suis sérieux.

-Tu n'aimes pas qu'on se moque de toi?

-Qui aime ça?

-Les maso.

-Je n'en suis pas un.

-Non, toi t'es plutôt l'inverse. Un bon gros sadique.

-Je suis pas si gros, rétorqua Peter.

-On dirait une fille, dit l'adolescent en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-PS-**

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille au ciné ce soir? Proposa Stiles.

-Je te préviens, rétorqua Peter en riant intérieurement, je ne couche jamais le premier soir.

L'hyperactif s'étouffa. Il passa du blanc au rouge en moins de cinq secondes.

-Je plaisante Stiles, rit le loup-garou en tapant dans le dos de l'humain.

Cette déclaration soulagea Stiles.

-Enfin concernant le premier soir. Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions.

L'adolescent s'étrangla une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie, gémit-il en donnant un coup dans les côtes de l'aîné. Arrête avec tes blagues pourries.

_Ce n'est pas une blague._

-C'est OK. Pour le cinéma j'entends.

-Maintenant je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée, marmonna Stiles.

-Ou alors on pourrait louer un DVD, proposa Peter.

-T'as pas de télé.

-Mais j'ai un ordinateur. En plus ça fait...plus intime.

Stiles gonfla les joues et se détourna de Peter qui se moquait de lui.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il quand même.

Il ne pouvait résister à l'idée de passer toute une soirée collé à son loup-garou comme la veille. Il allait sûrement passé un superbe week-end.

**-PS-**

-On mange quoi ce soir?

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à manger? Répliqua Peter.

-Je plaide coupable.

-Il faudra faire des courses. Mon frigo est pratiquement vide.

-Tu sais cuisiner? Demanda Stiles avec curiosité.

-Je suis un véritable cordon-bleu.

-C'est vrai?

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne avec mes plats donc je pense que ça va.

-Tu m'apprendras?

-T'avais l'air de bien te débrouiller ce matin pourtant, s'étonna l'aîné.

-Je ne sais que faire des pancakes.

-Alors je t'apprendrais.

-Quelle sera la première leçon?

-Quelque chose de pas trop compliqué, répondit Peter en réfléchissant.

-Des gaufres! S'exclama Stiles enthousiaste.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est un menu de gamin au moins?

-J'assume. Et puis t'es mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque monsieur-j'ai-peur-d'aller-chez-le-dentiste.

-Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas fait taire avant que tu ne poses cette question?

**-PS-**

Finalement, Stiles et Peter n'avaient rien fait des activités prévues par l'adolescent. Ils s'étaient contentés de discuter toute l'après-midi en flânant dans les rues de Beacon Hills.

Ils avaient passé une excellente journée et la soirée promettait de l'être tout autant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une supérette bondée.

-Ça va pas être une partie de plaisir, commenta Stiles alors qu'ils observaient la foule dense qui fourmillait entre les rayons.

-Et encore, ajouta l'aîné, qu'est-ce que tu feras si jamais quelqu'un que tu connais nous voit ensemble?

-Tu veux parler de la meute?

-Par exemple. Ils vont croire que tu fréquentes l'ennemi.

-Mais je te fréquente si je veux d'abord. C'est pas leurs échalotes. Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment l'ennemi.

-Et si c'est ton père?

-Là ça risque d'être plus problématique. Il risque de croire que je suis en escapade amoureuse avec un inconnu louche et qu'il va trouver trop vieux pour moi.

-Ça te dérangerait?

-De sortir avec toi? Bégaya Stiles embarrassé et ayant peur de faire une bourde, non, enfin si, mais je...Enfin...Je sais pas moi! Et je trouve pas que t'es trop vieux... Et puis c'est quoi cette question à deux balles?

-Je demandais plutôt si ça te dérangeait qu'il pense ça, mais ta réponse est très intéressante aussi. Alors comme ça tu serais capable de-

-Stop! S'écria l'adolescent rouge de honte, arrêtons-nous en là. OK? Cette discussion est vraiment trop bizarre.

_Bon, là je pense qu'il n'y a plus réellement de doute. Il en pince au moins un peu pour moi. C'est pas possible autrement._

**-PS-**

-Il faut quoi pour faire des gaufres? D'ailleurs tu m'as dit que c'était un truc de gamin mais t'as pas dit non. Tu sais les faire d'où?

-J'en faisait souvent à... Cora, répondit Peter en cachant sa tristesse.

-Cora?

-La petite sœur de Derek, dit l'aîné évasivement.

Stiles se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire et il prit la main de Peter pour la serrer en signe de réconfort.

**-PS-**

Peter s'arrêta devant un rayon et se retourna pour poser une question à Stiles mais ce dernier avait disparu.

-Stiles?

Il observa la foule compacte autour de lui et essaya de repérer son hyperactif parmi tous les autres humains. Il revint sur ses pas pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas perdu en cours de route mais il ne le trouva pas.

_Où peut-il encore bien être?_

Il passa devant tous les rayons dans lesquels ils étaient passés tous les deux mais il ne dénicha aucune trace de celui qu'il avait perdu. Son absence marquée commençait à le rendre nerveux. Il n'avait plus la présence rassurante de Stiles pour le contenir face à tant de bruits, d'odeur et de mouvements. Peter s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une allée et tourna sur lui-même. Il se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire une blague si c'en était une.

Un homme faillit le renverser avec son chariot et cela sembla le réveiller. Il chercha l'odeur de Stiles parmi toutes celles présentes mais l'exercice était trop dur dans ces conditions. Il déambula jusqu'à passer devant un rayon pratiquement désert au fond du magasin.

Stiles était passé par là très récemment s'il n'y était pas encore.

Une main se colla contre sa bouche et il se fit pousser dans un petit coin caché.

-Chut, murmura Stiles sans ôter sa main et en montrant quelque chose sur sa droite.

Peter regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit le shérif en compagnie de Melissa. La mère de Scott semblait juste arriver et les deux parents se saluaient. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres de Peter et Stiles. L'adolescent pressa un peu plus le loup-garou contre le mur pour éviter qu'on ne les voit alors qu'il écoutait la conversation avec attention.

-Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de courage, dit le père de Stiles.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

-Eh bien pour supporter Stiles chez vous ce week-end.

Stiles retint sa respiration alors qu'à l'inverse, Peter profitait de sa grande proximité avec l'adolescent pour respirer son parfum rassurant.

Melissa réfléchit quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles priait pour que son père ne le tue pas lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité dans moins de dix secondes.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire forcé. C'est vrai qu'ils sont infernaux tous les deux mais il faut bien qu'ils profitent de leur jeunesse, n'est-ce pas? Et puis Stiles est très poli quand il est à la maison.

Le principal concerné soupira de soulagement et libéra la bouche de Peter. Il était sauvé.

-Vous en avez de la chance, soupira le shérif qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à coincer son fils. Je vais vous laisser. J'imagine que mon goinfre de fils doit attendre son dîner avec impatience.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis se séparèrent.

-Ils sont loin? Demanda Stiles qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

-C'est bon. On peut sortir. T'as vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup.

-Ouais, je-

-Vous n'avez pas honte?

-Hein?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la vieille dame qui les regardait d'un œil mauvais.

-Nous sommes dans un lieu public. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ce genre de choses dans une supérette de quartier? Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu sortir de ce coin sombre! Je pourrais appeler la police pour exhibition! Et vous monsieur, continua-t-elle en pointant un Peter abasourdit de son doigt dodu, vous ne trouvez pas que ce garçon est trop jeune pour vous?

-Euh... Vous vous méprenez-

-Tut! On ne répond pas. Je vous conseillerais de p-

-Mamie! Te voilà enfin, s'exclama une jeune femme en arrivant au pas de course, je te cherchais partout. Arrête d'embêter les gens maintenant. Allez viens, on y va.

Les deux humaines s'en allèrent.

-Euh...

-Comme tu dis, ajouta Peter.

-C'était violent.

Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Sans que le loup-garou ne comprenne pourquoi, Stiles se mit soudain à rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-T'aurais dû voir ta tête quand elle t'a dit ''tut''. C'était trop drôle.

-Mais c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'on me fait ça. Faut me comprendre.

-N'empêche que c'était drôle.

-Je trouve ça humiliant.

-Faudra que je te le ressorte une fois pour voir ta réaction.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Ils reprirent leurs courses et déambulèrent entre les rayons tout en évitant de recroiser la vieille femme, le shérif et Melissa. Ce qui n'était pas très simple.

Finalement ils réussirent au prix de grands efforts à arriver à une caisse.

-Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on en finirait jamais, soupira Stiles en s'adossant contre le rebord du tapi roulant. J'ai hâte qu'on se pose à la maison.

-Oh, n'oublie pas ton cours. T'as encore du boulot.

Stiles grogna.

-Te plains pas c'est toi qui m'a demandé.

-Pff tortionnaire sournois.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à ton père, prévint l'hôtesse de caisse en commençant à s'occuper de leurs articles.

Peter s'étrangla sous le regard surprit de l'humaine. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il se plia en deux alors que le loup-garou lui lançait un regard mauvais.

-Je ne suis pas son père, grogna l'aîné d'une voix vexée.

La caissière bipa le dernier article qui lui échappa des mains.

-Oh, euh...Ça vous fera $19,55 s'il vous plaît.

-Arrête de rire toi, maugréa Peter en donnant la somme demandée.

La femme lui rendit sa monnaie et le loup-garou prit leur sac de courses.

**-PS-**

-Tu veux peut-être prendre Le secret de Broke-

-Peter. Ce n'est pas drôle.

Stiles se sentait vraiment mal à chaque fois que le bêta faisait une blague concernant leur pseudo relation de couple homosexuel. Il croyait que Peter se moquait de lui alors que l'aîné aurait bien voulu lui aussi que ce soit la réalité. Il ne faisait que tester l'adolescent.

_Il a l'air trop gêné pour être intéressé finalement. Et je dois dire que la remarque sur notre différence d'âge m'a refroidit._

Au final, ils choisirent un film d'action au hasard et l'empruntèrent.

**-PS-**

-Lâche cette spatule et pose-la doucement sur le sol, demanda Peter en mettant ses mains en l'air.

-Alors lâche ta louche.

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas lâché ton arme.

-Je tiendrais jusqu'au bout, rétorqua Stiles en pointant son ustensile vers le loup-garou.

Peter s'avança prudemment vers l'adolescent.

-T'approche pas! Haleta l'humain qui avait un point de côté à force de fuir dans toute la maison.

L'aîné bondit sur Stiles et lui arracha sa spatule d'un geste rapide. L'hyperactif poussa un cri de surprise et Peter le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

-Hum... Tu...

Peter leva un sourcil avec un regard interrogatif. Il ressentait très nettement le changement d'ambiance entre eux deux. Stiles ne cherchait même pas à se séparer de lui et il semblait fébrile.

_Elle a raison. Il a juste seize ans._

Le loup-garou desserra sa prise sur la taille de l'adolescent.

-C'est prêt, dit Peter au bout de ce qui leur sembla être une éternité.

-Ah?

-Les gaufres.

Il se sépara entièrement de Stiles et s'occupa de leur dîner qu'il déposa sur une assiette.

-Whaou! Elles ont l'air trop bonne! S'exclama l'hyperactif. Je peux goûter?

-Attends qu'elles refroidi-

-Elles sont trop bonnes! S'extasia Stiles la bouche pleine.

-Hey! Je t'avais dit d'attendre!

-Mais elle me tendait ses petits bras! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule et abandonnée.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et prit la gaufre de l'adolescent avant d'en prendre une bouchée.

-Rend moi ma gaufre! Voleur!

-C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne.

-Rend la moi! S'écria Stiles en battant des bras.

-Viens la chercher, dit Peter avec un sourire taquin.

-Rah!

**-PS-**

Leur soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Stiles s'amusait comme un fou et embêtait le loup-garou autant qu'il le pouvait. Par contre de son côté Peter culpabilisait de plus en plus et se repassait en boucle les paroles de la femme qu'ils avaient croisé.

_J'ai presque vingt ans de plus que lui. Ce n'est pas rien vingt ans. En plus il est mineur. Je n'arriverais jamais à attendre plus longtemps. C'est cette année ou jamais._

**-PS-**

Stiles venait de s'endormir. Peter, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il s'isola dans la cuisine et resta dans le noir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Stiles faisait pour ne pas voir à quel point leur relation naissante était étrange et malsaine. Il passait un week-end entier dans l'appartement d'un loup-garou instable et dangereux qui avait failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Il dormait même dans son lit, contre lui.

_Soit il est naïf et inconscient soit il est..._

Un frisson descendit le long de son dos.

_Soit il est amoureux. Et donc stupide, naïf et inconscient._

**-PS-**

-Je haaaaaais les couples qui me rappellent...que je suis seul... Je déteste les couples je les hais tout court~

Stiles grogna et chercha son portable à l'aveuglette.

-T'es où stupide appareil des enfers? Tu vas réveiller Peter si tu continues.

-Trop tard, rétorqua une voix pâteuse derrière lui. Il est par terre.

Stiles dénicha enfin son téléphone.

-Scott? Il est 9h du mat' et on est dimanche. Rappelle plus tard.

L'hyperactif fit mine de raccrocher mais son meilleur ami cria des menaces à l'autre bout du fil. Peter maugréa contre le bruit et Stiles quitta la chambre pour ne plus le déranger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-«T'es avec ton copain?»

-Si c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles, la prochaine fois que je te croise je te tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

-«Non c'est pas pour ça. On a un problème, Lydia s'est fait attaquer par les créatures. Derek organise une réunion d'urgence au hangar. On doit tous venir.»

-Elle va bien?!

-«Oui, Jackson est arrivé à temps pour la secourir. Ma mère va s'occuper de la soigner.»

-OK. J'arrive d'ici...hum...vingt minutes. A tout à l'heure.

-«Mais tu m'as pas répondu-»

Stiles raccrocha en soupirant. Lorsqu'il se retourna il tomba sur Peter qui l'observait avec un air sérieux.

-Je vais devoir y aller.

-Je sais.

-Tu pourrais venir aussi tu sais? Peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider à trouver quelles créatures font ça.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils accepteraient mon aide? Rétorqua le loup-garou d'une voix froide. Tu rêves mon grand.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? S'enquit l'adolescent. T'es grognon parce que je t'ai réveillé?

-Non, je n'ai aucun problème. Tu vas être en retard.

-Mais-

-Grouille-toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Scott m'a appelé ou même si Lydia a été attaquée. Arrête de te défouler sur moi juste parce que t'es de mauvais poil!

-Dégage, dit Peter sèchement en retournant dans sa chambre.

Stiles hésita entre s'occuper du problème du loup-garou ou bien aller s'occuper de Lydia et finalement il choisit la jeune fille. Elle était blessée et aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible alors que Peter n'était sûrement que de mauvaise humeur.

Il se prépara au départ le plus rapidement possible et s'attela à faire disparaître au maximum l'odeur de Peter de la sienne.

Quand il fut prêt pour s'en aller, il eut l'impression d'être revenu d'une semaine en arrière. Tous les progrès qu'il avait fait pour se rapprocher de Peter semblaient réduits à néant.

-Peter? Je m'en vais.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du loup-garou. Peter lui tournait le dos et faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas l'adolescent.

-Tu viendras chez moi ce soir? Demanda Stiles avec espoir. Je t'attendrais.

Peter ne bougeait pas et l'hyperactif cru qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Peter?

-Je ne viendrais pas, asséna l'aîné sans se retourner. Maintenant sors de chez moi.

-Je ne te comprends pas! Hier on a passé une super journée ensemble et ce matin tu te comportes comme le dernier des crétins, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin?

-Mon problème? C'est toi mon problème alors dégage d'ici! S'écria Peter en se retournant.

Le cœur de Stiles se fissura à l'entente de ces mots. Il vacilla et prit sur lui pour contenir ses larmes. Le loup-garou darda son regard bleu sur lui et l'acheva.

-Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Fous le camp!

L'adolescent fit demi-tour et courut hors de l'appartement. Il passa devant le concierge qui le regarda étrangement puis il démarra sa Jeep fébrilement. Ce n'est qu'à l'abri derrière son volant qu'il se permit enfin de laisser couler ses larmes librement.

Son portable vibra sur le siège passager et il l'éteignit.

**-PS-**

Melissa appliqua soigneusement un coton avec du désinfectant sur les mains écorchées de Lydia tout en lui parlant gentiment pour la rassurer.

Jackson ne quittait plus sa petite-amie d'une semelle et la couvait du regard pendant que le reste de la meute s'occupait de mettre tous les éléments qu'ils avaient en commun. L'incapacité de réfléchir clairement de Lydia et l'absence marquée de leur seconde tête pensante se faisait nettement sentir.

-Je ne comprends pas, s'inquiéta Scott après une énième remarque de Derek. Il devrait être là depuis dix minutes.

-Appelle-le encore une fois, ordonna l'Alpha.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Je tombe sur son répondeur à chaque fois.

-Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Demanda Isaac avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

Au même moment, ils entendirent une portière claquer à l'extérieur du hangar et quelqu'un ouvrit bientôt les portes. Stiles se glissa à l'intérieur du loft et jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée. Il vit que Lydia allait bien et cela le rassura.

-Où t'étais bon sang?! S'exclama Derek.

-Je suis désolé pour mon retard. J'ai eu un petit contretemps.

Scott fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'intonation de la voix de son meilleur ami. Il essaya de croiser son regard pour confirmer ses inquiétudes mais Stiles évitait de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. L'hyperactif posa son sac sur la table de travail et sortit son ordinateur portable dans lequel il avait toutes les informations de la police qu'il n'avait pas pu partager avec la meute la fois dernière.

-Vous avez quelques chose d'intéressant? Demanda Stiles en pianotant sur son clavier à la recherche de ses fichiers. Une description peut-être?

-Oui, répondit Derek, mais ça ne me dit rien et comme on n'avait pas le bestiaire sous la main-

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé du retard, rétorqua l'humain d'une voix éraillée sans lever ses yeux de son écran.

Les loups-garous autour de la table le regardèrent bizarrement pendant un instant puis firent comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors, vous avez quoi?

Erica donna la description détaillée de la créature à Stiles qui commença à éplucher le bestiaire des Argent. Pendant que l'hyperactif faisait ses recherches, les autres s'occupaient de parler des mesures qu'ils allaient devoir prendre pour sécuriser les membres de la meute.

Scott ne prenait part à aucune des activités. Il fixait son meilleur ami du regard avant de finalement trouver ce qui clochait.

-Stiles, héla-t-il fermement.

-Quoi? Marmonna l'humain sans regarder le bêta.

-Regarde-moi.

Boyd se désintéressa du débat entre les siens et observa les deux meilleurs amis en se demandant à quoi ils jouaient.

-Je suis occupé là Scott.

-Stiles, je t'ai dit de me regarder.

Boyd pinça légèrement le bras de sa petite-amie et lui fit signe en direction de Scott et Stiles.

-Tu veux que je trouve ce qui a attaqué Lydia ou pas? Rétorqua l'humain.

-Stiles!

L'éclat de voix finit d'attirer toute l'attention sur eux et Stiles se fit le plus petit possible sur sa chaise. En ayant assez de se faire crier dessus depuis qu'il était réveillé, l'hyperactif releva les yeux vers le bêta.

-Voilà, t'es content? Je peux faire ce pour quoi je suis là ou tu vas continuer à me faire chier longtemps? Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire tes yeux de chiot battu. Tu voulais voir, t'as vu. Ouais, je chiale comme une gamine depuis ce matin mais ça n'a de rapport avec aucun d'entre vous donc j'aimerais m'occuper de Lydia puisqu'elle en a besoin aujourd'hui. Alors maintenant tu te concentres sur ton boulot et tu me laisses faire le mien, OK?

Stiles détourna les yeux et reprit ses recherches. Scott se promit de faire parler son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils en auraient terminé avec cette réunion.

**-PS-**

Peter renversa sa table de chevet avec rage. Il éventra son matelas pour y déverser toute sa haine et sa rancune avant de ravager le reste de son appartement. Il était tellement en colère. Contre le monde entier, contre Stiles, contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas réussi à le garder. Il avait échoué. Stiles était déjà à un autre. Scott n'aurait pas pu être plus clair.

_T'es avec ton copain? Putain, non, il l'était pas._

Qu'il avait pu être bête! Le pire était sûrement le fait qu'il avait commencé à y croire. A croire qu'une relation aurait pu voir le jour entre eux deux. Il était dévasté.

Ses espoirs étaient brisés. Derek avait donc raison quand il lui avait dit que Stiles ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Peter se laissa tomber à genoux au milieu du carnage qui régnait dans la pièce. Il était perdu.

**-PS-**

Tout le monde jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Stiles depuis son éclat une heure plus tôt. L'atmosphère commençait seulement à devenir plus légère quand Derek se posta derrière Stiles pour regarder l'écran avec lui. Les loups-garous se crispèrent en s'attendant au pire. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer l'hyperactif.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda simplement l'Alpha.

-Pas encore. Rien ne correspond à la description faite par Lydia. Ça aurait pu être une fée mais il y a quelques éléments qui ne collent pas.

-C'est peut-être une espèce cousine, non?

-J'ai déjà regardé mais il n'y a rien non plus.

-On trouvera bien, conclu Derek en s'éloignant à nouveau.

Les autres relâchèrent leur souffle. Aucune catastrophe en vue. L'Alpha pouvait être sage et civilisé quand il le voulait.

Erica, Isaac et Jackson faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour distraire Lydia et lui changer les idées mais elle semblait apathique, vide. Ils s'en inquiétèrent et Stiles utilisa cette information pour affiner ses recherches.

Melissa profita que toute l'attention de la meute soit concentrée sur la rousse pour s'asseoir près de Stiles.

-Un problème? Demanda l'hyperactif sans la regarder.

-J'ai croisé ton père hier.

Stiles se crispa et regarda enfin l'infirmière.

-Oui?

-Il croyait que tu dormais à la maison avec Scott. J'ai cru que tu étais en pleine ''mission'' pour les affaires de loups-garous et je t'ai donc couvert. Mais apparemment tu n'étais pas du tout avec eux alors j'aimerais bien savoir... Où étais-tu ce week-end?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer à nouveau et il tritura une feuille abandonnée sur la table.

-Stiles, murmura la voix douce de l'humaine, que s'est-il passé ce matin?

Avant que Melissa n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Stiles avait déjà disparu à l'extérieur.

-Scott, va voir Stiles, ordonna-t-elle à son fils qui n'avait rien vu de la scène.

-Stiles? Où est-il passé?

-Il est dehors, prévint-elle. Va le consoler.

Scott se leva d'un bond du canapé et courut à l'extérieur.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Isaac.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Melissa sans quitter la porte des yeux. Laissons-les régler ça...

**-PS-**

Scott retrouva l'hyperactif assis contre un muret à quelques mètres du hangar. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Stiles qui déprimait recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Stiles... Que se passe-t-il?

-Laisse-moi.

-Non, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Quand je sais que mon frère a pleuré ça me regarde...Parle-moi s'il te plaît.

-Je viens de me prendre un râteau monumental, avoua Stiles.

-Alors t'étais vraiment avec ce type tout à l'heure?

-J'ai passé mon week-end avec lui.

-Genre...la nuit aussi?

-Oui la nuit aussi, répliqua l'hyperactif durement en relevant la tête. Et j'ai même dormi dans son lit si tu veux tout savoir. Et je-

-Stiles, murmura le loup-garou d'une voix horrifiée, vous avez quand même pas...Et après il t'a mis le râteau parce que...? Donne-moi son nom et son adresse que je lui fasse avaler ses dents!

-Tu te fais encore des films, soupira Stiles que la tirade de son ami avait amusé. Et puis je suis pas ta fille que tu dois protéger de tous les hommes de la terre.

-Bien sûr que si! Bon bref. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors?

-On a passé une soirée super vendredi, j'ai passé la nuit là-bas, samedi on est sorti en ville et j'ai passé une journée merveilleuse. Ons'estmêmeembrassé, ajouta-t-il plus bas et très rapidement pour que Scott ne le comprenne pas. Mais ce matin après ton appel il a pété un plomb. Je crois qu'il a entendu quand tu m'as demandé si j'étais ''avec mon copain''. Il a dû flipper en comprenant que je le considérais plus que comme un ami et voilà où j'en suis. Il me déteste et ne veut plus me voir.

-Mais putain! S'énerva Scott, il est pas normal ce mec! Vous avez passé trois nuits ensemble et pour lui c'est normal? Il sait pas ce qu'il veut ce con en fait!

-Toi et moi on dort souvent ensemble à ce que je sache et pourtant...

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil! On se connaît depuis des années! T'es mon meilleur ami, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais pour moi votre histoire paraissait déjà commencée.

-Eh ben tu pensais mal...

-Je ne crois pas. Pour moi c'est une autre raison qui a fait qu'il ait pété les plombs. Il y a sûrement quelque chose d'autre qui se cache derrière tout ça.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas m'encourager et me faire espérer pour rien...

-Je ne ferais jamais ça, dit Scott en prenant l'hyperactif dans ses bras. Si je te le dis c'est que j'y crois vraiment. Tu devrais aller le voir.

-Vu la crise qu'il m'a faite ce matin je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Alors tu attendras quelques jours. Au moins le temps qu'il se calme. Et si tu veux je viendrais même avec toi.

-Euh...Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser ton offre. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse dans un bain de sang, plaisanta Stiles.

-Voilà, je préfère te voir comme ça. C'est mon Stiles ça!

Scott frotta sa tête contre celle de son ami et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment.

-Je rêve ou t'as dit que vous vous étiez embrassé?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Oui, je sais. Vous devez me détester maintenant xD Un pas en avant... Deux pas en arrière! J'adore faire ça :D**

**Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser là? Ha ha! Vous le saurez dans quelques chapitres ;)**

**En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui égaient mes journées (ou mes nuits)!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	8. de tout comprendre de travers?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Scott et Stiles retournèrent au hangar pour rejoindre la meute, le bêta fit signe aux autres de ne pas poser de questions. Melissa décida qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner chez elle pour finir sa grasse matinée malgré l'heure du déjeuner qui approchait et elle invita Stiles à venir lui aussi.

L'hyperactif accepta et ils quittèrent tous les trois le hangar. Arrivés chez les McCall, ils s'installèrent devant la télé en discutant.

Stiles passa toute la journée avec eux et ne rentra chez lui qu'en début de soirée.

-Salut p'pa.

-Bonsoir fiston. Ton week-end s'est bien passé?

-Ouais, ça peut aller.

-Tu n'as pas trop embêté Melissa j'espère?

-Je suis un ange.

-Mais oui, dis ça à d'autres, rétorqua le shérif en mettant une pichenette sur le front de Stiles. Tiens, tu es sûr que ça va?

-Bien sûr, mentit l'adolescent avec un sourire innocent, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est un sentiment comme ça... Tu es vraiment sûr?

-Oui papa. Je suis juste fatigué à cause du week-end chargé que j'ai passé. Je vais me coucher.

-Et le dîner? Demanda l'aîné alors que Stiles montait déjà les escaliers d'un pas lent.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Le shérif regarda la silhouette de son fils disparaître à l'étage puis il retourna à ses activités. Il avait promis de lui faire confiance.

**-PS-**

Stiles attendit Peter toute la nuit. Mais le loup-garou ne vint jamais.

**-PS-**

Peter hésita pendant des heures. Il vint et resta derrière la maison des Stilinski jusqu'à ce que le sommeil emporte Stiles. Mais il ne lui donna aucun signe de présence. La colère et la peine étaient légèrement retombées et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop vite en déduction. Cependant il prit la décision de garder ses distances pendant quelques jours pour vérifier si en effet l'adolescent avait quelqu'un dans sa vie avant d'aller lui parler.

**-PS-**

La matinée du lundi se passa tout à fait normalement. Le temps se rafraîchissait et on commençait à sentir que l'hiver arrivait.

Scott distrayait son meilleur ami comme il le pouvait mais rien n'atteignait Stiles. Il était dans sa bulle de chagrin et rien ne l'en faisait sortir.

A la pause de midi, il prit sa première initiative de la journée et demanda des nouvelles de Lydia qui était amorphe et muette depuis son arrivée au lycée.

-Elle est comme ça depuis l'attaque, expliqua Jackson, Elle ne dit presque rien. J'ai peur que ce soit irréversible.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver ce qu'il se passe, promit Stiles en regardant la rousse avec inquiétude. J'ai laissé un bestiaire à Derek pour qu'il cherche aussi dans la journée. Peut-être qu'il trouvera quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-On pourrait aussi demander à mon patron, intervint Scott.

-Tu crois qu'il accepterait de nous aider? Demanda Boyd.

-Bien sûr, répondit Isaac. Il nous aidera, c'est sûr.

-Mais pourquoi il nous donnerait un coup de main à nous? Dit Erica, Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait quelque chose pour nous.

-Il offre son aide à tous ceux qui en ont besoin, fit Stiles avec un air sombre en repensant à Peter. Et même à ceux qui n'en veulent pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Scott surprit.

-Rien. Il faudra que tu lui demandes aujourd'hui de nous aider.

-Ouais, je vais faire ça.

Le sujet fut clos et leur conversation repartit sur des choses plus gaies.

**-PS-**

A quelques mètres de là, Peter regardait Lydia avec attention. _Serait-ce possible que... Non, ça n'existe plus. Les chasseurs les ont toutes exterminé. A moins que... Oh, et puis ce n'est pas mon problème. Stiles est intelligent, il trouvera bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Le loup-garou quitta la rousse du regard et observa Stiles qui triturait mollement sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Scott essayait en vain d'encourager l'hyperactif à se nourrir mais rien n'y faisait.

-Stiles...

_Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi?_

L'adolescent baissa la tête durant tout le reste du déjeuner et ne laissa s'échapper aucune parole.

_Je ne comprends plus rien... Que dois-je faire?_

**-PS-**

Scott tenta de joindre Deaton toute l'après-midi sans résultat. Il tombait sur le répondeur de son patron à chaque essai et commençait à s'inquiéter.

-J'irais à la clinique après les cours.

Stiles hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il poussa un soupir et leva ses yeux vers le ciel chargé de novembre. Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus.

**-PS-**

Derek accueillit ses bêtas avec un air sombre. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur l'absence de Scott ni sur les recherches non-abouties de Stiles au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde. Lydia s'était un peu déridée durant l'après-midi et allait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. L'Alpha demanda des nouvelles à Jackson qui lui fit un compte-rendu des symptômes de sa petite-amie.

-On a dû se tromper quelque part, dit-il en arrivant derrière Stiles qui lisait le bestiaire des Argent. Elle a quelques symptômes d'une victime des fées.

-Je sais, tout va dans ce sens mais ça ne colle pas. Par exemple leurs yeux. C'est ce que Lydia a le plus décrit et ça ne correspond pas à ceux des fées. Il nous manque quelque chose.

-Scott nous apprendra sûrement quelque chose là-dessus en revenant de chez Deaton, intervint Isaac.

-Espérons...

**-PS-**

Scott fut surprit de voir l'affiche de fermeture sur la porte d'entrée et il fit le tour du bâtiment pour utiliser la porte de derrière. Il déverrouilla l'entrée et sentit immédiatement une odeur familière dans la clinique. Mais pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Merci, dit la voix assourdie de Peter qui se trouvait dans le bureau du vétérinaire.

-Faites bien attention à vous Peter. Et je suis encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour...

-Non, je pense que ça va aller.

-Vous n'allez rien faire, n'est-ce pas? Je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous allez vous laisser mourir.

-J'ai été naïf de croire que je pourrais m'en sortir. C'est mieux que je mette fin à mes jours avant de faire du mal.

-Si c'est ce que vous croyez être juste, je serais là pour vous aider. Mais il faudra agir avant la prochaine pleine lune.

-Oui. Je sais.

-Réfléchissez-y encore avant de prendre votre décision. Revenez me voir dans trois jours pour me donner votre décision.

-Si vous le souhaitez.

Scott ressortit du bâtiment le plus silencieusement possible et referma la porte à double tour avant de prendre son scooter pour retourner au hangar.

**-PS-**

-Alors? S'exclama Erica quand Scott arriva, il sait quelque chose?

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

-Et tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps? S'énerva Jackson.

-Derek, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Peter? Demanda Scott en ignorant la remarque du blond.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Non, pour rien.

Le mensonge de Scott fut perçut par tous les loups-garous présents mais aucun n'insista. Peter n'était pas leur principal souci. Stiles, lui, n'avait bien sûr pas entendu le rythme cardiaque de son ami changer mais il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il sut tout de suite qu'il cachait quelque chose. Et le fait que cela concerne Peter l'intéressait d'autant plus.

**-PS-**

Avant que Scott ne rentre chez lui, Stiles l'interpella.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes?

-Y a un problème?

-Non, c'est à propos de ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure en arrivant. Sur Peter...

-Ah, ça...

-Pourquoi t'as parlé de lui? Tu l'as croisé chez Deaton?

-Ouais, avoua le bêta gêné. Je les ai surprit en pleine conversation. Mais ils ne m'ont pas capté.

-Et ils disaient quoi?

-Je crois que tu avais raison à propos de lui. Il n'est pas comme on le croit.

-Pourquoi? Crache le morceau au lieu de me donner un mot après l'autre, s'impatienta Stiles. De quoi ils parlaient?

-Peter veut se suicider.

L'humain recula de quelques pas en titubant. Il s'adossa contre sa Jeep pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

-Apparemment il ne veut plus faire de mal, continua Scott qui n'avait pas vu la réaction de son ami. Deaton accepte même de lui donner son aide pour mourir. Ils vont le faire dans trois jours si Peter ne change pas d'avis. Tu crois que Derek est au courant?

-Non, répondit Stiles en cherchant désespérément la poignée de sa portière dans son dos.

A demain.

L'hyperactif se précipita dans sa Jeep et quitta le quartier en un instant.

-Je ne comprends plus Deaton. Un coup il veut l'aider et l'autre il veut le tuer.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la clinique, il entra directement dans le bureau du vétérinaire avec un air peu amène.

-Comment vous pouvez accepter ça?! S'exclama Stiles en plaquant ses mains sur la table de travail qui le séparait de Deaton. La dernière fois vous sembliez prêt à l'aider et maintenant vous voulez le tuer?

L'homme enleva calmement ses lunettes sans montrer le moindre signe de surprise.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais au courant si tôt.

-C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me répondre? S'écria l'adolescent hors de lui. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! Vous devez le sauver, pas l'aider dans ses projets stupides!

-Peter est un adulte responsable. Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. S'il pense qu'il vaut mieux l'abréger, tu n'as aucun droit de l'en empêcher.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit de mourir!

-Bien sûr que si. On a tous le choix de vivre ou non. S'il choisit la mort, qui es-tu pour l'en priver?

-Mais moi je l'ai-

Stiles mit une main devant sa bouche avant de finir sa phrase. Deaton sourit.

-Tu devrais le lui dire dans ce cas.

-Lui dire quoi? Rétorqua l'adolescent de mauvaise foi, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Stiles, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. Tu devrais lui en parler.

-Vous êtes fou. Il veut déjà se suicider alors si je rajoute ça il va vouloir le faire encore plus vite.

-Stiles, soupira Deaton. Pourrais-tu rester sérieux une seconde? Tes sarcasmes ne servent à rien avec moi. Tu as peur d'être rejeté, c'est tout.

-Faut me comprendre aussi! S'emporta le plus jeune, on me rejette à chaque fois!

-Mais Peter n'est pas tout le monde.

-Je sais mais merde! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle de trucs comme ça avec vous. C'est trop bizarre, j'me casse.

L'adolescent joignit le geste à la parole et partit en coup de vent.

-Et moi qui m'étais dit de ne pas interférer dans leurs histoires de cœur...

**-PS-**

-Nan mais c'est vrai ça! Il veut le tuer, je vais pas lui parler de ça à lui! Et puis l'autre qui ne vient pas me voir. Je te déteste Peter Hale! Si tu ne m'ouvre pas ta porte tout à l'heure je fais un scandale!

Stiles donna un brusque coup de frein en arrivant devant l'appartement de Peter. Il remonta l'allée avec des pas furieux et s'apprêta à assassiner le bouton de la sonnette de l'appartement du loup-garou quand le concierge arriva derrière lui avec son courrier.

-Tu viens voir m'sieur Hale?

-Oui, il est là?

-J'sais pas. Mais va pas tarder à pleuvoir, j'peux te faire entrer si tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup.

Rodriguez laissa Stiles entrer puis rentra chez lui sans plus se soucier de l'adolescent.

-S'il n'ouvre pas, je défonce la porte.

Il appuya brièvement sur la sonnette et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il sonna encore une fois. Quelqu'un pesta et se rapprocha de l'entrée.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Peter entrouvrit la porte puis la referma d'un coup sec. Stiles, abasourdit, garda la bouche grande ouverte en regardant la porte close devant lui.

De l'autre côté, Peter se colla dos à la porte en paniquant.

_Je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi... Il a dit quoi Deaton déjà?_

-Peter, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte je fais un scandale.

-Rentre chez toi, répondit le loup-garou nerveusement.

-Pas avant d'avoir une explication.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je suis infréquentable. C'est tout.

-Je vais crier, prévint Stiles.

-Non, non, non, arrête, paniqua l'aîné, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec le voisinage.

-A trois je te jure que je crie. Un... Deux...

Peter ouvrit la porte en grand et tira Stiles à l'intérieur.

-Tro-Ah!

-Tu es la personne la plus insupportable que je n'ai jamais rencontré, dit le bêta en claquant la porte avec violence. Je n'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois ou t'es juste bouché? Je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je pourrais te faire du mal.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai plus le contrôle.

-Pourquoi?

-Si tu répètes encore une fois ''pourquoi'' je te jette par la fenêtre.

-Pour-Aïe! Tu m'as fait mal espèce de brute!

-Alors pars si ça ne te plaît pas.

-Non.

-Tu aimes harceler les gens ou c'est juste une impression?

-C'est juste toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Tiens, t'as vu comme c'est frustrant? Je ne vais pas te répondre exprès pour t'emmerder.

Peter fit mine de rouvrir la porte mais l'hyperactif bloqua le passage.

-Je ferais barrage jusqu'à ce que j'aie toutes les réponses que je veux.

-Stiles, je vais perdre patience.

-Si tu réponds à mes questions, je te laisse tranquille c'est promit.

Le loup-garou soupira de lassitude et hocha la tête au prix de grands efforts.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Deaton tout à l'heure?

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Réponds juste à ma question.

-Je voulais savoir s'il connaissait un autre moyen de m'aider.

-Et il y en a un?

-Non.

-Alors utilise l'autre!

-Non.

-Utilise l'autre, insista Stiles.

-Non!

-Tu dois- Hum!

Le choc entre leurs lèvres fut brutal et inattendu. Peter avait agi à l'instinct. Au pur instinct animal. Il accentua la pression puis attrapa Stiles par le col avant de le jeter dehors. Il referma la porte à double tour et frappa son poing contre le mur. _Merde._

**-PS-**

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans bouger ni respirer. Il leva lentement sa main et toucha ses lèvres avant de la baisser pour se pincer le bras.

L'adolescent bifurqua vers la cage d'escalier dans un état second.

**-PS-**

-Qu'ai-je fait? Je suis le pire crétin de la Terre, grommela Peter. J'enchaîne boulette sur boulette.

_Et d'où a-t-il su pour cette après-midi? Deaton a vendu la mèche? A quoi est-ce que ça pourrait lui servir d'en parler à Stiles? J'ai bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas que je meurs mais..._

Peter grogna de frustration.

_Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Beacon Hills, Clinique vétérinaire._

Deaton ne se retourna même pas vers Peter lorsque celui-ci entra dans sa salle d'opération pendant qu'il s'occupait d'un de ses patients canin.

-Bonjour Peter.

-Personne n'arrive jamais à vous surprendre, n'est-ce pas?

-Pratiquement personne en effet. Et puis je m'attendais à ce qu'un de vous deux vienne me voir.

-Un de nous deux?

-Bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas parié sur vous par contre. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, à mon avis nous en auront pour un moment.

Peter s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et observa le vétérinaire s'occuper du chien blessé. Il y eut un long silence.

-La réponse à votre question est non, dit enfin le vétérinaire.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore posé.

-Elle est tant évidente.

-Vous êtes une énigme vivante.

-Vous aussi.

-Ah oui? Je ne vois pas exactement de quoi vous parlez, dit le loup-garou d'une voix étonnée.

-Vous savez comment faire pour vous en sortir, vous en avez l'opportunité mais vous ne faîtes rien. Pire, vous tentez de tout gâcher.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne gâche rien du tout. Tout est déjà foutu d'avance! Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner. Je suis impulsif, je n'arrive pas à garder mon sang froid. Il faut toujours que je dise le mot de trop, que je fasse le geste qu'il ne faut pas.

-Vous croyez? Demanda Deaton avec un sourire en coin.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là?

Seul un sourire mystérieux lui répondit.

_Il ne répondra pas._

-Toute cette histoire semble beaucoup vous amuser.

-M'amuser? Non, je prends tout ça très au sérieux. Votre sœur était une très bonne amie. Il faut bien que j'aide son frère si j'en ai la possibilité.

-Vous étiez ami avec Talia?

-Oui, elle m'était très chère, ajouta Deaton doucement. Une femme extraordinaire.

-Elle vous manque?

-Elle manque à tous ceux qui la connaissaient.

-Vous avez raison.

Le vétérinaire caressa le flanc du chiot dont il s'occupait.

-Ne perdez pas espoir trop vite.

-Je vais essayer. Il est temps que je m'en aille. J'ai déjà trop abusé de votre temps. Merci.

-Faites bien attention à vous Peter. Et je suis encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour...

-Non, je pense que ça va aller.

-Vous n'allez rien faire, n'est-ce pas? Je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous allez vous laisser mourir.

-J'ai été naïf de croire que je pourrais m'en sortir. C'est mieux que je mette fin à mes jours avant de faire du mal.

-Si c'est ce que vous croyez être juste, je serais là pour vous aider. Mais il faudra agir avant la prochaine pleine lune.

-Oui. Je sais.

-Réfléchissez-y encore avant de prendre votre décision. Revenez me voir dans trois jours pour me donner votre décision.

-Si vous le souhaitez.

-Faites-le réellement. Il souffrirait énormément de votre disparition.

-Les conversations avec vous sont vraiment perturbantes. Vous semblez tout savoir mais vous ne parlez jamais clairement.

-Je vais vous parler clairement dans ce cas, commença Deaton en se levant, Vous aimez Stiles. Vous voulez vous donner la mort parce que vous refusez d'entamer une relation avec lui à cause de votre âge et de votre nature alors que c'est la seule chose qui peut vous sauver. Il vous faut une ancre. Et vous savez pertinemment que c'est ce garçon. Vous gâchez votre chance en vous cachant derrière vos problèmes de contrôle et vous faites souffrir Stiles en le faisant.

-C'était peut-être un peu trop cru finalement.

Deaton soupira.

-Peter, écoutez-moi au moins une seule fois dans votre vie. Foncez. Déclarez vos sentiments à Stiles.

-Mais-

-Il vous aime Peter. Alors n'hésitez pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire mais il vous aime et n'attend que vous. Je vous le dit parce que je sais que sinon vous allez vous défiler et faire une énorme bêtise.

-Je suis trop rustre, je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose.

-Je ne suis pas une agence matrimoniale. Faites comme vous le sentez mais ne soyez surtout pas autoritaire ou brutal. Contenez-vous un peu.

-Je- Je vais essayer. Merci.

-Revenez me voir si vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi.

_Quelques temps plus tard, Beacon Hills, Appartement de Peter Hale._

_Surtout pas autoritaire et brutal? Bien sûr que fait Peter? Il fonce comme une bête en rut sur une proie particulièrement intéressante. Je suis irrécupérable._

-Mais quel abruti. Demain je me rattraperais. J'irais le voir et je m'excuserais. Voilà. Bon programme.

**-PS-**

-Je ne comprends plus rien, marmonna Stiles. Et c'était quoi ça!?

Il se frappa le crâne contre sa tête de lit à plusieurs reprises.

-J'imaginais pas mon premier baiser comme ça. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs. J'espère qu'il ne me fait pas la gueule.

Stiles reçu un sms de Scott.

De Scottie à moi:

«Toujours pas de prince charmant en vue?»

De moi à Scottie:

«Non, le baiser n'a pas marché.»

Son portable sonna et il vit le prénom de son meilleur ami s'afficher à l'écran.

-Eh merde. Je voulais pas dire ça.

Ne voulant pas qu'un loup-garou déchaîné défonce sa fenêtre, Stiles décrocha.

-«Comment ça le baiser?!», cria Scott à l'autre bout du fil.

-T'es pas obligé de crier, je suis pas sourd. Et puis c'était juste pour rester dans le thème des contes de fées. Il s'est rien passé, mentit l'adolescent en se calant contre ses oreillers.

-«C'est quoi ce mensonge?»

-C'est pas un mensonge. On s'est juste prit le bec.

-«Ah! Tu vois-»

-Pas dans ce sens-là! On s'est disputé quand je suis allé le voir.

-«Je t'avais dit d'attendre un peu avant d'y aller.»

-Eh ben tu me connais. J'en fais qu'à ma tête.

-«Et il t'a donné quelle explication pour votre prise de tête de dimanche?»

-Hum...Il est...disons...un peu caractériel et lunatique. Ce n'était pas contre moi. C'était juste...comment dire? J'étais là au mauvais moment. Bref. J'irais le harceler demain soir.

-«Vous vous êtes pas réconciliés tout à l'heure?»

-Euh...

-«Tu me caches quelque chose.»

-Non! Y a rien. C'est juste qu'on a pas eu le temps pour tout s'expliquer et je...euh...

-«Stiles. Je vais peut-être te paraître lourd mais et si on reparlait du baiser du prince charmant?»

-Je dois raccrocher...

-«Si tu fais ça, je viens tout de suite chez toi.»

-Non, c'est bon.

-«Allez, dis-moi tout.»

-Moi tout.

-«Je suis pas d'humeur pour tes blagues à deux balles. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.»

Stiles soupira. Il préférait le dire par téléphone que face à face.

-Bon okay. Il se pourrait... qu'il ait hypothétiquement fait un semblant de premier pas et qu'il m'ait éventuellement un peu...euh... montré un possible attrait.

-«Et en plus clair?»

-Oui, il m'a embrassé. Mais c'était peut-être parce que je parlais trop aussi. C'est possible qu'il ait comprit que je l'aimais et il en a profité pour me faire taire pour de bon. Oh non, tu penses que c'est ça? Je l'énervais trop alors il a fait un truc aussi... bas que ça pour avoir la paix?

-«Tu devrais te calmer.»

-Mais tu crois que je pourrais avoir raison? Il pourrait être un tel salaud?

-«Arrête de flipper. T'es entrain de te faire un film. D'après ce que tu me dis sur lui depuis le début, je dirais plutôt qu'il n'est pas très doué en démonstration sentimentale. Il sait juste pas comment faire avec toi.»

-Si seulement t'avais raison...

-«Je suis sûr et certain qu'il viendra te voir demain.»

-Sinon c'est moi qui viens le chercher par la peau des fesses.

**-PS-**

Aucun des deux ne put dormir cette nuit-là. L'un à cause de son geste et l'autre parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Peter l'avait fait.

**-PS-**

-Je suis crevé, gémit Stiles en s'asseyant à côté de Scott. J'ai pas réussi à dormir.

-Moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

-Faux frère. Sois un peu compatissant.

-Mais je compatis, se défendit le bêta avec un sourire moqueur, à ma manière.

Stiles aperçu Lydia entrer dans la salle de classe et il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit par un sourire qui le rassura.

-Lydia a l'air d'aller mieux.

-Mouais. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, répondit Scott.

-Et beaucoup d'amour, se réjouit Erica derrière eux, Jackson n'a jamais été aussi attentionné avec elle.

Stiles n'écouta pas la suite de la tirade de la blonde. Un élément lui était revenu. «Et beaucoup d'amour», l'hyperactif avait lu quelque chose là-dessus dans le bestiaire mais il ne se rappelait plus quoi.

Stiles nota son idée sur sa main pour ne pas l'oublier. Il vérifierait ce soir.

**-PS-**

-C'est impressionnant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer monsieur Hale.

-Moi non plus, mentit Peter assis en face de son médecin.

-On peut dire que vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir si bien récupéré. Mais comment votre visage a-t-il bien pu...?

-Je suis allé voir un ami chirurgien.

-Il a fait du très bon travail, s'extasia l'humain en palpant le côté gauche du visage du loup-garou. Vos résultats sont excellents. Votre dossier me paraît tout à fait encourageant pour votre réinsertion.

_J'espère bien._

-Je vais m'occuper de remplir tous les formulaires puis je vous les enverrais pour que vous puissiez les mettre dans votre dossier.

-Merci monsieur Lee, dit Peter en se levant pour serrer la main du médecin.

Il prit congé de l'humain et quitta l'hôpital de Beacon Hills où il venait de passer une batterie de test inutiles de son point de vue mais important pour la loi. Quand son dossier sera traité, il pourra enfin vivre comme un homme normal. Plus besoin de travailler au noir, plus besoin de se cacher. Il sera indépendant et retrouvera une vie normale. Enfin aussi normale qu'une vie de loup-garou puisse l'être.

_Maintenant direction le notaire. Je vais finir par vivre là-bas si ça continu._

**-PS-**

Derek frappa violemment du poing sur la table où étaient étalés tous les documents que la meute avait réussi à rassembler sur leur ennemi et sur les victimes.

L'Alpha ne supportait pas d'être impuissant face à cette situation de crise. Un membre de sa meute avait été attaqué et il ne pouvait rien pour l'aider à aller mieux.

En plus un véritable fossé s'était creusé entre lui et Stiles sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire pour le faire disparaître. Il voyait bien que l'adolescent s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui et qu'il l'évitait même à certaines occasions.

-Il va me rendre fou.

Derek secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis partit prendre sa veste en cuir. Il devait prendre l'air. Et surtout, il devait aller voir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Deaton.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Et voili voilu! Je sais, vous me détestez encore. Moi je vous aime tout fort par contre! :D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	9. de t'être excusé?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Derek ressortit de chez Deaton en rage. Le vétérinaire l'énervait avec ses énigmes et ses demi-mots. Il ne parlait jamais clairement et sa patience était très limitée ces derniers temps. L'humain ne lui avait rien apporté et avait même parut réticent à lui donner son aide contrairement à ce que Scott et Isaac avaient pu lui dire.

Derek soupira en comprenant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Et elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il rassembla tout son dossier et le posa sur le siège passager.

-J'ai plus le choix, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Faut que j'aille le voir.

**-PS-**

-Bien, je pense que tout est en règle. Il ne manque plus que votre dossier médical et nous pourrons vous faire ''revenir à la vie'', plaisanta le notaire avec un sourire.

Peter se força à sourire. _Si tu savais..._

-Bien maintenant monsieur Hale il nous faut parler argent. Héritage pour être plus précis. Lorsque vous serez réintégré à la société vous serez en droit de réclamer votre part d'héritage auprès de votre neveu.

-Je ne veux récupérer que ce qui m'appartenait avant l'incendie.

L'homme sembla surprit.

-Vous ne souhaitez pas prendre ce que votre sœur vous a laissé?

-Non. Je vais tout laisser à mon neveu.

-De toute façon, vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir d'ici que votre dossier soit traité.

-Ma décision est prise, dit Peter fermement.

-Je m'occuperais alors de remplir les formulaires que vous signerez la prochaine fois que l'on se verra.

-Bien. Merci monsieur Moore.

**-PS-**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là?_

La Camaro noire garée devant son immeuble indiqua immédiatement l'identité de l'intrus à Peter. La voiture était vide.

_J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop longtemps qu'il attend sinon il va être infernal._

-B'jour m'sieur Hale. Y a d'la visite pour vous. Il a pas l'air commode le bonhomme.

Le loup-garou sourit narquoisement en sachant très bien que Derek avait sûrement entendu la remarque.

-Te voilà enfin, dit l'Alpha qui attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

-Si tu voulais me dire un coucou fallait me prévenir, se moqua l'aîné en tapant son code. J'aurais préparé du thé et des p'tits gâteaux.

-Très drôle, rétorqua Derek froidement en le suivant dans les escaliers.

-Quel est le motif de ta venue dans cet humble lieu?

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-De quoi?

-A ton avis.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, dit Peter en se retournant vivement vers son neveu. Si t'es venu parler de Stiles c'est-

-Stiles? L'interrompis Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Que vient-il faire là-dedans?

_Mais quel boulet. J'en loupe pas une. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi, j'le sens._

-Oh je ne sais pas. Mais comme ta vie semble tourner autour de lui en ce moment...

L'Alpha ne répondit rien et le regarda suspicieusement alors qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement de l'aîné.

-Que me veux-tu alors?

-J'ai besoin de ton...aide, articula difficilement Derek.

-Ta demande est tellement spontanée que ça me fait chaud au cœur, le railla Peter. Si tu pouvais me la refaire sans la grimace torturée ce serait encore mieux.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

-Oh, très bien. Ça me va. De quoi as-tu besoin?

-Ton savoir.

-A quel propos? Demanda le bêta qui connaissait très bien la réponse.

-Les attaques. Je ne trouve pas quelle créature a attaqué Lydia.

-Mais moi non plus.

-Tu mens. Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit.

-Je suis flatté que tu crois autant à mes connaissances et mon intelligence. La vérité c'est que j'ai peut-être une petite idée mais je ne peux pas la vérifier.

-Toutes les informations que nous avons réunies sont dans ce dossier.

-Et bien laisse le moi et je l'étudierais. Si je trouve quelque chose je t'en ferais part.

Peter prit un coin du dossier mais Derek ne le lâcha pas.

-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

L'Alpha grogna.

-Et tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

-Très bien. Prend-le. Si je flaire la moindre entourloupe je te coupe la tête.

-Sympathique. Tu voulais autre chose?

-Non.

Derek quitta l'appartement en coup de vent, laissant Peter seul pour réfléchir.

**-PS-**

-Scott... Tu crois que je dois faire quoi ce soir? Demanda Stiles.

-Euh... A propos de quoi?

-Y a réunion. Je fais comment pour l'inconnu?

-Ah ça... Très bonne question.

-Cette fois faut quand même que je vienne avec vous pour vous aider.

-Vu que vous vous êtes quittés sur une engueulade vous avez pas eu le temps d'organiser un rendez-vous, je me trompe?

-Il ne va pas venir de lui-même. C'est un lâche qui aime bien se cacher.

-Bah alors t'ira toi-même chez lui.

-Mouais. Je vais faire ça.

**-PS-**

La solution au problème de Stiles arriva le soir-même. Beacon Hills était menacée par une nouvelle créature surnaturelle depuis la rentrée scolaire il y a deux mois de cela et Derek n'avait pas assez d'informations sur celles-ci même avec l'aide de l'hyperactif et de leurs différents bestiaires. Il avait alors annoncé à sa meute qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une solution.

-Et c'est quoi cette solution miracle? Demanda Jackson qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, ajouta Isaac nerveusement en voyant la mine sombre de son Alpha. Tu veux faire quoi exactement?

-Demander de l'aide, articula Derek avec peine en gardant un air contrarié. Il devrait bientôt arriver.

Les bêtas ainsi que Lydia et Stiles se demandèrent de qui il voulait parler et la réponse leur vint seulement cinq minutes plus tard.

Stiles faillit recracher la gorgée de soda qu'il venait de prendre et Scott lui frappa gentiment dans le dos en se moquant de lui.

-Yo! Lança l'ancien Alpha pour seul salut. J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Alpha tout-puissant avait besoin de l'aide d'un misérable et pitoyable bêta.

Le sourire narquois de Peter irrita Derek qui dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de celui qui osait se moquer de son statut.

La température de la pièce chuta de quelques degrés et la tension était palpable entre les deux Hale qui se fixaient silencieusement.

Stiles se faisait le plus petit possible en s'attendant à ce qu'une guerre éclate d'un instant à l'autre. Il savait que Derek n'avait pas bien prit le fait qu'il ait dormi chez son oncle depuis que l'Alpha lui en avait parlé la semaine précédente. Leur dispute avait été bien plus violente que d'habitude. La jalousie de l'aîné l'avait mis hors de lui et il lui avait jeté ses quatre vérités à la figure.

_Neuf jours plus tôt, Beacon Hills, maison du shérif._

Stiles repassait en boucle la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Peter. Il regrettait d'avoir frappé le loup-garou mais sa phrase l'avait tellement blessé. «Ça arrangerait tout le monde que je disparaisse».

-Mais quel crétin, marmonna-t-il en étudiant les documents qu'il avait sur les loups-garous à la recherche du problème de Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu ''perdre''?

Un craquement surprit Stiles dans sa réflexion et il se tourna vers sa fenêtre.

-Qui est là?

Derek apparut derrière la vitre et l'adolescent hésita quelques instants avant de lui ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Des explications, répondit l'Alpha.

-Des explications? Répéta Stiles. Et sur quoi exactement?

-Sur la nuit dernière.

Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement et il se sentit devenir nerveux.

-La nuit dernière?

-Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis et réponds simplement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, rétorqua Stiles sur la défensive.

-Tu es complètement inconscient! S'exclama l'aîné. Peter est dangereux! Tu ne peux pas dormir chez lui comme ça. Il aurait pu te faire n'importe quoi!

-C'est toi ça, maugréa l'hyperactif en s'adossant contre le bord de son bureau.

-Arrête de faire ce genre de remarques, ordonna froidement Derek.

-Fais c'que j'veux d'abord.

-Et tes remarques de gamin tu peux te les garder. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gosse inconscient du danger avec toi. Je te donne des conseils et des avertissements mais tu n'en a rien à faire.

-Très juste.

-Tu es insupportable. Faut-il que je te menace pour que tu comprennes?

-Essaie toujours. Si tu crois que ça marche avec moi c'est que t'es vraiment niais et bouché, dit Stiles sans animosité contrairement à l'Alpha qui perdait son calme.

-Tu es un abruti incapable de s'occuper de lui-même.

-Non, mais tu te crois où? Tu viens me faire chier chez moi, tu me fais la leçon et en plus tu m'insultes? Tu te sens plus pisser ou quoi?

-Tu es sous ma responsabilité.

-Et depuis quand t'as décidé ça? T'es quoi pour moi?

-Je suis ton Alpha.

Un ange passa. Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre à Derek.

-Et c'est pour cette raison, reprit le loup-garou, que je t'interdis de t'approcher de Peter.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure, s'écria l'adolescent. Maintenant tu me donnes des ordres. Si je veux fréquenter Peter j'en ai tout à fait le droit.

-Pas sans mon accord, gronda l'Alpha.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas mon père? Et encore moins mon petit-ami.

-Et Peter?

-Quoi Peter?

-Lui il pourrait le devenir? Je te préviens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Peter manipule tout le monde, il est incapable d'aimer. Ce n'est qu'un monstre.

-Il est toujours mieux que toi, attaqua le plus jeune. Et je préférerais mille fois être avec lui qu'avec toi!

La remarque toucha Derek plus qu'il ne le montra.

-Je ne veux plus te voir Derek. Ta jalousie et ta possessivité me fatiguent. Je n'en peux plus de devoir supporter ton caractère exécrable. J'ai besoin d'air Derek. Depuis que tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi je ne suis plus libre.

-Mais Stiles... Comprends-moi... Je ne veux que ton bien.

-Tu m'étouffes Derek. C'est tout ce que tu fais. Si tu te comportais comme tu l'as fait il y a deux semaines, tout serait tellement plus simple et agréable. On pourrait même être amis. Ce serait bien, tu ne trouves pas?

-Jamais! Contesta Derek hors de lui, Je refuse tout ça! Je ne veux pas être n'importe qui dans ta vie. Je ne suis pas un ''ami'' de passage. Tu m'appartiens! Je ne te laisserais à personne d'autre que moi!

-Dégage d'ici Derek. Tout de suite. Sinon j'appelle la police pour harcèlement. Je ne plaisante pas.

L'Alpha vit la détermination dans le regard de Stiles et il décida d'effectuer un repli stratégique. Ce n'était que partie remise. Il persistera jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent entende raison.

_Neuf jours plus tard, Beacon Hills, Loft de Derek Hale._

Et heureusement qu'il ne savait pas pour toutes les autres fois où Stiles avait dormi chez l'ancien Alpha.

L'hyperactif savait donc que Derek était jaloux de sa relation avec l'aîné et que cette soirée risquait de virer au règlement de compte entre les deux Hale.

-Tu ne sembles pas heureux de me voir cher neveu, dit Peter en souriant toujours. Pourtant ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir tous.

Il insista sur son dernier mot et s'assit élégamment sur le canapé trois places qu'occupaient déjà Stiles et Scott. Bien entendu, la place libre était celle près de l'humain et il en profita pour passer son bras derrière la nuque de l'hyperactif dans un geste nonchalant.

Derek rageait. Peter jubilait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer son neveu et défier son autorité d'Alpha. C'était un réflexe tout à fait animal pour marquer son territoire.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, rétorqua Lydia en serrant les dents. C'était obligé que ce soit lui?

-Malheureusement oui, grinça Derek en s'asseyant face à son parent. Bon, que peux-tu nous dire sur ces créatures?

-Ce sont des fées.

-Merci mais on le savait déjà, répliqua Erica méchamment en se postant derrière son Alpha.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de m'interrompre on avancerait plus vite.

-Et si t-

-Erica, gronda la voix grave de Derek.

-Mais-

-Tais-toi.

La blonde recula et resta muette.

-Bref, reprit Peter en croisant les jambes sur la table basse. Ce sont des hybrides mi-fées mi-démon. C'est la nouvelle concentration de loups-garous à Beacon Hills qui les a attiré et elles resteront jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient repues.

-De quoi? Questionna Derek. Elles se nourrissent de quoi? Les cadavres trouvés par la police sont entiers et ne présentent aucune plaie intérieure comme extérieur.

-C'est parce qu'elles se nourrissent de choses que l'on ne peut pas voir. Elles absorbent les sentiments amoureux et les espoirs de leurs victimes.

-Un peu comme les détraqueurs dans Harry Potter? Intervint Stiles.

-Sauf que là on est dans la vraie vie et que nous ne sommes pas des magiciens, rétorqua l'Alpha de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est des sorciers d'abord, marmonna l'adolescent en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du canapé avec les bras croisés.

Le mouvement brusque provoqua un léger courant d'air qui amena l'odeur tant désirée de Stiles vers le visage de Peter qui resserra son poing avec force près de la tête de l'adolescent. Ce soir il allait avoir du mal à se contenir. _Ne surtout pas refaire le même coup qu'hier. Je vais juste m'excuser._

Il se racla la gorge et reprit son explication.

-Donc je disais, ces hybrides dévorent l'âme de leur victime en quelque sorte. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Lydia s'en est remise comme elle était bien entourée. Bref, et sans âme, les êtres vivant bah...Ne vivent plus justement. Bien sûr elles s'attaquent d'abord aux plus faibles et quand elles seront assez fortes, elles attaqueront la prochaine étape de leur colonisation.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Boyd.

-Les êtres supérieurs de la ville. Les loups-garous. Donc vous.

-Et toi, ajouta Scott.

-Je ne fais pas partie de votre meute. Je suis considéré comme un humain.

-Mais alors elles pourraient très bien t'attaquer n'importe quand, dit Stiles en essayant de cacher sa panique.

-Ce serait pas si mal, marmonnèrent plusieurs membres de la meute.

-Oui, elles le pourraient. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il leur faut encore de la force avant de pouvoir s'attaquer à des loups-garous donc je pourrais me défendre contre elles facilement. Puis quand elles seront assez fortes pour me faire du mal, je ne les intéresserais plus.

-Et quand seront-elles prêtes pour la prochaine étape? S'enquit Lydia.

-Vu le nombre de victimes...Je dirais qu'elles seront prêtes avant mi-janvier. Après vous aurez beaucoup plus de mal à les déloger.

-Avant mi-janvier? Répéta Isaac. Ça nous laisse environ un mois et demi. C'est pas beaucoup de temps.

Un silence pensif s'installa le temps que tout le monde digère la nouvelle.

-Comment s'y prend-on pour les éliminer? Demanda Derek.

-Votre problème pour l'instant n'est pas de savoir comment les tuer, mais plutôt où les trouver. Il faut faire les choses dans le bon ordre si vous voulez réussir à vous en sortir.

-Et où peut-on les trouver? S'impatienta l'Alpha qui ne supportait pas qu'on en sache plus que lui.

-Très bonne question.

-Tu ne sais pas.

-Eh non.

-Alors tu peux par-

-Mais je sais comment les trouver.

Derek soupira en comprenant au sourire satisfait de son oncle qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Il dévia son regard légèrement à côté du trouble-fête et retint un grognement frustré à cause de la proximité entre Peter et Stiles.

Les prochaines semaines allaient être éprouvantes pour leurs nerfs.

**-PS-**

-Peter! Appela Stiles. Attends-moi deux secondes!

Le loup-garou ne put résister à la voix pleine d'espoir de l'adolescent et il s'arrêta. Stiles le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

-Je te ramène?

-Tu es sûr que Derek est d'accord?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi qu'il soit d'accord ou non?

-J'ai entendu l'avertissement qu'il t'a donné tout à l'heure avant que tu ne sorte. Il veut que tu te méfies de moi.

-Et toi? Répondit Stiles, tu veux que je me méfie de toi?

-Mon avis n'est pas objectif. Ce serait plus sage que tu écoutes Derek. Mieux vaut que tu gardes tes distances.

-Depuis quand tu laisses Derek décider à ta place? S'énerva l'adolescent. En plus son avis n'est pas très objectif non plus. Et puis j'en ai marre de tes changements d'avis tout le temps. Un jour on est amis et le lendemain tu me fuis. Je ne te comprends pas.

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, surprit de l'émotion qu'il sentait chez l'hyperactif.

-Je t'ai manqué? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Oui, avoua le plus jeune en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'aîné ne trouva rien à lui répondre alors il se tut.

-Bon, en route? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui. Allons-y.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas Derek qui avait suivi leur conversation avec la plus grande attention.

**-PS-**

Le début du trajet se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser leur bulle paisible. Ils étaient juste ensembles, sans cris, sans colère.

-Dis, commença Stiles en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Faudrait quand même qu'on en parle, non?

-Je suis désolé.

-Ah?

-Tu m'énervais, je ne savais pas comment te faire taire donc j'ai agis à l'instinct. Désolé.

Le feu passa au vert. Stiles fit semblant de se concentrer sur la route pour cacher sa déception et surtout ne pas répondre qu'il avait espéré quelque chose d'autre.

Peter remarqua avec surprise l'air déçu de l'adolescent.

_Je me fais des idées. Deaton voulait juste que je me bouge._

-Je vois, conclu Stiles. L'instinct... Il fait faire des choses étranges aux loups-garous quand même.

Peter fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le murmure de l'humain et se contenta de regarder la vue pendant tout le reste du trajet.

**-PS-**

Stiles se gara devant l'immeuble du loup-garou et éteignit le moteur.

-Nous y voilà. Tu devrais vraiment penser à t'acheter une voiture. Avec tous les trajets que tu vas devoir faire pour les réunions de la meute.

-Je n'ai pas encore assez de fonds pour ça.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Derek a de l'argent et pas toi. C'est grâce à l'héritage de votre famille qu'il est riche, non?

-Oui, c'est grâce à ça. Au départ, une très grande partie de l'héritage m'appartenait jusqu'à ce que Derek me tue et qu'il hérite de tout comme il était le seul Hale encore en vie.

-Mais tu es là maintenant.

-Officiellement je suis censé être mort.

-Pourtant, la police considère que tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps, il n'y a pas de mort.

-Sauf que d'après leurs dossiers je suis un légume en fauteuil roulant qui ne parle pas, ne bouge pas et ne peux rien faire sans une aide-soignante. Je suis officiellement mort pour eux. Juridiquement je suis porté disparu mais Derek a quand même pu obtenir la fortune des Hale.

-Et tu fais comment avec ton boulot? Tu travailles au noir?

-En quelques sortes.

-C'est illégale?

-Pas vraiment. De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance. Bientôt j'aurais terminé de remplir la paperasse pour signifier officiellement que je suis encore en vie et en bonne santé. Mais je vais laisser tout ça à Derek.

-Tu cherches à te faire pardonner? Demanda Stiles avec une moue triste.

-Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi. Je sais que ce serait stupide de penser une telle chose.

-Pourtant tu y penses quand même.

-Presque pas. Je sais que Derek a trop de rancune pour moi. J'ai brisé toute la complicité que l'on a pu avoir un jour tous les deux.

-Cette époque te manques, hein?

-Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point.

-Je suis vraiment désolé...

Peter ne répondit pas et admira le visage compatissant de l'adolescent en silence. Ses joues légèrement colorées, ses grands yeux pétillants dans lesquels il pourrait rester plongé des heures durant, ses lèvres qu'il ne rêvait que d'embrasser depuis une éternité.

_J'en ai tellement envie._

Peter se pencha vers le siège conducteur en prenant appui sur le tableau de bord. Son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles et il posa sa main libre sur celle de l'adolescent qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

-Peter?

Les yeux à demi-clos et le souffle coupé, Stiles espérait qu'il aurait enfin droit à ce qu'il attendait. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Peter caresser son visage et son regard intense l'électrisait.

Un bruit métallique les fit sursauter et le loup-garou se recula vivement comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il lâcha la main du plus jeune et ouvrit la portière.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement avant de sortir de la Jeep.

-Euh...Toi aussi. On se voit demain?

-...Oui.

Stiles lui sourit et le loup-garou claqua la portière. La voiture démarra et bientôt elle disparut dans la nuit sous le regard pensif de Peter.

-Bonsoir monsieur Rodriguez, fit le bêta poliment en passant près de son voisin qui venait de les interrompre avec ses poubelles.

-Mouais. Bonsoir m'sieur Hale, répondit l'humain d'une voix suspicieuse.

Avait-il bien vu? Ne venait-il pas de surprendre son voisin le plus étrange de l'immeuble embrasser l'ado qui venait pratiquement tous les jours depuis une semaine?

-C'est mon imagination ou j'ai bien vu?

Il hésita quelques instants à appeler la police mais il décida qu'il devait certainement être simplement fatigué.

-Pas mes oignons en plus.

**-PS-**

-J'ai rêvé. J'ai simplement rêvé. Tout simplement rêvé debout. Enfin assis mais c'est une simple expression. J'ai rêvé. C'est tout. Oh mais non, j'ai pas rêvé! Si t'as rêvé. Peter Hale ne vient pas d'essayer de t'embrasser une deuxième... Non, troisième fois. Il n'a pas failli t'embrasser. T'es juste fatigué et tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité. Peter n'est pas attiré par toi et il a encore moins des sentiments pour toi. Il te l'a fait comprendre plusieurs fois déjà. Mais alors pourquoi se serait-il penché si près de- Oh mon Dieu... J'y ai vraiment cru. Faut que j'arrête de fantasmer. Allez Stiles, reprends-toi. Tout va bien. T'as sommeil. Mais il a- Et arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis. Mais quand même! Non! Tu vas juste rentrer à la maison et aller dans ton lit pour dormir et demain tu auras oublié tout ça.

**-PS-**

-J'ai pas oublié, dit Stiles en ouvrant les yeux lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin.

**-PS-**

Peter donna un coup à son radio-réveil et passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Il avait passé une nuit horrible, peuplée de cauchemars plus violents et sanglants les uns que les autres. Son moral oscillait très dangereusement depuis quelques temps.

Le risque qu'il perde le contrôle devenait de plus en plus grand. Il devait agir vite s'il voulait garder Stiles en sécurité. Il devenait plus dangereux pour son entourage de jour en jour. Bientôt il ne pourrait même plus sortir de chez lui s'il voulait éviter de blesser ou tuer des innocents.

Peter se leva en baillant. _J'ai encore le temps._

Il regarda la petite fiole posée sur sa table de chevet en gardant un visage impénétrable.

Sa dose mortelle d'aconit ne le quittait plus.

_On ne sait jamais._

**-PS-**

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux face au changement de personnalité de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci arriva au lycée. Lui qui était inquiet et déprimé la veille, était surexcité et joyeux comme jamais. Il ne cessait de parler pour ne rien dire et de gigoter dans tous les sens.

-Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, dit le bêta en souriant à son ami. Je peux savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur?

-C'est un se-cret! Lui répondit Stiles avec un immense sourire.

-Ton inconnu est venu?

-Mais c'est pas vrai! S'exclama l'humain en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il est où mon idiot de Scottie?

-Tu es tellement prévisible en même temps. Alors, raconte. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir? Il t'a dit quoi pour le baiser?

-Une excuse bidon.

-Et pourquoi tu sembles si heureux alors? Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement son ''excuse bidon'' qui te fasse sourire comme ça, j'ai pas raison? Allez, dis-moi tout.

-Hors de question.

-Tu veux que je devine? A mon avis ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça. Il t'a dit quelque chose de spécial?

-Non.

-Il t'a...fait quelque chose de spécial?

Stiles détourna la tête vers la direction opposée de son ami.

-Oh, t'entends? Y a la sonnerie, on y va? Je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon merveilleux cours de chimie avec le prof le plus passionnant et agréable à vivre de l'univers tout entier.

L'hyperactif commença à trottiner joyeusement dans le couloir bondé.

-Stiles, reviens ici! Stiles! Stiles! Mais c'est qu'il court vite quand il veut le bougre!

**-PS-**

-T'es sûre de ce que tu dis? Demanda Isaac avec un regard surpris.

-Mais puisque je te le dis! S'exclama Erica toute heureuse de sa trouvaille. Stiles a des vues sur un mec.

-Et alors? Fit Boyd en remontant son sac de cours sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes idiots ou vous le faites exprès? S'énerva la blonde. C'est Derek! Y a aucun doute là-dessus. Je vous l'avais bien dit que je les avais vu ensemble il y a pas longtemps!

-Mais d'après la discussion que Stiles et Scott ont eue, il a des ''vues'' seulement sur lui. Ils ne sont pas ensemble, fit remarquer Isaac.

-Il a menti parce qu'il ne veut pas que Scott le sache!

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change? Rétorqua le blond. S'ils sont en couple tant mieux pour eux.

-Je veux les faire passer aux aveux. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous cacher ça. C'est injuste pour la meute. Je réussirais bien à les surprendre un jour. Et là...Je ne les raterais pas, ça je peux vous l'assurer!

Les deux adolescents regardèrent Erica avec un air découragé. Cette fille était vraiment irrécupérable.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion malgré mes nombreuses tentatives... Snif...**

**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et votre attente :D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	10. de me faire espérer?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'énorme sourire de Stiles ne voulait pas quitter son visage. Scott avait bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille entre son ami et l'inconnu mais il décida de ne plus poser de questions indiscrètes. Stiles était un grand garçon, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Pas besoin d'une nounou pour le surveiller. Enfin il l'espérait.

-Y a une réunion ce soir? Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant près de Scott avec son plateau.

-Ouais, répondit Isaac en se servant un verre d'eau. On va commencer à chercher l'emplacement des nids ce soir.

-Peter va nous aider? Questionna Lydia qui espérait le contraire.

-Oui, dit Erica avec une grimace. Derek a dit qu'il participera à toutes les prochaines réunions.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance? Intervint Boyd.

-Confiance? A Peter Hale? Le railla Erica avec un regard méprisant. T'es suicidaire? Ce mec est un taré. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer un gosse pour le plaisir.

-D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il a accepté de nous aider, renchérit Isaac.

-Sûrement un coup fourré, conclu Scott en pointant sa fourchette dans les airs. Ce mec est pervers et cinglé. Hein Stiles, j'ai pas raison?

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas et serra les poings sous la table. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre ces insultes. Ils ne savaient rien de Peter. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait enduré et qu'il subissait toujours. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne ne voulait. Il comprenait pourtant la réaction de Lydia. C'était parfaitement légitime qu'elle se méfie après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec l'ancien Alpha. Mais les autres n'avaient aucune excuse.

Personne ne remarqua le malaise et le mutisme de Jackson.

-Stiles, ça va? S'enquit Scott en passant une main devant les yeux de son ami. T'as pas l'air bien.

-C'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

La conversation reprit et le sujet ''Peter Hale'' fut clos.

**-PS-**

Peter sortit de son immeuble en pestant contre ses clés. Il salua monsieur Rodriguez qui le fixait méchamment comme à son habitude et quitta le quartier les mains dans les poches.

Ses yeux se baladaient partout autour de lui à la recherche d'une hypothétique menace.

Plusieurs femmes se retournèrent sur son passage et il leur lança à toutes un sourire charmeur suivit d'un clin d'œil enjôleur. Il adorait les humains. Leurs réactions étaient tellement prévisibles. Sauf celles d'un humain en particulier. Le sien. Stiles le surprenait toujours. Il ne réagissait jamais comme Peter croyait qu'il allait le faire.

_Mon petit ouragan perso._

Il vérifia s'il avait encore sa liste de courses dans la poche arrière de son jean et la sortit pour la consulter pendant qu'il entrait dans un supermarché du centre-ville.

-Bon, je commence par quoi?

Peter leva la tête et observa les différents rayons qui s'offraient à sa vue. Il entra au hasard dans l'un d'eux. Il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il posait les pieds et bientôt il fonça dans quelqu'un qui lui tournait le dos. La femme faillit tomber à la renverse mais il la retint au dernier moment.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Peter alors que la femme se tournait vers lui. Ah? C'est vous?

**-PS-**

Stiles se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise pour observer le plafond. Il s'ennuyait tellement.

-Monsieur Stilinski, s'énerva la prof, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire?

-Euh...Pas vraiment.

La prof lui fit des remontrances devant toute la classe puis reprit son cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Stiles se rassit de manière correcte et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Peter à cet instant.

**-PS-**

-Melissa?

La violente gifle qu'il se prit résonna dans tout le rayon et plusieurs clients se retournèrent vers eux en chuchotant.

-Une dispute de couple?

-Vous croyez qu'il l'a trompé?

-Ils pourraient faire ça chez eux.

Peter cligna des yeux avec l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

Près de lui, l'infirmière tremblait de colère.

-Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom.

-Oh, euh...Madame McCall, je suis désolé de vous avoir poussé. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Dans vos prochains plans pour tuer des innocents ou gâcher la vie d'adolescents?

-Euh...Rien de tout ça.

-Et que faites-vous ici? Demanda la femme suspicieusement.

-Mes courses? Répondit Peter en montrant sa liste.

L'humaine leva un sourcil et parut étonnée. A cause de la réputation que son fils avait faite au loup-garou, elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il puisse être un homme comme les autres qui va au supermarché lorsque son frigo est vide.

-Ah euh... Oui... Je vois.

Peter lui sourit et voulu reprendre son chemin.

-Est-ce que je pourrais vous inviter boire un verre pour me faire pardonner? Proposa Melissa.

Elle s'énerva contre elle-même intérieurement pour être si faible face au charme du loup-garou et pria pour qu'il refuse net sa proposition stupide et irréfléchie. Cet homme avait quand même tué plusieurs personnes et en plus il avait transformé son fils unique en créature surnaturelle.

Peter hésita quelques instants. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de distraction aujourd'hui pour oublier son énième tentative ratée de déclaration et quoi de mieux que de passer un agréable moment avec une femme délicieuse pour y arriver? Ses courses pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu.

-J'accepte volontiers.

**-PS-**

Stiles se changea rapidement pour son entraînement de crosse puis il alla s'asseoir sur le banc en face du casier de son meilleur ami.

-Alors, ça avance comment avec Allison?

-Elle ne refuse pas de me parler. On passe un peu de temps ensemble.

-Et pour vous deux?

-Pas encore. Mais j'arriverais à nous remettre ensemble.

-J'aime quand t'es comme ça, se réjouit Stiles en frappant amicalement le dos du bêta. Scottie le battant!

-Moi j'en connais un autre qui devrait me dire quelque chose à propos d'un certain in-

-Chut! Paniqua l'humain en mettant une main sur la bouche du loup-garou. T'es fou ou quoi? Pas ici!

Scott se mit à rire en voyant les joues rouges de son ami qui s'éloigna de lui, embarrassé.

-Je le saurais un jour, je le saurais!

**-PS-**

-Je vois, conclu Melissa. Scott m'avait parlé de votre résurrection mais je n'avais pas tout compris.

-Scott et ses explications, soupira Peter en levant les yeux au ciel de dépit.

La femme rit doucement et un silence calme s'installa alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leur café.

Melissa jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au charmant loup-garou qui ne la laissait définitivement pas indifférente. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait absent et tourmenté par elle ne savait quelle raison.

Peter sentait le désir et l'attention particulière qu'il inspirait à la belle infirmière. Il y a encore quelques mois, cette attention l'aurait flatté et émoustillé mais plus maintenant. Il ne souhaitait créer du désir que chez une seule personne et celle-ci ne montrait que peu d'indices.

_Il ne s'est pas reculé. Il n'a pas cherché à fuir ou à m'arrêter. Peut-être est-ce un signe..._

-Vous me semblez bien pensif.

-Je le suis.

-Vous avez des problèmes?

-Des tonnes.

-Mais un en particulier retint toute votre attention, n'est-ce pas? Murmura Melissa d'une voix douce en comprenant soudain ce que le regard du loup-garou voulait signifier. C'est une affaire de cœur.

-Oui, malheureusement. Je préférerais être le monstre sans cœur que tout le monde imagine. L'amour fait tellement souffrir.

-Vous m'en direz tant.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi exactement?

-De ne pas vous avoir appelé après notre rendez-vous.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez mort à ce moment? Rétorqua l'humaine en posant sa tasse. C'est stupide de s'excuser pour quelque chose de ce genre.

-Je suis de toute façon plutôt stupide ces derniers temps. Alors une bêtise de plus ou de moins ne change pas vraiment la donne.

Ils se turent tous les deux et observèrent les passants par la baie vitrée du café dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Quel est le problème?

-De quoi-

-Avec cette femme?

-Quelle femme? S'étonna Peter en ne comprenant pas où Melissa voulait en venir.

-Celle qui vous rend si pensif. Pourquoi vous pose-t-elle problème?

Peter regarda l'infirmière dans les yeux pour savoir si elle cherchait réellement à l'aider ou si elle voulait le piéger. Il décida qu'elle était sincère et lui répondit franchement. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de se confier.

-Je ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments pour moi.

-Vous lui avez demandé?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne pourrais pas. C'est trop humiliant.

-Pas si vous êtes sincère avec elle. L'amour c'est comme ça. Si vous voulez quelque chose il faut donner un peu de vous. En plus je suis sûre qu'aucune femme ne peut résister à votre charme. Elle n'attend que vous, j'en suis certaine.

Le loup-garou se pinça les lèvres en hésitant à préciser qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à une femme. Melissa remarqua qu'il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

-C'est la femme en question qui n'est pas ''faite'' pour vous, j'ai raison? Quel est le souci? C'est parce qu'elle est humaine?

-Ce n'est pas mon plus gros obstacle. Je dirais même que c'est la chose qui pose le moins problème.

-Elle est une chasseuse?

-Oh non, je ne suis pas idiot à ce- Hum, désolé. Je ne disais pas ça pou-

-J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas grave. Bref, passons. Si quelque chose devait vous gêner je pense que ça pourrait être l'âge alors. Elle est trop jeune?

-Oui.

-A quel point?

-Vraiment beaucoup.

-Beaucoup à quel point?

-Ne m'obligez pas à le dire, s'il vous plaît, répondit Peter péniblement.

Melissa ouvrit de grands yeux en s'attendant au pire. Son instinct maternel se réveilla et elle recula sur sa chaise pour reprendre un peu de distance avec l'homme.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est mineure?

Il baissa la tête honteusement et elle comprit qu'elle avait visé juste.

-Quel âge? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-Vous vous énervez. Je préfère garder ça pour moi.

-Dîtes moi quel âge elle a.

Peter soupira.

-Dix-sept.

Melissa soupira de soulagement et posa sa main sur son front.

-Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur! Je croyais que vous alliez me dire dix ans ou quelque chose du même genre. Je suis soulagée.

-Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je serais considéré comme un hors-la-loi si jamais j'entamais cette relation.

-C'est vrai, c'est problématique. Eh bien, il faudra que vous attendiez un an. Au minimum.

-Je ne tiendrais pas jusque-là.

-A votre âge vous devriez savoir vous tenir, non? Rétorqua la femme qui refusait d'imaginer Peter avec une petite lycéenne de l'âge de son fils.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit l'homme en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je parlais du côté...comment dire? Lycanthropique du problème.

-C'est-à-dire?

-J'ai des soucis de...contrôle et seule une relation stable avec cette personne pourrait m'aider. Sinon, je risquerais de perdre le contrôle et de tuer des innocents.

-Oh.

Melissa ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. La part maternelle de sa personnalité la poussait à protéger la jeune fille sur laquelle Peter avait jeté son dévolu mais sa part rationnelle lui disait qu'il valait mieux avoir affaire à un pédophile qu'à un tueur en série.

Et puis dix-sept ans, qu'est-ce que c'était? Dans un an le problème serait réglé pour de bon.

-Mais bon. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon plus grand souci pour l'instant, dit Peter d'une voix lasse.

-Quoi? Il y a encore pire? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça?

-Je crois que j'en ai assez dit, répondit l'ancien Alpha en se levant.

Il posa l'addition pour leurs deux cafés sur la table et prit la main de Melissa dans la sienne pour un baisemain.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous Melissa.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit maladroitement avant qu'il ne disparaisse au-dehors.

**-PS-**

Stiles passa devant un de ses adversaires et marqua pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de l'heure.

-C'est bien Bilinski, s'écria le coach depuis le banc de touche. Continue comme ça!

L'énergie de l'hyperactif semblait inépuisable ce soir. Personne ne l'arrêtait -à part certains tricheurs aux pouvoirs surnaturels- et il marquait les points les uns après les autres.

-Eh ben, il a l'air de t'avoir mis de bonne humeur ton in-

-Scott!

-Rooh... Même pas le droit de plaisanter.

-C'est pas drôle.

-Oh que si.

-Oh que non.

-Si.

-Non je te dis!

-On se remet en place! Ordonna le professeur Finstock avec un coup de sifflet. Et que ça saute!

-Comme toi avec ton in-

-Scott! Cria Stiles d'une voix indignée. Ça suffit maintenant.

-Tu pourrais pas me donner un petit indice? Rien qu'un tout petit!

-Pff...Bon. On a parlé de lui aujourd'hui, capitula l'humain.

-Bah oui qu'on a parlé de lui aujourd'hui vu que j'arrête pas de te harceler.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-On a parlé de lui sans que tu sache que c'était lui justement.

-C'est trop compliqué!

-Mais non! C'est tout à fait clair. On a eu une discussion pendant laquelle on a dit son prénom mais sur le moment tu ne savais pas que c'était lui. Rien de plus simple.

Scott réfléchit une minute puis il sembla frappé d'une illumination. Il prit un air choqué et se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux.

-Noooon, t'as pas osé, si?

**-PS-**

Peter sortit de la supérette les bras chargés de sacs de courses.

_Faudrait vraiment que je me trouve une voiture. Ça commence à devenir lourd de faire ça tout le temps._

Il regarda le chemin qu'il devait prendre pour rentrer chez lui mais la foule qui débordait des rues le dissuada de prendre le même trajet que d'habitude. Il entra dans une petite ruelle déserte et avança en se repassant en boucle la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Melissa un peu plus tôt.

_Je vois bien avec elle que ça dérange. C'est vrai, il est trop jeune. Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimer lui. Si j'avais pu choisir j'aurais déjà choisi une femme. Elle aurait à peu près mon âge et un bon 95C. Au moins. Et elle serait moins bruyante. Ça c'est sûr. Mais en même temps... Stiles me convient mieux. Il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse me tenir tête. Pas une chiffe molle sans personnalité. Ouais, c'est peut-être mieux même si c'est plus compliqué. Beaucoup plus compliqué. Énormément plus compliqué. Mais tellement plus passionnant._

Un grincement métallique le sortit de ses pensées. Il fit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il écoutait attentivement tous les bruits qui l'entouraient. Un petit rire de fillette le fit brusquement sursauter et il se retourna.

**-PS-**

-C'est Justin Bieber? S'exclama Scott abasourdit.

-Quoi? Mais t'es malade vieux! Où tu vas chercher ça? Et puis on n'a jamais parlé de lui! Et qu'est-ce qu'il ficherait à Beacon Hills? T'as fumé quelque chose de pas très légal ou quoi?

**-PS-**

Rien. Il était seul.

Peter reprit sa route mais un nouveau rire enfantin résonna entre les murs de béton.

-Qui est là?

Un silence lui répondit. Il avança prudemment en examinant son entourage. _Ne me dîtes pas que ce sont des f-_

-Eh merde.

Un hybride bloquait sa route. La petite créature le fixait de ses yeux entièrement noirs en penchant la tête sur le côté. Peter fit volte-face mais deux autres fées étaient apparues derrière lui.

Il déposa simplement ses achats sur le sol avant de remonter les manches de sa chemise.

-Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

**-PS-**

-Vous avez bien bossé les jeunes, allez aux vestiaires.

L'équipe de crosse quitta le terrain en bavardant et chahutant. Scott vint enrouler son bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami et le félicita chaleureusement avant de faire une énième remarque sur l'inconnu pour se moquer de Stiles.

Ils se changèrent dans la joie et la puanteur avant de déserter l'établissement scolaire.

-Bon, on se retrouve chez Derek, dit Stiles en prenant les clés de sa Jeep.

-A tout à l'heure, répondit Scott en mettant son casque de moto.

**-PS-**

-Salut Derek! S'exclamèrent joyeusement Isaac et Erica en arrivant au loft.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée? Demanda Boyd en posant son sac de cours à l'entrée avec ceux des autres.

Derek et ses trois bêtas discutèrent calmement ensemble pendant un moment avant que Lydia et Jackson ne les rejoignent et ne commencent à lancer des piques à tout va.

Stiles resta sur le pas de la porte durant quelques minutes pour les observer. Il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point la relation de Derek avec sa meute avait pu changer en si peu de temps. Ils ressemblaient à une véritable meute désormais.

-Eh ben Stiles, tu rentres pas? Demanda Scott en le poussant dans le dos. Ils ne vont pas te manger tu sais?

-Ça je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Stiles pour plaisanter. Peter est déjà là?

-Il est en retard, lui répondit sèchement l'Alpha en s'approchant d'eux. Comme d'habitude.

Isaac appela Scott pour lui dire quelque chose et Derek se retrouva seul à seul avec l'hyperactif.

-Bonsoir aussi, rétorqua Stiles sur le même ton. Tu connais les bonnes manières au moins? Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je pose la question? La réponse est évidemment non.

-Tu cherches les ennuis?

Derek fit un pas en direction de l'adolescent.

-D'aucune façon. Bon, tu me laisses passer ou tu vas faire comme la dernière fois? Parce que cette fois je suis prêt à t'en coller une belle dans la tronche si tu m'énerves.

L'Alpha se mit sur le côté, laissant ainsi le passage à l'humain qui rejoignit les autres.

Derek soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour les liens sociaux. Sa relation de plus en plus dégradée avec Stiles en était la preuve indiscutable. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour garder l'adolescent près de lui. Il le sentait s'éloigner peu à peu de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre.

Il en voulait tellement à Peter. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas décidé de s'intéresser tout à coup à Stiles, il n'aurait pas été jaloux et n'aurait pas fait des scènes à l'humain pour le prévenir des plans de son oncle.

**-PS-**

Une heure plus tard, Peter n'était toujours pas arrivé au loft. Derek et sa meute s'impatientaient. Scott s'en fichait puisqu'il était plus occupé à envoyer des messages à Allison qui semblait avoir totalement pardonné son ex petit-ami.

Stiles n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir pour son meilleur ami alors que Peter était toujours aux abonnés absents. Allait-il disparaître à nouveau pour il ne savait quelle raison mystérieuse?

Soudain, la porte métallique du hangar s'ouvrit en grand sur un Peter échevelé et débraillé mais entier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais? L'agressa immédiatement Derek en se dirigeant vers lui rapidement. Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend.

-J'ai eu un petit contretemps.

-C'est quoi cette odeur de sang? Demanda l'Alpha en reniflant son oncle.

-T'as pas encore tué des gens, si? Dit Erica méchamment.

Peter soupira et alla s'asseoir à la même place que la veille près de Stiles qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui sourit discrètement pour le rassurer.

-C'est mon sang. J'ai été attaqué par des hybrides. Heureusement j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser.

-Il y en avait combien? Demanda Stiles d'une voix curieuse.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Certains se sont enfuis au cours du combat.

-Et tu ne les as pas suivis jusqu'à leur repaire pour nous faire gagner du temps dans nos recherches? Rétorqua Derek sans se soucier des blessures de l'aîné.

-J'ai plutôt pensé à ma survie tu vois? S'irrita Peter. Excuse-moi de vouloir vivre.

-Dixit celui qui a tué plus de cinq personnes? Répliqua l'Alpha.

La remarque frappa le bêta en plein cœur mais il n'en montra rien. A la place il se leva calmement et quitta la pièce sans répondre aux appels furieux de son neveu.

_Tu veux de l'aide? Bah va te faire foutre._

**-PS-**

Le départ de l'ancien Alpha provoqua la colère de toute la meute.

-Nan mais il est sérieux? Il arrive en retard et il repart aussitôt?

Pour une fois, Jackson ne prit pas part au débat rancunier de son groupe et resta muet dans son coin. Il n'avait pas supporté les remarques blessantes de ses amis à l'encontre de Peter. Même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'ancien Alpha, il le comprenait. Lui aussi avait tué des innocents pendant l'année passée. Il avait très bien reconnu cette lueur dans les yeux du bêta ce soir. Lui aussi avait été manipulé. Jackson ne savait pas encore par qui ou par quoi, mais il savait maintenant que Peter n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde croyait.

Les autres continuèrent à s'énerver contre Peter. Stiles suivit bientôt le même chemin que l'aîné pour le rejoindre sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

Même Derek ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de son départ.

**-PS-**

Stiles s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Peter et descendit de bord. Il sonna plusieurs fois à l'interphone de son appartement mais personne ne lui répondit.

-T'cherches le Hale? Demanda monsieur Rodriguez en s'appuyant sur son balai.

-Oui, il est rentré?

-Pas v'nu depuis c'matin.

-Oh, merci. Bonne soirée!

Stiles se demandait où le loup-garou pouvait bien se cacher. Il prit alors le chemin menant au cimetière en espérant le retrouver dans un assez bon état.

**-PS-**

Peter errait sans but dans la forêt. Trop malheureux pour rencontrer qui que ce soit. Tout le monde le prenait pour un tueur. Personne ne voyait qui il était vraiment. Une victime de plus qui devait porter le poids de toutes ces morts tragiques et involontaires sur ses épaules. Poids qu'il supportait de moins en moins bien. Sa conscience faiblissait de jour en jour, d'heure en heure. Bientôt ce serait trop tard.

Il fallait absolument qu'il agisse cette nuit.

Peter regarda la lune comme une prière silencieuse.

Cette nuit il allait avoir besoin de force pour faire le grand saut.

**-PS-**

Stiles poussa la grille rouillée de l'entrée du cimetière et se dirigea vers le fond de celui-ci où il était sûr de trouver la tombe de Laura Hale. Personne n'était devant la stèle familiale. Personne n'était devant la tombe de Laura.

-Où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être?

Il essaya encore plusieurs endroits mais toujours aucune trace de Peter.

Quand la nuit fut définitivement tombée, il rentra chez lui le cœur lourd de laisser le bêta seul après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Il doit être trop mal. Ils sont tous des crétins! Je les déteste ces idiots.

Stiles se gara devant chez lui. La maison était vide. Comme d'habitude. Il n'avait plus passé de soirée père/fils depuis une éternité et cela lui manquait énormément.

**-PS-**

Derek fronça les sourcils en se demandant où pouvait bien être passé Stiles.

-Scott!

-Mouais, quoi? Répondit le bêta complètement absorbé par sa discussion avec Allison.

-Où est Stiles?

Scott leva la tête de son portable et fit un tour d'horizon.

-Ah, bah je sais pas. Il a dû rentrer chez lui.

L'Alpha devint méfiant et se demanda s'il n'était pas partit rejoindre son oncle.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il en sachant très bien que c'était exactement ça.

De son côté, Scott eut un sourire en coin. S'il retrouvait Stiles, il était presque sûr qu'il le trouverait en compagnie de l'inconnu. S'il voulait enfin savoir qui il était, cette nuit allait sûrement être sa seule opportunité.

Il se leva avec la ferme intention de prendre son ami sur le fait.

**-PS-**

Stiles entra dans sa chambre et sursauta en voyant une ombre devant sa fenêtre. Il chercha l'interrupteur derrière son dos sans quitter la silhouette immobile des yeux. La lumière illumina soudainement sa chambre et il souffla longuement.

-Tu m'as foutu la frousse Peter.

Il attendit un sarcasme de l'aîné mais celui-ci ne vint pas.

-Peter? Ça va? Je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils sont idiots. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose au lieu de me taire comme une carpette. Je suis un idiot et je devrais m'en foutre complètement de leur avis sur moi. Je suis désolé.

Le loup-garou ne dit rien et s'avança vers l'adolescent qui commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Le mutisme de l'adulte n'était pas naturel. D'habitude il parlait presque autant que lui et là il se taisait. Il pensait en boucle ''Faites que ses yeux soient normaux, faites que ses yeux soient normaux''. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite. Il voyait la cachette où il avait rangé son arme et son aconit en cas d'une attaque mais il savait parfaitement que si Peter était effectivement hors de contrôle qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour se protéger.

-Peter? Réponds-moi. Dis quelque chose.

Il croisa le regard de Peter et à son plus grand soulagement il était tout à fait normal. Pas de trace d'une transformation naissante. Il était encore complètement humain.

-Si tu voyais ta tête. Tu ressembles à un sérial killer.

Peter plaqua violemment sa main sur la porte derrière Stiles et se pencha vers le visage de l'adolescent avec un regard devenu brusquement bleu électrique.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

L'hyperactif déglutit difficilement mais pas pour la raison qu'avait espéré Peter en le menaçant. Non, c'était encore mieux. L'aîné vit les pupilles de Stiles se dilater et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Mais pas à cause de la peur. _Enfin la réaction que j'attendais._

-Je ne vais pas le dire mais je pourrais peut-être le montrer.

-De quoi tu parles?

-De la dernière fois. De ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis plus d'une semaine.

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était comme hypnotisé par les yeux lumineux du loup-garou. Il ne réagit pas quand celui-ci se pencha un peu plus.

-Peter? Qu'est-ce que tu...fais...

Peter prit le menton de Stiles entre les doigts de sa main libre et releva doucement son visage.

Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans le regard de l'adolescent. Un assentiment, un rejet. N'importe quoi qui pourrait l'encourager ou non.

Stiles posa sa main sur celle de l'aîné et ce fut le signal.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Surpris, Peter recula son visage.

_J'ai rêvé ou bien..._

-Peter, je suis-

Le loup-garou ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser -encore une fois- et reprit possession des lèvres de Stiles. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et accentua la tendre pression.

L'adolescent sentit une foule de papillons voler agréablement dans son ventre. Tout son corps lui hurlait de se rapprocher encore plus de Peter pour le sentir un maximum.

Il écouta son instinct et se lova contre le loup-garou qui posa une main sur le bas de son dos. Peter lâcha le menton du plus jeune et caressa sa joue puis son cou doucement avant d'entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de Stiles.

Son loup semblait s'être enfermé dans un coin de son esprit et ne le harcelait plus. Il était satisfait. Il avait eu tout ce dont il avait besoin. L'amour. C'était la seule chose qu'il demandait.

Peter passa une jambe entre celles de l'adolescent et approfondit le baiser dans lequel il se perdit avec plaisir.

Un bruit de collision les fit se retourner vers la fenêtre.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Je suis diabolique. Voilà, ce sera mon seul commentaire. xD**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	11. de me faire douter?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand sur un Derek hors de lui. Les yeux rougeoyant et le processus de transformation déjà débuté, il grogna sur son oncle qui prit ses distances avec Stiles.

-Hey! Tu crois faire quoi là? S'énerva l'humain en se postant devant l'Alpha. Tu rentres chez les gens sans leur demander la permission et en plus tu les agresses?

-Peter n'est pas chez lui, rétorqua Derek en fixant son oncle avec un regard assassin. Et je l'avais prévenu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici.

-J'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux chez moi, se révolta l'adolescent.

_J'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant d'agir..._

Derek repoussa Stiles sur le côté et sauta sur Peter. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et le plus jeune prit le dessus. Il immobilisa son parent et poussa un peu plus son avant-bras sur la gorge du bêta qui se retrouvait collé contre le sol.

-Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ou je te tue.

L'aîné tenta de répondre mais la pression que l'Alpha exerçait sur sa trachée était trop forte.

-Mais t'es malade! Lâche-le! S'écria Stiles en tirant sur le t-shirt de Derek. Sinon je t'assomme!

-Recule-toi, ordonna l'Alpha.

-Mais-

-Fais ce qu'il te dit, demanda Peter péniblement.

Stiles obtempéra avec réticence et recula de quelques pas.

Peter passa son bras en travers du torse de son neveu pour le repousser.

-Je t'avais interdit de l'approcher, gronda l'Alpha à voix basse en montrant les crocs.

-Tu n'es pas mon Alpha. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

-Mais tu es sur MON territoire.

-Alors je l'emmènerais avec moi, rétorqua Peter à moitié sérieux.

-Stil-ha? Euh...Quelqu'un m'explique? Demanda Scott accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Comme d'habitude, il arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe celui-là._

Le propriétaire de la chambre rit nerveusement et s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Tiens, manquait plus que toi. Ah, les loups-garous... Quelle plaie. Vous avez décidé de tous venir squatter ma chambre ce soir ou quoi? Vous n'avez personne d'autre à aller embêter? Dégagez moi tous le plancher avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

L'humain rouvrit la fenêtre que Scott avait fermé derrière lui et pointa un doigt vers l'extérieur.

-Allez on dégage tous. Stiles veut du calme et avec vous ce n'est pas possible. Oust!

-Même moi? Demanda la voix faussement peinée du dernier arrivé.

-Oui!

Derek et Peter, qui s'étaient relevés à l'arrivée de Scott, se toisèrent avec méfiance. Aucun des deux ne voulait laisser Stiles seul en prenant ainsi le risque que l'autre revienne plus tard.

-Tout de suite!

L'hyperactif poussa Scott vers la fenêtre ouverte et l'y jeta.

-Aaaah!

Ensuite il se retourna vers les deux Hale en les fixant durement.

-Dégage Derek, j'ai à parler avec Peter.

-Non.

-Quoi ''non''? S'exclama Stiles en faisant les gros yeux. Ce n'était pas une question, tu dégages! T'as rien à me dire. Je fais ce que je veux. Sors d'ici.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas!

-Je ne comprends pas quoi? Soupira l'adolescent d'une voix lasse.

-Il se sert de toi pour m'atteindre.

-Tu te prends pour le centre du monde? Protesta Peter en grognant. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. T'es complètement parano.

-Je ne crois pas non. Tu as déjà fait des choses plus vicieuses encore. Tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu sais ce que Stiles représente pour moi, affirma Derek avec conviction.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, répondit enfin l'humain en s'avançant.

-Il te manipule. Ne te fais pas avoir par son numéro de charme. Il est tout sauf honnête.

-Ne l'écoute pas, répliqua Peter en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'Alpha. Il divague.

-Réfléchis un peu Stiles, réattaqua Derek, qui de lui ou de moi a été le plus honnête avec toi?

Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Tout ce que Derek disait le troublait. Pourquoi Peter s'intéresserait-il à lui seulement après avoir appris que son neveu avait des vues sur lui? Pourquoi pas avant? Derek avait toujours dit la vérité à Stiles, même celle qui fait mal. Mais Peter n'avait pas été malhonnête non plus. Il lui avait juste caché des éléments. Tous ses doutes de la semaine passée lui revinrent en mémoire d'un seul coup.

L'ancien Alpha vit très clairement le doute s'installer chez l'adolescent et il serra les mâchoires pour se retenir de tuer Derek sur le champ.

_Il réussit en plus le salaud._

-Je ne veux plus aucun loup-garou dans cette chambre dans dix secondes ou je vais vraiment vous faire du mal. Neuf, huit...

Derek passa le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide. Peter hésita et s'arrêta juste devant l'ouverture.

-Stiles?

-Trois, deux...

Le bêta jeta un regard blessé à l'adolescent avant de suivre le même chemin que son neveu. Une fois sa fenêtre fermée, Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Je déteste les loups-garous.

**-PS-**

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Gronda Peter en rattrapant Derek au coin de la rue. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça!

-Je ne vais pas te laisser le manipuler.

-Parce qu'en plus tu y crois? Mais t'es complètement cinglé!

-Pourquoi chercherais-tu à le séduire si ce n'est pas pour me nuire? Rétorqua l'Alpha en se tournant vers son oncle. Tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes tout à coup? Comme par magie? Tu penses vraiment que je suis si crédule?

-T'es un cas désespéré. Je ne peux plus rien à ce niveau, soupira Peter. Mais je te préviens, si jamais Stiles m'évite à cause de toi, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Alpha ou non.

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

Derek entra dans sa Camaro et démarra après un sourire moqueur adressé à son oncle qui devait rentrer chez lui sous la pluie.

-Putain!

**-PS-**

Scott quitta son poste de surveillance après le départ définitif de Peter et retourna chez son meilleur ami pour avoir une conversation sérieuse.

-Alors là, il va m'entendre.

Il vit la fenêtre close de l'humain et l'appela à plusieurs reprises mais Stiles l'envoya paître. Scott tourna en rond sous la fenêtre de l'hyperactif jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le shérif arriver.

-Et ben voilà enfin mon sésame.

Il fit le tour de la maison et salua le shérif.

-Tu es venu voir Stiles? Demanda l'aîné en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Si tard?

-C'est super important. Je ne resterais pas longtemps c'est promis.

-Vas-y dans ce cas. Tu sais où le trouver.

Scott hocha la tête et s'élança dans les escaliers puis défonça presque la porte de la chambre de son ami.

-Faut qu'on cause.

-Pff...

Stiles maugréa quelque chose à propos de son père tout en gardant son visage enfouis dans son oreiller.

-Stiles regarde-moi, demanda le bêta en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-Va-t'en.

-Non Stiles. Faut qu'on parle sérieusement. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Explique-moi.

-Pas envie.

Scott attrapa l'épaule de Stiles et le tourna brusquement sur le dos.

-C'est Peter?

-Quoi?

-Celui dont tu me parles depuis des mois.

-...Oui... Ça a toujours été lui.

-Attends, mais ça veut dire que tu étais déjà amoureux de lui quand il était Alpha? T'es maso ou quoi? Il essayait de tuer tout le monde à cette époque!

-Et alors? Souffla l'hyperactif en tournant le dos au loup-garou. Ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas. Tu le sais bien.

-Mais quand même...C'est Peter quoi.

-Je sais.

-Il a tué des gens.

-Je sais.

-Tu as aidé pour le tuer.

-Je sais.

-Il a le double de ton âge.

-Je sais.

-C'est un psychopathe.

-Pas exactement.

-T'appelle ça comment toi?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-C'est sans importance.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment?

-Oui.

-Mais genre vraiment vraiment? Ou juste vraiment bof?

-Vraiment vraiment vraiment.

-Eh ben... C'est la merde.

L'humain rit doucement en lançant un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule.

-C'est le cas de le dire. Y a que moi pour faire des plans aussi fumeux.

-Je confirme. Je vais jamais réussir à m'en remettre. Peter Hale quoi! Un bon gros psychopathe qui a tué pleins de gens. T'as le chic pour tomber amoureux des mauvaises personnes toi. J'arrive pas à l'imaginer avec... Oh mon Dieu. Il était avec ma mère... Et maintenant il est avec mon meilleur ami. C'est vraiment super flippant. Vraiment vraiment flippant.

-Arrête ou je vais aussi commencer à flipper, répondit Stiles avec un air horrifié.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Scott réussit à vite reprendre son sérieux. La surprise passée, il fallait qu'il s'occupe des problèmes techniques.

-Mais bon. Si je fais abstraction du fait que c'est Peter, je dirais que c'est pas si mal. C'est mieux qu'un amour à sens unique.

-Je crois que s'en est un, dit la voix attristée de Stiles.

-Moi je ne crois pas. Derek est persuadé que Peter est un psychopathe manipulateur et il est en plus aveuglé par sa jalousie et sa possessivité. Moi je suis sûr que Peter partage tes sentiments.

Les yeux grands ouverts et l'air choqué de son meilleur ami le firent rire.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire? C'est vraiment mon Scottie ça? Où est mon Scottie? Qui êtes-vous?

L'hilarité du loup-garou redoubla.

-Non seulement tu me sors un truc vachement pertinent et profond mais en plus tu me pousses dans les bras du grand méchant loup. Je t'ai poussé trop fort tout à l'heure?

-Possible.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avec un reniflement amusé.

-T'es bête.

-Toi t'es stupide.

-Je t'aime, dit Stiles en essayant de rester sérieux.

-Euh...

-Réponds-moi.

-Moi aussi mon lapin, répondit Scott en souriant.

L'humain jeta son oreiller à la figure du bêta et une bataille sans merci s'engagea au grand damne du shérif qui voulait travailler au calme.

**-PS-**

Peter s'adossa contre une paroi de sa cabine de douche en gardant la tête baissée vers le sol. Ses blessures causées par les hybrides étaient toutes presque résorbées et elles ne seraient qu'un mauvais souvenir le lendemain matin. Une seule de ses blessures n'allait pas guérir pendant son sommeil. Celle causée par le rejet de Stiles. Et ça, aucun pouvoir de loup-garou ne pouvait l'arranger.

**-PS-**

_Je vais le voir ou pas?_

Après une nuit entière à se répéter cette question, Peter n'avait toujours trouvé aucune solution. Devait-il aller plaider auprès de Stiles ou devait-il attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas?

Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens et avait imaginé toutes les réactions possibles que Stiles pouvait avoir en le croisant. La plupart n'étaient pas très réjouissantes.

_Le pessimisme est peut-être héréditaire...J'ai l'impression d'être Derek...Non, je ne suis pas Derek, je ne vais pas rester dans mon coin comme une fillette et je vais le voir! Allez Peter, courage._

**-PS-**

Scott grogna lorsqu'il entendit la radio s'allumer juste à côté de ses oreilles ultra-sensibles. Il extirpa un bras en dehors de la couette et tâtonna à côté de lui pour trouver la chose qui l'avait réveillé. Sa main entra en contact avec une surface molle et il ouvrit péniblement un œil.

-Mmmmh...Stiles...Éteins le réveil...

-Mmh..Encore cinq minutes p'pa...

-Je suis pas ton père... Mmmmh...

-Mmmmmh...

-LES GARCONS! Vous allez être en retard! Cria la voix pressée du shérif un étage plus bas.

-Mouis, marmonna Stiles en levant son bras qui atterrit sur son radio-réveil et le fit tomber sur le parquet. Oups. Pas grave.

Les deux lycéens restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

-On devrait se lever, dit Scott sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Ouais.

-On se lève?

-Ouais.

-LEVEZ-VOUS! Ordonna le shérif juste au pied du lit en tirant la couette qui les couvrait.

-T'es pas marrant.

-Il vous reste dix minutes pour vous préparer.

-QUOI?!

Les deux adolescents se levèrent d'un seul coup et luttèrent pour avoir la salle de bain en premier.

-Ah les garçons, soupira l'aîné en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-PS-**

-Tu vas faire quoi? Demanda Scott en sortant de leur premier cours.

-Là tout de suite? Je vais manger.

-Je parle de tu-sais-qui, soupira le bêta en donnant un coup d'épaule dans celle de Stiles pour se venger de l'avoir pris pour un idiot.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Il est mort, j'y peux rien.

-Quoi? S'exclama Scott en se stoppant net au milieu du couloir. C'est quoi cette histoire de mort?

-Bah il est mort, non? Il a été tué et tout le monde est content, rétorqua l'humain tout à fait sérieusement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racon- Oh non... Stiles, t'es vraiment trop crétin. J'y ai vraiment cru espèce de débile.

-Mais je suis sérieux! S'exclama Stiles en souriant.

-Je te parle pas de Voldemort espèce d'idiot!

Stiles éclata de rire face à la crédulité de son ami.

-Sois un peu sérieux, demanda Scott. Réponds franchement à ma question.

-Tu me connais, je suis rentre-dedans et peu rancunier. Il en faut plus pour me décourager. En plus je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me laisser embobiner par Derek comme ça.

-Et donc...?

-Je vais lui parler aujourd'hui.

-Et tu lui diras quoi?

-D'abord je vais lui crier un peu dessus pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il aura de gros problèmes s'il se fout de moi puis je lui sauterai au cou pour l'emb-

-Stop! S'écria Scott horrifié.

-C'est toi qui voulait savoir! Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Donc je disais...

-Je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien, chantonna le loup-garou en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles avant de commencer à courir dans les couloirs pour échapper aux fantasmes étranges de son meilleur ami.

Qu'il aime un garçon, OK. Un homme, pareil. Mais Peter Hale? Un loup-garou sanguinaire? Ancien tueur en série? Et le pire de tout...Un membre de la famille de Derek? Non, ça, c'était pas possible.

**-PS-**

-Est-ce que je dois lui prendre un cadeau? Marmonna Peter en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Peut-être qu'il sera moins hostile avec une boîte de chocolat ou une connerie du genre.

Il se frappa le front en se sermonnant.

-Stiles est un mec, Peter. Un mec. Pas une de tes conquêtes à deux balles. Y a que les filles qui s'intéressent à ça. Faut vraiment que je me documente, je sais vraiment pas comment ça fonctionne les relations...de ce genre.

Le loup-garou tournait en rond dans son salon avec l'espoir qu'une illumination divine lui tombe dessus.

-Ça ne doit pas être si différent quand même. En plus il n'a pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine-là. En fait je crois qu'il n'a pas d'expérience du tout vu ce que j'ai entendu à propos de lui.

Il se stoppa net dans ses cent pas. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Ça va être amusant je le sens.

Peter se mit à rire, seul dans son appartement vide.

**-PS-**

-Scott! S'écria Stiles d'une voix paniquée. Scott j'ai besoin de toi!

-Euh...

Le bêta continua de ranger ses affaires dans son casier en attendant la prochaine bêtise inutile de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Comment faire quoi?

-Bah...

Stiles rougit en triturant le bas de sa chemise.

-J'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un avant donc...

Le loup-garou blêmit brusquement et vacilla. Il se retint à la porte de son casier et lança un regard de pure panique et d'horreur à l'humain. Comprenant la méprise, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et précisa son idée.

-Je ne veux en aucun cas parler de sexe- Hey! C'est quoi cette tête?

-Je viens de t'imaginer...

-Stop! Arrête ça tout de suite! S'indigna Stiles en mettant ses mains sur les yeux de son ami. Espèce de voyeur!

-Mais c'est ta faute.

-Bref. C'est pas le sujet. Moi je te parlais plutôt du côté...hum...relationnel? Sentimental? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Y a des trucs spéciaux à apprendre? Est-ce que je vais tout faire rater? Je suis capable de faire des grosses conneries ça tu le sais, non? Je flippe vraiment super méga grave là! Je vais pas y a-

-Stiles, l'interrompis Scott en le prenant par les épaules pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Reste juste toi-même. N'essaie pas de faire des choses étranges comme tu es capable de le faire et laisse juste faire. Il ne t'en voudra pas. Il sait que tu n'as pas d'expérience et en plus je le soupçonne d'en avoir aussi peu que toi dans ce genre de relation. Il t'aime comme tu es.

-Scott...

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

-Oulaaaa...Tu me poses une colle là, rit le loup-garou. Je pense que tu serais encore plus un cas désespéré que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Oui, je pense que je l'avais compris. Tu me le dis souvent en ce moment.

Stiles prit son meilleur ami dans une rapide accolade.

-Merci. Bon, du coup j'y vais?

-Oui, répondit Scott patiemment. Mais n'oublies pas qu'on a une réunion tout à l'heure. Alors tu te dépêche avec lui et si t'y arrives, emmène-le pour qu'il nous aide.

-Espèce de profiteur, plaisanta Stiles. A tout à l'heure!

-Bonne chance!

**-PS-**

Peter regarda sa montre avec nervosité.

-Ses cours doivent être terminés maintenant.

Il prit sa tasse de café encore pleine pour la finir avant de partir rencontrer son destin mais l'atterrissage imprévu d'un oiseau contre sa baie vitrée le fit sursauter et il renversa le contenu de sa tasse sur lui puis l'objet en lui-même lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur le sol.

-Merde!

Un mouvement dans la rue et un bruit de moteur lui firent tourner la tête vers l'extérieur et il jura en voyant la Jeep bleue de Stiles se garer devant chez lui.

-Ça commence bien...

Il tenta d'essuyer sa chemise avec une serviette mais la tâche immanquable de café était visible de loin. Le loup-garou enlevait les débris de sa tasse lorsque Stiles sonna. Peter autorisa l'entrée et finit d'ôter la preuve de sa maladresse.

Il commençait à enlever sa chemise quand Stiles toqua.

_Il a couru ou quoi? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit allé aussi vite._

Préférant s'assurer que l'adolescent ne repartirait pas pendant qu'il allait se changer, l'homme décida d'aller l'accueillir immédiatement.

Il se précipita vers l'entrée et dérapa devant la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il tomba littéralement nez à nez avec un Stiles en état de choc admiratif.

-Euh...T'accueille tout le monde comme ça ou bien tu réserves ça pour moi? Plaisanta l'hyperactif qui faisait tout pour garder ses yeux dans ceux du loup-garou. Je suis flatté.

Peter haussa un sourcil en remarquant le soin que prenait l'adolescent pour ne pas regarder trop bas. Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Stiles qui secoua la tête.

-Bon, tu vas me laisser sur ton pallier encore longtemps ou je peux entrer?

Peter s'effaça afin de laisser entrer son visiteur. Celui-ci devint soudain bien moins sûr de lui et se planta en plein milieu du salon en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

L'aîné partit dans sa chambre pour prendre de quoi s'habiller décemment puis revint dans la pièce principale pour retrouver Stiles planté comme un piquet.

_Je le laisse patauger ou pas?_

-Peter, déclara l'humain d'une voix ferme et déterminée. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot cent-sept ans alors voilà... j'aimerais que tu me jures que tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi hier...soir...quand tu... Enfin on...

-J'ai compris, répondit l'adulte pour abréger les souffrances de Stiles. Je te jure que je suis sincère et plein de bonnes inten-

-Faut pas exagérer non plus, rétorqua le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin.

Peter rit doucement et s'approcha de l'adolescent.

-Alors, tu veux bien tenter de construire quelque chose avec moi? Demanda le loup-garou.

-Je n'attends que ça, répondit immédiatement Stiles en sautant au cou du bêta pour sceller leurs lèvres tendrement.

Peter le serra dans ses bras et le pressa contre lui.

-Même si je suis vieux?

-Pff...Même si je suis bête et insupportable? Et faible par la même occasion? Et un boulet la plupart du temps? Et que je suis aussi inexpérimenté qu'une vieille huître en fin de vie? Quoique...Elles ont peut-être plus d'exp-

_J'ai enfin trouvé une manière simple de le faire taire. En plus ça joins l'utile à l'agréable._

-Plein de bonnes intentions, hein? Dit Stiles quelques instants plus tard en posant son front contre celui de l'autre. Tu rigoles j'espère?

-C'était juste un baiser de rien du tout, rétorqua Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà trop indécent pour toi.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

-De quoi alors? Demanda l'aîné d'une voix surprise.

-De tes mains sur mes fesses depuis cinq bonnes minutes, rit l'adolescent.

**-PS-**

-Tu as parlé avec Peter? Demanda Isaac en s'approchant de son Alpha.

Derek ne répondit pas.

-Il va encore venir aux réunions pour nous aider? Continua le bêta.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit froidement l'aîné qui scrutait l'extérieur à la recherche d'un signe indiquant l'arrivée de Stiles.

Il vit bientôt la voiture de l'hyperactif arriver devant le hangar.

Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Scott observait attentivement les réactions de Derek. La conversation qu'il avait espionné la veille entre les deux Hale l'avait conforté dans son idée que l'Alpha n'était pas entièrement digne de confiance et que son projet d'entrer enfin dans la meute de Derek n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. S'il devait choisir entre une meute ou Stiles, il savait que Stiles était le bon choix. Il ne le laisserait pour rien au monde. Et encore moins depuis qu'il était un loup-garou et que son meilleur ami le soutenait quoi qu'il arrivait.

Son portable vibra et il découvrit un nouveau message d'Allison qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir.

**-PS-**

Peter laissa enfin Stiles reprendre son souffle et ouvrit la portière du côté passager qu'il claqua derrière lui. Il leva la tête pour observer la baie vitrée de la pièce abandonnée qu'ils utilisaient pour les entraînements et il croisa le regard carmin de son neveu qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

-Eh merde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Stiles en frôlant discrètement la main du loup-garou.

-Non, rien. Ce n'est pas important. Allons-y avant que mon cher neveu ne fasse une crise de nerf.

**-PS-**

Peter et Stiles passèrent les portes du hangar en même temps à la surprise de la meute de Derek.

-Eh ben, vous êtes amis maintenant vous deux? Demanda Erica sans bouger du coin douillet qu'elle s'était fait sur un morceau de canapé.

-Je n'ai pas de voiture, répondit l'aîné comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Et un vieil homme de son âge ne peut décidément pas venir ici à pieds tous les soirs. Surtout à cette saison, se moqua gentiment l'hyperactif en courant se mettre sous la protection de Scott.

-Assume Stiles, s'amusa le bêta en regardant Peter avec un sourire discret.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard heureux et reconnaissant de l'adolescent.

_Il a quoi à me regarder comme ça? Stiles lui en aurait déjà parlé?_

Peter secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

_Ah...Ces deux-là...Ils sont impossibles..._

**-PS-**

La soirée se passa relativement bien dans l'ensemble. Derek ne se fit pas trop remarquer et fut presque courtois avec son oncle alors qu'intérieurement il avait envie de tout détruire sur son passage.

Le couple fraîchement formé ne put s'empêcher quelques signes et gestes tout en discrétion sous l'œil mi-attendris mi-horrifié de Scott qui avait vraiment du mal avec l'ancien Alpha. Les autres adolescents ne remarquèrent rien de particulier puisqu'ils étaient trop occupés à chercher quelque chose entre leur Alpha et l'hyperactif.

Bien sûr, à part Scott, Stiles et Derek, aucun n'osa s'approcher trop près de l'aîné du groupe.

Tard dans la soirée, la meute commença à se séparer lentement et chacun rentra dans son foyer. Lydia et Jackson partirent en premier, puis ce fut Scott qui partit après avoir salué tout le monde.

Stiles décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller lorsque Derek sembla vouloir lui parler en privé sous le regard attentif de Boyd, Erica et Isaac.

-Salut les p'tits loups! A demain!

L'humain sortit et Peter le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

**-PS-**

-C'était pas si mal, commenta Stiles au bout d'un moment. Ils ont été corrects ce soir je trouve.

-Derek m'inquiète.

-Il n'a pas fait une seule remarque pourtant, dit l'adolescent surprit.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait changé d'avis en si peu de temps. Il prépare quelque chose.

-Tu vas pas devenir parano toi aussi? Il a juste comprit où était ma préférence.

Peter sourit et tourna la tête vers le paysage.

-Tu sais...Mon père rentre tard ce soir...

Le sourire de l'aîné s'élargit.

**-PS-**

Un gémissement peu masculin franchit les lèvres de Stiles lorsqu'il sentit la main de son loup-garou se poser sur son entre-jambe sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

-Je sais-Ah! Que je me répète mais franchement, comment t'as pu me sortir que t'avais de bonnes intentions?

Peter ricana et déposa une nuée de baisers papillons sur le cou de l'adolescent haletant.

-N'oublies pas que- que je dois rentrer...dans dix minutes.

L'aîné ignora la remarque et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec Stiles. L'humain posa ses jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses du loup-garou avant de poser une main sur la nuque de Peter. Leur baiser devint plus violent et passionné alors que la température de la pièce augmentait rapidement.

Les mains de Peter franchirent la barrière du jean du plus jeune et descendirent jusqu'à leur objectif où elles s'arrêtèrent.

-T'as un truc avec mes fesses toi.

L'adulte sourit et colla leur bassin d'un mouvement brusque avec un rictus joueur. Son humain préféré était à sa merci et enfin rien qu'à lui alors il en profitait largement.

-Eh merde! S'exclama Stiles hors d'haleine en reculant son visage pour éviter la bouche quémandeuse du loup-garou. Je dois partir.

-Reste, demanda Peter en le serrant plus fort contre lui. S'il te plaît.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ce genre de regard, dit l'adolescent qui commençait à hésiter. T'es un manipulateur toi! Je dois vraiment rentrer.

-Non, répondit Peter en plongeant son visage dans le cou de Stiles. Je veux te garder pour moi ce soir.

-Si tu me laisses y aller je me débrouillerais pour que je puisse passer le week-end entier ici. Ça te va?

-C'est d'accord. Mais encore un dernier petit détail et c'est bon.

-OK.

**-PS-**

-Oh non, il était vraiment obligé de me faire un suçon? En plus il se voit vachement ici. Papa va me tuer s'il apprend d'où il vient. Espérons qu'il ne saura jamais. Et Scott qui va me charrier toute la journée. Pff...

**-PS-**

Derek, couché sur le matelas à même le sol de sa chambre, réfléchissait. Il repassait en boucle le spectacle abominable auquel il avait assisté sans le vouloir la veille et lors de ce début de soirée. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter ces images de la tête et elles le torturaient.

Revoir les yeux brûlant d'amour de Stiles pour son oncle, revoir leur baiser passionné, revoir leurs corps entremêlés... Tout ça le faisait atrocement souffrir. Oui, savoir Stiles amoureux de Peter le tourmentait. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que l'ancien Alpha n'avait aucuns sentiments en retour pour l'adolescent qu'il convoitait tant.

Il souffrait le martyr. Il fallait absolument arrêter le massacre qui prenait place dans son cœur. Il fallait sauver Stiles. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une solution. Une décision radicale et douloureuse pour Stiles.

-C'est pour son bien.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Oui, je parle d'Harry Potter dans chaque chapitre, je sais xD**

**C'est le début du moment où vous allez me détester. Mais moi je vous aime!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	12. de m'abandonner?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles arriva à son premier cours de la journée avec un air béat et particulièrement stupide collé sur sa face. Son meilleur ami rit en le voyant arriver dans cet état et se moqua de lui pour se venger de toutes les blagues qu'il lui avait faites lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Allison.

-Pff...T'es juste jaloux, rétorqua Stiles en remontant son col pour cacher son suçon au maximum.

-Moi? Jaloux? De qui?

-Alors j'hésite. Peut-être que tu as un faible pour lui en secret, répondit l'hyperactif avec un faux air méfiant.

-Y a que toi pour aimer ce genre de personne.

-Je dois le prendre comment?

Scott se mit à rire derrière son livre alors que leur prof de littérature passait près d'eux.

**-PS-**

Derek se leva et quitta son lit de fortune. Il partit prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement mais il ne put rien avaler. Un poids énorme de culpabilité pesait sur son estomac à cause de ce qu'il allait faire le jour-même.

Il avait peur. Peur de perdre Stiles à jamais en voulant le protéger.

-C'est la bonne solution, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Sa colère était déjà légèrement retombée depuis la veille et sa décision lui paraissait déjà plus extrême qu'avant. Il décida de prendre la journée pour peser le pour et le contre avant d'aller à la rencontre de son oncle.

**-PS-**

-Oh non, soupira Isaac en fouillant désespérément dans son sac de cours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Boyd à côté de lui.

-J'ai oublié mon devoir de chimie au loft.

-Tu vas te faire tuer, répondit l'autre bêta d'un air lugubre. J'ai été heureux de te connaître.

-Tu crois que Derek accepterait de venir si je le lui demandais?

-Essaie toujours.

-Je suis de retour! S'exclama Erica en prenant la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne. J'ai manqué quelque chose?

-Il a accepté, j'y crois pas! S'extasia Isaac en regardant son portable.

-De quoi? Demanda la blonde curieuse.

-Derek arrive ici dans dix minutes et- Oh! Vous n'allez pas le croire.

-Quoi?

-Il me dit de demander à Stiles de m'accompagner pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Ooh, oooh! Je vous l'avais bien dit!

-Trouvons Stiles. Ensuite on verra si c'est vrai.

**-PS-**

-Hey, Stiles! Appela Isaac en courant derrière l'hyperactif et Scott.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi deux minutes?

-Euh...Pourquoi? Tu veux me bouffer dans un coin?

-Mais non, tu racontes n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu viens?

-Bon bah, à tout à l'heure Scottie. Si je ne suis pas revenu pour le cours d'Harris c'est que je suis mort ou porté disparu, okay? Occupe-toi bien de mon père si jamais et-

Isaac attrapa l'humain par le bras et le traîna à sa suite en soupirant de façon mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

Il vit de loin qu'Erica et Boyd les suivaient pour pouvoir espionner la future conversation entre leur Alpha et son présumé petit-ami. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le parking où stationnait la Camaro de Derek et Stiles eut un mouvement de recul. Il essaya de tirer son bras hors de l'étreinte du loup-garou mais il ne réussit qu'à attirer l'attention de l'Alpha sur lui.

Il se résigna donc à aller lui parler même s'il n'en avait aucune envie.

-Salut Derek! Dit joyeusement Isaac en s'accoudant à la vitre de son tuteur. Merci.

Il lâcha Stiles et prit le devoir qu'il avait oublié.

-Je vous laisse. A ce soir!

-C'est quoi ce plan foireux? Marmonna l'humain en voulant partir lui aussi.

L'Alpha sortit de la voiture et attrapa Stiles avant qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas.

-On doit parler.

-Non. Lâche-moi.

-Rentre dans cette voiture sans faire d'histoire.

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à devenir nerveux.

-Euh...

-Je veux juste parler, soupira Derek en insistant sur son dernier mot.

-J'ai pas le choix de toute façon, hein?

Stiles entra côté passager et l'aîné reprit son ancienne place.

-Au moins les fouineurs qui me servent de bêtas ne nous entendront pas.

-Tu me veux quoi? Encore dire que je dois me méfier de Peter?

-Je le ferais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes.

-Bon, c'est tout? Je peux y aller?

-Stiles, tu es plus futé que ça d'habitude. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir la vérité en face?

-Mais, je la vois. C'est toi qui es à côté de la plaque.

-Stiles. Ce sera mon dernier avertissement, menaça Derek. Entends raison.

-Je m'en vais, répondit l'hyperactif en posant sa main sur la poignée de sa portière.

Derek saisit sa manche pour l'empêcher de partir et le mouvement de tissu dévoila le cou pâle de l'adolescent sur lequel se distinguait très clairement la marque faite par Peter. L'Alpha sortit les griffes sans s'en rendre compte et ses yeux ne purent se détacher du bleu. Stiles était marqué. Tout espoir était perdu.

L'humain attendait la réaction de Derek avec appréhension. Qu'allait-il faire? Allait-il crier comme il le faisait si souvent ces temps-ci? Allait-il lui faire une remarque blessante et pleine de jalousie?

Finalement, Derek lâcha le vêtement de Stiles qui était surprit du manque de réaction de son prétendant. Il profita de cet événement exceptionnel pour s'en aller en espérant que ce changement de comportement allait durer. Il ne vit pas le regard sombre de l'Alpha lorsqu'il le quitta.

**-PS-**

-Vite, on s'en va, s'exclama Isaac quand Stiles se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée.

-Mais c'est pas juste, on a rien entendu! Se plaignit Erica en le suivant à contre cœur. En plus il s'est rien passé d'intéressant.

-Derek est plus malin que ça, rétorqua Boyd, s'il ne veut pas que l'on sache il ne va pas faire une erreur aussi facilement.

**-PS-**

Derek resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées après le départ précipité de Stiles. Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il avait échoué. Peter avait gagné. Il avait définitivement remporté Stiles.

**-PS-**

-Alors? Demanda Scott lorsque son ami le rejoignit en chimie. Il te voulait quoi Isaac? T'as l'air un peu blanc, non? Ça va?

-Y avait Derek.

-Oh? Il t'a dit quelque chose?

-il a vu le suçon.

-Ah...Il a réagi comment?

-Il n'a pas réagi du tout. Et j'avoue que ça me fous les boules maintenant que j'y repense.

-Il a peut-être juste comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance et il a décidé de vous laisser vivre votre vie.

-J'espère.

Stiles avait un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Heureusement il ne lui restait qu'une heure de cours avant de pouvoir retrouver son Peter.

Scott sourit lorsqu'il entendit le soupir rêveur de son meilleur ami. Il voulut lui lancer une pique mais en se tournant vers lui il remarqua son sourire niais et stupide qui le refroidit.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu es en train de t'imaginer faire des choses en dessous de la ceinture avec lui, arrête immédiatement.

-Trop tard, répondit joyeusement l'hyperactif avec un immense sourire.

**-PS-**

-Je dois quand même le faire, se dit Derek pour lui-même.

Il devait retrouver Peter avant la fin des cours de Stiles s'il voulait agir en toute sérénité. Les prochains temps risquaient d'être durs entre l'hyperactif et lui mais il finirait pas comprendre. Un jour... Peut-être... Et là, seulement à ce moment, Stiles pourrait tomber dans ses bras.

La décision qu'il avait prise la veille était difficile, mais au final, tout le monde allait être gagnant. Même si certains ne le sauront que plus tard.

**-PS-**

Le cours de chimie passa trop lentement au goût de Stiles qui avait hâte de revoir Peter. Il quitta son dernier cours avec bonheur et salua rapidement Scott avant de sauter à bord de sa Jeep avec un but bien ancré dans sa tête. Retrouver Peter et l'embrasser comme un damné jusqu'à ce qu'il meure étouffé. Enfin...Il préférerait ne pas mourir aussi jeune mais l'idée y était.

**-PS-**

Derek appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement de son oncle.

-«Oui?»

-C'est moi.

-«Derek? Tu me veux quoi encore?»

-Te parler. Je viens m'excuser.

Peter n'entendit pas les battements de cœur de son neveu et ne flaira donc pas le piège. Il autorisa l'ouverture de la porte en verre. Derek entra dans l'immeuble. Le destin de Peter était scellé.

**-PS-**

-Love meeee, love meeee, saaaay that you love me. Fool meee fool meee~

Stiles chantait à tue-tête dans sa voiture. Euphorique et heureux d'approcher de plus en plus de son petit-ami.

-Tiens, ça fait bizarre de me dire que Peter est mon p'tit copain...C'est glauque en fait!

**-PS-**

-Alors? Commença Peter après avoir fait entrer son neveu dans son appartement. Tu voulais te-

Les griffes de Derek se plantèrent dans sa nuque par il ne sait quelle mouvement souple et rapide. L'Alpha le fit se soumettre et s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé, dit Derek en resserrant douloureusement sa prise. Mais c'est pour le bien de Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Haleta Peter qui sentait son sang couler le long de son dos.

-Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive dans ce genre de situation. Tu connais le pouvoir des Alphas.

-Tout mais pas ça, pria l'aîné en regardant le loup-garou dans les yeux. Derek, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça!

-Tu aurais dû écouter mes avertissements, répliqua Derek dont les yeux prirent lentement une couleur rouge sang. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

-Non!

**-PS-**

Stiles salua monsieur Rodriguez avec un grand sourire et le vieil homme le regarda comme s'il était un extra-terrestre avant de continuer à s'occuper de sa pelouse en secouant la tête.

-Ah...Les jeunes...

L'adolescent trottina énergiquement vers l'entrée de l'immeuble et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sans que Peter ne lui ai parlé par l'interphone mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le loup-garou devait seulement l'avoir vu ou entendu venir. Rien de plus.

Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et tambourina contre la porte de l'appartement de Peter dès qu'il arriva devant elle.

-You-hou! Peter, ouvre-moi la porte! C'est le petit chapero- Derek?

L'Alpha, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte en grand, le fixa silencieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Derek ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard de l'humain et il détourna les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Paniqua Stiles en le poussant sur le côté pour entrer dans l'habitation.

Il entra précipitamment dans le petit vestibule d'entrée, puis dans la cuisine.

-Peter? T'es là?

Il arriva dans le salon et se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte. Là, sur la moquette, une grande flaque de sang frais imbibait la moquette.

-Derek? Qu'as-tu fait? Demanda Stiles d'une voix blanche.

Il palissait à vue d'œil et l'Alpha, qui l'avait suivi à l'intérieur, s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas le brusquer. Comme s'il abordait un animal blessé.

-Derek...Où est Peter? C'est quoi ce sang? Pourquoi Peter n'est pas là? Réponds-moi!

Stiles avait crié sa dernière phrase d'une voix cassée. Qu'il lui réponde! Il fallait qu'il sache!

-Dis-moi!

-C'est pour ton bien, dit enfin Derek en posant sa main sur son épaule.

L'adolescent se défit du contact qui le dégouttait. Il recula à travers la pièce en trébuchant plusieurs fois. Il sentait la crise de panique arriver.

L'air lui manquait. Il suffoquait. Sa vision devenait floue. Il entendit une voix l'appeler puis quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Mais Stiles ne les comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Peter n'était plus là. Était-il en vie? Était-il mort? Qu'avait fait Derek?

Il croyait se noyer. L'air refusait de le maintenir en vie plus longtemps. Il le fuyait. Tout comme Peter, il désertait sa vie. Des larmes de douleur virent noyer ses joues. Il avait si mal. Tout son corps était douloureux.

-Stiles, calme-toi. Respire!

Il sombra.

**-PS-**

Stiles se réveilla avec une migraine affreuse sans savoir pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Son regard tomba directement dans celui inquiet de Derek et tout lui revint à l'esprit. Il recula brusquement dans son lit alors que sa respiration faisait encore des siennes.

-Calme-toi Stiles. Ne recommence pas.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme espèce de monstre! Où est Peter? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? J'espère pour toi qu'il va bien ou je ne réponds plus de rien!

-Il est très bien là où il est et tu n'as pas besoin de plus de détails, rétorqua l'Alpha d'une voix ferme.

-Dis-moi où il est! Cria Stiles en frappant le torse du loup-garou qui restait stoïque.

-Je l'ai banni. Il ne reviendra plus.

L'adolescent regarda Derek sans comprendre.

-Tu as quoi?

-Je l'ai banni. Il ne pourra plus jamais revenir ici.

-Tu mens! Fais-le revenir! Ordonna Stiles.

-C'est impossible. C'est trop tard. Le bannissement est irrévocable.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Tu n'avais pas le droit...

Derek resta de marbre face aux supplications et aux menaces de l'hyperactif. Quand il en eu assez, il ouvrit la fenêtre malgré les cris de Stiles puis s'enfuit.

-DEREK!

L'Alpha était sûr que l'adolescent allait vite oublier son oncle. A cet âge, un amour est vite oublié.

**-PS-**

Scott rentra dans la chambre d'Allison en tenant son portable contre lui. Il marcha nerveusement vers la chasseuse et lui prit les mains doucement.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je dois aller chez Stiles. Je suis désolé de partir si vite mais c'est une urgence et-

Allison posa un doigt sur les lèvres du loup-garou et lui sourit.

-Je comprends. Vas-y.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda timidement le loup-garou.

-Certaine, répondit la chasseuse avec un sourire encourageant. C'est ton meilleur ami.

-Merci! Je suis désolé pour cette soirée, j'aurais vraiment voulu passer du temps avec toi m-

-C'est bon, il n'y a pas de soucis. Dépêche-toi.

Scott adressa un sourire sincèrement heureux à l'humaine puis il disparut par la fenêtre en un temps record.

**-PS-**

Ce fut un Stiles en colère et au bord du désespoir qui accueillit Scott lorsqu'il arriva chez le shérif. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait la masse tremblante qui atterrit entre ses bras mais quand il saisit que son meilleur ami allait vraiment très mal, il l'enlaça à son tour. Le loup-garou caressa le dos de Stiles durant un bon moment sans lui demander d'explication sur son état.

Ce dont il était certain, c'était que Peter devait être à la base de toute cette tristesse et qu'il allait le frapper très -mais alors très- violemment la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.

Au bout d'une heure à calmer les cris de colère et ses coups désespérés sur son torse, Scott reçut enfin un semblant d'explication mais ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-Derek? C'est à cause de Derek que tu es comme ça?

-Il a...Il a...

-Il a quoi? Chuchota Scott d'une voix douce en posant son menton dans les cheveux de l'humain. Qu'a fait Derek?

-Peter a disparu.

Le loup-garou avait du mal à suivre les brides d'explication que lui donnait Stiles mais il restait patient.

-Il est partit?

-C'est Derek qui l'a...Il l'a...

Scott serra l'hyperactif un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Il l'a banni. Peter ne reviendra plus. Je l'ai perdu.

Le bêta sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Tout était la faute de Derek et de sa stupide jalousie. Il allait lui faire regretter de rendre son meilleur ami si malheureux. Mais pour l'instant, les deux grandes questions qu'il se posait étaient: Où donc pouvait être Peter en ce moment-même? Et surtout, comment le faire revenir parmi eux?

-On va le retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera tout, même si ça inclus de donner une bonne raclé à Derek. Je te le promets.

Stiles acquiesça contre le torse de Scott et il s'endormit comme ça.

**-PS-**

Le lendemain matin, Scott se réveilla avant Stiles et il décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner sans lui. Il croisa le shérif dans la cuisine qui le regarda avec surprise pendant quelques instants.

-Je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de nuits ici depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi?

-Ah? Non, non, tout va très bien. On veut juste passer du temps ensemble. C'est tout.

Scott n'aimait pas mentir au shérif. Il respectait réellement ce dernier et lui cacher la vérité le frustrait. En plus, il connaissait la perspicacité de l'homme et il devenait toujours extrêmement nerveux lorsqu'il lui mentait.

-B'jour, marmonna vaguement Stiles en entrant dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds.

Absorbé par la lecture de son journal, le shérif ne vit pas les yeux rougis de son fils ni sa mine triste et fatiguée.

-Bon, je vais y aller les garçons.

-Bonne journée monsieur!

Le shérif mit son chapeau et quitta le foyer pour rejoindre le commissariat.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Demanda Scott.

-Je vais aller voir Deaton. Il saura sûrement quelque chose.

-Je viens avec toi. Je veux t'accompagner. Surtout si tu croises Derek...

-Merci Scottie.

**-PS-**

Épuisé et affamé, Peter se laissa tomber sur un banc couvert de graffitis. Il expira longuement dans un nuage de condensation. Sa nuque cicatrisait avec mal et le faisait souffrir abominablement.

Le jour s'était levé depuis un moment et il venait à peine d'atteindre la ville voisine. Il examina mollement ses semelles et soupira en reposant son pied à terre. Le loup-garou n'avait plus rien. Plus de vêtements à part ceux qu'il portait, plus d'argent, plus d'ordinateur, plus de foyer. Et surtout, plus de Stiles.

Peter eut envie de hurler mais il n'avait plus de force après sa longue marche dans le froid. L'hiver était presque là, il lui fallait absolument trouver un toit. Mais était-ce réellement la peine de se donner autant de mal? Il n'avait plus d'argent et toujours pas d'identité. Personne ne l'hébergerait. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Beacon Hills. Et comment pourrait-il vivre sans Stiles pour le soutenir?

Le loup-garou observa un couple passer devant lui dans l'allée gravillonnée du parc et il se sentit revenir au bord du gouffre.

-Stiles...

Peter plongea son visage dans ses mains et resta prostré sur son banc.

**-PS-**

Stiles ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la clinique vétérinaire en grand et la claqua contre le mur.

-Deaton!

Le vétérinaire passa sa tête par la porte du fond et lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton avant de disparaître par l'endroit d'où il était apparu. Stiles et Scott le rejoignirent dans sa salle d'opération où il n'était pas seul.

-Oh, euh...Désolé pour le bruit madame.

La cliente du vétérinaire leur lança un regard de reproche sans lâcher la patte de son chat.

-On va...attendre dehors.

Les adolescents sortirent de la pièce et Stiles fit le cent pas dans la salle d'attente de la clinique. Ses nerfs risquaient de lâcher à n'importe quel moment et il préférerait que ce soit devant le moins de monde possible. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Peter en se demandant comment il allait et où il était.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Peter sait se débrouiller seul.

Stiles hocha la tête nerveusement sans arrêter de marcher en rond.

**-PS-**

-Au revoir madame Johnson. Et n'oubliez pas, deux gouttes le matin.

L'humaine s'en alla avec un regard méprisant pour les deux lycéens et Deaton attendit qu'elle soit parti pour de bon avant de demander le motif de leur présence à l'hyperactif et au loup-garou.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Stiles se lança dans une explication incompréhensible et agitée que le vétérinaire tenta de comprendre de son mieux avant d'interrompre l'adolescent.

-Garde ton calme Stiles. Sinon je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Assis toi.

Il força Stiles à s'asseoir en le poussant vers une chaise et il le maintint dessus de force.

-Maintenant dis-moi clairement quel est le problème.

Voyant que son meilleur ami allait recommencer à bredouiller n'importe quoi, Scott répondit à sa place.

-Derek a banni Peter.

Deaton parut attristé par la nouvelle mais il reprit rapidement son visage impassible.

-J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau. Aucun des deux adolescents ne l'avait déjà vu si abattu et cela inquiéta encore plus Stiles si c'était possible.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda l'hyperactif d'une voix fébrile, il va revenir, n'est-ce pas? Il va revenir, hein?

Deaton regarda tristement l'adolescent et Scott se rapprocha instinctivement de son ami pour le soutenir. Il connaissait ce regard. Son patron avait le même lorsque l'un de leur patient allait mourir. Le loup-garou serra l'épaule de Stiles en signe de compassion sous le regard d'incompréhension de ce dernier.

-Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas? Répéta Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, Stiles. Ce processus est irrévocable. Peter ne pourra plus revenir ici. C'est un pouvoir des Alphas, Peter est obligé physiquement de quitter le territoire de l'Alpha. Il ne peut pas lutter contre. Peter est sûrement déjà loin.

-Mais il va bien, hein? Il va bien?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'aîné sincèrement. Normalement le bannissement ne blesse pas celui qui en est l'objet mais Peter...

-Mais Peter...?

-Stiles, tu le connais maintenant. Tu sais quel est son problème.

L'adolescent saisit enfin ce que Deaton essayait de lui dire et il s'agita.

-Comment va-t-il faire pour se contrôler s'il n'a personne pour l'aider? Il va replonger c'est sûr! Et il... Oh non, vous croyez qu'il va de nouveau...? Il va recommencer à vouloir se suicider? Et je ne serais même pas là pour l'en empêcher! Il faut que je le retrouve!Comment peut-on le retrouver? Où est-il?

-Il peut être n'importe où hors de la ville.

-Alors je vais chercher partout! S'exclama Stiles en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise.

Il sortit de la clinique et Scott le suivit. Il fallait qu'il surveille son ami s'il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une bêtise.

**-PS-**

Peter bénissait la résistance des loups-garous au froid. Il était toujours à la rue et n'avait pas une seule pièce sur lui. Ses poches étaient vides et il commençait lentement mais sûrement à avoir faim.

Le loup-garou essayait de vendre ses services mais aucun établissement ne voulait d'un SDF sans papier dans leur entreprise. Pourtant Peter gardait espoir. Stiles le cherchait. Il en était certain. Cette tête de mule d'hyperactif le cherchait sûrement très activement.

Cette idée le rassurait et lui permettait de ne pas encore sombrer.

_Il me cherche. J'en suis sûr. Stiles ne me laissera jamais tomber._

**-PS-**

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement? Demanda Scott en se tenant fermement à son siège.

-Je vais le chercher dans toutes les villes autour de Beacon Hills.

-Mais il y en a une six!

-Et alors? Rétorqua Stiles qui roulait bien au-dessus des limitations de vitesse.

-C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin!

-Si ça te décourage je ne t'oblige pas à m'accompagner, répliqua l'hyperactif sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ça tout seul? Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

-Merci.

**-PS-**

Isaac, Erica et Boyd étaient très inquiets. Depuis que leur Alpha était revenu tard dans la nuit, il semblait amorphe et épuisé. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui arracher un seul mot.

Il n'avait pas participé à leur petit-déjeuner ni à leur déjeuner et n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis son retour.

Erica envoya un message à Lydia pour lui demander si elle savait quelque chose et pour qu'elle fasse passer le message à Jackson. Pendant ce temps, Isaac s'occupa d'interroger Scott mais le bêta ne lui répondit pas.

-Vous croyez que c'est à propos de ce qu'on croit? demanda Boyd.

Devant les regards interrogateurs des deux bêtas, il précisa son idée.

-Stiles.

-Ah ça... Ça se pourrait, dit Isaac en haussant les épaules.

-Mais oui! C'est sûrement ça! Une scène de ménage ou quelque chose du genre et ils ont eu une grosse dispute qui a déprimé Derek. C'est sûrement ça!

-Il faut réussir à joindre Stiles dans ce cas, proposa Boyd.

-Et là on pourra lui tirer les vers du nez, conclu la blonde en souriant triomphalement.

**-PS-**

-Est-ce que vous auriez vu cet homme? Demanda Stiles en montrant une photo de Peter sur son portable.

La boulangère secoua la tête négativement et l'hyperactif sortit de la boutique. C'était déjà le dixième établissement qu'il vérifiait et il n'avait toujours aucune piste.

Il vérifia ses messages mais Scott ne lui avait encore rien envoyé. Il devait sûrement être bredouille lui aussi.

Stiles scrutait attentivement les visages qu'il croisait sur son chemin à la recherche de celui de Peter. Il montrait la seule et unique photo qu'il avait du loup-garou aux passants mais soit ils lui répondaient par la négative, soit ils l'ignoraient tout simplement.

-Sales égoïstes.

L'hyperactif donna un coup de pied dans une canette et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il négligea sa faim et sa fatigue pour continuer sa route.

Son esprit le torturait en lui repassant en boucle la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Peter la veille. Après toute cette frustration, cette attente interminable et ces obstacles, ils étaient enfin réunis et heureux. Pourquoi Derek avait-il détruit leur bonheur?

Stiles sentait encore l'odeur de Peter, le goût de ses lèvres, il entendait encore le timbre de sa voix dans sa tête.

-Je te maudis Derek Hale, grinça l'adolescent.

**-PS-**

-Merci quand même, dit Peter en sortant d'un énième établissement après avoir essuyé un refus cuisant.

Les épaules basses et le moral proche du néant, le loup-garou prit appui sur une façade pour se calmer. Sa patience se réduisait rapidement et son loup reprenait du pouvoir sur lui.

Il se laissa tomber au pied du mur.

_Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Pas tapeeeeer! *cours se mettre à l'abri***

**Merci à tous et à toutes! Cette fiction a atteint les 100 reviews!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt! (si je suis encore vivante)**


	13. de ne pas me trouver?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Scott soupira en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Toutes ces recherches l'avaient vidé de son énergie. Il venait de se faire durement rembarrer par une hôtesse d'accueil de la gare.

-On va jamais le retrouver de cette manière, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il observa le ciel qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il n'avait pas une seule piste. Le bêta envoya un message à son meilleur ami pour se donner rendez-vous.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est même pas acheté à manger ce midi, soupira-t-il.

**-PS-**

-Scott ne m'a toujours pas répondu, fit remarquer Isaac en vérifiant son portable. Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

-Ou il n'a tout simplement pas envie de te répondre, rétorqua Jackson. Comme Derek.

-Il m'inquiète vraiment, dit Erica qui ne quittait presque plus des yeux les escaliers menant à la chambre de l'Alpha.

-Quelqu'un devrait réessayer d'aller lui parler, répliqua Lydia.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça marcherait maintenant? Rétorqua Boyd. Rien n'a changé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il réagirait plus que les autres fois.

-Et alors quoi? Contra l'humaine. Vous voulez juste vérifier votre théorie complètement absurde concernant une hypothétique relation amoureuse entre Derek et Stiles. Vous êtes entièrement à côté de la plaque.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'y crois encore toi, au fait qu'il soit ton plus grand fan, rétorqua Erica pour prendre la défense de son petit-ami. Ça fait un bail que tout le monde avait compris qu'il mentait. Il n'a jamais été ton prétendant. Et maintenant il est avec Derek.

-Mais ça tu ne veux pas le voir parce que tu es vexée qu'il ait fait semblant d'être amoureux de toi et que ton charme soit mis à mal à cause de ça.

-Je vous permets pas! S'exclama la rousse rouge de colère. Je sais très bien qu'il jouait la comédie depuis le début. Mais moi je vous dis qu'il n'est pas avec Derek. C'est impossible. Ils sont trop différents.

-Les contraires s'attirent, rétorqua Boyd.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et arrêta de débattre sur ce sujet. Ils étaient trop sûrs de leur théorie pour qu'elle puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

**-PS-**

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres de Stiles lorsqu'il répondit au sms de Scott. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent. De toute manière, ils ne trouveraient rien ce soir.

-Je reviendrais demain.

Stiles aperçut la silhouette de son meilleur ami contre sa Jeep et il se sentit moins seul. Scott serait toujours là pour lui.

-On y va? Demanda l'humain en sortant ses clés.

-Je n'attends que toi.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Stiles prit la route vers Beacon Hills.

-J'ai eu un message d'Isaac, dit Scott au bout d'un moment de silence lourd.

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas et prit un virage.

-Derek ne va pas bien.

Stiles freina brusquement et un 4x4 le dépassa en klaxonnant.

-Je me fous des états d'âme de ce salaud, dit l'hyperactif d'une voix froide en se tournant vers Scott. Ne me parle pas de lui. Je ne veux pas entendre son nom.

Il redémarra et le loup-garou ne dit plus un mot de tout le trajet. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami avoir un tel regard de haine. Scott se promit de tout faire afin que Stiles reste lui-même et qu'il ne se transforme pas en monstre rancunier et aigri.

**-PS-**

Scott récupéra son scooter dans l'allée des Stilinski avant de rentrer chez lui. Stiles le regarda partir puis entra. Son père était déjà de retour de sa journée au commissariat et préparait le dîner de façon aussi équilibrée qu'il le pouvait.

Le shérif entendit son fils rentrer et il l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Le repas est bientôt prêt. Tu viens mettre la table?

Stiles obtempéra tout en restant parfaitement silencieux. L'aîné le regarda bizarrement et posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

Stiles hocha la tête en posant son couvert à sa place habituelle. Ensuite il s'assit et attendit en observant le ciel chargé de nuages.

Le shérif posa son plat brûlant au centre de la table et servit une bonne assiette à son glouton de fils avant de prendre sa part.

-Alors, ta journée?

Il attendit une réponse pendant quelques instants puis n'en recevant pas, il se tourna vers Stiles.

-Stiles?

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit l'adolescent en se levant de table. Il vida son assiette intacte dans le plat et mit son couvert dans l'évier. Bonne nuit.

Stiles quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

-Sûrement la fatigue, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Il ira mieux demain matin.

**-PS-**

-Mouais, j'crois que je peux faire ça, marmonna Todd en remontant ses lunettes. Donc des services contre une chambre avec trois repas par jour.

-Oui, confirma Peter qui se sentait plus léger en comprenant que l'homme allait accepter son offre.

C'était la première fois dans sa quête d'un abri qu'il trouvait une personne sympathique. Le vieil homme noir aux cheveux grisonnant était l'humain qu'il trouvait le plus accueillant de tous ceux qu'il avait croisé durant cette journée.

_Ça y est. J'ai un toit._

-Tiens, j'te donne la chambre 26. Fais gaffe, y a pas beaucoup d'eau chaude à cette saison. Tu commencera demain à la première heure.

-Très bien. Merci beaucoup Todd.

Le loup-garou suivit l'homme qui le conduisit jusque devant son nouveau chez-lui.

-Voilà, bonne nuit p'tit gars. Demain sera une longue journée.

Peter remercia une dernière fois le vieil homme qui avait accepté de l'héberger dans son motel contre ses services et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il examina l'intérieur extrêmement modeste du lieu mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Au moins avait-il un toit et un travail.

Exténué, Peter se laissa tomber dans son lit tout habillé et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**-PS-**

Stiles déverrouilla sa fenêtre et posa sa main contre la vitre glacée.

-Peter... Où es-tu?

L'adolescent ne réussit pas à s'endormir de toute la nuit.

**-PS-**

Des coups contre la porte réveillèrent Peter en sursaut. Il se leva avec difficulté et alla ouvrir sa porte.

-Todd?

-B'jour p'tit gars, prêt pour une journée bien chargée?

-Bien sûr, répondit Peter en se massant la nuque.

-Tiens, prends ça. Comme t'as plus rien je t'ai déniché des vêtements de rechange et quelques petits trucs utiles. Brosse à dent etc... Le p'tit déj' est en bas. Je t'attends là-bas. On verra après ce que tu feras. OK?

-Parfait. J'arrive tout de suite.

Todd acquiesça et s'en alla pour laisser le temps à Peter de se préparer. Le loup-garou regarda ce que lui avait donné son nouvel employeur et il lui fut reconnaissant de lui avoir tant offert.

_Euh... Je rêve où il m'a même acheté des sous-vêtements? C'est peut-être un peu..._

-Mieux vaut ne pas se poser trop de questions.

**-PS-**

A sept heures du matin, Stiles décida qu'il avait perdu assez de son temps à attendre que le jour se lève. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller son père qui profitait de son dimanche pour faire la grasse matinée et partit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il devait continuer ses recherches.

Il avait déjà prévu son planning tout entier. Si ses recherches dans la ville de la veille ne donnaient rien, il savait déjà quelle serait sa prochaine cible.

**-PS-**

-Tu m'as l'air affamé toi dis donc, remarqua Todd lorsque Peter termina d'engouffrer son cinquième œuf au plat. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as plus mangé?

-Un jour. Et j'ai fait plus d'une vingtaine de kilomètres à pied pour atteindre cette ville.

-Eh ben, on peut dire qu'elle était pas commode ta copine pour t'avoir laissé comme ça sans rien.

-Mouais. Elle l'est pas, mentit Peter.

La veille il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de donner un mensonge qui pourrait expliquer son dépouillement complet et il lui avait raconté que son ex petite-amie l'avait jeté à la rue suite à une dispute et qu'il se retrouvait sans rien puisqu'il avait été pris au dépourvu.

-Et ta famille?

-Je n'ai plus de famille.

-On peut dire que t'as vraiment pas de bol toi.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Bon, s'exclama Todd en claquant des mains pour chasser l'ambiance lourde qui prenait place dans sa cuisine. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir commencer. Que va-t-il me faire ce petit monsieur?

L'humain lança un regard amusé au loup-garou par-dessus ses lunettes.

_Trouve-moi vite, Stiles. Je tiendrais le plus longtemps possible grâce à Todd et j'espère que ce sera assez._

**-PS-**

Stiles bouscula un passant sans le faire exprès et se fit insulter jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il avait cherché pendant toute la matinée sans rien trouver. Au bout d'un moment il comprit que Peter ne devait pas s'être arrêté dans cette partie de la ville et il rejoignit sa Jeep pour changer de secteur.

Une chute de tension le fit basculer en avant et il se retint de justesse à un lampadaire.

-Faudrait peut-être que je mange un peu.

Après avoir jeûné pendant deux jours, il était affamé et il décida de s'arrêter acheter de quoi se nourrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Stiles mordit à pleine dents dans son premier repas depuis vendredi midi. Mais plus rien n'avait de goût pour lui. Son anxiété lui serrait douloureusement le ventre et il ne put rien avaler de plus que la moitié de son sandwich.

-Ça suffira pour l'instant.

**-PS-**

Le shérif se réveilla en fin de matinée et ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'absence de son fils. Il passa devant sa chambre et se dit qu'il devait encore dormir.

-Quelle marmotte.

Son sourire attendri disparut très rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua que la Jeep de Stiles n'était plus dans leur allée.

-Stiles?

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et entra dans la chambre vide de son fils.

-J'y crois pas. Il a encore disparut je ne sais où. Ce gosse va me rendre chèvre.

**-PS-**

-Ça va là-haut? S'écria Todd en s'adressant à Peter assis sur son toit. Le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt!

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Le loup-garou finit de fixer la dernière tuile qui s'était décrochée du toit et se laissa glisser le long des tuiles jusqu'à atterrir souplement sur la terre ferme.

-Mais t'es fou ou quoi? Ça sert à quoi les échelles si tu sautes du toit?

-J'ai l'habitude de faire du sport, rétorqua Peter en souriant.

-C'est pas une excuse p'tit gars. Fais plus ça. T'imagines même pas l'état de mon pauvre cœur quand je vois ce genre de choses.

-Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

-T'as intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

-Ma spécialité.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tu verras bien.

**-PS-**

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, répondit Scott nerveusement.

-«Tu es sûr? Est-ce que tu sais où il pourrait être?»

-Euh... Non pas vraiment, mentit le bêta.

-«Si tu as des nouvelles appelle-moi.»

-Oui monsieur Stilinski. Vous serez le premier au courant.

Le shérif raccrocha et Scott finit de s'habiller en vitesse pour partir chercher son idiot de meilleur ami borné.

-Génial. Maintenant je dois chercher Stiles qui cherche Peter. Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir le trouver? Il est peut-être retourné là où on était hier. Ouais, je vais commencer par là.

**-PS-**

-Derek, appela la voix hésitante d'Isaac. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ouvre.

-Laisse-moi. Arrête de t'acharner, murmura la voix rauque et fatiguée de l'Alpha.

-Tu es notre Alpha Derek. Nous avons besoin de toi. Il faut que tu sortes.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé vendredi soir?

-J'ai honte, avoua Derek d'une voix faible.

-Qu'as-tu fais? Demanda Isaac doucement. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait tu seras toujours notre Alpha.

-J'ai brisé deux vies.

Isaac cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se pinça les lèvres en se demandant de quoi voulait parler l'aîné. Il gratta légèrement la porte en une invitation à le laisser entrer mais Derek n'en fit rien.

-Explique-moi.

-Non... Je ne peux pas.

-Alors ne dit rien pour l'instant mais sort. N'oublie pas les hybrides qui nous menacent dehors. Nous avons besoin de toi pour nous en sortir.

-Sans Peter nous n'y arriverons jamais.

-Bah il suffit de lui demander de revenir, répliqua Isaac sans comprendre d'où venait le problème.

-Il ne reviendra plus.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés? Soupira le bêta. Bon bah dans ce cas Stiles trouvera bien quelque chose lui.

-Il... Ne reviendra plus non plus. Plus jamais.

Le plus jeune entendit comme un gémissement de douleur à l'intérieur de la chambre et il s'inquiéta.

-Derek? Que se passe-t-il entre Stiles et toi? Pourquoi tu as l'air si mal?

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit l'Alpha à mi-voix.

-Derek? Répond-moi. Derek?

Isaac appela encore plusieurs fois l'aîné avant de lâcher prise et de retourner avec les autres le cœur lourd.

-Alors? Demandèrent Boyd et Erica la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Ça concerne bien Stiles. On va le faire venir ici.

-Comme il ne répond pas au téléphone vaudrait mieux qu'on aille le chercher nous-même chez lui, non? Proposa Boyd.

-Ouais, faisons ça.

**-PS-**

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage d'avoir un p'tit gars comme toi pour m'aider. Je suis plus tout jeune moi, plaisanta Todd qui tenait l'escabeau sur lequel était son nouvel employé. T'électrocute pas, hein?

-Je fais attention, répondit Peter en dévissant l'ancienne ampoule. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de ce genre de chose. Tenez.

Le vieil homme prit l'objet usagé et le mit dans sa poche.

-Ça se voit. Tu faisais quoi comme métier avant?

-De la paperasse.

-Ça a pas l'air de te passionner.

-Qui est-ce que ça passionnerait? J'aime travailler à l'extérieur et me dépenser.

-Pourquoi tu faisais ça dans ce cas?

-J'avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. J'ai terminé.

Le loup-garou descendit les trois marches de son perchoir et se frotta les mains.

-Demain tu feras les courses pour moi.

-Comment faisiez-vous avant que j'arrive? Demanda le plus jeune en pliant l'escabeau pour le ranger.

-Mon neveu m'aidait jusqu'à y a trois jours. Mais il a décidé de s'en aller. J'peux comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher sa jeunesse dans ce trou. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients ici. On gagne pas beaucoup.

-Pourquoi continuez-vous alors?

-J'ai construit Le Bout du Monde avec ma femme, je ne le laisserai jamais tomber en ruine. Cet endroit est toute ma vie. Tina et moi on a bâti ce motel, on y a vécu et j'y mourrai comme elle l'a fait avant moi.

-Je suis désolé, dit Peter doucement.

-Désolé? Y a pas à être désolé. C'est la vie. Et puis elle n'était pas malheureuse ma Tina. C'était le rayon de soleil du Bout du Monde. Depuis qu'elle est partie ça a commencé à dégringoler. Avant c'était un p'tit coin de paradis ici. Ah... C'était la belle époque.

_Il a perdu sa femme et pourtant il continu d'avancer. Je devrais prendre exemple sur lui. En plus moi je sais que je retrouverai Stiles un jour. S'il me cherche..._

**-PS-**

-Vous êtes sûre et certaine de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme? Demanda Stiles.

-Je vous dis que oui. Si je l'avais vu je m'en serais souvenu. Il est plutôt pas mal.

L'hyperactif partit rapidement pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-C'est mon mien, maugréa-t-il, Personne y touche.

Il sortit son portable pour vérifier l'heure et vit qu'il avait une vingtaine de messages non-lus. La plupart venaient de son père et de Scott qui lui demandaient où il était et s'il allait bien. Plusieurs sms attirèrent son attention et il les effaça sans même lire ce qu'Isaac et Erica voulaient lui dire.

-Et puis quoi encore? Je m'en fiche que Derek ne se sente pas bien.

Stiles envoya une réponse rassurante au shérif et son meilleur ami pour qu'ils arrêtent de le harceler. Il ne rentrerait pas avant d'avoir fini d'interroger toute la ville.

-Mais elle est pas si grande que ça cette ville. S'il s'est arrêté ici je devrais pas mettre autant de temps à le trouver. Il n'a sûrement pas trouvé un toit en un seul essai.

**-PS-**

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre? Demanda Isaac à Erica qui était devant la fenêtre de Stiles.

-Non, on sonne?

-On peut toujours essayer.

Les trois bêtas se présentèrent à l'entrée de la maison du shérif et Boyd sonna. Intimidés, les deux autres se placèrent derrière lui. Ils étaient quand même chez le shérif de Beacon Hills. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le père de Stiles ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un trio des plus étranges composé d'un ancien suspect et de deux fugueurs.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

Les adolescents répondirent timidement à sa question et Boyd enchaîna.

-Est-ce que Stiles est ici? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum... Non.

-Ah? Et où pourrions-nous le trouver?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit l'humain tout à fait sincèrement. Vous êtes ses amis, non?

-Euh...On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Et il ne vous a rien dit? Scott ne sait pas non plus où il est. Stiles m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour dire qu'il allait bien et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui.

Les trois loups-garous se lancèrent des regards incertains. Cette affaire serait-elle plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait?

**-PS-**

Scott abandonna ses recherches dès qu'il reçut des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Comme Stiles ne semblait pas enclin à lui dire où il se trouvait, le bêta décida de lui faire confiance et de retourner à Beacon Hills où il aura l'occasion de profiter du reste de son dimanche pour voir Allison.

-J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop pour la dernière fois.

**-PS-**

Stiles fut surprit de voir que le soleil se couchait déjà.

-J'ai passé autant de temps ici?

Il imaginait très bien le savon qu'allait lui passer son père pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de son départ pour une destination inconnue. L'adolescent pria afin que le shérif soit indulgent et passe l'éponge pour qu'il puisse continuer ses recherches pendant la semaine.

Il rentra à Beacon Hills vers 20h et un comité d'accueil menaçant l'attendait de pied ferme sur le perron.

-Il va me tuer.

Stiles hésita à quitter sa Jeep mais un signe sec et son père le convainquit de sortir et d'aller le rejoindre pour avoir droit à son sermon sur la responsabilité.

-Où étais-tu?

-En ville, répondit maladroitement l'adolescent.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu? Tu imagines un peu ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je trouve ton lit vide alors que tu devrais y être?

-Mais j'ai pas loupé de cours, se défendit Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas le problème! Je ne savais pas où tu étais, d'ailleurs à vrai dire personne ne savait où tu étais. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et personne ne le saurait. Tu te rends compte?

-Je suis désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Tu me dis ça à chaque fois et tu refais toujours la même chose. Cette fois je ne vais pas laisser passer Stiles. Je ne peux pas.

La nervosité de l'hyperactif augmenta d'un cran alors qu'il s'attendait au pire.

-Donne-moi les clés de ta Jeep, ordonna le shérif en tendant la main. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu iras au lycée avec le bus et je te rendrai tes clés quand je le déciderai.

-Non! S'il te plaît! Tout mais pas ça! J'en ai besoin, s'écria Stiles qui sentait le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

Sans sa voiture il ne pourrait jamais trouver Peter à temps. Il fallait qu'il le cherche. Il le fallait absolument. C'était vital.

-Ma décision est irrévocable. Donne les moi. Et je veux que tu sois à la maison tous les soirs à 18h maximum. Sinon ça va barder.

Stiles tendit ses clés d'une main tremblante et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se roula en boule dans un coin de son lit et pleura silencieusement. Il avait tellement peur. Peter pouvait être n'importe où et dans n'importe quel état. C'était peut-être même trop tard et Stiles n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait même pas sauver celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il était impuissant.

La fatigue emporta l'adolescent mais son sommeil fut rempli de cauchemars qui l'empêchèrent de dormir plus de quelques heures.

**-PS-**

Seul dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre, Peter ne lâchait plus sa fiole d'aconit des yeux. La présence quasi constante de Todd à ses côtés lui avait changé les idées et maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul avec lui-même, il ne cessait de penser à Stiles. Plus rien ne le distrayait de ce manque dans son quotidien. Il se sentait vide.

La poudre mauve l'hypnotisait. Son regard ne quittait plus la mixture et rien n'arrivait à le dévier.

_Ce serait tellement plus simple. Une mort dans la souffrance peut-être mais je la mérite, non? Ensuite je serais délivré de tous ces tourments._

Le visage de Stiles s'imposa à son esprit et il brisa le contact visuel avec la fiole. Sa main trouva l'objet à l'aveuglette et le déposa délicatement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

_Résiste. Fais-le pour lui._

**-PS-**

Stiles ne regarda même pas son reflet dans la glace lorsqu'il passa dans la salle de bain. Il savait que son visage devait faire peur à force de ne pas dormir. Il commença à se brosser les dents mollement mais même cette action tout à fait anodine arrivait à lui faire penser à Peter et au manque qu'il ressentait.

_Dix jours auparavant, Beacon Hills, restaurant de grillade._

Peter trouva une table libre près d'une des baies vitrées du restaurant et il s'y installa, vite suivit de Stiles qui parlait joyeusement de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils prirent commande auprès d'un serveur qui partit bien vite s'occuper de leur déjeuner.

-Dis... commença Stiles pour relancer la conversation après la remarque

-Quoi encore?

-Je viens de penser à un truc bizarre.

-Tu penses toujours à des trucs bizarres Stiles, rétorqua Peter.

L'hyperactif sembla se vexer et gonfla les joues avant de croiser les bras. Il réussit à tenir cinq minutes sans parler mais finalement il se lâcha enfin.

-T'as combien de dents?

L'aîné se frappa le front et prit une pose désespérée.

-Nan mais c'est vrai! Les humains ils ont quoi? Une petite trentaine de dents mais vous? Les loups ils sont censés en avoir quarante ou un truc du genre. Alors vous?

-Tu veux peut-être compter les miennes? Répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire particulièrement pervers.

Stiles s'étrangla et laissa tomber l'affaire.

_Dix jours plus tard, Beacon Hills, maison du shérif._

Il n'arriva pas à sourire au souvenir de cet épisode amusant. En plus penser à toute cette viande lui donnait encore plus faim qu'avant. Son ventre émit une plainte mais il ignora la cuisine et le shérif qui y était avant de sortir attendre à son arrêt de bus. Plusieurs élèves qu'il connaissait de vu patientaient déjà en bavardant et il s'éloigna de la foule pour rester seul. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde se mélanger à tout ce joyeux rassemblement.

Le bus scolaire se gara bientôt devant lui et il prit une place isolée qui lui permit de n'adresser la parole à personne pendant tout le trajet.

Stiles marcha en traînant des pieds jusqu'à son premier cours de la semaine où il s'assit près de Scott qui était en avance.

-Ça va? Demanda le loup-garou avec un air inquiet.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de piste hier?

-Non.

-Tu vas y retourner ce soir?

-Je suis interdit de voiture.

-Oh merde. Je pourrais t'y conduire alors.

-J'ai un couvre-feu à 18h.

-Ah... Et tu vas faire comment? Demanda Scott sans savoir qu'il venait de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Stiles prit aussitôt son visage entre ses mains pour cacher les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses nerfs lâchaient.

Scott le prit dans ses bras pour le cacher du regard des autres élèves qui arrivaient peu à peu dans la classe.

-Stiles, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Enfin on va le retrouver, tu sais? Il va bien.

-Tu n'en sais rien...

-Toi non plus. Alors pense qu'il va bien. Garde espoir. Peter n'est pas du genre à mourir facilement.

-Tu ne sais-

-Eh ben, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ici, s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

-Dégage Jackson, grogna Scott. Et vous aussi dégagez.

-Il a quoi Stiles? Demanda Lydia sans prendre l'ordre du bêta en compte.

Stiles recula pour se séparer de son meilleur ami et il jeta son regard le plus dur à la rousse.

-Demande au monstre qui te sert d'Alpha, dit-il froidement en se posta face au bureau du professeur pour mieux ignorer leur présence. S'il ose te dire la vérité.

Le couple ne répondit rien et se demanda si la théorie des autres membres de la meute avait un fond de vérité.

Stiles serra les dents rageusement. Rien que le fait d'avoir parlé de Derek le mettait en une rage folle. Il voulait le faire souffrir.

**-PS-**

-Dis-moi p'tit gars. Tu m'as l'air bien triste ce matin.

Peter haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien.

-C'est ta d'moiselle qui te met dans cet état? Elle te manque, hein?

-Énormément. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je me demande si je lui manque...

-Si c'est le cas elle doit te chercher partout p'tit gars. Et c'est bien fait pour elle. Fallait bien se comporter dès le départ et elle aurait pas eu ce problème.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête avec un regard triste. Todd sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants puis il une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Tu pourrais l'appeler. Un p'tit coup de téléphone pour connaître son point de vue et après t'es fixé. Si elle te dit la même chose que quand t'es partit tu te trouves une autre fille et si elle change d'avis... Bah là tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas de téléphone.

-Moi non plus. Celui de la réception est foutu depuis une semaine. Tu pourrais chercher une cabine en ville.

-Ça existe encore? Demanda Peter en relevant un sourcil. Ça date de la préhistoire.

L'humain se mit à rire.

-Bien sûr que ça existe encore et n'insulte pas mon âge s'il te plaît p'tit gars.

Peter ne put retenir un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas à Todd.

-Tiens, c'est ton premier sourire depuis que t'es ici. Ça fait plaisir.

Le loup-garou effaça son sourire et regarda l'humain avec un visage impassible. Son loup n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait Stiles. Il le réclamait à grands cris et menaçait Peter de reprendre le contrôle pour le retrouver par ses propres moyens.

_C'est pas le moment de se plaindre. On peut rien faire pour y retourner. Soit c'est lui qui nous trouve, soit on ne le voit plus jamais._

-Je pense que j'essayerais ce soir, reprit Peter. Pour être sûr de l'avoir au bout du fil.

-Bonne initiative. Maintenant on peut reprendre le boulot?

-Je vous suis.

**-PS-**

Lydia et Jackson retrouvèrent la meute pendant la pause et les abordèrent avec un air sombre.

-Derek vous parlé? Demanda l'humaine aux trois bêtas.

-Oui, répondit Isaac. Il m'inquiète de plus en plus. Apparemment ça a un rapport avec Stiles.

-Il a dit quelque chose d'autre?

-Qu'il avait honte, ajouta le bêta. Il n'était pas très clair. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il avait...hum... Brisé deux vies ou un truc du genre. J'ai pas bien comprit.

Lydia et Jackson échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Je crois que vous aviez raison à propos de Derek et Stiles, annonça la rousse, Stiles était sur le point de pleurer ce matin et il en veut à Derek d'après ce qu'il nous a dit.

-Il avait l'air normal pourtant, dit Erica.

-C'était avant que vous arriviez, intervint Jackson.

-Il a dit autre chose? Demanda Boyd qui voyait bien que Lydia était mal à l'aise.

Elle répéta ce qu'avait exactement dit Stiles plus tôt et un malaise s'installa entre eux.

-Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, reprit Isaac. Ce soir on emmène Stiles au loft pour qu'il parle avec Derek.

-Il ne va jamais accepter de nous suivre, rétorqua Erica.

-Qui a dit qu'on lui laissera le choix? Répliqua le blond.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Petite annonce pour la suite; cette semaine sera assez chargée et spéciale pour moi donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurai l'occasion de poster. Du coup le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être jeudi ou vendredi. Désolée d'avance pour l'attente.**

**Sinon, merci encore pour votre soutien! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début. :)**

**(Ps: j'ai jamais reçu autant de menaces de mort qu'avec le chapitre précédant xD)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	14. de ne pas décrocher?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Attends, s'exclama Erica paniquée, tu veux qu'on...kidnappe Stiles? Mais t'es taré toi!

-On va pas le kidnapper, rétorqua Isaac, on va l'emmener avec nous.

-Ça revient au même s'il n'est pas consentant!

-On s'en fout. C'est pour Derek qu'on fait ça. Et puis ils arriveront peut-être à se réconcilier qui sait...

Ses amis prirent un petit temps de réflexion avant d'accepter avec plus ou moins d'entrain. C'était décidé. Ce soir ils emmèneraient Stiles avec eux. D'accord ou pas.

**-PS-**

-Allez Stiles, mange quelque chose.

Scott tentait de convaincre son meilleur ami de se nourrir depuis le début de la pause déjeuner mais il ne rencontrait qu'un piètre succès. L'hyperactif n'avait bu qu'un verre d'eau et rien d'autre au grand damne du loup-garou.

Allison s'assit à leur table pour la première fois depuis la rentrée et le cœur de Scott fit un bond. Il culpabilisa d'être si heureux de voir la chasseuse alors que son meilleur ami était au plus bas mais Stiles secoua la tête vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

Scott sourit à l'hyperactif et entama une discussion légère avec son amie.

**-PS-**

-Tu as bien tout comprit, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Todd pour la dixième fois en moins d'une minute.

-Oui, pas de problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste des courses.

-Alors bonne chance. Et ne viens pas en retard ce soir.

-Oui, oui.

Peter s'en alla avec la liste de course plutôt conséquente du gérant du motel en poche et sa vieille camionnette pétaradante. Le loup-garou était quand même sidéré par la confiance aveugle du vieil homme. Il ne le connaissait que depuis un peu plus d'un jour et il lui confiait son véhicule et une somme assez conséquente d'argent sans être certain que Peter reviendrait.

Cette action tout à fait incompréhensible et sans arrière-pensées réchauffa le cœur de Peter. Quelqu'un lui faisait confiance. Tout simplement. Todd ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il soit un sans papier à la rue, il le voyait lui. Tout comme Stiles.

_Je pourrais même m'en faire un ami avec le temps... Enfin... Si j'en avais._

**-PS-**

-Posez vos stylos, je ramasse les feuilles, annonça la professeur de littérature.

Les élèves commencèrent à chahuter et à discuter de leur interro surprise en attendant la fin du cours pour enfin rentrer chez eux.

La meute de Derek était elle aussi agitée mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ils avaient tout préparé en détails. Comme Derek n'était pas sorti de sa chambre le matin-même, ses bêtas lui avaient emprunté sa Camaro et ils avaient donc un moyen de transport fiable pour leur entreprise illégale.

Il suffirait juste d'attendre que Scott ait disparut du décor pour pouvoir mettre leur plan en action.

-Ça va fonctionner, dit Isaac pour les encourager. Ils vont discuter et quand on reviendra ils seront réconciliés.

-Et si vous vous trompiez? Demanda Lydia. Si tout n'était qu'un malentendu? Derek a bien parlé de deux vies, non? Celle de Stiles, Ok, je suis d'accord mais la deuxième?

-Il parlait de lui-même, répliqua Erica sûre d'elle.

-Alors ça voudrait dire que Derek aurait quitté Stiles? Reprit l'humaine, Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça si ça le rend si malheureux?

Un silence pensif tomba sur leur groupe.

-Ah! S'exclama Erica en claquant des doigts. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit l'autre barge? Les hybrides aspirent les sentiments AMOUREUX. Donc Stiles serait une cible potentielle. Alors il l'aurait quitté pour le protéger.

-Ça me paraît plausible, hésita Lydia. Mais tu admettras que c'est tiré par les cheveux.

-Bon, écoute ma belle, rétorqua la blonde qui perdait patience, soit t'arrêtes de tout remettre en question, soit tu peux partir. T'es pas obligée de participer si t'en as pas envie.

-Je veux juste dire que si ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, vous risquez de les faire souffrir tous les deux.

La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours et la meute se leva d'un bond.

-On a plus le temps de discuter avec toi maintenant. On verra bien qui a raison ce soir.

Erica, Boyd et Isaac filèrent Stiles de loin sans que Jackson ou Lydia ne les rejoignent. L'hyperactif s'arrêta à son casier et salua son meilleur ami qui s'éclipsa avec Allison.

-Parfait.

Les trois loups-garous entourèrent Stiles qui était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour les remarquer. Il était trop fatigué. Son besoin de dormir était de plus en plus présent. Ses paupières se fermaient fréquemment et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler toutes les trente secondes.

-Stiles.

L'humain reconnu immédiatement la voix d'Isaac et il l'ignora. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une conversation avec les bêtas de Derek.

Stiles prit le livre dont il avait besoin et referma son casier avant de dépasser Boyd qui lui barrait le chemin.

-Stiles, on aimerait que tu viennes avec nous.

L'hyperactif continua son chemin sans leur répondre. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils voulaient de lui et il n'était pas prêt à voir Derek en face.

-Tu viendras de gré ou de force Stiles. Alors viens de toi-même si tu veux que ça se passe au mieux.

-Je ne viendrais pas.

-Alors tu préfères qu'on t'emmène de force? Demanda Erica en attrapant son bras.

-Lâche-moi.

-Non. Tu vas venir avec nous au loft pour une petite discussion.

-Vous me kidnappez? Les railla Stiles en tirant sur son bras.

-Oui. C'est exactement ça, répondit Isaac tout à fait sérieusement.

Il le fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide et l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit en le bâillonnant avec sa main. Stiles voulu frapper le loup-garou au visage mais Erica l'en empêcha à temps. Ils le maintinrent jusqu'à ce que les couloirs soient vides d'élèves ou d'autres témoins et seulement à cet instant ils l'emmenèrent au parking. Il ne restait plus que quelques voitures et le lieu était vide de vie. Boyd entra facilement Stiles dans la Camaro et il s'assit à sa gauche pendant qu'Erica s'occupait de l'autre côté.

Isaac prit le volant et démarra. Le trajet jusqu'au hangar fut beaucoup plus long que d'habitude à cause des cris et menaces de Stiles qui les traitait de tous les noms.

**-PS-**

Le shérif but la dernière gorgée de son café avant de jeter l'emballage à la poubelle d'un mouvement rapide. Il était bientôt 18h. Stiles avait grand intérêt à être dans la maison à l'heure qu'il était.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et salua son équipe avant de quitter le commissariat.

-Le moment de vérité.

**-PS-**

Isaac ouvrit la porte du hangar et laissa Boyd entrer avec leur présent pour Derek.

-Bon, on le lui donne et on s'en va.

-Je suis pas un objet! S'indigna l'hyperactif en se débattant, laissez-moi partir! Vous allez avoir de gros problèmes avec la police!

-Mais oui, mais oui. Allez on le monte.

-Non! Lâchez-moi!

Ils ignorèrent les cris de l'humain et le jetèrent dans la chambre de Derek qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

-Cadeau! S'exclamèrent ses trois bêtas en descendant les marches à grande vitesse pour quitter le bâtiment le plus rapidement possible.

Stiles prit la poignée de la porte et la tourna mais elle bloqua. Il la prit à deux mains et s'acharna dessus.

-Stiles...

-Non, tais-toi. Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole! S'écria l'adolescent en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte qu'Isaac avait bien pris soin de bloquer avant de déguerpir. Et ouvre cette porte!

-Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Et puis je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. C'est toujours la même chose.

-Mais je ne-

-Et ne viens surtout pas me dire que tu as bannis Peter pour mon bien et ma sécurité alors que ce n'est que la jalousie qui t'a fait faire ça. Je te hais Derek Hale. Je te hais de tout mon cœur.

-Ne dis pas ça Stiles... Pardonne-moi.

-Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi? Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne de m'avoir enlevé la personne que j'aime? Je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

-Tu comprendras un jour.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu es juste complètement fou et pourri de l'intérieur!

-Me provoquer ne sert à rien, dit Derek d'une voix calme. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est irrévocable. Même si je changeais d'avis il ne pourrait pas revenir.

-Alors dis-moi où il est, ordonna l'humain en croisant les bras.

-Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Et même si je le savais je ne te dirais rien. Il faut que tu prennes tes distances avec lui.

**-PS-**

Le shérif arriva devant son foyer et vit immédiatement que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Il peut très bien être devant son ordi.

Alors qu'il allait se garer, son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha et soupira lorsqu'il comprit qu'une nouvelle victime venait d'être trouvée. Il fit demi-tour immédiatement sans plus se soucier de la présence ou non de son fils chez eux.

**-PS-**

-Tiens, je crois que ça suffit pour un appel, dit Todd en mettant quelques pièces de monnaies dans la main de Peter.

-Merci beaucoup. Je-

-C'est bon. J'ai compris. Vas-y.

Le loup-garou quitta le Bout du Monde à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique dont Todd lui avait parlé au centre-ville. Il la trouva rapidement et glissa son argent dans la machine avant de composer le numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur mais jamais utilisé.

**-PS-**

-Toujours la même chanson, soupira Stiles. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te faire du mal.

-Tu m'en fais bien assez depuis le temps.

Le regard mauvais de l'adolescent le peina. Le portable de Stiles se mit à sonner mais son propriétaire ne fit aucun mouvement pour décrocher.

-Laisse-moi sortir d'ici.

Son portable sonna une deuxième fois.

-Et je ne dirais rien à la police sur l'enlèvement.

Puis une troisième fois.

-Derek, tu sais que tes bêtas risquent d'avoir des problèmes avec la justice si tu n'acceptes pas.

A la quatrième, Stiles sortit son portable et le brandit devant lui comme une menace.

-Je n'hésiterais pas à appeler le poste.

Derek soupira et se leva. Une cinquième sonnerie résonna lorsqu'il défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Stiles partit sans un mot de plus et dévala les escaliers en colimaçon. Il fuyait cet endroit. L'adrénaline le maintenait debout malgré sa fatigue et il en usa lorsqu'il dû passer devant les trois bêtas de Derek qui attendaient dehors qu'ils aient terminé.

-Hey! S'exclama Erica en le voyant sortir.

Elle voulut partir à sa poursuite mais l'arrivée de son Alpha la stoppa.

-Laissez-le partir.

Derek observa la silhouette floue de Stiles disparaître entre deux bâtiments et rentra à l'intérieur suivit de ses louveteaux.

-Derek? Ça va? Demanda Isaac d'une voix incertaine.

Le regard glacial de l'aîné fit glapir le bêta qui n'osa plus s'adresser à Derek de la soirée.

**-PS-**

Peter pesta. _Pourquoi ne répond-il pas? Il devrait avoir terminé les cours pourtant. Peut-être qu'il est occupé. Mince, j'ai plus de monnaie pour réessayer._

-Tant pis, soupira le loup-garou en levant les yeux vers la lune, je rappellerai demain.

Il quitta la cabine déçu et inconsolable. Il avait tellement espéré entendre le son de la voix de Stiles que son échec le minait encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant.

Il n'entendit pas le téléphone se mettre à sonner lorsqu'il fut à une bonne distance de la cabine.

**-PS-**

-Bizarre, je me demande qui ça pouvait bien être, dit Stiles en raccrochant. Peut-être une erreur.

Il haussa les épaules et oublia bien vite cette histoire. Il avait plus urgent pour l'instant, à savoir, rentrer à pied chez lui en espérant arriver avant son père pour qu'il ne remarque pas son absence.

**-PS-**

-Toi t'as passé une mauvaise nuit, dit Todd pour seul salut lorsque Peter le rejoignit pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le loup-garou grogna faiblement en réponse. La réponse était claire, il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit du tout. En réalité il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il restait toute la nuit à observer sa fiole d'aconit en pesant le pour et le contre. En repensant à ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Il ruminait.

-Ta copine n'a pas dit ce que tu voulais entendre, c'est ça?

-J'aurais bien voulu entendre sa voix déjà.

-Tu ne l'as pas eu? Tu devrais réessayer ce soir dans ce cas.

-J'y comptais bien, répondit Peter. Je vais appeler jusqu'à l'avoir au bout du fil.

-C'est bien d'être déterminé dans la vie, p'tit gars, se réjouit Todd en le frappant dans le dos. Bon, on va profiter de ton trop plein d'énergie pour quelques petites tâches, n'est-ce pas? On va avoir beaucoup de travail cette semaine pour tout remettre en état. Et le client de la chambre 12 s'est plaint de...

**-PS-**

-Et ton père t'as dit quoi quand t'es arrivé? Demanda Scott le lendemain matin après le récit détaillé de la soirée de son meilleur ami.

-Il n'était pas là.

-Un autre meurtre?

Stiles hocha vaguement la tête. Il avait vraiment eu peur cette nuit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils oseraient réellement l'enlever au lycée pour une raison aussi puérile. Et voir Derek en face à face l'avait retourné. Il était en colère contre l'Alpha, c'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour lui. Derek avait déjà eu une vie si difficile et triste, alors que se rajoute maintenant une énième peine de cœur c'était trop. Le comportement de l'Alpha, bien qu'extrême, était compréhensible. Peter avait tué Laura et son neveu ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Leur passif à tous les deux était trop plein de rancune pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix un jour.

Il fallait absolument que Derek oublie Stiles pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Il avait fait tellement de progrès ces derniers mois qu'il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher pour une histoire aussi stupide que la jalousie.

-Pense à autre chose, chuchota Scott.

Stiles sursauta et regarda son ami comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Toi t'as une idée derrière la tête, ajouta le bêta d'une voix peu rassurée.

-T'as besoin de ton scooter ce soir?

**-PS-**

-On a fait une grosse connerie, hein? Demanda Isaac à ses deux amis loups-garous.

-Ouais.

-Il m'a vraiment fait peur ce matin, ajouta Erica. Ses yeux ont changé. J'ai l'impression de retrouver le Derek d'avant.

-L'ambiance des prochains jours va être horrible.

-Et j'imagine même pas les entraînements, renchérit le blond. Tout ça c'est à cause de Stiles.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui a dit pour le mettre autant en rogne, dit l'adolescente.

-Sûrement une saloperie, il est doué pour dire les choses qui font mal, rétorqua Isaac. J'espère que cet imbécile n'a pas assez énervé Derek pour qu'il soit comme ça toute la semaine.

-Ou pire...Qu'il ne redevienne plus comme avant cette histoire.

Isaac et Erica soupirèrent de concert alors que Lydia et Jackson venaient s'asseoir près d'eux.

-Alors? Votre plan s'est bien déroulé? Demanda l'humaine, Quoique... La question ne se pose même pas vu vos têtes.

-C'est ça. Moque-toi, grogna Isaac de mauvaise humeur.

Lydia n'en fit rien et son petit-ami fut surprit qu'elle ne jubile pas comme il l'avait pensé. De toute façon, l'ambiance était spéciale depuis le vendredi soir, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Surtout de l'absence de Peter qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis jeudi soir. En plus personne n'y faisait jamais référence, comme si tout le monde savait inconsciemment que son nom était tabou désormais. Ce sentiment était très étrange. Jackson allait devoir faire sa petite enquête.

-Quelqu'un a croisé Peter depuis jeudi? Demanda-t-il du but-au-blanc.

Bien sûr il n'avait jamais été très subtil.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Demanda Erica avec une grimace. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte perso.

-Et tu veux faire comment avec les hybrides? Rétorqua l'ancien Kanima en grinçant des dents.

-Il a sûrement décidé qu'on ne méritait pas son aide, répondit Isaac. Et puis Derek a dit qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

-Ah bon? Intervint Lydia curieuse, il a dit ça quand?

-Bah quand il m'a enfin parlé dimanche il a dit que Peter ne reviendrait plus.

-Il l'a dit comment exactement? Insista la rousse.

-J'en sais rien moi! S'irrita Isaac. Il a juste dit que Peter ne viendrait plus et Stiles non plus!

Lydia cacha sa surprise de son mieux alors que toute cette affaire lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Elle entraperçut un début de réponse qui contredisait toutes les théories qu'ils avaient pu échanger tous les cinq. Elle ne devait le dire à personne.

Si cette énormité qu'elle croyait était vraie, mieux valait ne pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Elle connaissait la loi, si elle commençait à dire que le fils du shérif entretenait une relation un peu plus poussée que la loi l'autorisait avec Peter, ils pourraient avoir de gros problèmes. Et elle s'y était attachée à cet hyperactif mine de rien. Par contre si elle avait pu faire plonger Peter elle l'aurait fait bien volontiers. Lydia n'avait pas encore pardonné à l'ancien Alpha de s'être servi d'elle.

Personne d'autre qu'elle ne fit le lien en entendant l'éclat d'Isaac et l'humaine fut soulagée. Ils semblaient tous certains qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre la dispute des deux Hale et celle entre Stiles et Derek.

Lydia s'éclipsa et partit à la recherche d'un endroit calme où réfléchir. Jackson voulu la suivre mais il fut accaparé par les trois autres bêtas.

**-PS-**

-Dis-moi, p'tit gars. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, hein? Sur ce qui t'a amené ici.

Peter leva la tête vers Todd en s'empêchant de montrer sa nervosité.

-Ça m'a l'air différent que ce que tu as bien voulu me dire. Je me trompe?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-T'as l'air complètement fou d'elle.

-Et alors? Rétorqua le loup-garou en haussant les épaules.

-Et t'as l'air plutôt déterminé à la retrouver et du genre à faire tout pour la reconquérir. Pourtant t'as quitté ta ville pour venir ici. Comme si tu fuyais. T'es pas un échappé de prison ou un truc du genre? Vu que t'as pas de papiers je me suis dit que la police voulait sûrement t'expulser et que tu t'es enfui.

Peter se mit à rire et le vieil homme attendit sa réponse.

-Vous avez une imagination aussi débordante que S... Qu'elle. Mais vous avez raison. Je vous ai mentit. Et c'est vrai que je fuis. Mais je ne suis pas un hors-la-loi. _Enfin pas vraiment._

-Et il y a bien une histoire de fille là-dedans, ajouta l'humain en hochant la tête. C'est une femme mariée?

Peter rit de plus belle.

-Pas du tout. On est vraiment ensemble.

-Est?

-Oui, personne n'a quitté personne.

-Alors que fais-tu ici? Tu l'as fuis elle? Elle est trop collante ou quelque chose du genre?

-Non, tout va bien entre nous. C'est n'est pas...elle ni moi le problème. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Todd qui se creusait les méninges pour trouver une réponse.

-Un autre homme.

-Elle vous a trompé?

_Elle...enfin, il n'a pas intérêt à faire ça._

-Non, quelqu'un d'autre la convoite. Et il est influent. Très influent.

Un silence prit place entre les deux hommes. _Si seulement j'étais encore un Alpha. Il n'aurait pas pu me faire ça._

-Alors il t'a chassé, conclu Todd. Et ta copine le sait?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Peter en se rendant compte qu'en effet il n'en avait aucune idée.

_Stiles ne sait peut-être même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Derek aurait très bien pu lui dire que je suis partit de mon plein gré ou une autre connerie._

L'humain s'inquiéta lorsque le regard du loup-garou se durcit. Il était terrifiant.

Todd se sentit mal à l'aise et changea de sujet. Mais l'éclat lumineux qui était passé dans les yeux de Peter lui resta en mémoire.

**-PS-**

Têtu et borné comme il était, Stiles avait bien tenté de désobéir à son père et d'emprunter le scooter de son meilleur ami pour continuer ses recherches.

Scott lui prêta son moyen de transport avec réticence mais la détermination de Stiles le convainquit. Il lui rappela le couvre-feu que le shérif avait mis en place seulement l'hyperactif n'en avait que faire. Il partit et quitta Beacon Hills pour continuer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la veille. Armé de son portable contenant le cliché du disparut, Stiles recommença à interroger tous les hôtels et tous les endroits susceptibles d'abriter le bêta.

**-PS-**

Erica grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit une côte d'Isaac se briser. A côté d'elle, Boyd se remettait lentement de ses blessures lui aussi.

-Concentrez-vous un peu, claqua la voix dure de Derek. A quoi servent ces séances si vous ne progressez pas? Bougez-vous. Jackson, t'es aussi concerné.

Le blond se leva difficilement et boita de deux pas vers l'Alpha avant qu'une personne ne s'interpose entre eux.

-Non mais t'es malade! S'indigna Lydia en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ont besoin d'une pause? Tu leur as brisé tous les os avec tes conneries!

-Mes méthodes ne te regardent pas, rétorqua Derek en fusillant l'humaine du regard.

-Quand elles concernent mon petit-ami si! Si les trois autres sont maso ce n'est pas mon problème mais je refuse que tu continues de faire subir ça à Jackson.

L'Alpha s'avança vers Lydia et la domina de toute sa hauteur avec un air menaçant. L'adolescente ne recula pas et soutint le regard meurtrier de l'aîné. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Lydia, intervint Jackson peu sûr de lui. Ce n'est pas...

-Tais-toi. On s'en va.

-Mais-

-J'ai dit, on s'en va, l'interrompis Lydia toujours en train de se battre visuellement avec Derek. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

Elle brisa enfin le contact et prit son sac sur son épaule. La rousse attrapa la main de Jackson et le guida vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le pas de la porte, Derek lui donna un dernier avertissement.

-Si vous franchissez cette porte, ce sera définitif. Vous serez seuls.

-Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, rétorqua Lydia en sortant.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et aida Jackson à rentrer dans sa Porsche. Il gémit de douleur en s'asseyant et Lydia serra les dents. Elle avait tellement envie de retourner en arrière pour s'occuper du cas de Derek.

-Ce salaud, grinça-t-elle en refermant la portière du loup-garou. Il me payera ça.

Elle s'installa derrière le volant et avant qu'elle n'ait pu démarrer une main se posa sur son poing crispé.

-Lydia, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas si grave. Je m'en remettrai. Ne t'attire pas d'ennui avec lui.

-Mais il est abject! Il est devenu complètement fou depuis le plan foireux des autres débiles!

-Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerves. Laisse le où il est. On n'a pas besoin de lui.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire.

-Et pour les pleines lunes? Ou les chasseurs? Comment on va pouvoir faire? Tu n'es plus protégé!

-Ce n'est pas grave Lydia. On se débrouillera. Scott a bien réussit tout seul depuis le début alors pourquoi pas nous?

-Mais il a Stiles...

-Et bien moi je t'ai toi.

-Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que Stiles. Je n'arriverai jamais à garder mon sang froid dans une situation critique.

-Je suis sûr du contraire, dit Jackson en déposant un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de sa petite-amie. Tu seras parfaite.

Lydia approfondit le baiser et profita de la caresse du loup-garou dans ses cheveux. Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils surmonteront tout.

**-PS-**

Les recherches désespérées menées par Stiles n'avaient rien donné ce soir non plus et il pesta en pensant au temps précieux que la meute de Derek lui avait fait perdre la veille avec leur kidnapping.

L'hyperactif gara le scooter de Scott devant le domicile des McCall et rentra chez lui à pied. Il savait très bien que son père allait être hors de lui mais il s'en fichait. Le plus important pour l'instant c'était la survie de Peter. Peu importait le reste.

Vers 21h il arriva devant son foyer et immédiatement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas sur le shérif qui le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

La gifle frappa Stiles en plein visage. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'allée en se tenant la joue. Le regard perdu, l'adolescent fixait son père sans le voir.

-Je t'avais prévenu Stiles! Cria le shérif. Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse, j'en ai marre de toi. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre?

L'aîné attrapa Stiles par le col de son sweat et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison. Il lui fit monter les marches et le jeta dans sa chambre.

-Je te préviens, dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son fils, Je pense avoir été indulgent et très patient jusqu'ici mais si tu continues sur cette voie, ça se passera beaucoup moins bien entre nous deux, comprit?

Il ressortit et ferma la porte à double tour jusqu'au lendemain matin. Stiles était sous le choc. C'était la première fois que son père se montrait aussi violent avec lui. Il était conscient qu'il insupportait le shérif mais pas à ce point. Peut-être lui avait-il désobéit mais il n'avait fait de tort à personne. Il n'avait rien fait d'illégale et n'avait même pas séché les cours. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retrouver Peter. Rien d'autre. C'était son seul souhait.

-Je haaaaaais les couples qui me rappellent...que je suis seul... Je déteste les couples je les hais tout court~

Il éteignit son portable sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui l'appelait.

**-PS-**

Déçu, Peter raccrocha. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Stiles? Avait-il perdu son portable? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ses appels?

Le loup-garou soupira et recomposa le numéro de l'adolescent.

-Allez Stiles, décroche.

Il tomba directement sur le répondeur et il réalisa enfin que dans sa hâte il n'avait même pas pensé à laisser un message.

-Mais quel idiot!

La liaison s'interrompit et il glissa ses dernières pièces dans la machine.

-«Oh, cool, je verrais ça avec l'au- Merde, ça enregistre déjà. Bon bah salut à toi personne inconnue ou connue, j'en sais rien vu que là c'est mon répondeur. Où sont mes frites? Scott! Rends-moi ça tout de suite!»

Des bruits de lutte et des geignements résonnèrent dans le lointain et Peter leva les yeux au ciel. _Il n'y a que Stiles pour avoir un répondeur comme ça._

-«Ha ha ha! T'as vu ta tête? Zut, ça tourne encore. Oui, c'est pas une vidéo mais bref. Et donc voilà. Si ton message est important, estimable... J'utilise les mots que je veux Scott. Urgent, intéressant ou quoi que ce soit de cool, je t'invite à crachouiller ton discours captivant après le bip sinon raccroche tu m'intéresses pas trop. VIVE LES NEW YORK METS! Bip»

-Très bon répondeur franchement Stiles, commenta Peter, ça t'arrive de décrocher de temps en temps? J'essaie de te contacter depuis un moment mais bref. Hum, je ne sais pas ce que Derek t'a exactement dit sur mon départ précipité mais je ne peux plus revenir à Beacon Hills. Actuellement je suis au motel du Bout du Monde à Redwood City. Hum, je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand on se verra... Enfin si tu veux bien me voir... Ne fais pas confiance à Derek. Et euh...

Peter déglutit. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au téléphone. Et surtout il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'adolescent en face de lui pour ça.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas si tu veux venir... Peut-être as-tu changé d'avis. Ou alors Derek t'a raconté des choses fausses... Je ne sais pas. Mais sache que... Que je... Tu me manques. Énormément. J'espère que tu recevras ce message à temps. Si jamais tu ne peux pas venir mais que tu veux me parler tu peux m'appeler au...

Peter chercha le morceau de papier que Todd lui avait donné avec le numéro du Bout du Monde et il le lut à voix haute.

-Il devrait être réparé d'ici demain matin... Appelle-moi. Et hum je... Je...

Il s'adossa contre la paroi en verre tout en observant le paysage nocturne et la lune qui le narguait.

Il n'était pas habitué à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Il avait besoin de vivre et de montrer ses sentiments, pas de les dire. S'il devait se déclarer à Stiles ce serait en chair et en os. Pas autrement.

-Au revoir.

Il raccrocha. Encore plus démoralisé qu'avant.

_Peut-être ne me cherche-t-il même pas. Ça ne pouvait être que de la curiosité malsaine. Ou alors il ne veut pas se donner la peine de me trouver. Et si Derek l'avait retourné contre moi pendant mon absence? Il sait être très persuasif quand il le veut._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Bon voilà, ça fait longtemps que je suis plus venue. Désolée.**

**Si vous voulez me lancer des tomates elles sont au fond de la pièce à droite. (Et je remercie Lily2012 et Célaici d'avance pour ne pas vraiment le faire demain matin... Ou de ne rien me faire de trop douloureux... Je vous aime toutes les deux xD)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	15. d'être si loin?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles prit son sac de cours et descendit les escaliers rapidement pour éviter son père. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le bloqua avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

-Stiles, ce soir tu rentres à l'heure que je t'ai fixé.

-Et si je ne le fais pas? Répondit l'adolescent.

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton. Et donne-moi ton portable.

-Tu vas confisquer toutes mes affaires? Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose?

-Donne-le moi immédiatement. C'est un ordre.

-Et si je refuse?

Le shérif attrapa Stiles par le bras et fouilla dans ses poches jusqu'à trouver le téléphone du plus jeune qu'il jeta à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Lâche-moi!

L'aîné le laissa s'en aller.

-Fais gaffe à toi Stiles.

Et il referma la porte d'entrée.

**-PS-**

Scott s'inquiéta de voir son ami arriver avec une mine encore plus macabre que la veille. L'état de son ami empirait un peu plus chaque jour et il parlait de moins en moins. Il ne lui arrachait plus un seul sourire et ses sarcasmes se faisaient rares. Stiles était froid et distant lorsqu'il était en public et encore plus lorsque la meute de Derek était dans les parages. Il était désagréable avec ceux qui lui parlaient sauf avec Scott. Pour l'instant il se rendait encore compte de l'aide et du soutien de son meilleur ami et le bêta lui en était reconnaissant. S'il avait été dans la même situation il se serait déjà disputé plusieurs fois avec l'humain mais Stiles savait garder ses repaires même dans des situations critiques.

Il savait qui lui voulait du bien ou du mal.

-Stiles, il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir?

-Non, Scott.

Le loup-garou remarqua immédiatement que son meilleur ami lui mentait et que quelque chose de grave le perturbait. Sinon il aurait utilisé son surnom favori comme d'habitude.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de piste.

-Non.

-Et ton père? Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais ramené ma bécane assez tard.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, mentit Stiles avec un visage impassible.

-Stiles je veux juste t'aider. Parle-moi.

L'hyperactif secoua la tête et se rendit dans leur salle de cours. Scott suivit bientôt le même chemin en se posant des milliers de questions.

**-PS-**

_J'espère qu'il a reçu mon message._

-Toujours rien? Demanda Todd en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Toujours rien. Si mon message arrive à destination, peut-être que l'on pourrait avoir de la visite dans les prochains jours.

-Et elle ressemble à quoi? Pas que je la fasse déguerpir par inadvertance.

-Hum...

_Je suis coincé là._

-C'est une personne très...dynamique, dit Peter avec un petit sourire, Elle met toujours toute son énergie dans ce qu'elle entreprend.

Le loup-garou semblait complètement plongé dans ses souvenirs et l'humain prit un air attendris en l'écoutant.

-Et je n'ai jamais entendu autant de bêtises sortirent d'une seule personne. Si vous saviez à quel point son sourire est magnifique. Surtout quand il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Quel maladroit! Jamais aucun tact. Je le soupçonne de le faire exprès des fois. Un vrai petit diable...

Le sourire de Todd s'élargit et il secoua la tête en riant doucement. Il se doutait bien que le loup-garou ne lui avait pas encore tout dit et maintenant il savait. Peter ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ne parlait plus de Stiles au féminin.

Le bêta se demanda pourquoi l'humain riait et haussa les épaules.

-Vous la reconnaîtrez tout de suite.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Votre ami m'a l'air d'être admirable. Vous avez de la chance. Ne la laissez pas filer.

Il fit un clin d'œil au loup-garou derrière ses lunettes.

-Je n'y comptais pas. C'est la chance de ma vie.

**-PS-**

-Salut Scott, dit joyeusement Allison en arrivant près du loup-garou.

Il bafouilla un vague salut rougissant et engagea la conversation avec la chasseuse dans la file d'attente du réfectoire. Plongé dans ses pensées, Stiles ne fit pas vraiment attention à son environnement et resta en retrait de son ami pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité pour recoller les morceaux avec son ex petite-amie.

-Eh ben, qui voilà? Fit une voix dans le dos de l'hyperactif qui se tendit d'un seul coup.

Il jeta un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait son meilleur ami quelques secondes auparavant mais il remarqua que plusieurs personnes les séparaient désormais. Il jura intérieurement en se tournant vers Isaac qui le fixait d'un air mauvais.

-T'as bien foutu la merde chez nous. T'as dit quoi à Derek?

Stiles l'ignora et avança en faisant mine de prendre un plateau. Le bêta l'attrapa par le poignet et le tourna vers lui.

-Réponds! Tu lui as dit quoi? Tu l'as complètement enragé. Tous les progrès qu'on a faits sont réduits à néant à cause de toi.

Derrière lui, Erica et Boyd étaient mal à l'aise. Isaac était trop énervé pour que ça ne dérape pas et en plus beaucoup d'élèves se tournaient vers eux avec curiosité.

-Isaac, tu devrais te calmer, tenta de l'apaiser la blonde en approchant.

-Non, je veux savoir. C'est à cause de ce crétin que je me suis fait laminer hier soir alors que tout allait enfin bien avec Derek.

-Tu es le seul responsable, répondit enfin Stiles. C'est toi qui m'as obligé à lui parler alors que je ne voulais pas.

-C'est MA faute maintenant? S'énerva Isaac. Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus? Espèce d'enfoiré! C'est de ta faute si je revis le même enfer qu'avant!

Un assemblement se formait doucement autour des deux lycéens.

-Non mais c'est toi qui te plante tout seul et après tu rejettes la faute sur moi? Arrête ton numéro de victime deux minutes! Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir des problèmes? Le seul à être malheureux? Lâche un peu ton nombril. Connard!

Isaac prit le col de l'hyperactif dans son poing et rapprocha son visage de celui de l'humain.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe à toi, menaça le loup-garou, je pourrai me mettre vraiment en colère.

Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement pour effrayer Stiles.

-Tu crois me faire peur? T'as pas les couilles de me faire quoi que ce soit.

L'hyperactif se dégagea de l'emprise d'Isaac et remit son vêtement en place en le défroissant. Les curieux qui les observaient reprirent lentement leur déjeuner sans plus se soucier d'eux.

-C'est toi qui fuit lâchement. T'es rien qu'un minable.

Stiles ne répondit pas à la provocation et s'apprêta à se retourner lorsque la phrase interdite fut dite.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Retourne pleurnicher dans les jupes de ta mère.

Le poing de Stiles partit d'un seul coup et heurta violemment la mâchoire d'Isaac. Des cris résonnèrent aux alentours et plusieurs élèves se levèrent. Boyd et Erica voulurent intervenir mais Isaac les repoussa. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Stiles frappa le bêta à nouveau. Alors qu'il voulait recommencer une troisième fois, Isaac attrapa son poing avant de riposter par un violent coup dans l'abdomen de l'hyperactif. Stiles eut le souffle coupé et bascula de côté. Il tomba sur le porte-assiette et le choc contre l'arrière de sa tête le sonna. La vaisselle au-dessus de lui dégringola avant de se fracasser au sol.

Tout le réfectoire regardait maintenant la scène. Scott accourut, suivit d'Allison et plusieurs enseignants arrivèrent sur les lieux.

Stiles voulu se relever et se coupa les paumes sur les débris des assiettes. Le loup-garou s'arracha des mains de Boyd et courut vers l'humain qu'il releva pour mieux le frapper à l'estomac. Il le relâcha et le frappa à trois reprises à grands coups de pied. Plusieurs paires de mains le retinrent et Scott accourut près de Stiles. Il s'accroupit devant son meilleur ami qui perdit connaissance.

-Lahey! Arrêtez tout de suite! Ordonna Harris qui le tenait lui aussi. Sortez-le d'ici!

Les deux autres bêtas de Derek et le coach Finstock tirèrent Isaac hors de la salle pendant que le professeur de chimie rejoignait Scott.

Il fit dissiper la foule et demanda au bêta de s'éloigner lui aussi. Le professeur passa ses bras derrière les genoux de Stiles et sous ses épaules avant de se lever avec le corps inconscient pour le porter à l'infirmerie.

Scott le suivit en pleine panique et en ayant complètement oublié Allison.

**-PS-**

Le shérif était sur les nerfs. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail alors qu'il était si énervé contre son fils. Il en avait assez. Il ne supportait plus Stiles et ses secrets. Dès qu'il voyait son fils il était dans un tel état de rage qu'il serait capable du pire. En vérité il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire sous la colère. Peur des absences de son fils. Peur qu'un jour il ne rentre plus à la maison. Peur de le perdre.

Le shérif cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Il avait honte de son comportement. Il avait osé frapper son fils. Son propre fils. Que dirait Claudia en sachant cela?

L'homme sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et blêmit au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur lui exposait la situation.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il prit sa veste et quitta le commissariat à la hâte.

**-PS-**

Derek faillit briser son portable dans son poing après l'appel du lycée. Il sauta à bord de sa Camaro en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Les seules informations qu'on avait bien voulu lui communiquer étaient qu'Isaac s'était battu avec un élève et que l'élève en question était à l'infirmerie.

Après tous les avertissements qu'il avait donné à ses bêtas, ils n'avaient toujours pas comprit que les humains étaient fragiles et qu'il fallait se contrôler en leur présence.

-Pourtant il n'est pas du genre à se battre avec quelqu'un.

L'Alpha se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son bêta. Il espérait qu'Isaac n'avait laissé passer aucun indice sur sa nature.

-Sa battre en public. Mais quel imbécile.

**-PS-**

Madame Wright, l'infirmière scolaire, pesta en voyant Isaac roder près du lit où était Stiles alors qu'elle revenait avec sa trousse de secours.

-Monsieur Lahey, je vous prierais de retourner sur votre lit immédiatement. Je crois que vous en avez assez fait aujourd'hui.

-Mais je-

-Pas de mais. Retournez sur votre lit avant que je ne vous y attache.

Le loup-garou obéit et s'assit sur son lit sans lâcher l'hyperactif inconscient du regard.

-Il ne devrait pas être déjà réveillé? S'inquiéta l'adolescent.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas et enleva tant bien que mal le sweat puis le t-shirt de son patient. Elle se pinça les lèvres en voyant l'état de Stiles. Isaac grimaça. Il culpabilisait de plus en plus et commençait à avoir peur. Qu'avait-il fait? Il n'avait pas su se contrôler et maintenant il regrettait. En plus, le visage de plus en plus blême de l'humaine ne faisait rien pour le soulager.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Isaac l'entendit tout de même et pâlît.

**-PS-**

Derek et le shérif arrivèrent en même temps sur le parking du lycée et furent accueillit par le directeur de l'établissement.

-Monsieur Hale, monsieur Stilinski, les salua-t-il sèchement avec un mouvement de tête. Je vous prierais de me suivre.

-Comment va Stiles? Demanda précipitamment le shérif.

-L'infirmière s'occupe de votre fils et de monsieur Lahey, répondit Franck Gust.

Derek rageait intérieurement. Non seulement Isaac avait agressé un élève mais en plus il s'agissait de Stiles.

Le shérif lança un regard mauvais à l'Alpha. Un délinquant comme Hale n'était pas apte à prendre un adolescent en charge et cet événement le confirmait.

Ils suivirent le chef d'établissement dans les couloirs vides jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils entrèrent pour discuter du problème.

-Stiles!

Le shérif accourut aux côtés de son fils et sentit une colère sourde monter en lui en voyant les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur le ventre de l'hyperactif.

-Comment va-t-il?

-J'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire, répondit l'infirmière avec une mine inquiète.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Gust.

-Je ne pense pas que cela regarde messieurs Hale et Lahey ici présents, dit madame Wright en regardant les deux loups-garous. Allons dans mon bureau.

L'infirmière couvrit Stiles et accompagna le shérif dans une pièce à côté. Le père de Stiles fut soulagé de voir qu'il pouvait surveiller son fils depuis le bureau grâce à la grande vitre qui séparait les deux salles. Il ne quittait pas son ancien suspect du regard de peur que celui-ci ne fasse du tort à Stiles malgré la présence à ses côtés du directeur.

-Monsieur Stilinski, commença l'infirmière, S'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial dans la vie de votre fils récemment?

Le shérif fronça les sourcils.

-Nous ne parlons plus vraiment en ce moment. Pourquoi?

-Votre fils ne va pas bien monsieur. Je suis inquiète. Sa santé est très fragile d'après ce que j'ai pu examiner en l'auscultant tout à l'heure. Il est au bord de la rupture. Son corps ne supportera plus très longtemps le traitement qu'il lui fait subir.

-Quel traitement? De quoi parlez-vous?

-Il ne s'est pas nourri correctement depuis au moins quatre jours, répondit-elle avec une mine inquiète. Et je ne parle même pas du manque de sommeil. Il tremble de tous ses membres depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Ses nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve.

Le shérif se sentit extrêmement mal. Alors le comportement de son fils durant les derniers jours était un appel au secours? Et il n'avait pas écouté. Il l'avait ignoré. Claudia l'aurait vu elle. Elle voyait toujours tout quand cela concernait Stiles.

-Monsieur, vous devriez lui parler lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça sinon il...

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon je me verrais contrainte de le faire hospitaliser. Il faut qu'il se nourrisse. Au moins un peu.

-Je m'en occuperais.

-Bien, conclu la femme en se levant. Je pense que monsieur le directeur voudrait discuter avec vous maintenant.

Le shérif sortit du bureau et rejoignit les autres. Bien sûr, Isaac et Derek avaient tout entendu de la conversation entre l'infirmière et lui mais n'en montrèrent rien.

-Bien, monsieur Lahey. Vu que votre camarade est dans l'incapacité de parler, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est exactement passé lors de votre altercation?

Isaac baissa la tête lorsque toute l'attention se concentrait sur lui.

-Euh... C'est-à-dire que...

Il lança un regard implorant à Derek mais l'Alpha resta de marbre. Stiles était blessé, Isaac devait assumer ses responsabilités.

-C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué, avoua le bêta penaud.

-Et pourquoi avoir fait cela? Demanda Gust.

-C'est rien... Une histoire d'adolescent. Je voulais des...explications.

-Des explications sur quoi? Insista le directeur.

-Une histoire de cœur.

Le chef d'établissement leva les yeux au ciel. Cette réponse ne l'étonnait même pas.

-Et qui a donné le premier coup?

-C'est lui, dit Isaac en baissant d'un ton.

-Pour quelle raison? Vous avez dit que c'était vous qui étiez à l'origine de la dispute.

-Je lui ai dit que...

Il n'osait plus croiser aucun regard. Sa tête restait tournée vers le sol pour cacher sa honte.

-J'ai fait une remarque sur sa mère et il m'a frappé.

Derek se retint à grand peine de grogner. Comment Isaac avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Il savait mieux que quiconque que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Lui-même avait perdu sa mère et il savait à quel point l'hyperactif pouvait souffrir de la perte de la sienne.

Le shérif vit l'émotion dans les yeux de l'Alpha. Il repensa à l'histoire de la famille Hale et ressentit de la peine pour Derek. Il décida de ne rien dire à Isaac et de ne faire aucune remarque. Le regard de son tuteur l'informait qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça et il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

-Je vois, dit le directeur pour échapper au plus vite à l'ambiance pesante de la pièce. Lorsque nous aurons la version de votre camarade je vous ferai part de ma décision concernant votre sanction.

L'infirmière se pencha à l'oreille de son supérieur pour lui expliquer l'état de Stiles.

-Non, Peter...

Tous se tournèrent vers l'hyperactif qui semblait avoir parlé dans son sommeil. Heureusement, seul Derek, assez près de Stiles, avait compris ses paroles. Il serra les poings et Isaac le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Stiles? Appela doucement le shérif en se pencha vers son fils.

Stiles gémit dans son sommeil et se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa brusquement, la respiration haletante. Madame Wright vint à ses côtés alors que le shérif rassurait l'adolescent. Le regard perdu, Stiles paraissait chercher quelque chose autour de lui. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et l'infirmière tentait en vain de le calmer.

-Stiles, regardez-moi. Tout va bien. Calmez-vous. Respirez.

Elle fit s'éloigner son employeur et les deux loups-garous d'un geste nerveux de la main.

-Il commence à faire une crise de panique, dit-elle au shérif en face d'elle.

L'homme avait l'habitude de s'occuper de son fils dans ce genre de situation, il prit Stiles dans ses bras et le rassura lentement en lui caressant le dos.

Isaac grimaça lorsqu'il entendit les dents de Derek grincer. Il se tourna vers son Alpha et osa enfin regarda ses yeux. Il paniqua en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus de leur couleur habituelle mais rouge sang.

-Derek, chuchota le bêta. Tes yeux...

L'aîné ne l'entendit pas. Il ne voyait plus que Stiles. Sa douleur et sa tristesse. Et il se sentit mal, très mal. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette souffrance alors qu'il s'était juré de protéger l'adolescent. Il n'était pas digne de lui.

Derek brisa le contact visuel en baissant la tête. Il ferma les yeux et Isaac fut soulagé.

La crise de Stiles reflua et le shérif en fut rassuré. L'hyperactif respirait à nouveau normalement mais il semblait trop faible pour rester assis. Lorsque son père le lâcha pour le coucher, Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait fait un cauchemar affreux. Peter était mort, seul et abandonné alors que lui était à Beacon Hills à ne rien faire pour le retrouver. Stiles se sentait tellement mal.

Il ne put plus se retenir plus longuement et laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis trop longtemps.

Madame Wright fit sortir tout le monde de la pièce pour laisser le shérif seul avec son fils. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

**-PS-**

-Derek? Appela timidement Isaac lorsque le directeur les quitta pour répondre à un appel. Je suis désolé.

Il regarda le dos de son Alpha devant lui sans oser dire un mot de plus. L'aîné ne répondit rien et s'arrêta pour observer la forêt par la fenêtre pendant un moment.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

-Je... J'étais énervé contre lui.

-Que t'a-t-il fait?

-Euh... Rien à moi mais il... Il n'a pas été... correct avec toi.

-Et qu'en sais-tu?

-Bah... Tu avais l'air si triste lorsqu'il est partit lundi soir...

-Stiles n'a fait que me dire la vérité, dit Derek après un silence. Je l'ai blessé. De tous, je crois que c'est moi le plus désolé.

**-PS-**

-Stiles, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi. Je peux t'aider.

L'adolescent était inconsolable. Le shérif ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis la mort de sa femme quelques années plus tôt et immédiatement, le pire lui vint à l'esprit. Lui qui avait pensé à une histoire de cœur à cause des sortie nocturnes de son fils se demandait maintenant si ce n'était pas plus grave.

-Stiles... Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé, hoqueta l'adolescent entre ses larmes. Tellement désolé.

-C'est bon Stiles. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Il resserra ses bras autour de son fils comme pour le protéger de l'extérieur. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était le tarissement de ses larmes.

**-PS-**

Lydia lança un énième regard nerveux à Scott qui paraissait lui aussi en grand stress. L'ambiance de la classe était sous tension. Tous les élèves chuchotaient entre eux pour commenter l'événement du déjeuner. Scott, Boyd et Erica se faisaient harceler de question et il leur était impossible de se concentrer.

Lydia raya le dessin macabre qu'elle était entrain de faire et s'acharna dessus. Elle ne supportait pas l'attente. Ne pas savoir où était Stiles et s'il allait bien la rongeait. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Son crayon lui échappa et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour le ramasser, le directeur entra dans la salle de classe accompagné d'Isaac et du shérif. La très grande majorité de la gente féminine commença à battre des cils en direction de Derek qui attendait au pas de la porte. L'Alpha fit un signe discret de la tête vers ses deux bêtas.

Le père de Stiles se dirigea immédiatement vers Scott qui lui donna les affaires de l'hyperactif.

-J'ai besoin qu'on parle toi et moi, dit le shérif.

Le loup-garou se leva d'un bond et suivit l'homme hors de la classe alors qu'Isaac récupérait ses affaires auprès d'Erica en gardant la tête basse. Des curieux voulurent l'interroger mais Boyd et Erica s'occupèrent de les remballer. Les histoires de meute ne les regardaient pas.

Lydia, comme la majorité des élèves, observa le départ du shérif et du meilleur ami de son fils. La rousse ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de ruiner sa manucure sous le stress.

Pourquoi seul Isaac revenait? Pourquoi pas Stiles? Elle n'avait pas vu d'ambulance arriver donc ça ne devait pas être si grave, si?

-Lydia, tu devrais arrêter avec tes ongles, dit Jackson. J'ai pas envie de tout recommencer.

L'adolescente se figea en se réveillant de son état méditatif et regarda ses mains. Elle retint un cri d'horreur et son petit-ami soupira.

Ça allait encore être pour sa pomme.

**-PS-**

Le shérif prit Scott à part dans le couloir à côté de sa salle de classe.

-Stiles va bien? Demanda le bêta.

-Pas vraiment. Scott, j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Le loup-garou déglutit. Qu'allait lui demander l'homme?

-Sais-tu ce qui arrive à Stiles en ce moment?

-Oui.

-J'ai besoin de savoir Scott. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour l'aider.

-Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne. Je suis désolé monsieur.

-Il a besoin d'aide Scott! Je dois savoir!

-Je ne peux pas, paniqua l'adolescent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut parler comme ça.

-Je suis son père!

-C'est justement à cause de ça que je ne peux rien vous dire.

-Scott, s'il te plaît. Il a réellement besoin d'aide. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer depuis la mort de sa mère. Je m'inquiète énormément.

-Je sais. Il lui faut juste du temps. Tout ira mieux... prochainement.

Scott ne doutait pas un seul instant que Stiles réussirait à retrouver Peter. Il faisait entièrement confiance à son entêtement.

-Laissez-lui juste plus d'ouverture et tout rentrera dans l'ordre beaucoup plus rapidement.

-Mais où va-t-il lorsqu'il disparaît pendant des heures?

-Je ne sais pas exactement.

-Ne me mens p-

-Monsieur Stilinski. Allons régler cette affaire maintenant que votre fils est réveillé, dit Gust en sortant de la classe avec Isaac. Monsieur McCall, retournez suivre votre cours.

Scott ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dans sa classe pour échapper à l'interrogatoire du shérif.

-Allons-y.

**-PS-**

-Donc vous confirmez la version de votre camarade?

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Bien. Alors tout est clair. Messieurs Stilinski et Lahey seront sanctionnés. Bien entendu je m'occuperai d'envoyer la facture des dégâts à rembourser à monsieur Hale. Cela vous convient-il?

Personne ne lui répondit et il le prit comme un assentiment.

-Bien, je vais donc vous laisser. Le travail m'attend.

Franck Gust quitta la pièce et laissa les quatre autres entre eux. Le shérif et Derek se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Stiles ne tire son père par la manche.

-S'il te plaît. C'est bon.

L'aîné quitta l'Alpha des yeux et partit sans le saluer avec son fils contre lui.

**-PS-**

Peter ferma la porte de la chambre 17 à clé et descendit à l'accueil. Il sauta au bas des escaliers par-dessus la rambarde avec impatience. Todd releva à peine la tête de ses papiers pour voir arriver le loup-garou qui l'assaillit de questions.

-Est-ce que-

-Non, aucun appel pour l'instant.

-Oh, murmura Peter déçu. Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être plus tard. Ou le message n'est peut-être pas arrivé.

Le loup-garou s'accouda au comptoir d'accueil et observa la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Il attendait une réponse depuis presque 24 heures maintenant. Et toujours aucun signe de Stiles. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

Todd poussa un long soupir et posa son stylo avant d'ôter ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux de fatigue.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je ne m'en sors pas, dit l'humain en montrant les feuilles étalées devant lui. Je n'ai jamais su m'occuper de la paperasse comme ça. Tina a toujours été plus douée que moi pour ce genre de choses. Et mon neveu aussi.

-Quel est le problème? Demanda Peter en se penchant vers les factures et autres documents administratifs. Ah, ça. Je peux vous aider.

-Tu sais donc tout faire? Plaisanta Todd en se tournant vers lui.

-Peut-être pas tout quand même.

-Mais presque.

Peter eut un petit sourire et s'assit près du vieil homme pour l'aider. Au bout d'une demi-heure de calculs, ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

-Je crois que je ne vais plus jamais te laisser repartir p'tit gars, rit Todd. Tu es l'employé parfait.

-Merci, bailla Peter ne s'étirant.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vraiment dormi?

-Hier soir, mentit le bêta.

-Je t'entends marcher en rond la nuit. Ma chambre est sous la tienne. Alors? C'était quand?

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Todd se leva en soufflant et alla fermer la porte d'entrée pour la nuit. Il était déjà tard et il était temps de quitter son poste. Il fit un signe de la main à Peter et l'invita à le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte derrière le comptoir et le loup-garou le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements du vieil homme qui parurent immédiatement très chaleureux à Peter.

Il observa attentivement les vieilles décorations aux couleurs chaudes et les bibelots posés sur les étagères. Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard fut les centaines cadres photo qui couvraient les murs.

-Whaou.

Todd disparut dans une pièce adjacente et Peter entendit des bruits de vaisselle. Il se désintéressa de l'humain et s'occupa plutôt d'observer les personnages souriants sur les vieilles photos. La plupart n'étaient même pas en couleur.

-Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais? Dit Todd en revenant avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses fumantes et d'une boîte en métal. Tiens, bois ça. Ça te fera du bien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Peter avec un regard suspicieux qui amusa l'aîné.

-Un chocolat chaud. Tout simplement.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est bon pour le moral. Et puis c'est agréable de redevenir un enfant de temps en temps. J'ai même des marshmallow si tu veux.

-Ça ira merci, répondit le bêta d'une voix amusée._ Je suis sûr que cette boisson plairait beaucoup à Stiles._

Todd ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait amené et proposa un biscuit au plus jeune.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas. Prends tout ce que tu veux.

-Merci.

Peter but une gorgée du liquide sucré et se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé aux motifs démodés.

-Vous avez une passion pour la photographie? Demanda Peter pour engager la conversation.

-Moi? Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça. Ces photos sont celles de Tina. Elle adorait en faire. Son rêve a toujours été d'en faire son métier mais elle n'a pas réussi à être engagée. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque c'était difficile pour nous d'être acceptés. Notre couleur de peau a toujours posé problème pour les autres.

-C'est triste de ne pas pouvoir réaliser son rêve pour une raison si stupide.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Et toi? Tu as un rêve?

Le regard de Peter se perdit dans le vide pendant quelques instants et Todd comprit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Alors qu'il allait changer de sujet, le loup-garou répondit à sa question.

-Oui. J'en ai un.

L'aîné attendit la suite avec curiosité.

-Avoir une vie normale. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je sais très bien que c'est impossible.

-Je ne suis pas de ton avis. Moi je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. Il te faudra du temps et du courage mais tu y arriveras...

-Je n'ai pas de courage. J'ai toujours été lâche. Ma sœur, elle, était courageuse. Une vraie meneuse. Elle a toujours protégé sa famille malgré les nombreux problèmes qui ont pu se mettre sur son chemin. Je l'admirais beaucoup pour cela. Moi j'ai toujours été le petit frère. Celui qu'on laisse tout le temps derrière pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Le jour où a eu lieu l'incendie qui a tué ma sœur, c'était la même chose...

Peter fit une pause et reprit avec un regard triste.

-Ce jour-là j'aurais dû mourir à sa place.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Et un autre chapitre de bouclé. :) J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre le mystère du pari/baiser sera enfin levé. ;p**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	16. d'être un monstre?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Quelques années plus tôt, Beacon Hills, Manoir des Hale._

-Que fais-tu déjà levé?, demanda Talia en arrivant dans la cuisine où son frère épluchait les petites annonces. Tu devrais dormir.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

L'Alpha s'assit sur une chaise en face de Peter et l'observa de son regard dur.

-Ce sont les refus des employeurs qui te tracassent?

-J'aimerais retrouver mon indépendance maintenant que les petits sont assez âgés.

-Dans une meute il est inutile d'être indépendant, rétorqua Talia de son habituelle voix ferme. Notre race n'en a pas besoin.

-C'est tellement dur, souffla faiblement Peter en posant son visage entre ses mains. Je suis tellement fatigué de cette vie. J'ai besoin d'air.

-La meute t'étouffe, remarqua imperturbablement l'Alpha sans montrer le moindre signe de chaleur pour réconforter son frère.

Le bêta hocha la tête.

-Je vous aime tous de toute mon âme mais... Je ne veux pas vivre confiné entre vous pour toujours. J'aimerais une vie normale.

-Qu'appelles tu une ''vie normale'' exactement?

-Une vie d'humain, avoua Peter honteux.

-Un jour il faudra bien que tu acceptes le cadeau qui t'a été offert en naissant dans notre famille.

-Comment pourrais-je l'accepter alors que j'ai failli tuer une innocente le mois dernier? Répliqua Peter.

-Tu n'es juste pas dans ton état normal. Mais nous allons trouver une solution. Je cherche toutes les informations que je peux mais ton problème est difficile à résoudre. Un ami m'a donné des conseils pour la prochaine pleine lune.

-Il sait comment je peux faire pour reprendre le contrôle? Demanda Peter plein d'espoir.

-Il n'y a que la solution que l'on connaît. Tu dois te trouver une ancre, asséna Talia sans changer son expression fermée.

-Je ne sais plus où chercher...

-Tu te rappelles de ton ancienne ancre, non? Comment l'as-tu trouvé?

-Par hasard. Je ne peux pas vraiment avoir un coup de foudre sur commande, tu sais? Rose sera la seule et pour toujours. Je ne trouverai plus jamais une fille comme elle.

-Mais elle t'a quitté, grogna Talia qui perdait patience. Elle ne te méritait pas. Votre histoire a duré un certain temps et maintenant c'est terminé. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

-Un certain temps? S'emporta Peter. Douze ans! Douze ans que nous étions ensemble. Ce n'est pas rien! Ça a toujours été elle. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré il y a quinze ans. Et ce sera elle jusqu'à la fin.

-Tu es aveuglé par ton obsession pour cette fille. Vous êtes peut-être ensemble depuis le lycée mais ça n'empêche pas que ses sentiments changent. Il faut que tu comprennes que rien n'est définitif dans la vie. Un jour tu es heureux avec quelqu'un et le lendemain cette personne s'en va. C'est la vie. Je t'ai déjà expliqué cent fois que les humains étaient moins constants que les membres de notre espèce. Eux changent de partenaire plusieurs fois dans leur vie et c'est tout à fait normal. Ils sont différents de nous. C'est tout. Moi, je suis sûre et certaine qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera aussi fort que tu le mérites.

-Mais comment la trouver?

-Ça dépend. Peut-être qu'elle viendra à toi d'elle-même, soit tu trouveras une odeur un jour que tu voudras suivre. Et là ce sera la bonne personne.

Peter leva les yeux vers sa sœur. Malgré son caractère dur et bougon, il l'aimait profondément. Et il savait que si elle lui disait cela, c'est que c'était vrai.

-Maman! Appela la voix de Cora depuis la cave. Maman!

Les deux loups-garous se regardèrent avant de descendre rejoindre la petite louve. Aucun d'eux ne sentit le piège se refermer lentement autour d'eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ma chérie? Demanda l'Alpha en s'accroupissant près de sa fille.

-Y a des gens bizarres autour de la maison, chuchota la petite d'une voix apeurée.

-Quoi?

Soudain ils entendirent la porte de la cave se fermer violemment et Peter remonta les marches d'escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'à atteindre la porte en métal. Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose se passait de l'autre côté.

-Talia, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à croire tout ce que dit Cora?

Une raie de fumée glissa sous la porte et il fit de plus en plus chaud.

-Talia! La maison brûle! Il faut sortir d'ici rapidement!

Peter agrippa la poignée de la porte et cria de douleur en sentant sa peau brûler.

-Peter!

Le bêta descendit les marches en courant et sa sœur parut enragée en voyant l'état de ses mains.

-Il faut trouver une issue!

Il regarda tout autour de lui mais il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule sortie. Il commença à paniquer. Talia essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais il n'entendait plus rien. Alors c'était ça? Il allait mourir brûlé vif dans cette cave? Sans avoir pu reconquérir Rose?

Quelqu'un jeta une bouteille en verre entre les barreaux de l'unique fenêtre de la salle et le liquide qu'elle contenait s'enflamma. Peter ne voyait plus Talia ni Cora. Les deux louves étaient du côté de la fenêtre et un mur de feu le séparait d'elles.

Il vit les petits bras de Cora passer entre les barreaux de la fenêtre alors qu'elle criait de peur. La seule image qu'il avait de sa nièce disparut derrière un écran de fumée lorsqu'une flambée plus imposante que les autres consuma un vêtement posé sur une chaise.

Des cris horrifiés résonnèrent au-dessus d'eux alors que ceux qui se reposaient de la pleine lune de la veille se réveillaient et comprenaient ce qu'il leur arrivait. Peter su au bout de quelques instants que tous les humains de leur meute devaient déjà les avoir quitté à l'heure qu'il était. Impossible pour eux de s'en sortir.

Les cris paniqués et terrifiés de Cora s'estompèrent et Peter commença à appeler sa sœur.

Deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière et le tirèrent dans un coin sombre.

-Talia!

-Mets-toi ici! Ordonna l'Alpha en lui désignant un renfoncement dérobé.

-Où est Cora?

-On a pas le temps! On doit se mettre à l'abri là derrière!

-Mais où est-elle?! S'écria Peter.

-Elle- Attention! Cria Talia alors qu'une deuxième bouteille passait par la fenêtre.

L'Alpha poussa son frère dans la cachette mais l'explosion du liquide inflammable l'empêcha de le pousser entièrement derrière la protection en pierre. Peter hurla de douleur lorsque le feu brûla son visage et tout le côté droit de son corps. La souffrance était insupportable. Un réflexe lui permit de se mettre totalement à l'abri mais il était seul.

Talia n'était pas là.

Il se hissa vers la sortie de la cachette et regarda dans la cave s'il apercevait sa sœur. Et il la vit. Son corps était déjà entièrement calciné.

Par sa faute.

Le bêta se laissa tomber à genoux pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Il venait de tuer sa sœur. Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué. Lui tout seul. Par sa bêtise. Par sa faiblesse.

Peter ne tint pas plus longtemps et perdit connaissance.

_Quelques années plus tard, Redwood City, Le Bout du Monde._

-P'tit gars? P'tit gars! T'es encore là? Ça va? T'es blanc comme un linge.

Peter se secoua légèrement pour sortir de ses souvenirs peu réjouissants.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi tout à coup?

-Je me suis rappelé la mort de ma sœur, murmura le bêta faiblement.

-Tu veux en parler?

-C'est trop douloureux. Je voudrais juste oublier.

-On n'oublie pas son passé p'tit gars. On vit avec.

-Pas le mien. J'ai vécu trop de choses.

-Je m'en rends bien compte à force de te fréquenter.

Peter se réfugia derrière sa tasse en ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il était encore plongé dans les souvenirs de la mort de Talia et Cora et n'arrivait plus à s'en dépêtrer. Il avait du mal à faire la différence entre ses souvenirs et la réalité. Sa culpabilité était encore si vivace dans son esprit qu'il se sentait au bord du gouffre.

_Tout est de ma faute. Si je l'avais écouté elle serait encore en vie. Si j'avais flairé le piège, Cora serait en vie elle aussi. Ma petite Cora. Et tous les autres..._

Peter serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement honte d'être en vie.

-Ça te bouffe, p'tit gars. Faut pas laisser faire ça. C'est pas sain. Lâche prise.

-Tout est de ma faute, dit le loup-garou à mi-voix. Si seulement j'avais su la protéger... J'aurais dû sentir que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. J'aurais dû sentir ces gens approcher de la maison avant qu'il n'y mette le feu.

-Un incendie criminel? Dit Todd choqué.

-Oui... Des gens sont venus chez nous. Ils ont profité d'une diversion pour nous enfermer dans une pièce... Sans issues... Et ils ont brûlé la maison. Ma nièce et ma sœur étaient avec moi... La petite est morte la première par les flammes. Puis ma sœur est morte à cause de moi. J'ai toujours été faible et j'ai paniqué. Je ne l'ai pas écouté quand elle a essayé de nous sauver tous les deux. Elle est morte. Je suis vivant.

-Peter...

Le loup-garou ne fit pas attention au fait que l'aîné avait utilisé son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet endroit.

-Mon expérience n'a aucune commune mesure avec la tienne mais je peux te le dire. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce sont ceux qui ont mis le feu qui sont les responsables. Tu es une victime toi aussi. Ta sœur était peut-être une personne très courageuse mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'es pas toi aussi. Qui aurait pu continuer à vivre après un tel drame? Tu as continué à avancer malgré tout et je trouve ça très courageux.

-Je ne vis pas, contra Peter. Je survis. Pendant huit ans, j'ai dû supporter mon corps brûlé. J'ai vécu huit putains d'années enfermé dans mon propre corps. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger un doigt. J'étais obligé de vivre et revivre ce massacre seul tous les jours. Personne ne voyait que j'étais conscient. Ils s'occupaient de moi. Me soignaient. Mais j'étais seul. Je n'ai eu que ma culpabilité pendant des années. Mon seul sentiment. Ça ne s'efface pas si facilement.

-Et ta copine? Elle est d'accord avec toi?

-Elle me frapperait sûrement pour avoir ne serait-ce que pensé une seule seconde à ça. Mais elle s'en doute. Elle connaissait déjà mon histoire avant de me rencontrer et quand nous nous sommes ''rencontrés'' c'était le jour où j'avais décidé...

-Où tu avais décidé quoi?

-De mourir, confia le loup-garou en baissant la tête. Elle m'a trouvé quand j'étais au plus bas. C'est mon ange gardien, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire tendre.

-Je veux bien te croire vu tout ce que tu me dis.

-Il me manque tellement, avoua Peter en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

**-PS-**

Le shérif abandonna son projet de faire manger son fils pour ce soir et le laissa quitter la table à regret. Il se promit de tout faire cette semaine pour réussir à le faire se nourrir.

Stiles monta lentement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il alla directement se coucher dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il avait passé une dure journée et ne voulait que dormir.

**-PS-**

Todd se leva silencieusement pour couvrir le corps enfin endormi de Peter. Le vieil homme reprit ensuite place dans son fauteuil face au canapé qu'occupait le bêta pour le veiller pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfants considérait cet étrange inconnu au sombre passé comme son fils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui alors que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait rejeté. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il en savait, beaucoup l'avaient fait.

Il éprouvait énormément de compassion pour le loup-garou. Et c'est pour cette raison que Todd ne le laisserait pas tomber.

**-PS-**

-Arrête de stresser, demanda Jackson en accompagnant sa petite-ami jusqu'à son casier. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état? C'est à cause de la meute?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je m'en fiche moi de ces idiots. Je m'inquiète pour Stiles.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour cet imbécile?

-Depuis que je me suis mise à l'apprécier figure-toi, rétorqua la rousse en faisant le code de son verrou. Et puis je m'inquiète pour qui je veux.

Le regard de l'adolescent changea et il sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à l'humaine, cette dernière aperçut Scott de loin. Seul.

-Tu viens, on va voir comment il va, s'exclama Lydia en prenant la main de son petit-ami.

Le loup-garou la suivit en traînant des pieds et avec une moue contrariée que l'adolescente remarqua du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose et qu'il se rétractait au dernier moment. Et c'était toujours lorsqu'ils parlaient de Stiles ou bien de...Peter? Le peu de conversations qu'ils avaient sur l'ancien Alpha s'étaient toujours terminées de la même manière ces derniers temps. Jackson voulait dire quelque chose mais se taisait avec frustration. Il paraissait appréhender la réaction que la rousse pourrait avoir en l'écoutant.

Lydia gardait ces éléments dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait bien remarqué tout au long de cette semaine que Jackson, son idiot de petit-ami, semblait inquiet de l'absence de Peter. Bien sûr elle était la seule à l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle le connaissait par cœur et elle commença à se poser des questions. Jackson aurait-il de la pitié pour Peter?

Elle décida d'avoir une conversation avec lui à ce propos le soir-même.

**-PS-**

Stiles se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Il n'avait plus dormi aussi longtemps depuis un moment. L'hyperactif bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et grimaça lorsque son mouvement tira sur ses abdominaux douloureux.

-Aoutch!

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit en attendant que la douleur reflue puis il descendit les marches extrêmement lentement en se tenant à la rambarde. Il trouva un mot de son père sur la table de la cuisine qui lui ordonnait de manger.

-Compte là-dessus.

Soudain il sursauta sans raison apparente. Mais que faisait-il? Stiles Stilinski qui baissait les bras? Qui s'apitoyait sur son sort? Et pire... Qui pleurait? Impossible. Il fallait se ressaisir. L'adolescent se secoua dans tous les sens et vida le frigo. Il engloutit tout ce qu'il put pour reprendre des forces. Sa journée allait être longue.

-Où est mon portable?

Il fronça les sourcils et alla le chercher dans les affaires de son père.

-Merde. Il marche plus. Putain. Il était obligé de le lancer si fort?

Stiles monta les escaliers au galop pour aller sur son ordinateur. Dès qu'il eut ce qu'il voulait, l'hyperactif imprima la photo de Peter qu'il avait sauvegardé et redescendit en courant. Il prit son blouson et ferma la porte d'entrée à double tour.

**-PS-**

Peter sentit un courant d'air froid passer sur son visage. Il fronça le nez et ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

_Je suis où? C'est le matin?_

Encore embrouillé par son réveil récent, il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de chute suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

Quand l'information lui parvint enfin il se leva d'un coup et se précipita dans la direction du bruit.

-Todd!

Le vieil homme gisait à terre, inconscient. Le loup-garou appela plusieurs fois l'homme en lui donnant de petites claques sur les joues. Il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer et il sprinta jusqu'à l'accueil pour appeler les urgences.

**-PS-**

Scott étant en cours, Stiles ne pouvait pas aller lui emprunter son scooter pour ses recherches. Alors il voulut faire le trajet en bus mais une grève était en route.

-Merde. C'est trop chiant. Et j'y vais comment moi maintenant?

L'hyperactif s'assit sur le banc de l'abribus en réfléchissant. S'il avait plus d'amis il n'aurait pas ce problème et pourrait emprunter la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pff... Je peux en voler une sinon...

Il regarda un automobiliste passer devant lui et il eut une illumination.

-Auto-stop!

**-PS-**

L'ambulance arriva très vite sur les lieux et emmena Todd sur une civière. Les urgentistes prièrent Peter de venir avec eux et il monta donc à bord lui aussi.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, une équipe médicale prit la relève pendant qu'on demandait des informations au loup-garou qui se trouvait être complètement perdu face aux événements.

Au bout d'une heure de stress et de désordre organisé, Peter pu enfin souffler. Il s'assit devant un café en salle d'attente et patienta. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

**-PS-**

-Tu vas où beau gosse?

-Euh...

Stiles fronça les sourcils en rougissant.

-A Foster City.

-Allez monte, je t'emmène.

L'hyperactif monta à bord de la voiture de la jeune femme en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. Finalement il haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire de toute façon?

**-PS-**

Scott releva brusquement la tête de son devoir de philosophie lorsqu'une ombre le surplomba. Il se retint de grogner en reconnaissant Isaac et ferma son cours avec l'intention de s'en aller. Il sentait que s'il restait en compagnie du bêta il ne se contrôlerait pas très longtemps.

-Scott, attends!

-Quoi? Demanda le bêta froidement.

-Comment va Stiles?

-Parce que ça t'intéresse?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu mon sang froid comme ça hier.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne peux rien y changer.

Scott jeta son sac sur son épaule pour s'en aller mais l'autre loup-garou le retint.

-Que se passe-t-il entre Derek et Stiles?

Le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif se dégagea de la poigne d'Isaac et s'en alla sans répondre. Rien de tout ça ne le regardait. Qu'il garde ses excuses pour lui. Ni Stiles ni Scott n'avaient plus rien à faire avec Derek ou qui que ce soit d'autre faisant partie de sa meute.

**-PS-**

Stiles passa devant un restaurant de grillade et il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la vitrine. Il se rappela leur déjeuner en ville deux semaines auparavant.

_Deux semaines plus tôt, Beacon Hills, Centre-ville._

-Peter le tombeur de ses dames, plaisanta Stiles.

-Et même des hommes certaines fois, chuchota Peter en se penchant par-dessus la table.

Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement et son visage devint écarlate.

-Mais c'est plus rare, ajouta le loup-garou en se rasseyant normalement.

Il reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était alors que l'hyperactif n'osait plus faire un geste. Était-il démasqué?

-Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Stiles resta figé encore quelques instants avant de reprendre son déjeuner aussi normalement qu'il le pouvait. Quelque chose attira son attention au fond du restaurant et il s'arrêta à nouveau de manger. Peter se demanda pourquoi il semblait si...envieux et il se retourna pour voir ce qui intéressait tellement l'adolescent.

Il sourit en voyant un couple s'embrasser amoureusement sur une banquette.

-J'ai l'impression de voir un néon clignoter au-dessus de ta tête qui dit: Je suis vierge, au secours. Que quelqu'un me bécote.

-Ah? N'importe quoi, bafouilla Stiles en rougissant.

-Je peux arranger ça si tu veux, dit Peter en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

La salière avec laquelle l'hyperactif jouait lui échappa et il se dépêcha de la rattraper.

-T'es malade ou quoi? Dit Stiles d'une voix paniquée. Tu me proposes de me bécoter là?

-Pourquoi pas?

Stiles inspira profondément pour se calmer. Après tout, le loup-garou ne faisait que plaisanter... D'ailleurs c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal dans cette histoire.

Il décida de tenter le diable en se prenant au jeu de Peter.

-T'es même pas cap de le faire. Surtout en public.

-Parce que tu préférerais que je te bécote en privé? Demanda le bêta en se penchant encore une fois vers Stiles.

-C'est pas possible... Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot?

-Tu changes de sujet? Peut-être que c'est toi qui n'es pas cap au final.

Touché dans son ego, l'adolescent se leva de sa chaise, attrapa le col de Peter et le tira vers lui. Le loup-garou n'y croyait pas vraiment et pensa un instant que l'hyperactif bluffait.

_Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Il veut juste avoir le dernier mot. Il ne va pas le faire._

Pourtant il le fit. Les lèvres de l'adolescent se posèrent timidement sur celles de l'aîné qui le laissa faire. Peter sourit en voyant Stiles fermer les yeux pour éviter son regard et il profita du contact.

Le loup-garou voulut tester jusqu'où les limites de l'hyperactif allaient et il sortit sa langue pour caresser la lèvre inférieure de Stiles qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise un court instant avant de les refermer.

-Hum hum.

Peter soupira lorsque l'adolescent se détacha brusquement de lui pour faire face au serveur tout aussi gêné que lui.

_Deux semaines plus tard, Foster City, Centre-ville._

-Comment on a fait pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt qu'on en avait envie tous les deux? On était tellement bêtes.

Stiles sourit avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas avec Peter. Maintenant il était seul. Alors s'il ne se bougeait pas un peu il ne pourra plus refaire ça avant un bon bout de temps.

**-PS-**

-Faites-vous partie de la famille de monsieur Baker? Demanda le médecin qui s'occupait de Todd.

-Non, je suis seulement un ami.

-Sauriez-vous où nous pourrions contacter un membre de sa famille?

-Hum je crois qu'il a un neveu mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je pourrais essayer de me procurer son numéro.

L'humain hocha la tête et le laissa seul. Peter rentra au Bout du Monde à pied et fouilla partout dans les appartements de son employeur. Il ne trouvait de carnet d'adresse nulle part. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues recherches qu'il dénicha un post-it collé sous une tonne d'autres où figurait le nom d'un certain Ben Baker.

_C'est sûrement le fameux neveu._

Le loup-garou téléphona à l'hôpital et il leur donna le numéro.

Maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir s'occuper seul de l'hôtel en attendant les renforts familiaux.

**-PS-**

Assis sur une borne de kilométrage au bord de la route, Stiles perdait patience.

-Bande d'égoïstes.

Il tentait vainement d'utiliser la même technique de transport qu'à son arrivée mais personne ne daignait s'arrêter pour l'emmener.

-Et puis qui voudrait aller à Beacon Hills?

Il se résigna donc à trouver une cabine téléphonique pour appeler Scott à la rescousse. Le loup-garou avait déjà terminé les cours et il lui confirma sa venue prochaine. Stiles n'attendit qu'une demi-heure avant que Scott n'arrive et le ramène chez lui.

Le bêta resta un peu pour lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que le shérif arrive, puis il s'éclipsa pour retrouver Allison.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua le shérif.

-Je me suis laissé abattre mais je ne recommencerai plus. Stiles Stilinski est de retour!

-Ça fait plaisir, dit l'aîné en souriant.

**-PS-**

Lydia se lova contre le torse chaud de son petit-ami qui s'endormait déjà de leurs ébats. Elle se pinça les lèvres en se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour discuter du sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis deux jours.

-Chéri?

-Hum?

-Tu penses quoi de Peter? Demanda l'humaine du but-au-blanc.

Jackson sursauta et paniqua. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. S'il lui disait la vérité, il risquait de se la mettre à dos et il n'en avait aucune envie alors qu'ils étaient enfin bien ensemble. Mais s'il mentait, ça risquait de lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu peux me dire la vérité, tu sais? Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Il inspira pour se donner de l'assurance. Il n'aimait pas se confier mais il pouvait bien faire des efforts pour celle qu'il aimait.

-Je ne le déteste pas. En fait je le... comprends. Je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu... disons... Euh... Je n'ai pas de preuve mais je crois qu'il n'est pas celui que l'on croit.

Il jeta un regard hésitant à sa petite-amie qui l'encouragea à continuer.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais le... enfin l'année dernière. J'ai tué tous ces pauvres gens mais je n'étais pas vraiment là. Enfin si. J'étais là, je voyais ce que je faisais mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter.

-Et tu penses que c'est la même chose pour Peter, c'est ça?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais... Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je le vois à sa façon d'être. Il ne voulait pas les tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il devait le faire, ni si quelqu'un ou quelque chose le contrôlait mais je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça en étant lui-même.

-Tu l'aimes bien, non?

-Oui, je l'apprécie, avoua Jackson qui s'attendait à un éclat venant de l'humaine. Et je m'inquiète de ne plus le voir à Beacon Hills. Pardon.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses triple buse, s'exclama gentiment Lydia en donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du blond. Tu as le droit d'apprécier qui tu veux. Et puis... Je me pose des questions. Surtout en ce moment.

La rousse hésita un moment à dire ce qu'elle pensait à Jackson. Elle décida qu'il comprendrait et qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise avec ce qu'elle allait lui révéler.

-Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on a vu Peter?

-Oui.

-Et tu te souviens depuis quand on ne l'a plus vu?

-Depuis vendredi soir.

-Et quand est-ce que Derek a commencé sa crise existentielle?

-Vendredi soir.

-Et depuis quand Stiles est bizarre et injoignable?

-Samedi matin, réalisa Jackson.

Il ne savait pas encore quel serait le résultat final de cet enchaînement mais il savait que sa petite-amie devait avoir touché la vérité.

-Et tu te rappelles de ce qu'Isaac nous a rapporté venant de Derek?

-Il a brisé deux vies, répondit le blond. Tu penses... qu'il parlait de Stiles et Peter? Mais pourquoi eux deux? Ils ne sont pas en bons termes, si?

-Et tu ne te souviens pas de leur arrivée jeudi? Ils étaient ensemble.

-Non, attends! Tu crois qu'ils sont amis?

-Non, je pense que c'est un peu plus que ça.

-Tu penses que... Que Peter et Stiles sont... Enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler!

-Je pense que c'est possible.

-C'est encore plus tiré par les cheveux que la théorie des trois débiles!

-Pas tellement. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit cette semaine et je me suis rappelé des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention sur le coup. Des petits trucs de rien du tout qui m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille mais que j'ai ignoré. Maintenant je suis sûre de moi.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu.

-Et si on reparlait de la dispute de jeudi soir?

-Quelle dispute?

-Quand Derek a fait une scène à Stiles qui ne venait plus aux réunions.

-Ah, celle-là. Ouais et alors?

-Derek a dit que Stiles avait dormi chez un psychopathe je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi. Et qui Derek appelle-t-il comme ça? Peter.

Jackson semblait déjà plus convaincu qu'avant.

-Tout correspond! Et si on cherche encore plus loin, on peut trouver des choses intéressantes. Stiles ne venait plus aux réunions pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait des choses personnelles à faire. Et...

-C'était aller voir Peter. Je vois où tu veux en venir. J'avoue que toutes ces coïncidences sont...

-Troublantes? Oui, je le pense aussi. On verra bien dans les jours à venir.

Lydia commençait à somnoler contre l'épaule de son petit-ami lorsqu'il la secoua légèrement.

-Mais où est Peter maintenant?

Après cette conversation, le couple se mit d'accord pour chercher tous les indices dont ils avaient besoin en écoutant attentivement chaque mot de Derek ou de Stiles qui pourrait les conforter dans leurs idées. Malheureusement, le premier n'avait jamais été bavard et ils ne le fréquentaient plus. Ne restait plus que le second. Stiles.

**-PS-**

La fin de semaine arriva enfin. Comme tous les jours depuis la disparition de Peter, Stiles se prépara machinalement pour aller en cours. Il ne dédaigna pas la cuisine pour une fois et prit son petit-déjeuner avec son père.

Ensuite, il prit le bus jusqu'au lycée. Scott ne l'accueillit pas avec la mine inquiète qu'il traînait depuis le début de semaine mais avec un sourire éclatant. Il sauta aux côtés de l'hyperactif aussi excité qu'une puce.

-Hey, réjouis-toi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Stiles leva à peine les yeux et le loup-garou continua sur sa lancée.

-Hier soir quand j'étais à la clinique, j'ai pu discuter un peu avec Deaton et il croit savoir où tu pourrais trouver Peter.

Le bêta eut immédiatement l'attention pleine et entière de l'humain qui le regardait avec des yeux rempli d'espoir.

-On ira le voir ce soir. Essaie de ne pas te prendre une heure de colle comme ça on aura bien le temps de continuer les recherches ce week-end.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête.

-D'ailleurs, ton père va bientôt te rendre ta Jeep?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira l'hyperactif en baissant les yeux.

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Lui dire quoi?

-Tout.

Stiles se renfrogna et redevint sombre.

-T'es complètement malade.

-Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa ville s'il veut la protéger de son mieux. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il doive rester dans l'ignorance.

-Au moins il est plus en sécurité.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il serait plus en sécurité s'il savait quelle menace pèse sur lui. Il pourrait être plus prudent.

-Je ne peux pas! Imagine qu'il mette Peter en prison à cause des gens qu'il a tué? Et s'il apprend pour lui et moi? Ce serait une catastrophe. Il le tuerait.

-Sauf que personne ne sait où est Peter.

-Crois-moi, avec un avis de recherche pour un tueur en série dans toute la Californie, il ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à le trouver. Mon père est aussi têtu que moi.

-Si tu trouves les bons mots il comprendra. Tu as réussi à me convaincre moi aussi alors que je détestais Peter! En plus il n'a pas encore d'idée fixe sur lui. Tu peux tout de suite lui expliquer ce que tu penses réellement de Peter.

-Mouais, ça se tient. C'est une bonne idée mais... Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il causera des problèmes à Peter s'il se rend compte qu'on est plus que des amis.

-Tu n'auras qu'à être discret jusqu'à ton anniversaire. Ça ne sera pas si long que ça.

-Pas si long? T'es fou, rétorqua Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Bon, je sais que je commence sérieusement à vous énerver, vos reviews me l'ont bien fait comprendre mais ne vous inquiétez pas. On approche du grand moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu. :) *petits yeux plein d'espoir***

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	17. d'avoir un instinct pourri?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cette journée fut un enfer pour Peter. Il ne supportait pas de devoir rester là à attendre l'arrivée de Stiles qui devenait de moins en moins probable. Tous les soirs il avait tenté de joindre l'hyperactif sur son portable mais il ne lui avait jamais répondu.

Il désespérait. Son loup de rebellait. Deaton avait juré de l'aider et il n'avait pas tenu parole alors qu'aujourd'hui il avait besoin de lui.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Peter prit la décision d'attendre jusqu'à la semaine précédant la prochaine pleine lune pour passer à l'action. Un minuscule espoir et un regret l'empêchaient de le faire tout de suite. Son espoir était de voir Stiles arriver et son regret de laisser Todd seul. En une semaine il avait eu le temps de s'attacher au vieil homme et il tenait vraiment à continuer à vivre et travailler avec lui. Il s'en était fait un ami. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité.

Il s'inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour le vieil homme et son malaise. L'hôpital avait finalement réussi à joindre Ben Baker qui se trouva être effectivement le neveu de Todd.

L'humain, qui devait avoir l'âge de Peter, le détesta immédiatement et le lui fit bien sentir.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour la répartition des tâches puisque Ben devait rester aider en attendant la sortie de son oncle de l'hôpital.

**-PS-**

Pendant le cours de littérature, Stiles ne put rester en place. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, se tournait vers Scott, écoutait vaguement le prof, se retournait vers Scott, jouait avec son stylo, lançait des boulettes de papier sur Scott pour attirer son attention et tout ça durant les deux heures de cours. Autant dire que le loup-garou n'en pouvait plus.

-Stiles, reste zen.

L'hyperactif fit les gros yeux et continua son manège. Il était surexcité. Peter était à portée de main. Il allait le retrouver grâce à Deaton.

-On sèche?

-Non, Stiles. Tu as déjà assez de problèmes avec ton père. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

-Mais c'est une vie qui est en jeu! Se défendit Stiles en faisant tomber sa gomme. Oups. Reviens là toi.

-Vous parlez de qui? Demanda Lydia qui était assise juste devant Stiles.

-Ça te regarde? Rétorqua l'humain.

-Tu sembles être redevenu toi-même, remarqua l'adolescente. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Même si pour les oreilles ça l'est moins.

-Je ne vais prendre en compte que la première partie de ta phrase je crois. Et maintenant arrête d'écouter les conversations privées.

La rousse se rassit face au tableau et les deux amis se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Cette fille était incompréhensible. Lydia se retourna vers eux vivement.

-Est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez où est passé Peter?

A voir les têtes des deux garçons elle en conclu qu'ils parlaient bien de lui quand elle les avait interrompus.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors? Vous savez ou pas?

-Non, répondit Stiles sur la défensive.

-Et vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

Aucun des deux lycéens ne répondit.

-Vous savez. Et pourquoi il est partit?

Elle attendit une réponse mais elle ne vint pas.

-OK. Vous savez ça aussi.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse? Reprit Stiles sèchement. A ce que je sache tu ne le portes pas particulièrement dans ton cœur.

-A ce que je sache, toi au contraire tu le portes peut-être un peu trop dans le tien.

Lydia jubila lorsque l'hyperactif rougit et que Scott s'étouffa.

-Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre, dit-elle dans un sourire.

La professeur réprimanda deux élèves trop bavards mais ne remarqua pas le trio.

-Alors? Reprit Lydia d'une voix enjouée. Vous voulez bien me répondre maintenant?

-Pff, je ne vois pas où t'as trouvé ça, fit Stiles qui essayait de paraître le plus naturel possible. Tu dérailles complètement.

-Oh pas la peine de nier après la réaction que tu as eu i peine une minute.

Stiles pesta en cherchant une solution. Que devait-il faire? Et pouvait-il faire confiance à Lydia?

-Parlons-en en privé tout à l'heure, OK?

Lydia hocha la tête, satisfaite d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

**-PS-**

A l'heure du déjeuner, Lydia fit signe à Scott et Stiles de la rejoindre. L'hyperactif se sentit mal à l'aise quand Jackson le scruta de bas en haut à son arrivée.

-Quoi?

Le loup-garou détourna la tête avec une moue embarrassée.

-Fais pas attention à ce lourdaud. Il ne comprend pas la beauté de l'amour, dit Lydia en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur à son petit-ami.

Scott s'étouffa discrètement derrière Stiles qui s'assit en gardant son regard vissé sur son assiette. Les quatre lycéens commencèrent à déjeuner en silence au grand damne de la rousse qui attendait des informations venant des deux meilleurs amis.

-Bon, j'attends toujours vos explications.

L'hyperactif lança un regard implorant à Scott qui secoua la tête négativement.

-Ah non! C'est ton... euh... copain? Pas le mien.

Jackson recracha l'eau qu'il venait de boire. Que Lydia échafaude des théories bizarres, OK, mais qu'elles se révèlent vraies était vraiment trop perturbant. Surtout celle-là.

-Alors j'avais raison? S'enthousiasma l'adolescente en frottant ses mains d'excitation. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre Peter et toi? Owww! Je veux tous les détails!

Stiles cacha son visage derrière sa main en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Il rougit! Il rougit! Il s'est passé des trucs croustillants!

-Je veux pas savoir! S'exclamèrent Jackson et Scott de concert.

-Je me fiche de votre avis comme de la reproduction des castors, rétorqua Lydia avant de s'attaquer à Stiles à nouveau. Alors? Vous l'avez déjà fait? C'est comment d'être dépucelé par un homme plus expérimenté?

Stiles suffoqua et son visage devint aussi rouge que son sweat préféré. Scott, lui, était blanc alors que Jackson tirait plus dans les tons verts.

-Oh vous n'allez pas me faire tout un cinéma juste à cause d'une simple question sur le sexe! Vous êtes des gamins ou quoi? Si vous voulez vraiment être gêné je peux vous en sortir d'autres moi. S'emboîter, tremper le biscuit, mettre le sucre d'orge dans la confiserie ou bien encore-

-NON!

Les trois garçons ne voulaient pas en entendre plus. Surtout que sortant de la bouche de Lydia, ces expressions devenaient encore pires.

-Pff... Bande de fillette.

-Tu ne voulais pas savoir où était Peter toi? Demanda Scott pour changer de sujet immédiatement.

Elle releva un sourcil en montrant bien qu'elle avait très bien comprit l'objectif du bêta mais elle passa outre et demanda plus de détails à Stiles sur la disparition de Peter. Il lui expliqua les grandes lignes des événements du vendredi soir et à la fin de son récit, la jeune fille fulminait en pestant tout ce qu'elle pouvait contre Derek.

Jackson était plus calme mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Il était sûrement beaucoup plus en colère que sa petite-amie. Que Derek ai pu faire ça à Peter le révoltait. Il fallait y remédier, même si pour ça il devait se battre contre l'Alpha et toute sa meute.

-Et maintenant il est où? Demanda-t-il.

-Personne ne sait, répondit Stiles piteusement en se laissant glisser le long du dossier de sa chaise. Je le cherche tous les jours.

-Deaton a trouvé quelque chose apparemment, ajouta Scott pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami. Il m'a dit que ça nous permettra de retrouver Peter.

-J'espère qu'il est sûr de son coup, marmonna l'hyperactif.

-On viendra avec vous, s'incrusta Lydia.

-Pourquoi tu veux nous aider? Demanda Scott. On parle de Peter Hale là.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, et alors? Bon, j'avoue que je le fais plus pour Stiles que pour Peter mais ça ne change rien. C'est déprimant et décourageant de voir le mec le plus enthousiaste et optimiste de cette ville dans cet état. Par contre Jackson le fait pour Peter. Lui il s'en fout complètement de savoir que tu vas bien ou pas.

-Déballe pas ma vie comme ça, bougonna Jackson grognon. Ils n'ont pas à savoir ça.

-Y aurait-il un cœur là-dedans? Demanda Stiles surprit d'apprendre l'inquiétude du blond pour Peter.

-Eh oui, lâcha Lydia théâtralement. Il est plus doux qu'un agneau quand on le connaît bien.

-Lydia!

Elle ricana et fut bientôt suivie par les deux autres garçons. Quelque chose venait de changer entre les quatre lycéens, Stiles le sentit très nettement.

**-PS-**

-La chambre 33 a les toilettes bouchées, dit Ben avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Tu voudrais bien t'en occuper Peter?

Le loup-garou plissa les yeux mais se dirigea quand même vers la zone sinistrée d'un pas fier. Il n'allait pas se montrer faible devant un si misérable être._ Il se croit où le merdeux? Je ne suis pas son ch- Merde. Stiles a déteint sur moi avec ces amalgames pourris._

**-PS-**

Jackson et Scott se garèrent devant la clinique vétérinaire en fin d'après-midi. Stiles ressortit un peu vert de la Porsche du blond et chancela sur un mètre ou deux avant de se maintenir à son meilleur ami.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Ce mec... est un malade.

-Je t'ai entendu! Répliqua Jackson en claquant la portière de sa petite-amie. T'es qu'une chochotte.

-T'as failli faucher un groupe de gamins, riposta Stiles blême.

-Ils avaient qu'à marcher autre part, rétorqua le blond en relevant le menton.

-Ils étaient sur un trottoir!

-Et alors?

-Mais où a-t-il reçu son permis ce gars? Marmonna l'humain en poussant la porte d'entrée.

-Je t'ai encore entendu.

Stiles tira la langue mais Jackson ne le vit pas. Il était trop occupé à observer les lieux avec un regard quelque peu dégoûté.

-C'est quoi cet endroit miteux?

-Mon établissement, répondit une voix calme sur leur droite.

Le loup-garou sursauta en jurant et les deux autres garçons se moquèrent de lui. Lydia se joignit à eux avec un sourire narquois et son petit-ami la maudit.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer, proposa l'aîné pour couper court à leurs chamailleries enfantines. J'ai encore du travail à faire et je pense que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Les quatre lycéens reprirent leur sérieux et s'installèrent dans le bureau du vétérinaire pendant que celui-ci fermait sa clinique. Mieux valait être prudent et ne pas risquer que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent parler de loup-garou ou autres créatures surnaturelles.

-Vous ne semblez pas surprit de nous voir, remarqua Lydia en se désignant avec Jackson.

-Il n'est jamais surprit de rien, rétorqua Stiles. Bon, vous avez trouvé quoi de beau? Vous savez où trouver Peter?

-Ça a été difficile de trouver un moyen de le retrouver étant donné que personne ne cherche jamais un loup-garou ayant été banni. Mais il y a quand même eu quelques cas et j'ai au moins trouvé une direction.

-Merci, dit l'hyperactif ironiquement. C'est sûr que ça va vachement nous aider ça.

-Eh bien d'après ce que Scott m'a dit sur tes recherches tu étais dans la mauvaise direction donc...

Stiles se pinça les lèvres alors que Jackson se moquait ouvertement de lui.

-Sympa le sens de l'orientation.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, se défendit l'humain. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ça!

-Au lieu de polémiquer là-dessus mieux vaudrait écouter la suite, dit Lydia blasée.

Les deux garçons se turent et Deaton reprit la parole.

-Il est plus que probable que Peter soit partit vers le nord. Mais le périmètre de recherche peut encore être affiné. Par contre je ne peux pas vous aider pour cette partie. Il faudra que vous alliez parler à Derek pour ça.

-Hors de question d'aller voir ce timbré! S'exclama Stiles en grognant presque.

-Si tu veux retrouver Peter il faudra bien que tu le fasses, répliqua le vétérinaire impassible. Débrouille-toi pour qu'il te donne une carte avec les limites de son territoire. Tous les Alphas en ont une. Maintenant j'ai du travail. Donc pas de carte, pas de Peter. Si vous l'avez, venez me voir et je vous donnerai des précisions.

**-PS-**

-Alors? Demanda Scott en sortant de la clinique. Tu vas faire quoi?

Stiles garda les yeux perdu dans le vide durant quelques instants en pesant le pour et le contre. Même s'il savait que tout pencherait vers la proposition de Deaton. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser filer une occasion en or comme celle-ci de retrouver Peter. Il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Il avait besoin de Deaton et il savait que Jackson et Lydia pourraient lui être d'un grand secours également pour couvrir plus de terrain. En plus ils semblaient partants pour l'aider à chercher l'ancien Alpha. Stiles ne devait pas se montrer faible ou il risquait de perdre leur soutien. Sa décision était prise.

-Allons-y, dit-il difficilement en grimaçant. Finissons-en rapidement.

**-PS-**

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Proposa Scott.

-Non. Je veux y aller seul.

-Il a complètement perdu la boule, prévint Lydia. Depuis le bannissement de Peter, il est fou à lier et violent.

-Je gère, rétorqua Stiles fermement. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, répliqua Jackson en montant à bord de sa voiture pour attendre.

Lydia lui lança un regard irrité mais ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas Stiles, elle n'aimait pas Peter. Chacun ses goûts. Scott encouragea son meilleur ami avec une tape dans le dos et Stiles s'avança seul vers le loft de Derek.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et entra.

**-PS-**

-Je suis plus fragile que je ne le voudrais, dit Todd en se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait dans son lit d'hôpital.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention, ajouta Peter assis sur une chaise près du malade. Je me suis inquiété. Non, j'ai plutôt eu une énorme frayeur.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit malaise. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Je devrais ressortir dans deux ou trois jours. Tu t'en sors bien avec Ben?

Le loup-garou grimaça intérieurement en pensant à sa journée en compagnie de l'humain.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il pour minimiser l'ampleur du désastre. On s'arrange autant qu'on peut.

-Je vois. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça, répondit le vieil homme en souriant.

**-PS-**

Stiles observa l'immense salle d'entraînement de la meute Hale et aperçut immédiatement Boyd et Erica avachis sur un canapé en train de se bécoter. Ils ne le remarquèrent même pas, trop occupés par leur activité. L'hyperactif sentit son cœur se serrer de jalousie. Lui n'avait plus son Peter.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Où est Derek? Demanda abruptement l'humain.

Les deux bêtas se retournèrent brusquement vers lui, surprit.

-Que fais-tu ici? Dit la voix de Derek depuis l'étage.

L'hyperactif leva la tête vers les escaliers et croisa le regard de l'Alpha qui restait sur son perchoir. Il ne voulait pas descendre. Il savait très bien qu'il perdrait tous ses moyens en se tenant près de Stiles alors il préférait rester à distance.

-Je viens chercher une carte.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Derek sans comprendre.

-Celle qui montre les limites de ton territoire.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Donne-la moi.

-J'ai dit, ''je n'en ai pas''. Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans cette phrase?

-La négation. Je sais que tu mens. Tu en as une et j'en ai besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

Boyd et Erica se posaient la même question depuis le début mais n'osaient pas se manifester.

-Et pourquoi t'aiderai-je?

-Parce que tu as des dettes envers moi, répondit Stiles froidement.

-Tu rêves.

Derek tourna le dos à l'hyperactif et retourna d'où il venait sans plus se soucier de l'humain.

-Mettez le dehors.

Les deux bêtas se jetèrent un regard hésitant.

-Tu es sûr-

-Maintenant, ordonna l'Alpha en les foudroyant de son regard carmin.

Ils s'exécutèrent bon gré mal gré et prirent chacun un bras de l'hyperactif avant de l'emmener vers la sortie.

-Hey! Lâchez-moi! Derek! Espèce de salaud! Reviens ici! T'as pas le droit de faire ça! Reviens fillette!

-Arrête Stiles, conseilla Erica à voix basse. N'ajoute rien qui pourrait le-

-Couilles molles! Raclure de fond de chiottes!

-Stiles, ça ne sert à rien, dit Boyd en évitant un bras de l'humain qui volait dans tous les sens.

-Crevure! Sale monstre!

Les deux bêtas ouvrirent la porte métallique et jetèrent Stiles dehors. Il se releva sous le regard surprit de Scott qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son ami arriver de cette manière, et s'acharna sur la porte avec ses poings et des coups de pieds.

-Ouvrez cette putain de porte!

-Stiles? Appela doucement Scott en s'approchant.

-Derek! Viens ici tout de suite! Je te jure que tu regretteras ça!

Lydia s'approcha lentement. Elle n'était pas sûre que Scott avait eu une bonne idée en allant aussi près de l'hyperactif. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère et violent qu'à cet instant et elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il continu longtemps comme ça.

-Derek! Hurla Stiles en tirant sur le battant de porte de toutes ses forces.

Même Jackson sortit de sa voiture pour rejoindre Stiles.

-Il faudrait l'emmener, dit Lydia en regardant Scott.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

-Stiles on devrait y aller.

-Non! Je vais le trucider ce mec! Lui faire avaler ses putains de dents de loup-garou aigri et après je lui batterai son p'tit cul de connard avec une batte de base-ball!

-Stiles, ne cherche pas les ennuis. Partons. On trouvera un autre moyen.

-Mais-

Scott le bâillonna avec sa main et le tira jusque dans la Porsche de Jackson. Le blond démarra dès que Lydia fut à bord elle aussi pour éviter que l'hyperactif ne ressorte avant qu'ils ne soient loin d'ici.

**-PS-**

Erica et Boyd lancèrent un regard incertain à leur Alpha lorsque le silence revint après le départ de Stiles et des autres.

-Derek?

L'aîné fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et retourna dans sa chambre.

-Je crois que c'est plus profond que ce qu'on pensait.

Erica acquiesça. Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen d'entamer une conversation sur ce sujet avec l'Alpha et ça promettait d'être plutôt ardu.

**-PS-**

-Il nous faut un plan d'attaque, dit Lydia en s'asseyant sur le lit de Stiles.

-Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, commenta Jackson, tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait là-dedans.

-Arrête de faire ton gamin deux minutes, soupira l'humaine blasée.

Le blond s'adossa près de la fenêtre en marmonnant contre sa petite-amie. Scott accompagna Stiles jusqu'à son lit et l'y lâcha avec précaution. Pendant le trajet l'hyperactif s'était enfin calmé mais plus aucune parole n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Stiles? Demanda doucement Scott en s'agenouillant devant son ami. Réponds quelque chose s'il te plaît.

L'humain secoua la tête et le bêta se releva en soupirant pour aller chercher la trousse de soin. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre et s'occupa de refaire les bandages des mains de Stiles dont les blessures s'étaient rouvertes.

-Il faudrait y retourner quand on sera sûrs qu'ils ne seront plus au hangar, continua Lydia.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ils ne laissent jamais le hangar vide.

-Sauf le matin avant d'aller en cours, rétorqua-t-elle. Derek emmène toujours les trois débiles au lycée.

Scott finit de dérouler l'ancienne bande qui protégeait la main de l'hyperactif et nettoya les coupures sur ses phalanges et ses paumes.

-Non.

Les trois lycéens se tournèrent vers Stiles.

-On approche du but. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps.

-Et tu veux faire quoi toi? Répliqua Jackson en croisant les bras. Foncer dans le tas?

-Exactement.

**-PS-**

_Le lendemain matin._

Toute excitée, Lydia ne tenait plus en place. A côté d'elle, Jackson se montrait moins enthousiaste mais on voyait bien qu'il semblait impatient de commencer.

-Je sens que ça va être bien!, s'écria-t-elle soudain dans le silence de la voiture de son petit-ami.

-Je sens que ça va être catastrophique, dit Scott d'une voix tremblante depuis la banquette arrière.

-Soit pas si pessimiste, rétorqua Stiles. Ça va passer comme un œuf sur le plat.

-Tiens ça fait longtemps que t'as pas sorti une expression comme ça, remarqua le bêta en étant toujours aussi nerveux. Je sais pas si ça doit me rassurer.

-Vos gueules, grogna Jackson en roulant aussi lentement qu'il pouvait.

Ils redevinrent tous silencieux et scrutèrent les environs. Le propriétaire de la voiture se gara dans une ruelle sombre près du hangar de Derek et coupa le moteur. Il sortit de la Porsche sans fermer la portière pour ne pas faire de bruit et Lydia fit de même. Scott prit l'ancienne place de Jackson derrière le volant et observa le couple s'éloigner d'eux.

Stiles se tint prêt, la main sur la poignée de sa portière.

Le couple trottina silencieusement jusqu'à la Camaro de Derek et Jackson donna un coup de coude dans la vitre. Des bruits vinrent du loft et il déverrouilla la voiture. Lydia et lui entrèrent dans la Camaro et le blond réussit rapidement à démarrer la voiture.

Il fit un peu tourner le moteur et lorsqu'il vit Derek et ses trois bêtas arriver vers lui, il démarra.

-Première étape réussie, dit Lydia en envoyant un message à Scott et Stiles.

_La veille, Beacon Hills, maison du shérif._

-D'abord, il nous faut une diversion pour qu'ils quittent les lieux, fit Stiles en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.

-Je dois avoir peur? Demanda Scott qui s'attendait au pire.

-Sa Camaro! S'exclama Lydia. Mais oui!

-Il ne laissera jamais quelqu'un partir avec elle, ajouta l'hyperactif sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Donc il suffit juste qu'on la lui prenne...

-Et il nous suivra comme un bon toutou, conclu l'humain avec un sourire complice pour la rousse.

_Le lendemain, Beacon Hills, zone industrielle._

Lydia sourit en voyant que Stiles avait eu raison la veille.

-Il est doué.

-Les quatre sont là?

-Ils nous suivent tous comme de gentils chiens de garde, répondit-elle en envoyant un second message à Scott.

-Comment a-t-il pu prévoir que ça marcherait si bien? S'exclama Jackson en accélérant un peu. Il est médium ou quoi?

_La veille, Beacon Hills, maison du shérif._

-Et pour les trois débiles? Demanda Jackson. Derek va peut-être nous suivre mais les autres?

-Bien sûr qu'ils vont suivre aussi! S'exclama Stiles sûr de lui. Il ne peut en être autrement. Je sais qu'ils vont le faire aussi. Ils sont si prévisibles.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Scott, Scott, Scott... Fais-moi confiance. Ils sont si stupides qu'ils ne vont pas sentir l'entourloupe.

_Le lendemain, Beacon Hills, zone industrielle._

Stiles bondit hors de la voiture de Jackson et courut jusque dans le hangar. Il monta directement dans la chambre de Derek pendant que Scott faisait le guet dehors. Il envoya un message aux autres grâce au portable que Lydia lui avait prêté et entra dans le lieu sacré.

_La veille, Beacon Hills, maison du shérif._

-Je ne vais pas faire le guet dehors pendant que toi tu risques de te faire prendre à l'intérieur!, s'indigna Scott.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde la voiture au cas où il y aurait un imprévu. Et ce sera toi. Pendant ce temps, je chercherai la carte dans la chambre de Derek.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, marmonna le loup-garou inquiet.

_Le lendemain, Beacon Hills, zone industrielle._

-Ils y tiennent quand même pas mal à cette bagnole, remarqua Lydia en s'accrochant à son siège dans un virage particulièrement serré pour échapper à la meute Hale.

Jackson grinça des dents en manœuvrant.

-Ils sont tous là?

-Comme dans notre plan.

**-PS-**

Stiles se mit à quatre pattes devant le lit de Derek et vérifia si quelque chose traînait en-dessous. Il en sortit quelques papiers mais ils étaient sans importance. Rien qui ressemblait à une carte de près ou de loin.

Il ouvrit le seul placard de la chambre et fouina. D'un geste impatient il repoussa quelques vêtements sur ses cintres mais il n'y avait rien. Il tapa contre le fond du placard pour vérifier s'il y avait une cachette ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais tout semblait plein.

-Où est-ce qu'il peut bien la cacher?

**-PS-**

Lydia examinait attentivement leurs poursuivants et les compta pour la vingtième fois.

-Ils sont encore tous là.

-C'est pas possible que son plan marche aussi bien, remarqua Jackson.

-Ne nous porte pas malheur, rétorqua Lydia en lançant un regard noir à son petit-ami.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne vit pas un des loups-garous faire demi-tour pendant que les autres les suivaient toujours.

**-PS-**

Scott rongea le dernier ongle qui lui restait en scrutant les toits à la recherche d'une menace. Il entendit un bruit suspect sur sa gauche et fut soulagé en voyant que ce n'était qu'un oiseau maladroit. Il ne vit pas une ombre se faufiler dans le hangar qu'il était censé surveiller.

**-PS-**

Stiles, debout au milieu de la chambre de Derek, posa une main sur sa tête en réfléchissant à l'endroit où l'Alpha avait bien pu cacher la fameuse carte.

Soudain il eut une illumination.

-Il ne ferait quand même pas un truc aussi stupide, si?

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit de Derek et souleva le matelas. L'hyperactif trouva immédiatement le rouleau en papier écrasé contre les lattes du sommier.

-Un vrai ado, dit-il amusé en prenant la carte pour la cacher sous son sweat.

-Alors comme ça j'avais bien deviné. Ce n'était qu'une diversion.

Stiles se tourna rapidement vers le loup-garou et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ça allait mal finir.

**-PS-**

Lydia plissa les yeux vers leurs poursuivants. Jackson ne faisait pas réellement attention à elle et restait concentré sur la route.

-Il en manque un! S'écria l'adolescente paniquée.

Le blond freina brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise et le portable de Lydia lui échappa des mains avant de glisser sous le siège conducteur.

-Merde! Il prévenir Stiles! Paniqua l'adolescente.

Elle se baissa vers les cuisses de son petit-ami pour récupérer son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'exclama Jackson.

-T'excites pas! Je cherche mon portable! Et ne fais pas cette tête déçue bougre d'idiot!

**-PS-**

La voix d'Isaac avait claqué, sèche et inamicale alors qu'il avait pénétré dans un endroit interdit.

-Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène? Que veux-tu?

Stiles recula en cherchant une issue. Mais le bêta bloquait le seul passage vers la sortie.

-Je cherche quelque chose que Derek m'a pris, répondit Stiles pour gagner du temps.

-Pourquoi t'aurait-il prit quelque chose?

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'ai.

-Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que tu l'aie?

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire chier avec tes questions?

-Parce que Derek est mon Alpha et que tu es dans sa chambre sans sa permission pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Tu es là pourquoi?

-J'ai perdu quelque chose je te dis.

-Dans la chambre de Derek?

-En quelques sortes.

-C'est oui ou non. Pas ''en quelques sortes''. Pourquoi dans la chambre de Derek? Personne n'a le droit d'y entrer à part lui.

Stiles priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'un miracle se produise ici et maintenant.

-Et qu'as-tu trouvé sous son lit qui t'intéresse tant? Donne-le moi.

-Non.

Isaac s'approcha en tendant la main vers l'humain.

-Rend-moi ce que tu lui as pris.

-Non, s'obstina l'hyperactif en reculant encore de quelques pas.

Il se retrouva acculé contre le mur et commença à paniquer très sérieusement. Isaac ne le laisserait jamais sortir d'ici.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA! Je vous aime! (Je commence à avoir peur pour demain xD Me tape pas Célaici!)**

**Et merci à lulu29 à qui je ne peux pas répondre :)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt pour la suite!**


	18. de me créer des embrouilles?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Isaac s'avança encore de deux pas avant que la porte de la chambre ne soit violemment défoncée par un Scott aux yeux dorés. Pris par surprise, Isaac fut mis KO rapidement.

-Tu l'as?

-Ouais, on dégage.

Les deux amis dévalèrent les marches des escaliers en colimaçon et coururent jusqu'à la sortie. Ils montèrent à bord de la Porsche de Jackson alors que la Camaro de Derek arrivait sur leur droite. L'ancien Kanima fit un dérapage contrôlé à côté de son véhicule et faillit le toucher. Le couple monta à l'arrière et Scott démarra sans même vérifier s'ils avaient fermé les portières.

Derek s'arrêta à côté de sa voiture et ordonna à ses bêtas de rester. Il les observa s'en aller sans rien faire. Isaac sortit en trombe du loft en se tenant la tête et l'Alpha le retint de faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot.

Sur le siège passager, Stiles se retourna et regarda Derek disparaître au loin.

**-PS-**

-Deaton! Deaton! S'écria Stiles en arrivant dans la clinique vétérinaire. On l'a!

-Tu as quoi? Demanda le shérif les bras croisés en arrivant derrière le vétérinaire qui lança un regard désolé à l'adolescent.

-Euh...

Jackson, Lydia et Scott s'arrêtèrent net sur le seuil et retinrent leur souffle. Quelle excuse bidon Stiles allait-il réussir à trouver?

-Euh...

-Ils se sont gentiment portés volontaires pour trouver quelque chose dont j'avais besoin, répondit Deaton pour leur sauver la mise.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? Demanda le shérif en tirant légèrement sur la laisse du chien qu'il était venu récupérer.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde, rétorqua poliment le vétérinaire.

Le regard suspicieux du père de Stiles ne lui fit aucun effet et il resta imperturbable.

-Bon, je pense que je vais vous laisser tranquilles dans ce cas, reprit le shérif aimablement. Et ne fais pas de bêtise fiston.

-Comme toujours, répondit Stiles avec un sourire forcé. Bonne journée.

Le shérif passa à côté des deux loups-garous et de Lydia qui le saluèrent plus ou moins respectueusement. Ils le regardèrent s'en aller au loin avec soulagement.

-Alors? Cette carte?

Stiles se tortilla afin d'extirper le rouleau de papier de l'intérieur de son sweat et le tendit au vétérinaire. Deaton déplia la carte sur son bureau et au bout de quelques instants il commença à sourire.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi loin que nous le pensions. Vous devriez essayer de chercher aux alentours de Redwood City.

Stiles se pencha au-dessus de la carte et fronça les sourcils.

-Mais le territoire de Derek s'arrête bien avant cette ville. Peter pourrait très bien être dans cette petite ville là.

-Non, il y a une distance de sécurité de cinq kilomètres entre le loup-garou banni et son ancien territoire. Il laisse toujours une marge.

-Vous êtes tout à fait sûr de vous?

-Oui.

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de Stiles.

-On va pouvoir y-

Une vitre éclata et tous se tournèrent vers l'extérieur. Jackson grogna et sortit en courant de la clinique. Derek se tenait à côté de sa Porsche, son poing toujours brandit au travers de la vitre avant.

-Je pense qu'on va avoir des problèmes, commenta Scott.

-Sans blague, ironisa Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sens que ça va encore pourrir ma journée.

-On va s'occuper de lui, dit Lydia en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'hyperactif. Toi va chercher Peter.

-Tu es sûre?

-Mais oui! Vas-y. Les deux poilus s'occuperont de distraire les trois débiles et Derek.

-Je ne suis pas poilu, marmonna Scott dans son coin.

-Merci beaucoup, l'ignora l'humain avec un sourire. Je vous revaudrai ça!

-Prends ma bécane, intervint Scott à nouveau en tendant ses clés. Fonce. On fait le reste.

Stiles serra son meilleur ami contre lui et courut vers le scooter du bêta. Derek voulut l'arrêter mais Jackson le plaqua au sol pendant que l'hyperactif démarrait.

**-PS-**

Peter se retint à une table en sentant un vertige le prendre. Il posa sa main sur son front en étouffant un gémissement de douleur._ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? C'est déjà la troisième fois depuis ce matin._

Le loup-garou inspira profondément pour se reprendre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si un étau avait pris place autour de son cœur.

Il sentit son visage perdre son humanité et il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il barricada sa porte avec une commode et se laissa glisser contre le mur en tenant sa tête entre ses mains dont les griffes s'allongeaient.

Un grognement rauque et animal sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir et il mordit son poing pour empêcher les prochains de franchir ses lèvres.

_Bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est quoi mon problème? Il se passe quelque chose avec Derek!_

La douleur était atroce. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Que se passait-il?

_Concentre-toi. Garde ton sang-froid Peter. Souviens-toi des conseils de Talia._

Le loup-garou inspira et expira lentement. Il s'accrocha au souvenir de Stiles et cette image l'apaisa. Mais pas assez pour reprendre le contrôle sur son loup qui se déchaînait en lui. Peter se leva d'un bond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de sauter dans le vide. Son loup voulait Stiles et il ne se calmera qu'en le retrouvant.

**-PS-**

-Oui, bien sûr. Je l'ai vu samedi. Il m'a demandé un travail. Un homme vraiment étrange.

-Il est ici? Demanda Stiles plein d'espoir.

Arrivé à Redwood City, l'hyperactif n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver la piste de Peter. C'était déjà le troisième hôtel qu'il faisait mais personne encore ne l'avait accepté nulle part. Mais il gardait espoir. Peter n'avait pas abandonné.

-Non, j'ai refusé. Il était trop bizarre pour ça.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et salua l'homme avant de ressortir en trottinant. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie l'avait frappé dès que Deaton lui avait dit où il pourrait retrouver Peter et maintenant il en profitait.

Stiles entra dans une boutique en faisant tinter une clochette. Une femme vint l'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi jeune homme?

-Bonjour, auriez-vous vu cet homme?

-Hum...

La boulangère plissa les yeux et pesta avant de fouiller dans sa poche pour mettre ses lunettes de vue.

-Ah mais oui! Il était au marché lundi. C'est le nouvel employé du gérant d'un hôtel de cette ville.

Le cœur de Stiles fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Peter se battait. Quelqu'un l'avait accepté.

-Vous vous souvenez du nom de cet hôtel?

-Non, désolée.

-Ça ne fait rien. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

**-PS-**

Peter courait. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps et cela lui donnait l'impression de revenir un an en arrière, lorsqu'il avait commencé à se réveiller de sa longue période de coma à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Et inévitablement, il repensait à la mort de Laura.

_Un an et demi auparavant, Beacon Hills, Centre d'hospitalisation à long terme._

L'infirmière qui s'occupait de Peter eu le même rictus que son patient à l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle. Le piège du loup-garou fonctionnait à merveille. Bientôt, Laura le rejoindra dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations sur les signes étranges laissés sur des cadavres d'animaux aux alentours de la réserve de Beacon Hills.

La part d'humanité du bêta avait complètement disparut durant ces six dernières années enfermé dans son corps. Maintenant il avait soif de vengeance. Et il savait qu'il l'aurait bientôt grâce à sa nièce.

Peter regarda la pleine lune qui apparaissait progressivement derrière les épais nuages qui se dissipaient au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'installait sur la ville.

-Bonne chance, dit l'humaine lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba.

Il ne répondit pas et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Il devait attirer Laura dans un endroit désert où personne ne risquait de les déranger.

**-PS-**

Peter attendait depuis une heure ou deux que sa nièce veuille bien entrer en scène. Il restait tout à fait immobile et calme au milieu d'une clairière baignée de lumière. Il voulait voir Laura lorsqu'il la tuerait et prendrait sa place d'Alpha.

Un bruit lointain de pas lui fit dresser l'oreille. Elle arrivait.

_Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie._

L'homme resta impassible extérieurement. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Il garda son visage obstinément dirigé vers la lune au-dessus de lui. L'Alpha s'approcha encore de quelques pas jusqu'à être à moins de deux mètres de son oncle.

-Peter?

Il tourna son visage partiellement brûlé vers la louve qui paraissait nerveuse et ses crocs pointèrent en-dehors de sa bouche. La mâchoire grande ouverte, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il sauta à la gorge de la jeune femme.

_NON!_

Ses vêtements de déchirèrent lorsqu'elle se transforma mais elle ne pu s'échapper de la prise de son oncle.

L'expression de surprise fut la dernière que Peter vit sur le visage de sa nièce alors qu'elle rendait son dernier soupir.

_Non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Pourquoi? C'était Laura, ma Laura._

Le loup-garou regarda pendant quelques instants le corps sans vie de sa victime et bientôt il sentit son pouvoir entrer en lui. Il ferma les yeux en profitant de l'afflux de force qui parcourait ses veines. La sensation de pouvoir absolu qu'il ressentait à cet instant était incomparable.

_Tu es un être abject. Je te hais!_

Peter rouvrit les yeux. Il était l'Alpha.

_Un an et demi plus tard, Redwood City, Route vers Beacon Hills._

Paradoxalement, sa mort l'avait sauvé. Lorsque Derek avait repris le pouvoir de l'Alpha qu'il avait en lui, son humanité avait repris le dessus sur le loup. Il était redevenu le Peter d'avant l'incendie. Et sa rencontre avec Stiles l'avait définitivement changé. Enfin sa première rencontre ne comptait pas puisqu'il n'était pas lui-même. Mais suite à sa résurrection, il l'avait revu à plusieurs reprises. Il l'avait suivi d'abord par curiosité. L'odeur de l'adolescent l'avait intriguée et... attiré pour il ne savait quelle raison. Son instinct l'avait poussé à l'aborder puis à le surveiller. Toujours de loin. Il veillait sur lui depuis la fin de l'épisode Kanima et il avait souvent tenté d'établir un contact mais Derek faisait barrage à chaque fois.

Alors il avait baissé les bras. Après tout il n'avait jamais été très combatif, il préférait suivre l'intrigue de loin. Il était un homme de l'ombre. Ça avait commencé dès sa naissance. Il restait dans l'ombre de sa sœur, promise à devenir la prochaine gardienne de Beacon Hills, et ne faisait rien pour contrer son destin. La raison de cette résignation était simple et personne ne l'avait jamais su à part sa sœur aînée.

Peter n'avait jamais voulu être un loup-garou. Il avait toujours exécré sa condition et ça ne changerait certainement jamais.

Le bêta s'arrêta net dans sa course. Peter était de retour aux commandes de son corps. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même en examinant les environs.

-Je suis perdu.

**-PS-**

-Non, jamais vu.

-Vous êtes sûr? Insista Stiles en brandissant sa photo sous le nez du réceptionniste.

-Et certain. Maintenant j'ai d'autres choses à faire...

L'hyperactif rangea son morceau de papier dans sa poche et ressortit. Il avait perdu la trace de Peter. Encore une fois. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul hôtel à visiter dans cette ville désormais.

-Et en plus il pleut. J'ai un de ces bol moi...

Stiles soupira en remontant le col de sa veste. Il voyait déjà l'enseigne lumineuse du dernier endroit qu'il devait vérifier.

-Cette fois c'est le bon.

**-PS-**

Peter rentra dans le hall d'accueil du Bout du Monde et Ben l'interpella immédiatement avec un air mécontent.

-T'étais passé où toi? T'as pas à quitter ton poste sans ma permission! Tu te crois chez toi peut-être? Je devrais te dégager d'ici à coup de pied dans le cul.

Le loup-garou prit une mine renfrognée et passa son chemin. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de repousser sa commode de derrière sa porte et il ressortit de l'hôtel sous le regard suspicieux de Ben.

Il ne se doutait pas que Stiles était à moins d'un kilomètre de lui.

**-PS-**

-Comment ça «jamais vu»? S'écria Stiles en plaquant ses mains sur le comptoir d'accueil.

-C'est homme m'est tout à fait inconnu, répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

-Mais c'est impossible! Vous êtes le dernier hôtel de cette foutue ville! C'est forcément vous!

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

-Je me calme si je veux!

-Je vais appeler la sécurité, prévint-elle en décrochant son téléphone.

L'adolescent continua à s'énerver et bientôt, deux hommes musclés vinrent l'avertir qu'il devait s'en aller. Stiles refusa catégoriquement et les deux hommes le tirèrent à l'extérieur plutôt rudement.

Il atterrit sur le pavé juste à côté d'une immense flaque d'eau.

-Pff... Un peu de chance dans mon malheur, soupira-t-il désabusé en restant par terre sous la pluie. Ils se sont peut-être trompés de personne.

Il se releva difficilement et enfourcha le scooter de Scott avant de prendre la route qui le ramènerait à Beacon Hills. Le cœur lourd comme jamais, Stiles ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il prit une autre route qu'à son arrivée. Une route qui passait à côté du Bout du Monde.

-Putain, j'y vois plus rien.

Un espace ouvert deux cent mètres plus loin attira son regard et il décida de s'arrêter là-bas en attendant une accalmie. Il se gara dans l'allée de l'hôtel et s'engouffra au chaud à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée.

Ben leva à peine les yeux vers lui et continua ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin? Demanda-t-il peu amène.

-Euh...

Stiles pointa son pouce vers l'averse à l'extérieur et l'homme fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pas un moulin ici, si tu ne prends pas de chambre, tu dégages.

-Vous êtes sérieux? S'indigna l'adolescent avec de grands yeux.

-Ouais, sors d'ici.

Énervé par le comportement horripilant de Ben, l'hyperactif fit demi-tour pour s'en aller mais à la seconde où il allait toucher la poignée, il se retourna brusquement vers l'aîné.

-Je peux vous poser une question?

-Non.

Stiles s'avança tout de même en sortant sa photo de sa poche.

-Vous connaissez cet homme?

-Mouais, et alors?

L'adolescent inspira fébrilement.

-Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver?

-Il travaille ici, marmonna Ben qui sentait une affaire louche.

-Où est-il? Vous pouvez l'appeler? Il est dans quelle chambre? Je pourrais lui parler?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais. Et puis on ne communique jamais le numéro de chambre des clients ou employés.

-Alors je vais me débrouiller tout seul, s'exclama Stiles en se précipitant dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

-Hey! Je vais appeler la police!

-M'en fous!

Stiles commença à courir dans les couloirs en criant le nom de Peter. Quand Ben eu appelé le commissariat de la ville, il se mit à poursuivre l'adolescent dans tout l'hôtel pour l'arrêter.

**-PS-**

-Peter!

Le loup-garou sursauta. Il crut avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce que son nom soit crié à nouveau.

-Stiles? Murmura-t-il incrédule.

-Peter! Cria à nouveau l'hyperactif qui semblait plutôt proche de la chambre du bêta.

Peter ouvrit sa porte en grand et suivit la voix tant attendue dans les couloirs sans toutefois réussir à croiser Stiles. Soudain, il le vit passer en courant devant lui et bientôt Ben passa lui aussi. Peter partit à leur poursuite. Il n'arrivait pas à les rattraper dans tous les virages qu'ils effectuaient à cause de Stiles qui essayait d'échapper à un Ben furieux.

_Manque plus que la musique de Ben Hill et on pourrait passer dans un film._

Peter s'arrêta à un tournant pour reprendre son souffle. S'ils continuaient comme ça ils en seraient encore au même stade dans mille ans. Stiles finirait bien par passer par là à force de courir en criant comme un idiot dans tout l'hôtel, non?

**-PS-**

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Peter lorsqu'il vit Stiles arriver enfin vers lui. L'image était plutôt cocasse. Tout ce qu'il vit fut Stiles avec une tête ahurie poursuivit par un Ben rouge de fureur. _C'est le plus beau samedi de toute ma vie._

-Stiles!

-Peter?

L'adolescent ne put s'arrêter dans son élan et se fracassa contre le torse du loup-garou qui les tira en arrière. Ben passa en courant à côté d'eux sans les voir et disparut au bout du couloir en criant toujours après l'adolescent perturbateur.

Immédiatement et sans un mot de plus, Stiles prit les lèvres de l'aîné d'assaut. Il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Peter pour ne plus le lâcher. Le loup-garou n'agit pas tout de suite. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment et avait été déçu si souvent qu'il n'y croyait pas. Il brisa leur baiser à contre cœur.

-Tu es venu?

-Et tu n'imagines même pas tout le mal que j'ai eu pour te retrouver, chuchota Stiles contre la bouche du bêta.

-C'est vraiment toi?

-Qui veux-tu que je sois Grand Méchant Loup à part ton petit chaperon rouge perso?

Peter captura les lèvres de l'adolescent pour reprendre leur baiser interrompu là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il agrippa la taille de Stiles avec force en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort.

_Il est venu pour moi. Il est venu._

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Trop heureux de se retrouver après cette longue semaine de séparation. Leurs souffles se mêlaient entre leurs deux visages euphoriques.

Peter rompit à nouveau leur baiser pour qu'ils puissent reprendre une respiration plus normale. Il vit toute de suite les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent et il s'inquiéta.

-Je t'ai fait mal? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je suis soulagé espèce de crétin, hoqueta Stiles en cachant son visage contre l'épaule du loup-garou. Je pensais ne jamais te retrouver.

-Mais je suis là maintenant, chuchota Peter en caressant le dos de l'adolescent. Tu m'as retrouvé.

Il embrassa tendrement les joues de Stiles pour effacer ses larmes et sa peine. Ils étaient réunis désormais. _Il serait temps qu'on nous laisse tranquille maintenant, non? Je pense qu'on a assez galéré comme ça tous les deux._

Des bruits de cavalcades résonnèrent dans les couloirs et Peter soupira._ Apparemment non._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?

-Hum... Je crois qu'il a appelé les flics avant, répondit Stiles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire désabusé.

-On ne sera donc jamais tranquilles si j'ai bien compris.

-Yep.

Stiles rit doucement.

-On est dans la merde, ajouta-t-il toujours en riant.

Les agents de police arrivèrent dans le couloir et Ben aperçut le couple fraîchement reformé. Il les pointa du doigt et leur lança un regard meurtrier.

-C'est eux!

Les deux humains vinrent dans leur direction en leur dictant leurs instructions. Peter et Stiles se regardèrent et le loup-garou remarqua tout de suite que le plus jeune se retenait de toutes ses forces de rire.

-Prêt pour une nuit derrière les barreaux? Pouffa discrètement l'hyperactif en lui donnant un coup de coude.

On leur mit les menottes et les policiers les guidèrent vers leur véhicule de service.

**-PS-**

Le sourire malicieux de Stiles agaça prodigieusement les agents de police qui le jetèrent un peu plus violemment que nécessaire dans la cellule pratiquement vide.

Peter retint un grognement de justesse mais la main de l'adolescent sur son avant-bras le calma.

-Erreur de procédure, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de hausser les épaules pour rassurer l'aîné.

Après tout, ça l'arrangeait bien qu'ils l'aient mis avec les adultes. Au moins il pouvait rester en sécurité avec Peter.

-Fais pas cette tête de constipé. C'est pas si grave. Ils vont nous laisser ressortir demain matin.

-Je n'ai rien dit, rétorqua le loup-garou en s'asseyant sur un banc vide. Je m'en fiche bien d'être ici mais le shérif risque de ne pas bien prendre le fait que tu y sois aussi.

-Oh ça... Vu toutes les procédures qu'ils n'ont pas respectées, je dirai qu'ils ne chercheront pas à prévenir qui que ce soit. On est tranquilles pour la nuit, ajouta Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

-On est pas seuls, répondit Peter en examinant leurs amis les malfrats.

-C'est encore plus excitant, plaisanta l'adolescent en mettant sa main sur la cuisse du bêta.

Peter ricana et passa son bras autour des épaules de l'hyperactif pour l'attirer près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua Peter en fermant les yeux alors qu'il respirait les cheveux de l'adolescent.

-Toi aussi. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété.

-Je sais m'occuper de moi-même, je suis un grand garçon, lança le loup-garou sarcastiquement.

-Mouais, marmonna Stiles peu convaincu. J'en suis pas si sûr.

Un policier vint enfermer un homme plutôt éméché avec eux et Peter soupira.

-J'ai l'impression que Dieu est contre nous, pas toi?

-Tant qu'on est vivant, répondit l'hyperactif en haussant les épaules. Moi ça me va.

Il se lova un peu plus contre le loup-garou jusqu'à se retrouver presque sur ses genoux.

-Même si je préférerais que tu sois à Beacon Hills. Mais bon... On trouvera bien une solution pour que tu puisses revenir. Si je dois casser la gueule de Derek pour ça je le ferai. Et puis Scott et Jackson seront là pour m'aider.

-Jackson?

-Ah oui, t'as loupé pas mal de choses. Bon bah en gros, Jackson et Lydia sont de notre côté. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand on sera en privé.

Le loup-garou acquiesça silencieusement et son regard fut attiré vers le bas. Peter plissa les yeux de façon inquiète en direction de l'adolescent qui ne comprit pas quel était le problème tout à coup.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Tes mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont?

Stiles regarda ses mains blessées et se pinça les lèvres.

-C'est un accident. Je suis tombé sur de la vaisselle.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment, mentit à moitié l'hyperactif en restant le plus calme et convainquant possible.

Le regard du bêta restait tout de même soucieux.

-Peter. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se redressa contre Peter et vint déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Tout en douceur. Le loup-garou aurait souhaité arrêter le temps pour profiter plus longuement du contact. Seulement Stiles dû reculer.

L'adolescent vérifia si quelqu'un les avait vu et il fut soulagé de voir que personne ne leur prêtait attention. A vrai dire, presque tous les détenus dormaient. Ils n'étaient que six dans la cellule en comptant l'ivrogne fraîchement amené qui était le seul à avoir les yeux ouverts mais il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Peter sembla arriver à la même conclusion car il sourit avant d'attraper le menton de Stiles et d'unir leurs lèvres. L'adolescent posa sa main sur la joue rugueuse du loup-garou et lui rendit son baiser avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il voulait que Peter sache à quel point il s'était inquiété, à quel point il avait eu peur pour lui durant cette semaine. En retour, il ressentit le manque et le désespoir qu'avait enduré l'aîné depuis son bannissement.

Peter caressa la lèvre inférieure de Stiles qui entrouvrit la bouche en gémissant. Le loup-garou en profita pour pénétrer cet antre chaud qu'il redécouvrit avec ardeur.

Tout de Stiles lui avait manqué, sa voix, son odeur, sa chaleur, son goût. Et ce soir il reprenait tout.

Stiles croyait que son cœur allait s'envoler hors de sa poitrine tant il était heureux d'être ici à cet instant. Juste là, entre les bras de son loup.

L'aîné brisa leur baiser passionné et plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent. Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux et cœur contre cœur.

_C'est le bon moment, non? Pour lui dire..._

Stiles reposa son visage contre le cou de Peter tout en jouant avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.

_…Peut-être une autre fois dans un autre endroit..._

**-PS-**

Le lendemain matin, un ronflement sonore réveilla Peter en sursaut. Il regarda l'homme ivre mort qui en était à l'origine et grimaça lorsque son odorat fut agressé par les odeurs du fêtard.

_Quelle horreur! Il ne s'est pas lavé depuis combien de temps?_

Le loup-garou ferma les paupières pour essayer en vain de se rendormir. N'y arrivant pas, il chercha une occupation du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur Stiles. La tête de l'adolescent reposait sur ses genoux et il dormait à poings fermés.

Peter sourit en pensant à la confiance qu'il avait pour dormir sur un loup-garou en plein milieu d'une cellule de police.

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Naïf, inconscient et stupide. C'est du Stiles tout craché._

Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles qui marmonna dans son sommeil.

_Ça au moins, ça n'a pas changé._

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il caressa le visage assoupi de l'adolescent. Un pli soucieux vint barrer son front alors qu'il remarquait la fatigue de Stiles. C'était infime, difficile à voir pour un humain, mais facilement discernable pour lui. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'une discussion sérieuse à ce propos un de ces jours. Enfin pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était jour de fête.

Stiles bougea dans son sommeil et se coucha sur le dos. Son visage vint se loger contre le...ventre du loup-garou qui hoqueta avant de se figer. _Eh merde._

-Hmmm... Ma pizza...

Les épaules de Peter tressautèrent en silence alors qu'il se retenait de rire. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour le mettre dans des situations de ce genre. Finalement il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il éclata de rire.

L'hyperactif gémit de mécontentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les détenus restant se réveillèrent eux aussi en sursaut et de mauvaise humeur.

-Bonjour mon loup, dit Stiles en souriant.

Il bailla en s'asseyant à côté de Peter et regarda sa montre.

-Ils devraient bientôt nous relâcher, commenta-t-il en s'étirant longuement. J'ai hâte d'être hors d'ici.

-Moi aussi, répondit Peter qui était impatient de pouvoir enfin de comporter comme il le voulait avec Stiles.

_Je me demande comment ça va se passer avec Ben aujourd'hui._

Les deux mêmes policiers que la veille arrivèrent avec les clés signifiant leur liberté et Stiles se leva comme un ressort.

**-PS-**

Todd fut heureux d'arriver chez lui en début de matinée. Il détestait rester loin de son Bout du Monde trop longtemps et son petit séjour à l'hôpital l'y avait obligé. Son neveu, qui était venu le chercher, lui proposa d'aller se coucher pour économiser ses forces pendant encore un peu de temps.

-J'ai passé une éternité dans un lit, rétorqua le gérant de l'hôtel. Maintenant j'ai besoin de m'occuper de cet endroit.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit Ben en haussant les épaules. C'est toi le chef.

Todd vérifia le registre et ses papiers au comptoir d'accueil puis il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il manquait quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

-Où est Peter?

Ben allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, il en était certain.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Et voilà, une ou deux scènes bien guimauves et dégoulinantes de miel. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir écrit cette chose. Et sinon, je ne finis pas sur un cliffhanger cette fois pour préserver vos petits nerfs donc prenez cette marque de gentillesse en compte avant de me lancer des tomates/citrouilles et autres objets dangereux dans ma petite bouille. xD (message surtout adressé à Célaici et Lily2012 pour demain matin xD PAS LES CHATOUILLES! -oui, je vous parle dans toutes les fins de chapitres maintenant-) Sinon j'espère vraiment que ces retrouvailles ne vous ont pas trop déçu. :)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt !**


	19. de me mentir?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme! xD )

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Peter et Stiles se retrouvèrent seuls sous la pluie sur le parking du commissariat.

-On a l'air de deux glands.

L'adolescent se mit à rire et se colla contre le loup-garou pour avoir un peu de sa chaleur. Peter ouvrit sa veste afin d'y abriter l'humain qui s'y nicha avec joie.

-On va rentrer à pied?

-Je pense qu'on a pas le choix, répondit l'aîné en tenant Stiles par la taille. Ça va nous faire une sacrée trotte quand même.

Avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la sortie du parking, une vieille camionnette bien connue du bêta y entra. Le conducteur leur fit des appels de phares et les deux ex-prisonniers la rejoignirent au pas de course. Peter ouvrit la portière arrière et invita Stiles à entrer. Après une petite hésitation, l'adolescent monta à bord et le loup-garou le suivit en claquant la portière.

-Eh bien les jeunes? Sourit Todd en se tournant vers eux alors que Ben redémarrait docilement. Comment s'est passé votre nuit au frais?

-Merveilleusement bien, rétorqua ironiquement Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous vous êtes échappé de l'hôpital ou ils vous ont laissé sortir légalement?

-J'ai su trouver les mots, rit l'humain avant de poser son regard sur Stiles pour le détailler. Alors tu as retrouvé ta copine à ce que je vois p'tit gars.

-Quoi? Se vexa l'hyperactif en se décollant d'un coup du bêta. Je suis pas une fille!

-Comment...? Commença Peter surprit.

-Oh, tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas deviné que c'était un garçon? En plus si tu voulais me berner tu aurais au moins pu faire attention à ne pas utiliser le masculin quand on en parlait.

-Quoi...? J'ai fait ça?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas doué, se moqua Stiles en riant avec Todd.

-Vous vous liguez contre moi en plus? S'indigna Peter en regardant alternativement les deux humains.

**-PS-**

Stiles finit de sécher ses cheveux et enfila le pull que Peter lui avait prêté un peu plus tôt.

-Mais il est énorme!

Il ressortit de la chambre du bêta et ferma la porte avant de déambuler dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cuisine où se trouvaient Todd et le loup-garou. Ben devait sûrement être quelque part dans l'hôtel à ruminer contre Peter tout en préparant son départ de l'hôtel pour retourner chez lui.

Stiles trouva enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait depuis une dizaine de minutes et le gérant de l'établissement l'accueillit avec le sourire.

-Viens t'installer là Stiles, dit-il en désignant une chaise près de lui. Peter est partit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu as faim j'imagine, non?

-Oui, je meurs de faim. J'ai plus mangé depuis hier matin.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua le vieil homme. Vous ne dormez donc jamais vous deux?

-C'était une semaine inhabituelle, c'est tout. Mais il a dû vous en parler, non? Vous avez l'air de vous être bien rapprochés ces derniers jours.

-Oui, il m'en a parlé. Drôle d'histoire, n'est-ce pas? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de mes feuilletons télévisés.

-C'est moins drôle quand on le vit, grommela Stiles en faisant la moue.

Todd pesta intérieurement pour avoir blessé l'adolescent et une ambiance moins légère qu'avant s'installa dans la petite salle à manger. Stiles posa son visage contre sa main en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Merci énormément pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui, dit-il, Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer, dit Todd en balayant les remerciements d'un mouvement de main. Je n'allais pas laisser ce pauvre p'tit gars comme ça. En plus il me rend toute mon aide au centuple. Vraiment doué le p'tit Peter.

-N'est-ce pas? Approuva l'adolescent avec un sourire fier. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Le regard de Stiles se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il pensait au loup-garou. Son sourire niais amusa Todd qui n'en fit aucune remarque.

-Ah la jeunesse...

-Chaud devant, prévint Peter en arrivant dans la pièce avec un plateau rempli à ras-bord de nourriture.

**-PS-**

-Et donc... Quel âge as-tu petiot? Demanda Todd avec curiosité en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner.

-Euh...

L'adolescent lança un regard paniqué à Peter qui fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant son patron. _Merde. Il va le prendre comment?_

-Il y a un problème les jeunes?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, répondit Stiles en jouant nerveusement avec sa tasse. C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas... Enfin...euh...

-Majeur? Demanda Todd. Vous les accumulez vous savez?

Il se mit à rire. _Rien n'arrivera jamais à le choquer ou quoi? Je sais pas lequel est pire entre lui et Deaton..._

**-PS-**

-Je pense que vous voulez peut-être passer un peu de temps juste tous les deux, je me trompe? Commenta Todd après leur petit-déjeuner.

Il voyait bien les regards que se lançaient ''discrètement'' les deux tourtereaux et il décida qu'il était l'heure de les laisser se retrouver en privé.

Stiles lui répondit par un sourire gêné et Peter le tira hors de la pièce pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je veux connaître tous les détails de cette semaine, ordonna l'aîné en fermant la porte à double tour.

-Absolument tout? Demanda Stiles avec hésitation.

-Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher? Plaisanta Peter en s'installant confortablement sur le matelas.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui et l'adolescent vint s'y asseoir. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui raconter. Il risquait de faire une crise cardiaque en entendant certains détails. Surtout ceux incluant Isaac et Derek.

-Y a pas grand-chose à dire... Je t'ai cherché avec Scott toute la semaine et Deaton nous a aidé.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas tout. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Peter se redressa avec un petit sourire en coin et prit la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne pour entremêler leurs doigts.

-Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça, le taquina-t-il gentiment.

-Tais-toi, rétorqua Stiles qui sentait ses oreilles rougir. C'est trop embarrassant. Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là!

-Quels yeux?

-Ceux qui font que j'ai l'impression d'être une proie devant son prédateur.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que tu es, répliqua Peter contre son oreille.

-Je peux aussi être un prédateur quand je le veux, répondit l'adolescent en bombant le torse.

-Montre le moi alors, dit le loup-garou en se recouchant contre ses oreillers.

Un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres, Stiles enjamba les hanches du bêta pour s'y installer confortablement. Les mains de Peter se placèrent instinctivement sur les cuisses de part et d'autre de lui.

-Viens par là.

L'adolescent se pencha pour échanger un baiser enflammé avec l'adulte. Il caressa le torse du loup-garou avec envie et le pull de ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître. Ils avaient tellement besoin de ce contact pour se rassurer.

Peter remonta doucement ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Stiles, puis les passa sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos. Il les redescendit sur les côtes de l'adolescent et enfin sur son ventre.

La morsure de Stiles le prit au dépourvu ainsi que son gémissement de douleur. Il enleva immédiatement ses mains, ayant peur d'avoir blessé l'hyperactif par inadvertance.

-Stiles? Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait mal?

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le flanc à côté du loup-garou et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller en posant une de ses mains sur son ventre. Il avait complètement oublié les bleus très douloureux qu'Isaac lui avait fait à cet endroit précis quelques jours plus tôt.

-C'est bon, c'est rien. Ça va passer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Peter en voulant lever le vêtement pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts.

L'adolescent l'en empêcha en tirant son t-shirt vers le bas. Il préférait éviter d'avoir à expliquer l'origine de ses nombreuses blessures.

Peter prit un air soupçonneux et enleva les mains de l'hyperactif pour les emprisonner entre les siennes au-dessus de la tête de Stiles. Il put enfin voir ce que le plus jeune essayait vainement de lui cacher et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

_Oh mon Dieu. Quand est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire ça?_

Stiles sembla comprendre son regard et paniqua. C'est-à-dire qu'il commença à tout déballer à un très haut débit de parole.

-Hey mais ce n'est pas toi, hein? C'est juste que j'ai pas su garder mon sang froid alors que j'aurais dû. C'est vrai ça! Je suis pas le genre à déclencher une bagarre mais j'étais vraiment fatigué à cause du manque de sommeil et du stress donc j'ai vite pété un câble. Je te jure que je ne recommencerai plus! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Les bleus disparaîtront bientôt comme par magie et je serai de nouveau tout beau tout neuf pour ton plus grand plaisir. Mais en attendant j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et il n'avait qu'à ne pas me dire ça! Les seules insultes auxquelles je réponds c'est bien celles sur ma mère et là il est allé trop loin. Je comprends pas comment il a fait pour me sortir un truc comme ça alors qu'il n'a plus sa mère non plus d'ailleurs. Enfin il devait vraiment être très énervé à cause de ma dispute avec Derek. Mais c'est pas une raison! Cet idiot d'Alpha n'avait qu'à ne pas te bannir comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Et moi ses états d'âmes ils me passent carrément un kilomètre au-dessus de la tête. Alors qu'Isaac s'énerve comme ça pour son Alpha, OK. Mais s'il ne cherche même pas à connaître la vérité, non... Bref... Euh... Merde.

-T'as fini, c'est bon? Demanda Peter qui sentait un mal de crâne monstre arriver après cette tirade interminable et incompréhensible.

Stiles ne put rien répondre alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-Si j'ai bien compris, commença le bêta en relâchant lentement les poignets de l'adolescent, c'est Isaac qui t'a fait ça?

-Je l'ai frappé en premier, avoua l'humain piteusement en détournant les yeux.

-Il est venu te provoquer, non?

-Il m'a fait des reproches et je n'ai pas répondu. Enfin pas tout de suite.

-Il a parlé de ta mère, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Je ne sais plus, mentit Stiles toujours sans regarder Peter.

-Dis-moi.

-A quoi ça t'avancerait?

-Savoir combien de fois je le frapperai la prochaine fois que je le reverrais.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler, il ne voulait pas leur créer encore plus de problèmes avec la meute de Derek.

-Stiles.

-Retourne pleurnicher dans les jupes de ta mère, marmonna l'hyperactif faiblement.

-Si un jour je revois Isaac je le tue, grogna le loup-garou en faisant briller brièvement ses yeux pour appuyer son avertissement.

Stiles frissonna en se mâchonnant l'intérieur des joues. Mieux valait ne rien ajouter. Un loup-garou en colère est un loup-garou dangereux.

-Et j'imagine que tes mains n'étaient pas un accident non plus.

L'humain secoua la tête négativement.

La colère sourde de Peter contrasta avec l'infinie délicatesse dont il fit preuve en prenant les mains bandées de l'adolescent entre les siennes. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'on avait osé être violent avec Stiles. Il était sacré. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher.

Il grogna et sentit une colère sourde poindre en lui mais il la contrôla. Stiles n'en était pas à l'origine, il n'avait pas besoin de la supporter. Son loup se calma d'un seul coup. Peter parut surprit et l'adolescent sous lui le regarda interrogativement.

_C'est la première fois que je reprends le contrôle si vite et... facilement._

-Peter?

Le loup-garou sourit comme un bienheureux et déposa une myriade de baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il était tellement heureux! Il redevenait comme avant sa rupture avec Rose neuf ans auparavant. Un bêta normal qui savait se contrôler et qui ne risquait pas de blesser Stiles.

L'adolescent observa et profita de son manège en attendant l'explication du loup-garou quant à sa soudaine bonne humeur. Frustré de ne pas comprendre, il posa deux doigts sur la bouche quémandeuse de Peter.

-Tu m'expliques? Demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

-Je guéris.

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'humain, il précisa sa pensée.

-Je parle de mes petits problèmes de contrôle.

-Mais c'était quoi alors le moyen de te guérir?

-Toi.

-Moi? Je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que Deaton se fera une joie de tout t'expliquer, répliqua Peter. Pour l'instant il y a plus important. Je viens de me souvenir que tu as parlé d'une dispute avec Derek, non?

Stiles déglutit bruyamment.

**-PS-**

Finalement, Stiles raconta sa semaine entière et dans tous les détails à Peter qui se promis de faire regretter Isaac et Derek pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il fut peiné d'apprendre la dégradation de la relation entre le shérif et son fils mais Stiles le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait arranger ça pendant la semaine qui venait.

L'hyperactif passa sa journée au Bout du Monde et sympathisa avec Todd alors que Ben les évitait le plus possible. Puis vint l'heure de retourner à Beacon Hills. Au plus grand malheur du couple fraîchement réuni.

-Je reviendrai dès que possible, promis Stiles. Et je t'appellerai tous les soirs.

-J'espère bien, répondit Peter avec un sourire triste.

-On ira voir Deaton pour qu'il nous aide à trouver un moyen de te libérer de ton bannissement. Au pire, je harcèlerai Derek pour qu'il nous aide aussi.

-Non, ne t'approche plus de lui, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il est dangereux.

-Je verrai bien, dit l'adolescent évasivement. Tu veux que je te ramène certaines de tes affaires?

-Ce serait très aimable de ta part.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Stiles ne voulait pas partir. Peter voulait le garder pour lui.

-Je veux rester ici.

-Tu ne peux pas Stiles. Tu dois rentrer chez toi.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Le loup-garou l'embrassa pour l'encourager puis Todd vint le saluer lui aussi.

-Reviens quand tu veux petiot. T'es ici chez toi.

Stiles lui sourit et enfila son casque.

-Prenez bien soin de cet idiot pendant mon absence.

-Bien sûr.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. _Ils sont vraiment de mèche en fait._

-Et promis, je m'achète un nouveau portable.

-Et change de sonnerie par la même occasion, plaisanta Peter.

-Bonne idée! S'enthousiasma Stiles en souriant. Portez-vous bien tous les deux.

Il démarra et prit la route pour rentrer chez lui.

-Il m'a l'air d'être un bon p'tit.

Peter hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis il se tourna légèrement vers Todd.

-Comment allez vous? Ce n'était rien de grave, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, non. Bien sûr que non, dit le vieil homme en offrant un immense sourire au loup-garou. Tout va bien.

**-PS-**

Stiles gara le scooter devant la maison de son meilleur ami et en descendit avant d'aller sonner à la porte. Il voulait savoir comment s'était passé son week-end avec les problèmes qu'ils avaient causés.

Personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il sonna une nouvelle fois sans résultat. L'hyperactif regarda par toutes les fenêtres mais n'aperçut aucune lumière. Il escalada le mur à l'arrière de la maison qui menait à la chambre de son meilleur ami mais la chambre était vide.

-Il doit être avec Allison.

Stiles quitta le quartier et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

**-PS-**

-Je suis de retour! S'exclama Stiles en ouvrant la porte d'entrée en grand. Papa?

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Papa?

Stiles se rendit dans le salon, vide. Alors il alla dans la cuisine. Personne. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et monta dans la chambre de son père.

-Papa? Pas là non plus.

Il vérifia dans la salle de bain mais elle était vide.

-Y a peut-être eu un nouveau meurtre.

Il alla surfer sur le net à la recherche d'informations sur le bannissement jusque tard dans la nuit mais la fatigue eut vite raison de lui et il alla se coucher sans que son père ne donne signe de vie.

**-PS-**

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il était prêt pour sa journée de cours.

Il se prépara comme à son habitude et descendit à la cuisine où il trouva son père.

-Bonjour papa! Comment ça va? Tu as passé un bon week-end? Du nouveau sur l'affaire? Est-ce que j'aurais droit à ma Jeep cette semaine?

-Wow wow wow, laisse-moi le temps de respirer entre deux questions, s'amusa le shérif. Qu'est-ce que Scott t'a fait ce week-end pour te requinquer à ce point?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, rétorqua l'adolescent en se servant un bol de céréales. Alors?

-Je te rends ta Jeep.

Stiles fit une mini danse de la joie derrière son père et faillit renverser son petit-déjeuner par terre.

-Par contre ton couvre-feu tiens toujours.

-Mais-

-Sauf que maintenant il concerne tous les lycéens de Beacon Hills. Et tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par-

-Va en cours.

Le shérif lui lança les clés de sa Jeep et Stiles oublia immédiatement sa question. Il retrouvait sa liberté. Un peu tard mais il la retrouvait quand même et ça lui faisait du bien. Maintenant il allait pouvoir rendre visite à Peter quand il le voudrait.

**-PS-**

Stiles arriva en retard comme son père l'avait prédit. Il toqua à la porte de sa salle de classe et son professeur l'invita à entrer.

-Désolé pour mon retard, panne de réveil, mentit Stiles avec un immense sourire.

Le professeur l'invita à s'installer et l'hyperactif s'assit avec joie près de son meilleur ami. Au contraire de lui, Scott semblait plutôt morose et torturé.

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Chuchota Stiles en lançant un regard inquiet au bêta.

Scott le regarda et sourit très faiblement en le voyant de si bonne humeur.

-C'est rien. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Comment ça s'est passé? J'imagine que t'as retrouvé Peter vu la tête que tu fais.

-Ouais! On a passé la nuit en prison, ajouta l'humain les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Mais je raconterai tout ça après.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil à Lydia et Jackson. Il les retrouva quelques places plus loin qui l'observaient aussi. Il leva un pouce dans leur direction avec un grand sourire auquel répondit vaguement la jeune fille. Jackson se contenta de hocher la tête mais il semblait rassuré que Stiles ai retrouvé Peter.

**-PS-**

Stiles commença à sévèrement s'inquiéter quand il remarqua que Boyd et Erica avaient la même tête angoissée que son meilleur ami. Ensuite, il ne mit pas très longtemps à voir qu'Isaac n'était pas là.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe? Demanda l'humain à Scott.

-Je t'en parlerai après.

-Scottie...

-Après.

Stiles se tut tout le reste du cours. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

**-PS-**

Stiles, Scott, Lydia et Jackson s'assirent à une table légèrement en retrait des autres pour ne pas être dérangés pendant leur discussion autour de leur déjeuner.

-Bon, vous me racontez? Demanda l'hyperactif frustré de ne pas être au courant de ce qui tracassait son meilleur ami.

-Isaac est à l'hôpital, lâcha Scott du but-au-blanc.

-Quoi? Que s'est-il passé?

-Ça s'est passé après ton départ...

_Deux jours plus tôt, Beacon Hills, Clinique vétérinaire._

-Prends ma bécane, dit Scott en tendant ses clés à son meilleur ami. Fonce. On fait le reste.

Stiles le serra dans ses bras et courut vers le scooter du bêta. Derek voulut l'arrêter mais Jackson le plaqua au sol pendant que l'hyperactif démarrait. Le blond se fit éjecter dans les airs et vint s'écraser aux pieds de Scott.

-Où est-il parti? Demanda Derek en fixant les trois adolescents.

-Il est parti retrouver Peter, répondit Scott en regardant l'Alpha méchamment. Et tu n'y peux rien.

Derek grogna en direction du bêta et voulu faire demi-tour pour rattraper Stiles qui était déjà loin. Scott l'en empêcha en lui barrant le passage. Il essaya de frapper l'aîné au visage mais il fut esquivé et blessé au bras.

Derek le jeta contre un arbre et Jackson l'attaqua par derrière. Il s'agrippa à son dos en lui griffant les épaules et l'Alpha rugit de colère. Il plaqua l'adolescent au sol et le maintint par la gorge. Le bêta hoqueta quand les griffes acérées de l'aîné entrèrent dans la peau sensible de son cou.

Lydia cria et se précipita à l'extérieur sans que Deaton n'ai pu la retenir. Derek grogna en direction de l'humaine qui s'arrêta net dans sa course. Le vétérinaire essaya de la faire rentrer pour qu'elle soit de nouveau protégée par le sorbier présent dans la clinique mais elle lui résista.

Jackson hoqueta en se débattant contre la prise de son ancien mentor. Il battit des pieds dans le vide et Lydia retint un cri d'horreur en voyant son visage prendre une couleur peu naturelle alors qu'il redevenait humain.

-Scott! Supplia-t-elle, fais quelque chose!

Le bêta se releva en chancelant et courut vers Derek pour lui faire lâcher prise. L'Alpha brisa le bras qui voulait l'attaquer et Scott recula en gémissant de douleur.

Il regarda Derek et vit que quelque chose était en train de changer en lui. Scott vit avec horreur que le plus jeune des Hale changeait lentement de forme.

-On dirait... marmonna-t-il ébahit.

-Scott, il va le tuer! Cria Lydia depuis le pas de la porte où Deaton avait réussi à l'emmener pour la protéger.

-Merde, jura le vétérinaire.

Jackson se débattait de moins en moins. Bientôt ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et il devint amorphe. Lydia, tremblante de tous ses membres, appela son petit-ami à plusieurs reprises en espérant recevoir un signe venant du blond.

-Derek! S'écria Scott en s'approchant prudemment de l'Alpha. Tu perds la raison! Lâche-le! Tu deviens comme Peter, ne fais pas ça!

En effet, Derek ressemblait de plus en plus à Peter lorsqu'il était encore Alpha un an auparavant. Au même instant, Isaac, Erica et Boyd arrivèrent paniqués à l'extrême. Ils regardèrent leur Alpha, choqués par son nouveau physique hors norme.

-Derek? Appela Isaac d'une voix blanche. C'est toi?

-Ne vous approchez pas! S'exclama Deaton. Il ne sait plus qui vous êtes, il peut vous tuer à n'importe quel moment!

Isaac continua à s'approcher de son tuteur malgré les avertissements et ses deux amis tentèrent vainement de le retenir.

L'Alpha lâcha Jackson qui s'affala à ses pieds. Trois grandes enjambées lui suffirent pour atteindre son premier bêta et il l'attrapa par la nuque. Scott se précipita à la suite de Derek et sa proie mais l'Alpha l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Isaac se débattit mais ne put se libérer.

-Derek! C'est moi! Isaac!

Deaton, qui s'était précipité vers Jackson, vérifia son pouls. Rien. Pas un battement.

-Jackson! Jackson! Cria Lydia en tombant à genoux près de son petit-ami. Faites quelque chose!

Le vétérinaire entreprit de commencer un massage cardiaque tout en donnant des instructions à l'adolescente pour qu'elle cherche son défibrillateur.

Plus loin, Derek tenait toujours Isaac par la gorge. Il souleva l'adolescent qui s'accrocha désespérément au bras désormais presque entièrement noir.

-Derek, supplia le blond en regardant droit dans les yeux carmin.

L'Alpha le relâcha et le bêta soupira de soulagement.

Avant de sentir cinq griffes lui perforer l'abdomen.

Erica, Boyd et Scott accoururent en criant alors que le corps de leur camarade tombait.

La bête féroce qui leur faisait face baissa lentement la tête vers sa victime et poussa un cri. Un fumigène atterrit aux pieds de l'Alpha et les trois bêtas se stoppèrent. Le bras toujours levé en position de tir, Lydia resta figée, haletante et pétrifiée par la peur.

Une silhouette se dessina à travers la fumée et les quatre adolescents plissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir qui arrivait. Derek apparut bientôt nettement à leur vue et Erica cria alors que Boyd et Scott fermaient les yeux.

La louve se releva et trébucha en voulant courir vers son Alpha. Elle reprit son équilibre et se précipita vers Derek qui ne lâchait plus son bêta du regard. Isaac reposait dans ses bras. Inerte.

Erica arriva devant l'aîné et posa sa main sur la joue du bêta. Elle pleura en sentant le souffle, bien que faible, d'Isaac contre sa main.

Deaton lança un autre électrochoc dans la poitrine de Jackson. A côté du corps inconscient, Lydia agrippait la main du loup-garou de toutes ses forces en priant pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Le vétérinaire se prépara pour envoyer une autre décharge à la victime et il ordonna à Scott d'aller appeler les secours. Le bêta partit sans demander son reste à l'intérieur de la clinique.

Deaton plaqua ses deux appareils sur la poitrine nue du blond qui prit une brusque inspiration. Il toussa plusieurs fois et Lydia le prit dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Je te déteste, je te déteste...

Deaton recula pour les laisser entre eux. Jackson rendit son étreinte à l'humaine et la serra contre lui pour la consoler.

Derek tomba à genoux en tenant toujours le corps inconscient et blessé de son premier bêta. Son premier louveteau. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait failli le tuer. Il se transformait en monstre.

Boyd s'approcha d'eux et prit Erica contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

_Deux jours plus tard, Beacon Hills, Réfectoire du lycée._

-Ensuite ton père est arrivé. Il était furieux, expliqua Scott à voix basse. Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose mais il ne peut rien prouver. Les enquêteurs ont conclu qu'Isaac a été attaqué par une bête sauvage...

-Et maintenant? Demanda faiblement Stiles. Où est-il?

-A l'hôpital. Il est dans le coma.

-Mais c'est un loup-garou, il devrait guérir, non? Répliqua l'hyperactif.

-Deaton nous a expliqué que c'était psychologique, répondit Lydia. Comme ses blessures ont été faites dans un contexte traumatisant il ne veut pas guérir. Et en plus Derek est son Alpha et ce qui s'approche le plus d'une famille pour lui donc...

-Et pour Boyd et Erica?

-Ils ont peur de Derek mais ils n'ont pas quitté sa meute... Pour l'instant, conclu l'humaine en repoussant son assiette. A leur place je l'aurais fait. Il me fait peur.

-S'il a effectivement prit la même forme que Peter il y a un an, je peux te comprendre.

-Tout s'est passé si vite, murmura Scott en baissant la tête. Je n'ai rien compris...

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur leur petit groupe. Ils étaient condamnés à toujours vivre d'autres drames. Chaque année qui passait amenait son lot de problèmes et de souffrances. Il fallait qu'ils vivent avec.

-«Nous informons les élèves mineurs qu'un couvre-feu sera effectif à partir de 19h. Je répète...»

Les quatre lycéens soupirèrent de concert.

-Il a toujours pas comprit que ça servait à rien, dit Stiles.

-Il est quand même bouché ton père, non? Le railla Jackson.

L'hyperactif lança sa petite cuillère sur le loup-garou en représailles.

-Je t'ai sonné toi? Espèce de cabillaud pourri!

-On appelle ça une morue Stiles, commenta Lydia avec un petit sourire.

-C'est pareil! Il pue ce mec!

-Hey! S'offusqua le bêta. Je mets du bon parfum moi au moins! Pas comme toi.

-Tiens, remarqua Scott surprit. En fait c'est pas le même que d'habitude. Comment ça se fait?

-C'est sûrement celui de Peter, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Si t'en as mis tu devrais être sûr, non? Commenta le bêta. A moins que...

Il pâlit et Jackson s'étouffa discrètement derrière sa main.

-Oh mec, pas ça, gémit Scott pitoyablement. Me dis pas que c'est parce que vous...

-Tu vas pas encore recommencer avec ça!

-Je suis sûre qu'ils se sont bécotés pendant DES HEURES, ajouta Lydia avec un rictus coquin. Et peut-être même plus.

Jackson et Scott tirèrent la langue en même temps de dégoût et s'éloignèrent d'eux pour discuter de crosse et oublier ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Ça t'amuse en fait de faire ça, fit Stiles avec un regard amusé en direction de l'adolescente.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit Lydia sur le même ton.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Bon, voili voilou. Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire ce soir donc je ne vais dire qu'un seul et unique mot: Moutons. (Vous comprendrez plus tard xD (oui, oui, j'aime me faire des délires toute seule (et oui c'est bizarre (mais c'est pas grave, hein? (Bon, je vais peut-être fermer toutes ces parenthèses maintenant xD)))))**

**Merci à Heobs-so et Kat à qui je ne peux pas répondre :)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	20. de t'éloigner de moi?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-YEAH!

Le cri de Stiles résonna dans tout le couloir et Scott rit en voyant les regards choqués des autres étudiants.

-Franchement, dit Stiles en reprenant son calme, qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'un prof absent? Je vais pouvoir aller voir Peter du coup.

-Tu devrais aussi te débrouiller pour avoir un portable. Ça me rassurerait de pouvoir te contacter.

-Ouais, je vais me débrouiller avec mon opérateur pour avoir un portable gratos... Hey! Mais je vais aussi convaincre Peter d'en avoir un. Comme ça je pourrai lui envoyer des messages coch-

-Un mot de plus et je te jette par la fenêtre.

-On est au premier étage, chantonna l'hyperactif moqueur.

-Rectification. Je te tire jusqu'au toit puis je te jette violemment dans le vide.

-Même pas cap, rétorqua l'humain en courant joyeusement dans le couloir pour quitter le lycée. A demain!

Le bêta le salua de loin et sourit. Il était heureux que son meilleur ami aille mieux. Maintenant c'était son tour de s'occuper de ses problèmes de cœur. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Allison.

**-PS-**

Stiles ressortit du magasin d'électronique en souriant. Il se sentait nettement moins... nu avec un portable en poche. Il admira sa nouvelle acquisition et vérifia l'heure. Il avait encore largement le temps d'aller rendre visite à Peter et de rentrer chez lui dans les temps.

Il décida tout d'abord de passer chez le loup-garou pour lui emporter quelques affaires. Pour cela, il dû marchander avec monsieur Rodriguez pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que l'homme accepte de lui ouvrir pour que l'adolescent lui lâche la grappe.

Stiles rassembla tout ce que Peter lui avait demandé et s'en alla comme un voleur.

**-PS-**

-Helloooo! S'exclama Stiles en entrant dans le hall d'accueil du Bout du Monde quinze minutes plus tard.

-Oh petiot. Déjà de retour? Dit Todd depuis son bureau. Qu'est-ce que tu nous amène là?

-Des affaires du grognon. Il est où?

-Allé faire des courses. Tu peux poser tout ça dans sa chambre si tu veux.

-Merci, fit l'adolescent en prenant la clé que l'homme lui tendait. Ah, je viens de penser à un truc.

Todd lui lança un regard interrogatif alors que Stiles se penchait comme pour dire un secret.

-Si un jour, par le plus grand des hasards, il fait une bêtise, dites-lui ''tut''. Je vous en serai très reconnaissant.

Le vieil homme ne chercha pas à comprendre et sourit derrière ses lunettes en acceptant.

**-PS-**

-Salut beau gosse ténébreux comme Scott un jour de grippe, salua Stiles couché de tout son long sur le lit de Peter.

-Le début était plutôt flatteur mais le reste je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, rétorqua le loup-garou en se penchant pour embrasser doucement l'adolescent. Pourquoi un jour de grippe?

-C'est une des choses les plus amusante que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, répondit Stiles qui semblait se remémorer d'agréables souvenirs. Dommage qu'il ne puisse plus tomber malade maintenant. C'était vraiment mon attraction de l'hiver.

-Tu es cruel, répliqua Peter en souriant.

-Je suis un vilain garçon. Viens me punir.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. _C'était prévisible._

Il vint embrasser l'adolescent qui semblait plutôt entreprenant aujourd'hui. Peter se laissa aller à ce jeu pendant plusieurs minutes puis prit la décision d'arrêter avant de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Stiles grogna de frustration lorsque Peter arrêta de l'embrasser et se décolla de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda l'adolescent frustré.

-Tu n'auras rien tant que tu seras blessé, répondit l'aîné en s'asseyant.

-Quoi? Mais c'est pas juste!

Peter sourit un peu plus et attira l'hyperactif par la taille.

-Ce n'est pas négociable.

-Et après c'est moi qui suis cruel?

Le loup-garou cacha ses véritables sentiments derrière un sourire charmeur. Il n'était pas prêt à franchir le pas avec l'adolescent. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas le blesser à cause de son loup et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas garder son calme face à un Stiles trop entreprenant. _Je le désire trop pour rester maître de moi. Il faudrait que je demande peut-être à Deaton... Quoi que... Beurk... Je vais pas parler de sexe avec lui!_

**-PS-**

Stiles passa son après-midi entière avec le loup-garou qui cachait tant bien que mal son malaise. Peter n'en pouvait plus de voir l'adolescent et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Chaque geste, mimique, parole de l'humain lui donnait envie de le faire sien mais sa raison le poussait à retarder ce moment tant attendu. Il tenait trop à Stiles pour le blesser.

L'hyperactif resta aussi longtemps que possible mais le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il devait être chez lui avant pour ne pas -encore- énerver son père.

-A demain mon loup!

-A demain.

**-PS-**

-Alors fiston? Comment s'est passé ta journée?

-C'était magique, répondit Stiles en souriant niaisement. J'ai des devoirs, tu m'appelles pour le dîner?

L'adolescent n'attendit pas de réponse venant de son père et ne remarqua pas que ce dernier s'était figé.

-C'est louche. Je rêve ou il a l'air amoureux?

Le shérif resta encore quelques instants à réfléchir.

-Une fois c'est un incident.

**-PS-**

Boyd et Erica rentrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre 107 de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills pour y voir leur ami. Ils trouvèrent Derek endormi au chevet d'Isaac et qui tenait la main de l'adolescent entre les siennes. L'Alpha ne quittait plus la chambre depuis samedi au plus grand damne de l'équipe médicale qui s'occupait du jeune patient.

Boyd prit le blouson de cuir de Derek qui était accroché près de la porte et le déposa sur les épaules de son Alpha.

-Rentrons.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et les deux bêtas repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

**-PS-**

-Il faudrait qu'on se concentre de nouveau sur les hybrides, déclara Lydia le lendemain midi. Peter a dit qu'ils seraient prêts avant janvier et on est quand même presque à la mi-décembre.

-Ouais, on devrait se bouger un peu, confirma Stiles. Sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes. En plus il y a eu deux nouvelles victimes la nuit dernière.

-On pourrait demander à Peter, ajouta Scott. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ces bestioles la dernière fois. T'as son numéro, non?

-On pourrait aussi aller directement là-bas pour lui parler, proposa Jackson l'air de rien.

-Euh...

Stiles hésita à donner son accord. Il aurait bien voulu avoir son loup-garou pour lui tout seul ce soir aussi. Mais bon, c'était un cas de force majeure.

-OK. Ce soir je vous emmènerai.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais monter dans cette horreur que tu appelles voiture? Rétorqua Jackson.

-Je vous guiderai, rectifia Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça me va.

-Alors c'est réglé. Ce soir on va tous squatter chez Peter, lâcha Jackson.

-En même temps on pourra essayer de trouver s'il y a une solution pour libérer Peter de son bannissement, enchaîna l'hyperactif. Deaton-

-Est en train de faire des recherches, l'interrompis Scott. Il m'a promis qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour trouver une solution. On n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Il s'en occupe.

-Et bien, ça fait du bien de voir que tout s'arrange, dit Stiles avec soulagement.

**-PS-**

Peter examina son tout nouveau portable sous toutes les coutures. Rien que le fait d'avoir ce bijou de la technologie dans les mains le rendait heureux. Il avait toujours aimé les nouvelles technologies contrairement à son neveu qui ne savait même pas s'en servir. Son époque en tant qu'Alpha lui manquait surtout pour ça. Maintenant il n'avait plus vraiment le temps ni les moyens de faire vivre sa passion mais ça changerait sûrement dans les jours à venir.

La première personne qu'il avait appelé après l'acquisition de l'appareil était son notaire. Ce dernier s'était d'abord inquiété de ne plus l'avoir vu durant la semaine passée et Peter le rassura avant de lui demander un rendez-vous.

Son dossier était prêt et il serait bientôt un homme libre et indépendant. Il retrouverait son identité, son permis de conduire, son argent et tout ce qui s'en suit. Le lendemain il recevrait un certificat et toutes ces semaines de tests et de contrôles allaient payer.

**-PS-**

-Je déteste les maths, marmonna Scott en mordillant le bout de son stylo. C'est trop chiant.

Le loup-garou regarda brièvement son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils en le voyant sourire en lisant son cours.

-Comment tu fais pour sourire alors qu'on est en train de faire des maths?

Stiles lui jeta un petit regard taquin et son sourire malicieux s'élargit.

-Qui te dit que je fais des maths?

Le bêta se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce que l'humain faisait et il aperçut un éclat brillant.

-Tu discutes avec Peter?

L'hyperactif sourit un peu plus sans répondre.

-J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux...

Stiles lui accorda un peu plus d'attention et délaissa son téléphone un instant.

-Cherche pas à comprendre.

-Mais c'est bizarre.

Le regard de l'humain devint bien moins joyeux et il détourna la tête sans rien ajouter. Scott se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait fait une boulette.

-Hey, mais c'est pas grave, hein? Tant que t'es heureux je le suis aussi. Et puis je m'y ferai au bout d'un moment.

-Tu n'es pas obligé si ça te dégoûte, répondit Stiles à mi-voix en gardant son regard rivé sur son écran.

-J'ai pas dit ça, soupira le loup-garou. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué. M'en veux pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu crois vraiment que je le pourrais après toute l'aide que tu m'as donné pour le retrouver? Si tu étais contre tu n'aurais jamais fait tout ça.

-Messieurs Stilinski et McCall pourraient-ils répéter ce que je viens de dire?

-Oups.

**-PS-**

Lydia sourit en voyant l'air heureux qui ne voulait plus quitter Stiles à l'autre bout de la classe. Elle était vraiment contente que les événements prennent cette tournure et qu'ils se rapprochent. Bien sûr il y avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire mais ils y arriveraient avec le temps. Elle en était sûre.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demanda Jackson qui cherchait n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire ses exercices.

-Je suis heureuse, c'est tout.

Le loup-garou regarda dans la même direction que sa petite-amie et grimaça en voyant Scott et Stiles.

-Ils sont stupides.

Lydia se pinça les lèvres.

-Alors tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux, non?

Jackson s'étouffa.

-Tu vois? T'es pas mieux. Tu devrais faire ami-ami avec Scott. Vous en êtes au même stade. Pendant ce temps moi je vais avoir des discussions intelligentes avec Stiles.

-Moi aussi je sais tenir des conversations intelligentes.

-Ah oui? J'aimerais bien voir ça, rétorqua l'adolescente avec un sourire. Tu ne tiendrais pas une minute avec Stiles et moi.

Jackson plissa les yeux en direction de l'hyperactif.

-Si ça continu je vais être jaloux.

-Pff...

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas une seule seconde son petit-ami.

**-PS-**

Peter soupira pour la cinquième fois en une minute et Todd commençait doucement à perdre patience.

-Quel est le problème?

Le loup-garou sursauta et lâcha son balai.

-Je n'ai pas de problème, mentit le bêta en ramassant son outil. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

-Tu as l'air contrarié. Il n'y a quand même pas déjà de l'eau dans le gaz entre le petiot et toi, si?

-Pas du tout. C'est n'est pas lui le problème. C'est moi.

L'humain poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en roulant des yeux.

-Tu recommences à voir des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. Tu étais malheureux lorsqu'il n'était pas là et maintenant tu es encore malheureux alors qu'il est là. Faudrait savoir.

-Je suis un homme, rétorqua Peter, j'ai beaucoup de défauts.

-Sur ce coup tu ressembles à une femme, plaisanta Todd.

Peter plissa les yeux, vexé.

**-PS-**

-Il habite vraiment dans cet endroit? Demanda Jackson en observant l'enseigne du Bout du Monde. Je m'attendais à... mieux.

Personne ne lui prêta attention et les trois autres adolescents entrèrent à l'abri de la fine pluie qui tombait sur la ville.

-Hey petiot, je crois que tu devrais aller voir le p'tit gars. Il a l'air contrarié. Tiens, t'as ramené d'autres petiots? Bientôt il n'y aura plus de place pour accueillir autant de monde.

-On a besoin de la science de Peter, dit l'hyperactif. Il est dans sa chambre?

-Oui, il voulait être un peu seul. Par contre je pense que vous serez un peu à l'étroit là-bas. Vous pouvez aller dans mon salon si vous voulez. Ce sera plus confortable.

Stiles remercia l'homme et partit en trottinant à la recherche de Peter pendant que Todd s'occupait des trois autres adolescents. Il oublia de toquer et entra brusquement dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

-Salut!

Peter quitta le paysage des yeux et fixa son attention sur l'adolescent. Il inspira profondément et se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

_Courage._

-Je t'ai apporté de la visite. T'es content? S'exclama Stiles gaiement en attrapant les manches de l'aîné pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Tout dépend du visiteur, répondit Peter qui craignait le pire.

-Ta nouvelle meute, se réjouit l'humain en le tirant vers la porte. Ils nous attendent dans le salon de Todd.

Peter se stoppa net et l'hyperactif eut beau tirer, il ne réussit pas à le faire bouger d'un pouce.

-Peter? Il y a un problème?

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Hein? Allez, tu ne vas pas faire ton timide maintenant. Ils ne vont pas te manger.

-Je ne veux pas les voir.

-Pourquoi? C'est grâce à eux que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Ils sont de notre côté.

-Ou alors juste du tien, rétorqua le loup-garou amèrement. Peut-être même juste contre Derek.

-Tu ne le sauras pas si tu restes seul dans ton coin. En plus c'est même pas moi qui ai proposé de venir. C'est Jackson qui voulait.

-Et si c'était Derek qui lui avait demandé de trouver où je suis? Pour ensuite me poignarder dans le dos...

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en observant les yeux tristes de l'adulte.

-Il faut que tu réapprennes à faire confiance aux autres. Derek t'as trahi mais il ne faut pas en faire une généralité. Des personnes s'inquiètent pour toi.

-Tu crois vraiment que Scott, Lydia ou Jackson s'inquiètent pour moi? Répliqua Peter sombrement. Tu me parais bien optimiste.

-Le mieux ce serait de vérifier, tu ne crois pas?

Encore réticent, le loup-garou ne répondit rien. Stiles décida de terminer ses encouragements avec son atout suprême. Il réduisit la distance entre eux et joignit ses lèvres à celles de Peter. La pression resta chaste et légère puis Stiles se sépara lentement de l'aîné en le regardant dans les yeux.

-On y va?

Peter soupira discrètement et hocha la tête. Mieux valait profiter de la méthode douce.

_De toute façon il arrivera à me faire y aller._

**-PS-**

-Vous avez mis longtemps dis donc, commenta Scott lorsque le couple arriva dans le salon.

Stiles tira la langue à son meilleur ami et fit mine d'aller s'asseoir tout en gardant la main de Peter prisonnière de la sienne. Le loup-garou hésitait à entrer.

_Le regard de Lydia est vraiment... Comme je l'imaginais. Je ferais mieux de ne pas la taquiner si je ne veux pas créer de problèmes._

Il n'osa même plus croiser le regard de quiconque après celui de l'humaine et voulu faire marche arrière. Stiles resserra ses doigts contre les siens et lui lança un regard inquiet. L'adulte désigna discrètement Lydia du menton et l'adolescent comprit. Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers les trois autres.

-On revient dans deux secondes.

Il fit sortir Peter sous les regards d'incompréhension de Scott, Jackson et Lydia avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

-Il faut que tu leur dises la vérité, chuchota Stiles. Je suis sûr que ça ira beaucoup mieux après.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me justifier auprès d'eux. Ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Mais pourquoi? Ça arrangera tout!

-Je ne veux pas passer pour un faible.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et prit un air sévère.

-Vas-y!

-Non.

-Si je te dis!

-J'ai dit que non!

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Scott embêté.

-Vous savez, on entend tout. Si Peter a quelque chose à nous dire, qu'il le dise. Mais les deux autres commencent à s'impatienter.

-Et bien qu'ils déga-

L'hyperactif maintint sa main contre la bouche du loup-garou et sourit à son ami.

-On s'est mis d'accord pour vous dire la vérité. N'est-ce pas mon lapin?

Peter ouvrit de grand yeux et fit mine de mordre la main de l'adolescent qui la retira à temps.

-Plus jamais de surnom comme ça, grogna l'aîné.

-Alors en échange tu fais ce qu'on a dit.

-OK.

**-PS-**

-Alors ce n'était pas vraiment toi? Demanda Scott incertain. C'est... bizarre.

Stiles le remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir dit qu'il n'y croyait pas et pria pour que les deux autres comprennent eux aussi.

Il regarda Jackson et vit que celui-ci paraissait satisfait. Peter le vit également et échangea un regard avec le blond. _Lui me croit! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me croirait lui. C'est tellement agréable._

-Je n'y crois pas, affirma Lydia avec force et conviction en croisant les bras. C'est trop gros pour que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Scott semblait prit entre deux feux. Son ancien point de vue et ses sentiments rancuniers le faisaient pencher vers l'avis de Lydia mais sa raison et sa confiance en l'avis de Stiles l'entraînait vers l'inverse. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Est-ce que tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances? Demanda l'humaine sévèrement.

L'atmosphère déjà pleine de tension se refroidit encore plus alors que tous attendaient une réponse venant de Peter. Ce dernier fixa l'adolescente dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes de silence. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Stiles, le loup-garou se leva.

-Bien. Je vais te montrer. Tu veux bien venir avec moi à côté?

Lydia haussa un sourcil en se demandant s'il se fichait d'elle. Quand elle comprit qu'il était tout à fait sérieux elle se prit au jeu et l'accompagna en dehors du salon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. On va en avoir pour un moment, prévint Peter avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Deux minutes passèrent et Scott réagit enfin.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut les laisser seuls?

-Oui, répondirent Stiles et Jackson de concert.

**-PS-**

Au bout d'une heure, Stiles ne pouvait plus cacher sa nervosité. Pourquoi cela prenait il tant de temps? Que faisaient Peter et Lydia depuis tout ce temps? Où étaient-ils?

Jackson fixait obstinément la porte et ne disait pas un mot. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à Peter et ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Même s'il ne l'avait dit à personne bien entendu.

-On pourrai-

-Non.

Scott se renfrogna après le refus de son meilleur ami de l'écouter.

-Mais il a peut-être-

-Non. Tais-toi.

Le bêta gigota encore un peu et changea de fauteuil. Il allongea ses jambes et jeta la tête en arrière en soupirant.

-Tu es sûr-

-Oui.

Jackson se redressa, vite suivi de Scott alors qu'ils commençaient à entendre des voix s'approcher. Un éclat de rire fit sursauter Stiles qui ne s'y attendait pas. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lydia et Peter qui souriaient largement.

-Whaou, je crois que tu l'as convaincu, commenta Stiles qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux tout comme les deux bêtas.

-Félicitation Stiles, dit Lydia en lançant un regard complice à Peter. Tu as vraiment de la chance.

-Euh... Merci?

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant que les deux nouveaux amis ne rient en voyant leur tête.

-Vous avez l'air ridicules à nous regarder comme ça, se moqua l'aîné en se rasseyant près de Stiles.

-Que lui as-tu fais? Demanda l'hyperactif curieux.

-C'est entre nous deux, répondit Peter en gardant son petit sourire.

**-PS-**

Les quatre visiteurs ne purent rester très longtemps au Bout du Monde mais ils promirent de revenir rapidement pour discuter du motif de leur venue qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé une seule fois durant la soirée.

Stiles décida de rester plus longtemps pour profiter de quelques instants supplémentaires avec Peter en tête à tête. Lorsque le scooter de Scott disparut derrière les arbres, l'hyperactif se tourna vers Peter avec un grand sourire.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses mainte-

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, l'interrompis le loup-garou presque sèchement. Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Ah?

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre face à tant de distance. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait tout à coup. Pourquoi Peter semblait-il si distant? Avait-il fait une bêtise?

-Bon bah... D'accord, bégaya l'adolescent en s'approchant pour saluer l'aîné. J-Je vais y aller dans ce cas.

Peter hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas? Demanda Stiles timidement en triturant le bas de son sweat.

Le loup-garou se crispa et vint déposer un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres de l'hyperactif qui l'observa s'en aller sans comprendre.

Peter ne se retourna pas une seule fois quand il rentra à l'intérieur. Stiles monta à bord de sa Jeep et hésita à démarrer.

-Je dois aller le voir?

Il regarda encore une fois la porte en espérant voir revenir Peter. Mais il ne vint pas. Et Stiles partit.

**-PS-**

Peter tira le rideau lorsque la Jeep de Stiles quitta le parking. Il soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Je suis un idiot fini. Pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir sans rien dire? Je suis tellement stupide._

Il avait si peur pour l'adolescent. Parler de son passé lui avait rappelé des souvenirs douloureux et sa peur de faire du mal à Stiles était revenue encore plus forte qu'avant.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il en parler avec Stiles? Il était sûr de connaître la réponse que lui donnerait l'hyperactif.

_Il se ficherait bien qu'il y ait un danger._

**-PS-**

Stiles souffla de frustration en fixant rageusement son portable posé un peu plus loin sur son lit. Devait-il l'appeler ou pas? Il culpabilisait tellement! Il aurait dû rester. Il aurait dû demander à Peter ce qui n'allait pas. Il aurait dû... Il n'aurait surtout pas dû insister autant pour que Peter se livre autant aux trois autres. Il devait l'avoir mal prit.

-Je dois m'excuser.

Stiles attrapa son portable entre ses doigts fébriles et chercha le numéro du loup-garou dans son répertoire avant de coller son téléphone contre son oreille. Il tapa nerveusement des doigts sur son genou en attendant qu'il décroche.

-«Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de...»

L'adolescent pesta et décida de le rappeler.

Il s'y reprit à trois fois. Sans résultat.

Alors à sa quatrième tentative, il décida de laisser un message à Peter.

-Salut, enfin... Re-salut. Euh... Je...

Stiles ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ni par où commencer.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis juste le pire des crétins du monde. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure si je t'ai énervé, je ne voulais pas. Je cherche juste à t'aider. Je ne m'y prends peut-être pas de la bonne manière. Je... S'il te plaît Peter, décroche. Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu penses et engueule moi si tu veux mais ne reste pas silencieux comme ça. Je ne supporte pas ça... Pardon-

-«Allô? Stiles?»

L'hyperactif poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant enfin la voix de Peter.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je n'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner. Il y a un problème?»

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-«Désolé de quoi?»

-De t'avoir forcé à te confier aux autres...

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas immédiatement et Stiles voulu reprendre ses excuses mais Peter le devança.

-«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.»

-Mais-

-«Si je ne l'avais vraiment pas voulu tu n'aurais rien réussit à me faire dire.»

-Mais tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir tout à l'heure.

-«Non, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Ne te tracasse pas pour rien.»

-Pour tout à l'heure tu-

-«Pardon de m'être montré distant. C'est juste que... Parler de tout ça m'a rappelé des choses que j'aurai préféré oublier.»

-Alors c'est bien ce que je disais. C'est de ma faute.

-«Stiles s'il te plaît. Arrête de culpabiliser pour rien.»

-Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire là maintenant c'est de revenir chez toi pour te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser pour te faire oublier tout ça. Ou peut-être même plus si t'es sage.

Peter ricana et leur discussion dériva dans des eaux moins troubles.

**-PS-**

Stiles marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en remettant sa jambe sous la couette. Il était frigorifié et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. En plus, Peter, qui était encore en ligne, semblait déjà s'être endormi sans raccrocher.

-Peter?

-«Mmmh»

-T'es réveillé?

-«Non»

-J'arrive pas à dormir.

-«Prend un somnifère. Je raccroche.»

-Non! Attends! J'en ai plus.

-«Alors compte les moutons et laisse-moi pioncer en paix», grommela Peter d'une voix fatiguée.

-OK. Je vais faire ça. Bonne nuit créature des ténèbres.

-«Pff»

Le loup-garou soupira et l'hyperactif l'imaginait très bien rouler des yeux.

-«Bonne nuit»

Peter raccrocha avant que le plus jeune n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit et Stiles se retrouva entièrement seul.

-Compter les moutons, compter les moutons. Et puis quoi encore? C'est trop chiant et ça fonctionne même pas.

Stiles ferma les yeux et se cala contre son oreiller. Il soupira de lassitude en entendant tous les grincements et bruits agaçant de la maison. La veille horloge du rez-de-chaussée qui sonnait bruyamment, le grincement du plancher du grenier, le vent sur sa fenêtre. Tous ses petits bruits qui l'empêchaient de trouver enfin le sommeil.

Il se tourna dos à la fenêtre et essaya de se détendre.

-Grr... Merde.

Il se tourna de l'autre sens. Ça y est, maintenant il commençait à avoir trop chaud. Il regarda l'heure et ne trouva même pas la force de soupirer en voyant qu'il ne lui restait presque plus que quatre heures avant de devoir se lever.

-Moutons...

Stiles s'acharna à utiliser la technique que Peter lui avait donné plus tôt mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur cette pensée. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre son Adderal.

**-PS-**

Stiles soupira de contentement en sentant deux mains effleurer ses hanches avec légèreté. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux qui descendaient de plus en plus bas au sud de son anatomie et il lâcha un gémissement d'impatience. Alors qu'il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il attendait, la personne au-dessus de lui s'arrêta et il sentit un courant d'air froid sur lui.

-Peter...

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux à demi pour observer le loup-garou qui lui souriait de manière aguicheuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Stiles pâteusement en tendant ses mains vers Peter.

-Tu vas être en retard. Lève-toi.

-Mais non. On a tout le temps là. Allez reviens.

-Lève-toi. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

-S'il te plaît.

-Stiles!

L'hyperactif se réveilla en sursaut et lança un regard hagard vers la porte de sa chambre contre laquelle son père frappait depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes.

-Je vais défoncer cette porte Stiles!

-Je suis réveillé! S'exclama précipitamment l'adolescent en regardant l'heure qu'il était. Je me dépêche!

Le shérif arrêta de s'acharner et descendit bruyamment les escaliers.

-Merde, pourquoi en plein milieu d'un rêve comme ça? Se plaignit Stiles en prenant son visage entre ses mains. C'est trop injuste.

Il tenta de reprendre un souffle moins erratique et de calmer ses hormones.

-J'aurais vraiment pas dû compter les Peter hier soir.

* * *

**Verdict ? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Voili Voilou, encore des problèmes en perspective. Les deux frustrés de la vie vont avoir du mal à faire ce qu'il veulent. xD**

**Merci à Minzi pour sa gentille review! :D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	21. de me frustrer?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles arriva au lycée de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'était pas frustré, oh ça non. C'était dix fois pire. Toute la nuit il s'était trituré les méninges et il en était venu à une conclusion. Il avait vraiment -mais alors vraiment- envie de Peter. Bien sûr il le savait depuis longtemps mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'opportunité il n'y avait toujours pas droit. Il avait l'impression qu'on se fichait de lui. Royalement.

-J'ai la marchandise mais pas le droit d'y goûter. Trop la loose.

Blessure ou pas, ce soir il allait convaincre son désormais **petit-ami **de ''l'honorer'' comme il se devait. Aujourd'hui il irait à la pêche aux infos pendant son après-midi de libre qu'il devait à une prof absente toute la semaine pour son plus grand bonheur.

-Je l'aurai. Ce soir, Stiles Stilinski connaîtra enfin les plaisirs de la chair.

**-PS-**

Peter sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était seul. _J'ai une drôle d'impression tout à coup. C'est bizarre._

Il haussa les épaules et reprit son activité là où il l'avait laissé.

**-PS-**

-Tu m'as l'air à cran aujourd'hui, remarqua Scott. Mal dormi?

-Tu ne sais même pas quel point, grogna Stiles en jetant un peu trop violemment son sac de cours sur sa table.

-T'as une tête de déterré. On dirait un zombie. En plus tu sens bizarre, commenta le loup-garou en reniflant bruyamment vers son ami.

-T'es sympa toi dès le matin, marmonna l'humain.

-On dirait...

Scott blêmit et se rassit sur sa chaise droit comme un i en évitant le regard de l'hyperactif. Stiles tenta bien de le faire parler mais le bêta semblait embarrassé et resta muet tout le reste du cours.

**-PS-**

En fin de matinée, Stiles en eu assez de ne pas croiser une seule fois le regard de son meilleur ami et il l'empoigna par le bras.

-Tu m'expliques quel est ton problème depuis ce matin?

-Euh...

-Scott.

-C'est trop embarrassant. Crois-moi, tu ne veux absolument pas que j'engage cette discussion.

-Scott, menaça cette fois l'humain en plissant les yeux. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Le bêta grimaça en secouant la tête négativement.

-M'oblige pas à faire ça.

-Oula, c'est quoi cette odeur par ici? Demanda Jackson en arrivant près d'eux en compagnie de sa petite-amie. Eh bien Stilinski...

-Quoi toi aussi tu t'y mets maintenant? S'exclama Stiles en se tournant vers le blond. Vous avez quoi avec mon odeur aujourd'hui?

-Tu sens le sexe à fond, répondit le bêta avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ooooh! Peter aurait-il profité de notre départ pour s'occuper de toi? Demanda Lydia.

Stiles blêmit et renifla son sweat mais il ne sentit rien de spécial.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi, grommela-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux.

Scott, rouge brique, hocha la tête dans sa direction pour confirmer les propos du blond.

-Eh merde.

**-PS-**

Peter grogna lorsqu'il manqua sa cible et s'écrasa le pouce avec son marteau. Il observa son doigt rougit guérir lentement de son inattention sans rien faire. Il était complètement dans la lune depuis ce matin. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers un certain fouineur hyperactif borné et rien n'arrivait à l'en sortir.

Cette nuit il avait rêvé de lui. Comme toutes les autres nuits depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stiles quand il ne cauchemardait pas de son passé. Et comme toutes les fois précédentes, il le faisait sien... Mais il voulait que ce soit la réalité désormais. Et il en avait les moyens. Si seulement il ne bloquait pas à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de l'adolescent! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois il se remémorait ses rêves qui se terminaient toujours de la même manière. Il finissait toujours par perdre le contrôle et faire du mal à Stiles ou même à le tuer certaines fois.

C'était totalement psychologique et il fallait qu'il change cela...

_Et si Stiles ne veut pas? Ou qu'il n'est pas prêt?_

...Mais ce n'était pas gagné.

**-PS-**

Stiles ruminait dans son coin en mâchonnant une frite rageusement. Plus le temps passait et moins il supportait d'être plongé dans la foule compacte d'élèves. Il voyait des couples se bécoter à chaque coin de couloirs et des amoureux se glisser des mots doux contre chaque casier. L'horreur totale.

-Et moi je me retrouve comme un con, maugréa-t-il en plantant hargneusement sa fourchette dans son steak saignant.

-Tu ressembles à un serial killer, lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami qui arriva devant lui avec Allison.

-J'fais c'que j'veux, marmonna l'humain en détournant les yeux des deux idiots dégoulinant de guimauve qui lui faisaient face.

Ces deux-là allaient se remettre ensemble d'un jour à l'autre, ça c'était certain. Rien qu'à voir leurs regards mielleux et timides...

**-PS-**

Stiles bénissait presque sa professeur d'avoir attrapé un rhume lorsqu'il quitta le lycée en début d'après-midi. Il n'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps d'être en compagnie d'autres êtres humains ou non de son âge. Il voulait être un peu seul pour se... documenter.

L'hyperactif fut ravi de voir que sa maison était vide quand il y arriva enfin. Il se déchaussa rapidement et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur portable. Assis face à son bureau, il se frotta les mains de satisfaction en ricanant.

-A moi la connaissance absolue.

**-PS-**

Le shérif pesta en remarquant qu'il avait oublié son dossier chez lui et se réprimanda en prenant ses clés de voiture.

Le trajet jusque chez lui ne lui prit pas très longtemps et il fut surprit de voir que la Jeep de Stiles était garée dans l'allée.

-Il ne sèche pas encore j'espère...

Il entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la maison et monta les escaliers à pas de loup. Quand enfin il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa d'un coup.

Stiles cria de surprise et se précipita sur son ordinateur pour le refermer d'un coup sec.

-Papa?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Paniqua l'adolescent rouge de honte en pensant à ce qu'il lisait quelques secondes auparavant.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrai te poser cette question, rétorqua le shérif sévèrement.

-Ma prof est absente, répondit nerveusement le plus jeune en jetant des coups d'œil à son ordinateur.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si nerveux dans ce cas?

-Euh... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres dans ma chambre si soudainement alors que tu devrais être au boulot?

-Tu marques un point, admit le shérif. Bon, je vais y retourner. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

-Compte sur moi, s'exclama peut-être un peu trop précipitamment l'adolescent.

L'aîné lui jeta un regard suspicieux et ressortit de la chambre. Il avait bien vu que son fils voulait cacher le texte qu'il lisait quelques instants avant son entrée inattendue dans la chambre et il se demandait pourquoi Stiles était si nerveux à l'idée qu'il ait pu le lire.

-Deux fois c'est une coïncidence

**-PS-**

Stiles soupira de soulagement en entendant la voiture de son père quitter leur allée. Il avait eu vraiment chaud. Si le shérif avait réussi à voir le kamasutra gay qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt, il aurait eu de sacrés problèmes pour lui donner une explication.

-Discussion embarrassante, repoussée. On continu.

Pour une fois il mettait ses talents de chercheur pour lui et les informations étaient plutôt nombreuses sur ce qui l'intéressait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il trouvait de nouveaux détails, il devenait de plus en plus frustré que Peter et lui n'aient encore rien fait. Il grogna en fermant une énième pub osée et prit son portable dans sa poche. Il devait aller voir Peter. Immédiatement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, on toqua à sa fenêtre.

Il se retourna en s'attendant à voir Scott derrière la vitre mais une toute autre personne l'y attendait.

**-PS-**

-Eh bien, tu m'as l'air déterminé, remarqua Todd. Tu as trouvé une solution à ton problème?

-Non. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ferai sans.

_En espérant que ça ne dérape pas._

**-PS-**

-Vous faites quoi ici? Demanda Stiles froidement en voyant Boyd arriver derrière Erica.

-On a besoin de toi, dit la blonde qui paraissait lasse.

-Allez voir quelqu'un d'autre, répondit l'hyperactif.

-Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire quelque chose, répliqua Boyd.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Partez.

-S'il te plaît, Stiles. Écoute au moins ce qu'on a à te dire.

L'humain s'appuya sur le bord de son bureau en croisant les bras. Il savait que les deux loups-garous ne le lâcheraient pas avant qu'il les ai écouté. Il les invita alors à s'expliquer dans un mouvement sec de la tête.

-Je... Enfin nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour Derek, commença Erica qui avait tout perdu de son caractère provoquant. Les autres ont dû te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé samedi, j'imagine, non?

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Derek va mal, fit Boyd sombrement. Ce qu'il a fait le ronge. Il ne dort plus, ne mange plus. Il se laisse mourir de culpabilité.

L'hyperactif se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répondre à cela. Il se sentait déjà réagir à la détresse que ressentaient les deux bêtas et il ne voulait pas éprouver de la pitié pour eux ou leur Alpha. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

-S'il te plaît Stiles, répéta l'adolescente encore une fois.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de moi.

-Viens voir Derek, demanda Boyd à mi-voix. Il en a besoin. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses changer quelque chose à la situation.

-Je ne vois pas comment.

-On sait qu'il t'aime Stiles, répondit Erica qui sentait ses nerfs lâcher. Il-Il faut que tu l'aides!

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux devenir humides et elle les essuya d'un mouvement rageur de manche.

-Toi il t'écoutera. Fais lui entendre raison, lui pria Boyd. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux mais tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

-Je...

Stiles inspira profondément pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

-Stiles! Je t'en prie, aide-le! S'écria Erica désespérément.

L'humain laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il avait perdu.

-J'y réfléchirai. Je vous donnerai ma réponse... quand j'aurai pris une décision.

Les deux loups-garous le remercièrent abondamment avant de devoir s'en aller, laissant un Stiles soucieux et perturbé.

**-PS-**

Plongé sous une montagne de vieux livres, Deaton travaillait d'arrache-pied. Il avait déjà étudié tous ces grimoires mais sans jamais faire attention à une mention de bannissement. A vrai dire il avait toujours évité de s'y attarder puisque cette partie n'intéressait personne habituellement. Maintenant il regrettait de ne pas y avoir fait plus attention.

-Il n'y a donc rien là-dessus?

Il trouverait, il l'avait promis. Mais dans combien de temps?

**-PS-**

Peter souffla lorsque sa pause arriva enfin. Il s'assit à l'accueil pour discuter avec Todd tout en l'aidant à remplir sa paperasse.

-Tu crois que le petiot va venir ce soir?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait l'idiot hier soir à son départ.

-Tu n'es pas doué en relations humaines toi, pas vrai?

-Je fais des efforts.

-Et le petiot le sait?

-Que je ne suis pas doué? Je pense qu'il a dû le remarquer maintenant.

-Alors pas de problèmes.

Peter se redressa en entendant un moteur bien connu approcher d'ici. Il prévint Todd et partit accueillir Stiles à l'extérieur. Il voulait se faire pardonner de l'avoir inquiété la veille et pour ça rien de mieux que de se montrer attentionné.

Dès que l'adolescent descendit de sa Jeep, il se jeta dans les bras du loup-garou qui le réceptionna sans comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait.

-Stiles?

-Je sais plus quoi faire, marmonna le plus jeune en s'accrochant à la chemise de l'aîné.

Peter referma ses bras sur Stiles et l'amena à l'intérieur du Bout du Monde.

**-PS-**

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Peter lorsqu'ils furent installés dans sa chambre.

-Je suis un idiot sentimental.

Le loup-garou eu un sourire incertain. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Et...?

-Boyd et Erica sont venus chez moi.

Peter serra les dents en plissant les yeux. _Encore eux?_

-Ils voulaient quoi?

-Que j'aille voir Derek.

-Tu as refusé j'espère? Répondit l'aîné qui avait maintenant le visage complètement fermé.

-J'ai accepté d'y réfléchir, avoua piteusement l'adolescent.

-Refuse. C'est sûrement encore une de ses ruses.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression... Ils semblaient réellement mal lorsqu'ils sont venus me voir.

-Ne te laisse pas attendrir. Ils sont comme Derek. Fourbes et sournois.

Stiles secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, ils me paraissaient honnêtes. Ils étaient désespérés. Vraiment. Et puis maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je suis déjà plus indulgent par rapport à Derek... Je... Il me fait de la peine.

Peter se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de l'adolescent en grognant.

-Mais je lui en veux quand même pour ce qu'il a fait! S'exclama Stiles en paniquant. Ne crois pas que je vais lui pardonner comme ça mais tu devrais le savoir, non? Je ne suis pas très rancunier, même pour les choses graves... En fait... Surtout pour les trucs graves. Je ne le pardonne pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui.

-Tu es trop naïf. Il n'a que fait du mal autour de lui et toi tu veux le pardonner?

-Mais ce n'est pas sa faute! Il est triste... Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait!

Le ton commençait à monter dangereusement entre eux et Stiles redoutait que cela aille trop loin.

-Bien sûr que si qu'il sait! Il te manipule! Encore une fois.

-Mais comprend-le! Il m'aime et me voit partir avec toi sans rien pouvoir faire! Après toutes les déceptions amoureuses qu'il a vécu il n'en peut plus.

-Parce que maintenant tu lui trouves des excuses? Gronda le loup-garou qui s'énervait un peu plus à chaque mot. Bah t'as qu'à aller le consoler tiens!

Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement et il se leva à son tour pour être au même niveau de l'adulte.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile! Je viens te demander conseil et toi tu me fais une crise de jalousie!

-Il m'a banni! Tu oublies ça? Tu as la mémoire courte si tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il a fait! A moins que tu n'en ai rien à faire.

-Co-Comment tu peux oser dire ça? Demanda Stiles d'une voix blanche. Tu sais très bien que j'ai aussi souffert de ton départ.

-Je ne peux pas vérifier moi! Peut-être que Derek t'a manipulé pendant que je n'étais pas là. Peut-être même que tu te fous entièrement de moi et que tu cherches seulement à te moquer de moi en venant ici!

Stiles sentit que les prochaines paroles n'allaient pas lui plaire mais il était tellement en colère qu'il n'essaya pas de calmer le jeu.

-Eh bien quoi?! S'écria l'adolescent en serrant les poings. Dis-le! Dis ce que tu meurs d'envie de dire depuis tout à l'heure! Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas!

-Qui me dit qu'il ne t'a pas sauté pendant toute cette semaine?! Cria enfin Peter.

-Tu l'as vraiment dit, fut tout ce que Stiles réussit à articuler douloureusement. Eh bien je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il bouscula Peter pour sortir de la chambre et le loup-garou ne le suivit pas tout de suite.

-Merde! Jura brusquement Peter en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Il courut dans les couloirs à la poursuite de Stiles mais quand il arriva sur le parking, l'hyperactif démarrait déjà.

-Attends! Stiles! Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Reviens!

Et la Jeep partit. Le loup-garou la poursuivit sur plusieurs mètres en courant désespérément mais Stiles ne s'arrêta pas.

Peter dû stopper sa course et il se laissa tomber à terre.

-Putain. Je suis trop con.

**-PS-**

-Connard de merde! Cria Stiles en frappant son volant alors qu'il arrivait à Beacon Hills. Mais quel imbécile! Je te déteste Peter Hale! Comment t'as pu me dire ça? Tu n'es qu'un crétin! Je devrais juste accepter la demande de Boyd et Erica pour me venger tiens!

Stiles savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas pour cette raison mais il avait besoin de se défouler verbalement. Ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant était une oreille attentive.

-J'espère que tu vas répondre Scott.

**-PS-**

-«Il a vraiment dit ça?»

-Ouais, répondit Stiles affalé en travers de son lit défait.

-«Il était en colère. Il ne pensais pas ce qu'il disait»

-Excuse-moi mais il m'a quand même traité de pute si on lit entre les lignes.

-«Il ne l'a pas dit. Tu extrapoles c'est tout. Il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Et puis tu as quand même manqué de tact en lui parlant d'excuser Derek. Il l'a quand même vachement fait souffrir. Tu peux comprendre qu'il puisse avoir peur.»

-Peur de quoi? Que je me fasse ''sauter'' par son neveu? Il a toujours pas comprit?

-«Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu sais, depuis le début tu me dis que l'âge et la condition de Peter ne te dérangent pas mais est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que lui pouvait ressentir à propos de ça? Il a peur que tu te lasses d'être avec un ''vieux'' et il n'arrive à te le faire comprendre qu'avec ses crises de jalousie.»

-Mais c'est stupide! Et puis si c'était vrai il n'aurait qu'à me le dire!

-«Il n'ose peut-être pas. Après tout, il n'est pas très doué pour le relationnel.»

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour péter un câble.

-«N'oublie pas qu'il n'a eu que sa haine pendant les six ans qu'il a vécu dans son fauteuil roulant. Quand il s'est enfin réveillé il a passé un an à traquer ceux qui avaient tué toute sa famille puis Derek l'a tué. Tu vois un peu le truc? Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'il est ressuscité et il n'avait personne pour lui réapprendre à vivre en société.»

-Vu comme ça, admit Stiles qui sentait sa colère refluer. Mais n'empêche qu'il m'a blessé.

-«Je sais. Mais laisse lui une seconde chance.»

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-«Très bonne idée.»

**-PS-**

Peter ne put dormir de la nuit. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que Stiles revienne le lendemain. Il avait bien tenté de lui téléphoner mais sa ligne sonnait toujours occupée et il n'avait pas envie de lui laisser un message.

_Faites qu'il vienne demain._

**-PS-**

-Deaton veut nous voir ce soir, déclara Scott pour toute salutation le lendemain matin en cours de maths.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Demanda Jackson en se retournant vers le bêta.

-Il a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser apparemment.

Scott se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui semblait encore faire la tête à cause de sa dispute de la veille mais il vit très bien l'étincelle d'intérêt qui brilla dans les yeux de Stiles. L'hyperactif fit semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser mais intérieurement il était fébrile. Qu'avait trouvé Deaton? Un moyen de faire revenir Peter à Beacon Hills? Ce serait vraiment bien.

Lydia et Jackson s'étonnèrent du peu de réaction de Stiles et lancèrent un regard interrogatif à Scott qui leur fit signe qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard. Il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour convaincre l'hyperactif de se réconcilier avec Peter.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles passa discrètement un mot à Erica devant lui qui l'informait qu'il acceptait de voir Derek le lendemain soir dans le parc de l'hôpital.

**-PS-**

Peter touillait pensivement son café alors qu'il attendait la venue de son notaire qui ne devrait plus tarder. _Je l'appelle? Je l'appelle pas?_

-Monsieur Hale, dit une voix derrière lui.

Le loup-garou se retourna alors que le nouveau venu s'asseyait en face de lui après lui avoir serré la main.

-Merci de vous être déplacé monsieur Moore.

-C'est normal, répondit l'humain en balayant le remerciement d'un geste de la main. Bien, commençons.

**-PS-**

-Stiles va vite se rendre compte de son erreur, dit Lydia sûre d'elle. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Et quelques arguments.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le mot ''argument'' sonne comme ''coup de pied aux fesses'' dans ta bouche, rétorqua Jackson moqueusement.

-Tu me connais si bien, se moqua la rousse en s'accrochant au bras de son petit-ami. C'est vrai que tu as tellement l'habitude de mes ''arguments''.

Scott grimaça lorsque les deux pseudos sado-maso s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche sous ses yeux.

-Ils sont pas sains eux.

**-PS-**

-Toutes mes félicitations monsieur Hale.

Le notaire serra une dernière fois la main de Peter avant de s'en aller. Un poids énorme s'enlevait des épaules du loup-garou avec cette bonne nouvelle. Il était enfin reconnu comme un citoyen normal de Californie et c'était très agréable.

Maintenant il fallait trouver une solution pour retourner à Beacon Hills librement.

_Et Todd? Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Il a tellement fait pour moi. Et puis la vie n'est pas si mal avec lui au Bout du Monde. En plus je ne suis qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de Beacon Hills. Si je veux y aller c'est très simple et rapide... Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement..._

**-PS-**

Stiles observait pensivement le paysage pluvieux derrière la vitre. Les paroles de son meilleur ami lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait peut-être manqué de tact avec Peter. Mais il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir si peu confiance en lui. Il devait avoir compris depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait lui et pas Derek.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours et surtout le moment de vérité avec Deaton.

Scott, Jackson et Lydia se rassemblèrent devant le casier de cette dernière qui avait besoin de récupérer des affaires et Stiles vint bientôt les rejoindre.

Boyd et Erica passèrent à côté d'eux et Stiles détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas encore quelle décision prendre.

-On peut y aller? Demanda Lydia.

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent et ils se rendirent sur le parking avant de se séparer.

-On se retrouve à la clinique.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous devant l'établissement où exerçait le vétérinaire. Scott entra en premier et appela son patron qui apparut rapidement devant eux.

-Vous voilà enfin. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Tu veux bien mettre la pancarte? Demanda l'aîné à Scott.

Le bêta s'exécuta et vint rejoindre les autres dans le bureau de Deaton. Lydia et Jackson attendaient impatiemment que le vétérinaire commence alors qu'à côté d'eux, Stiles montrait bien moins d'enthousiasme. Les bras et jambes croisés, il attendait simplement en cachant son envie d'en savoir plus.

-Alors? Demanda Scott. Qu'avez-vous trouvé d'intéressant.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Peter parmi nous.

Cette fois Stiles ne réussit pas à se retenir de montrer sa joie.

-Vous êtes sérieux? S'exclama-t-il en bondissant de son siège. Comment on fait ça? C'est dangereux? Vous allez nous aider?

-Calme-toi. Je vais tout expliquer.

Stiles se reprit et se rassit dans son siège, gêné de s'être montré si exalté.

-Bien. J'ai appris que le seul moyen pour que Peter puisse revenir ici, sur le territoire de Derek, serait qu'il devienne un Alpha, déclara Deaton sérieusement.

-Mais il ne peut pas prendre la place de son Alpha puisqu'il n'a pas de meute, répliqua Stiles, Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut faire en claquant des doigts. Et tuer un Alpha est hors de question.

-C'est une impasse, ajouta Lydia en affichant une mine défaitiste.

-En vérité, intervint Deaton impassible, il y a un autre moyen.

Les quatre adolescents se redressèrent en abandonnant leur position pessimiste.

-Un autre moyen de devenir Alpha? S'étonnèrent Scott et Stiles en se regardant brièvement. Et c'est quoi?

-C'est un moyen qui n'est pas utilisé très fréquemment mais il est assez simple.

-C'est dangereux? S'inquiéta l'hyperactif.

-Pas du tout. Le ''rituel'' consiste seulement à former une nouvelle meute. Pour ça il suffit d'avoir plusieurs omégas, plus concrètement, Peter, Scott et Jackson et qu'ils fassent un pacte durant la pleine lune.

-En effet ça a l'air simple, dit Lydia en hochant la tête.

-C'est pas possible qu'il n'y ai que ça, rétorqua Stiles méfiant. Il y a un mais, non?

-La seule condition pour que cela fonctionne soit que tous les membres soient d'accord pour choisir qui sera l'Alpha. Mais ce problème ne vous concerne pas, si? Il suffit que vous deux, ajouta l'aîné en désignant les loups-garous, soyez d'accord d'être les bêtas de Peter.

-C'est tout? S'exclama Jackson surprit.

-Eh bien la plupart des loups-garous refusent de se soumettre et veulent devenir Alpha donc ça ne fonctionne que rarement, expliqua Deaton, Encore une fois, votre situation est particulière et sera un avantage.

-Y a pas d'entourloupe, hein? Demanda Stiles.

-Aucune, affirma le vétérinaire fermement. Pour une fois vous avez de la chance. Profitez-en. J'imagine que vous êtes tous d'accord pour utiliser cette méthode.

Jackson, Lydia et Stiles hochèrent la tête affirmativement puis Deaton se tourna vers son employé qui n'avait rien dit.

-Scott? Un problème?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, répondit le bêta en évitant le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Stiles.

-On sait tous à quoi ressemblait Peter la dernière fois qu'il était Alpha et ce qu'il a fait. Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait dangereux de refaire la même chose? Il pourrait recommencer à tuer des gens.

-Non! Le contredit Stiles avec conviction. Il ne refera plus jamais ça. Il a eu sa vengeance, il guérit. Je suis certain qu'il ne redeviendra plus comme avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Rétorqua Scott. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Derek deviendrait comme ça et pourtant il l'est. C'est imprévisible.

-On sera là pour l'aider, intervint Lydia.

-Il a changé, renchérit Jackson. Je suis sûr qu'il saura garder le contrôle. Et moi je le dis en connaissance de cause. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses actes. Je le comprends. J'ai changé et lui aussi. On m'a laissé une seconde chance alors pourquoi pas lui?

Stiles et Scott regardèrent l'ancien Kanima sous un tout nouvel angle après cette confession. Ce qu'il venait de dire était criant de vérité. Maintenant qu'ils y faisaient plus attention, c'était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement posé la question de savoir pourquoi il les aidait. En fait ils croyaient qu'il avait tout simplement suivi sa petite-amie autoritaire et qu'il pensait la même chose que la meute de Derek concernant Peter.

Le duel de regard entre Jackson et Scott prit fin lorsque ce dernier fut complètement convaincu par les yeux déterminés du blond.

-OK, capitula Scott. Mais maintenant nous avons un dernier problème à régler.

-Ah oui? Demanda Stiles surprit. Et c'est quoi?

-Convaincre Peter, acheva le loup-garou.

-Et ça ne va pas être simple, ajouta Deaton.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Voili voilou. Mon p'tit Peter fait des bêtises. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. :)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	22. d'être craquant?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Scott changea de position sur son siège et pria pour que le temps accélère. Il n'avait jamais connu une atmosphère si lourde depuis le divorce de ses parents et son premier dîner chez les Argent.

La seule personne présente qui osait ouvrir la bouche était Lydia qui exposait la situation à Peter. Jackson et Scott, eux, serraient littéralement les fesses en se demandant quand tout allait leur exploser à la figure.

-...une meute avec Jackson, Scott et toi...

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés tous les quatre au Bout du Monde et avaient demandé à parler avec Peter, Stiles s'était instinctivement assit le plus loin possible de l'hypothétique futur Alpha et il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis près d'une demi-heure. Soit leur arrivée à Redwood City. Ce qui était long. Très long.

En plus, Peter ne faisait rien pour alléger cette ambiance lourde et la rendait encore plus embarrassante avec ses tentatives de prise de contact avec l'hyperactif qui l'ignorait royalement.

-...pendant la pleine lune de demain soir...

C'était vraiment pénible pour les nerfs de tout le monde. Pire, c'était insupportable.

-Tu acceptes? Demanda Lydia après qu'elle eut terminé de rapporter les paroles de Deaton et ses explications techniques.

Peter ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et ne lui répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à fixer Stiles de loin en espérant obtenir un regard de lui.

-Peter?

-Hmm... Oui? Quoi? Dit-il en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

-Tu n'as pas écouté le moindre mot de ce que je t'explique depuis tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas?

L'aîné lui offrit un sourire contrit et elle recommença son explication en condensé.

-Alors?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Peter au bout d'un moment. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse.

-C'est une occasion en or, ajouta Lydia avec insistance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais refuser.

-Parce que ce moyen a quelques contraintes qu'il faut que j'étudie avant de prendre ma décision. Être Alpha ne s'improvise pas. Je vous donnerai ma réponse demain matin.

-Alors à demain, dit Stiles précipitamment en se levant de son siège pour sortir de l'hôtel.

Peter se leva lui aussi mais Jackson le retint alors que Scott et Lydia partaient à la suite de l'hyperactif.

-Ils vont s'occuper de lui.

**-PS-**

-Stiles, attends! S'exclama Scott en arrivant sur le parking.

L'hyperactif voulu monter à bord de sa Jeep mais le bêta l'en empêcha en s'appuyant contre la portière.

-Écoute ce qu'on a à te dire s'il te plaît.

-Tiens, j'ai comme un sentiment de déjà-vu, marmonna Stiles dans sa barbe.

-Va lui parler, ordonna Lydia en pointant un doigt autoritaire vers l'hôtel. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. T'as vu ses petits yeux de chiot triste? C'est trop cruel de le laisser tout seul comme ça! Alors maintenant tu vas bouger tes -très jolies je dois bien l'admettre- petites fesses et aller le voir pour vous réconcilier.

Après ces belles paroles, Lydia poussa l'hyperactif dans la direction inverse qu'il avait prévu de prendre et le guida de force jusqu'au hall d'accueil où attendaient Jackson et Peter.

Lorsque Stiles se retrouva en face du loup-garou de ses pensées, il ne sut plus quoi dire. Lydia le jeta dans les bras de Peter puis elle fit signe aux deux autres de la suivre à l'extérieur.

-On s'en va. Et vous deux, dit-elle en désignant Stiles et Peter, je vous veux réconciliés ce soir ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Comprit?

La tornade rousse disparut bientôt avec les deux bêtas et ils quittèrent la ville. Les deux restants se jetèrent un regard surprit avant de rire plus ou moins nerveusement en se séparant.

-On va dans ma chambre? Proposa Peter qui paraissait redouter un refus.

Stiles hocha la tête et ils s'y rendirent en silence. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole pour briser le mur qui les séparait.

Peter ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s'y adossa.

_Bon. On y va._

-Je suis désolé, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Stiles aplatit sa main contre son visage alors que Peter souriait faiblement. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus ridicule que ça.

-Stiles, je... Je me sens affreusement coupable de ce que je t'ai dit. Pardonne-moi. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

L'adolescent poussa un petit grognement de frustration. Rien que la bouille chagrine du loup-garou le faisait craquer.

-Comment veux-tu que je résiste à ça? S'exclama Stiles en s'approchant vivement de Peter pour l'embrasser.

L'aîné fut surprit de l'initiative mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Au contraire, il en profita largement. Stiles posa sa main sur la nuque du loup-garou et savoura leur baiser brûlant de passion.

Il se vengea gentiment de la veille en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Peter qui souriait, amusé par le comportement puéril de l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi? Souffla Stiles en séparant leurs bouches.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en Derek, nuance.

-Je peux comprendre, répondit l'adolescent. Mais je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

Stiles frôla les lèvres de Peter.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement.

Le cœur du loup-garou loupa un battement puis se mit à battre à vive allure.

_Oh mon Dieu. Il l'a dit. Vas-y Peter, répond! Bon Dieu dis quelque chose!_

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il lui était impossible de répondre.

Stiles ne dit rien sur son silence mais n'en pensait pas moins. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas? L'hyperactif fit mine de reculer mais Peter l'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas lui avouer ses sentiments mais il pouvait les lui montrer.

Le loup-garou lui prit la main et la posa sur son cœur qui palpitait follement.

L'adolescent ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Finalement il sourit. Il avait compris.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une réponse mais c'était suffisant.

Il se pencha vers le visage de Peter pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Il était tellement heureux et rassuré à cet instant. Stiles aimait Peter. Peter aimait Stiles. Rien de plus simple. Et c'était tellement plaisant.

**-PS-**

-Je vais y aller, chuchota Stiles dans le cou de Peter.

-Reste encore un peu, demanda l'aîné_._

-Il faut bien que je rentre chez moi un jour, dit l'adolescent en déverrouillant sa voiture. En plus si je ne rentre pas bientôt je vais avoir des problèmes avec mon père. On se revoit demain.

Peter se résigna à le laisser partir.

-A demain alors. Dis à Deaton que j'accepte son offre.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire étincelant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je le ferai sans faute. Demain on s'occupera de toi.

**-PS-**

Les deux mains posées sur le miroir de sa salle de bain, Peter se fixait dans la glace.

-Je t'aime Stiles. Ce n'est pas si compliqué! Trois petits mots et c'est bon.

Il soupira de lassitude.

-Faut que je lâche prise. Je ne le blesserai pas. Il ne me blessera pas. On sera heureux et tout sera parfait. Je vais devenir un Alpha, je pourrai revenir à Beacon Hills demain soir... Par contre ça risque d'être difficile avec Derek.

_C'est décidé. Je dois parler de mon problème à quelqu'un. Et pourquoi pas... Lui?_

**-PS-**

Le lendemain matin, jour de pleine lune, Stiles se réveilla de bonne humeur. Ce soir Peter allait être libre. Il pourrait revenir habiter à Beacon Hills et lui rendre de petites visites nocturnes tout à fait charmantes.

Un grand sourire collé sur le visage, Stiles descendit rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Le shérif l'observa se préparer un petit-déjeuner tout à fait monstrueux en sifflotant gaiement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux?

-La vie est belle!

-C'est-à-dire?

-Les oiseaux chantent, la terre tourne sur elle-même et l'amour est enfant de Bohême.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil en s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de son fils. Stiles mangea en un temps record tout en s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'il voyait et quand il remonta dans sa chambre, le shérif tilta enfin. Son fils avait parlé d'amour.

-Trois fois c'est une constante. Il est amoureux. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à savoir de qui.

Pour l'instant il décida de laisser cette histoire de côté. Il avait plus important à faire. Comme s'occuper du nombre croissant de victimes du tueur en série. Deux nouveaux corps avaient été retrouvé la nuit dernière et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour stopper ces morts en série.

**-PS-**

Stiles arriva en cours de chimie avec un sourire éblouissant qui fit grogner Harris. L'hyperactif alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle près de Scott qui roula des yeux face à l'air béat de son meilleur ami.

-Je pense qu'on n'a même pas besoin de te demander si ça c'est bien terminé...

Stiles rit en sortant ses affaires bruyamment. Lydia entra dans la classe au bras de son petit-ami et lança un regard appréciateur à l'hyperactif. Elle passa dans le rang à côté d'eux et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Stiles avant de s'asseoir quelques rangs derrière eux.

Stiles croisa le regard de Boyd et se rappela soudain la promesse qu'il avait faite aux deux bêtas la veille. Il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour ne pas rejoindre sa future meute immédiatement à la fin des cours.

-Deaton a dit quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir? Demanda-t-il.

-Il m'a donné quelques infos pratiques pour Jackson et moi. Et il a dit qu'on doit tous le rejoindre à la clinique après les cours.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et pestant intérieurement.

-Tout de suite après?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi? T'as quelque chose de prévu?

-En quelque sorte. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop longtemps normalement mais mieux vaut compter large pour être sûr. Une heure ça ira?

-Je vais lui demander.

**-PS-**

Todd observait pensivement Peter depuis qu'ils étaient levés et le loup-garou commençait à être intrigué par cet étrange manège. Le vieil homme semblait vouloir lui poser une question mais n'osait pas.

-Un problème?

L'humain le regarda tristement et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Todd?

-Il faut que l'on parle tous les deux.

-C'est grave? Demanda Peter inquiet.

Todd ne répondit pas et continua juste à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Que se passe-t-il encore? Un nouveau problème?_

**-PS-**

Scott et Stiles riaient tous les deux à la sortie de leur cours de chimie quand soudain le bêta s'arrêta net. L'hyperactif le regarda interrogativement jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Allison plus loin qui regardait dans leur direction.

-Vas-y Scottie.

Le loup-garou fit une moue embarrassée.

-Et je lui dis quoi? Je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle me laisse une seconde chance.

-Essaie quand même de discuter avec elle. Invite-la à manger avec toi. Fais ton beau gosse.

Scott haussa un sourcil puis se mit à rire.

-OK. J'y vais.

Il bomba ridiculement le torse et partit d'un pas conquérant vers la chasseuse qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

**-PS-**

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Peter de plus en plus inquiet.

-C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, répondit Todd. J'ai bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial avec toi. C'est depuis que tous les petiots sont venus ici hier soir que j'ai cette impression.

Peter fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il avait compris quelque chose à propos des loups-garous ou s'il parlait d'autre chose.

-Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas? Lâcha Todd tristement. Chez toi. Ils ont trouvé comment régler ton problème et maintenant tu vas les rejoindre, c'est ça?

-Non! Démentit le loup-garou. Je ne v-

-Je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je ne te demande rien. C'est juste pour ne pas l'apprendre à la dernière minute... Tu peux vivre où tu veux. C'est ta vie. Je savais bien que c'était bête de penser que tu pourrais rester ici pour toujours.

-Mais c'est ce que je veux, répliqua Peter sincèrement. Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé pour ne pas leur faire de la peine mais j'aimerais rester à vos côtés.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, je me sens bien ici. Ça fait des années que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. J'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé un vrai foyer. Et puis j'ai envie de vous aider à réaliser votre rêve de remettre le Bout du Monde en état, ajouta le plus jeune en souriant.

Todd serra l'épaule du loup-garou d'une main tremblante avant de sentir ses yeux s'embuer.

-T'arrives même à me faire pleurer maintenant, plaisanta le vieil homme en ôtant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes.

Peter rit doucement et tendit un mouchoir à l'humain en se moquant gentiment de lui.

**-PS-**

Stiles quitta Allison et Scott du regard pour tomber sur un tout autre couple. Il vit Boyd et Erica l'observer et ils se fixèrent en silence. Les deux bêtas semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui.

Il hocha la tête dans leur direction pour leur signifier que le rendez-vous tenait toujours.

-Tu regardes quoi de beau? Demanda Lydia en arrivant devant l'adolescent pour lui boucher la vue.

-Oh, euh... Rien. Je réfléchissais...

La jeune fille lui lança un regard soupçonneux puis haussa les épaules avant de l'entraîner à sa suite pour leur prochain cours en commun.

Erica prit la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne en voyant Stiles disparaître dans la foule de lycéens.

-Tu crois que Derek va accepter? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il n'aura pas le choix. On le mettra au courant au dernier moment pour être sûrs qu'il ne refuse pas.

**-PS-**

La main posée dans les cheveux bouclés de son bêta inconscient, Derek réfléchissait. Depuis cinq jours il attendait le réveil d'Isaac avec angoisse. Il s'en voulait profondément.

Une infirmière fit sa vérification de fin d'après-midi pour voir si tout allait bien dans la chambre 107 en regardant par la vitre. L'Alpha l'ignora et continua d'observer son louveteau en l'encourageant mentalement à s'en remettre.

Il perçu des vibrations dans un coin de la pièce et y prêta attention jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait de son portable. Il le dédaigna. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de celui qui l'appelait. La personne insista et il finit par sortir de la pièce pour décrocher et avoir la paix.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu m'appelles Erica?

-«Je voulais te prévenir que Stiles t'attends dans le parc derrière l'hôpital pour te parler. Tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'il ne change d'avis.»

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait? Soupira l'Alpha.

-«Il a accepté alors va le voir une bonne fois pour toute. Que cette histoire se termine enfin. On en peut plus Boyd et moi de te voir dépérir.»

Derek raccrocha au nez de la jeune fille et serra son portable dans son poing. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Et que pourrait-il bien dire à Stiles? Il avait eu largement le temps de se remettre en question et il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution.

Abandonner.

Il devait abandonner Stiles. Pour toujours. Il ne pourrait jamais prendre la place de Peter. Et peut-être pourrait-il lui laisser une chance de se racheter auprès de lui? Ils étaient quittes maintenant. Chacun avait autant souffert que l'autre. Il aurait sûrement du mal au début mais il s'y ferait. Il devait s'occuper de sa meute désormais. C'était la seule chose qui importait. Il avait fait tout son possible pour protéger Stiles et il n'avait pas réussi.

L'Alpha prit la direction du parc de l'hôpital. Il marcha d'abord lentement puis au fur et à mesure que les couloirs se succédaient devant lui il courait de plus en plus vite. Il devait voir Stiles. L'adolescent devait le pardonner. Mais avant, il avait une dernière faveur à lui demander.

Le loup-garou dérapa sur le gravier et s'arrêta le souffle court dans l'allée. Il repéra Stiles facilement reconnaissable avec son sweat rouge. L'humain se tourna vers lui en entendant son arrivée particulièrement bruyante.

Derek sentit sa respiration se stopper en voyant Stiles aussi rayonnant. Il n'avait jamais été si beau qu'à cet instant. Et ce bonheur ne venait pas de lui. Peut-être l'aurait-il pu s'il avait agi différemment... Non. Cela n'aurait rien changé. Le cœur de l'adolescent était à Peter et il le restera pour toujours.

-Derek.

L'Alpha s'approcha lentement de Stiles comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là et qu'il était une hallucination.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, ajouta-t-il sans animosité.

Derek s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'adolescent en restant muet. Il lui manquait tellement.

-Boyd et Erica s'inquiètent pour toi.

Voyant que l'aîné n'allait rien lui répondre, il continua.

-Tu devrais t'occuper d'eux. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité avec les hybrides qui rôdent.

Encore une fois Stiles avait pris le ton du conseil et non du reproche. Rien que les yeux fatigués de Derek l'avaient touché. Il était trop facilement manipulable. Quand il voyait quelqu'un souffrir il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer compatissant avec lui, même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

-Je suis désolé, dit enfin Derek. Pour tout.

Stiles le regarda attentivement pour vérifier son honnêteté et attendit la suite.

-Je vais changer. Je te le promets. Non... Je te le jure... Je vais redevenir une personne bien. Je le ferai pour toi.

-Mais-

-Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Je le fais parce que je ne veux pas accepter l'idée d'avoir perdu ton estime pour toujours. Je ne peux simplement pas. Et je veux pouvoir te voir, te parler, partager des moments avec toi. Comme avant.

-Tu crois que ce sera possible? Demanda Stiles tristement.

-Oui. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Le plus jeune soupira en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle d'un possible retour de Peter à Beacon Hills. Il avait peur que les belles paroles de l'Alpha ne soient pas assez sincères et qu'il s'énerve en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Derek je... Je dois te le dire.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi Stiles semblait appréhender la suite.

-Nous avons trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Peter ici. Nous ferons le rituel ce soir avec l'aide de Deaton. Scott et Jackson seront les bêtas de Peter.

Derek retint son souffle sous la surprise puis il baissa la tête vers le sol. Il le savait. Comment l'adolescent aurait pu ne jamais trouver quelque chose pour faire revenir son oncle? Il était trop têtu pour ça.

-Je ne ferais rien contre lui quand il reviendra ici, répondit l'Alpha au bout d'un moment de silence. Il pourra s'établir à Beacon Hills avec sa meute si cela lui chante. Je ne dirai rien.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux plein d'espoir. Il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Derek ne venait-il pas de dire que leurs problèmes venaient de disparaître? Tout ça d'un seul coup.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Alors ne dis rien... Stiles, est-ce que je pourrai te demander quelque chose?

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que je pourrais rien qu'une fois...

-Derek, chuchota le plus jeune en baissant la tête. Ne gâche pas tout.

-Laisse-moi au moins une seule et unique fois t'embrasser. Pour que je puisse te laisser partir sans regret. Rien qu'une fois. J'en ai besoin.

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Il regarda Derek droit dans les yeux mais n'y vit qu'une demande muette et sincère. Il pouvait bien faire ça.

La gorge sèche, il hocha la tête et laissa l'Alpha se pencher vers lui. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Derek contre son visage puis le contact des lèvres de l'aîné contre les siennes. Le loup-garou posa timidement sa main sur sa joue et caressa doucement sa pommette en profitant de ce qui serait certainement le dernier geste tendre qu'il obtiendrait de l'adolescent.

Stiles se sépara lentement de Derek et s'en alla après un moment d'hésitation. A peine quelques instants plus tard il ne restait plus que l'Alpha dans l'allée déserte. Seul. Comme toujours. Pour toujours.

**-PS-**

Stiles arriva au point de rendez-vous juste à temps et fut accueilli par un Scott stressé.

-T'es tout blanc Stiles, ça va? Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ce soir? Je commence à flipper. Deaton veut pas me dire ce qu'on va devoir faire pour le rituel et je commence à flipper grave!

-J'ai remarqué ça, se moqua gentiment l'hyperactif en tapotant le crâne du bêta.

-Il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, commenta Lydia d'une voix ennuyée en lançant un regard agacé à Scott. C'est insupportable.

-Jackson m'a l'air d'être dans le même état, rétorqua Stiles en voyant le blond marcher en rond un peu plus loin. Ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça quand même...

-Il ne s'agit de pas grand-chose en réalité, annonça Deaton venu de nulle part et faisant sursauter les quatre adolescents. Ce n'est qu'un serment et une morsure. Plus une période d'adaptation plus ou moins longue où vous allez devoir apprendre à bien vous entendre. Mais ça me paraît être déjà en bonne voie.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt?, marmonna Jackson. J'aurais moins stressé.

-Et ça se passera comment exactement? Demanda Stiles.

-Je vous expliquerai tout en détail quand nous serons arrivés là où Peter nous a donné rendez-vous.

-Vous êtes en contact? Intervint Lydia.

-Bien sûr.

Le vétérinaire sourit et observa Stiles d'un regard amusé.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien, répondit Deaton en souriant toujours narquoisement.

-Dites-moi! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous vous foutez de ma gueule tout à coup?

-Tu verras bien plus tard, dit le vétérinaire mystérieusement.

En vérité, il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le loup-garou la veille. Il lui avait demandé des conseils... Gênants auxquels il avait bien voulu répondre. Maintenant qu'il voyait l'innocent et naïf petit Stiles, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Heureusement qu'il avait donné de bonnes recommandations à Peter avant de l'encourager à se lâcher.

Deaton se mit à rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Stiles lorsqu'un loup-garou en mal d'amour allait lui sauter dessus.

Les adolescents derrière lui se sentirent mal à l'aise en l'entendant ricaner seul et un frisson les prit.

-Je vais me faire dessus, chuchota Scott à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

**-PS-**

Peter expira bruyamment pour évacuer le stress qui lui maintenait le ventre noué depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. _Je vais être libre! Tu entends ça? On sera libres à nouveau! On pourra voir Stiles quand on le voudra. On aura une meute._

Un grand sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du loup-garou alors qu'il pensait à l'avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait envie de rire aux éclats et de dire au monde entier combien il était heureux à cet instant.

Bien sûr il y avait une chance que le rituel ne fonctionne pas mais ce n'était pas grave. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Jackson, Lydia et Scott autant que sur Stiles. Il n'était pas seul. Et puis si ce moyen ne marchait pas, il était certain que ses amis s'occuperaient d'en trouver un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre.

Peter s'assit sur une souche et observa la clairière dans laquelle Deaton et lui avaient décidé de procéder au rituel. Ce n'était qu'une question pratique bien entendu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire toute une cérémonie comme Stiles l'avait cru au début avec son esprit détraqué. Ils venaient ici uniquement pour avoir plus d'espace que dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel et pour le bruit. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Le futur Alpha savait déjà comment leur soirée allait se dérouler et il avait hâte de commencer.

La lumière présente dans cette partie de la forêt diminuait progressivement en même temps que la nuit tombait. Bientôt il ne resterait plus que la lune pour les éclairer. Peter sentait déjà l'effet de l'astre sur son loup pourtant il le contrôlait sans trop de difficulté.

_Stiles a une influence phénoménale sur moi quand même. En plus savoir ce qui va suivre..._

Le loup-garou se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inspira lentement pour se calmer.

_Je vais lui sauter dessus comme une bête sauvage. Témoin ou pas._

Des bruits de pas et de conversations vinrent jusqu'à lui et il se releva en s'époussetant.

-Et il y aura des feux d'artifices? S'enthousiasma Stiles à quelques mètres de là. Ou des lumières bizarres genre le final de La Belle et la Bête?

-Et ce serait qui la Belle? Ricana Jackson, toi ou Peter?

Un son étranglé résonna entre les arbres en même temps qu'un bruit de glissade.

-Tu l'as cherché mec, se moqua Scott en riant. Et puis c'est quoi ces références? Disney sérieux?

-Ah les garçons, soupira Lydia qui apparut à la lisière de la forêt fermement accrochée aux bras de Deaton et de son petit-ami. Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas Adam?

Peter se tourna pour voir si elle parlait bien de lui.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Jackson.

-C'est la Bête dans le film, répliqua Stiles en souriant.

-Oh non! Elle va pas s'y mettre aussi! S'exclama le blond en regardant l'humaine sourire à l'hyperactif.

Stiles vint rejoindre Peter qui regardait la mine blasée de Deaton avec amusement. _Ça a pas dû être facile de les supporter tout le trajet._

-Bonsoir élu de mon cœur, dit joyeusement Stiles en s'accrochant à son cou.

-Je vais vomir, commenta Jackson derrière eux.

Le couple s'embrassa doucement et l'ancien Kanima imita un bruit peu ragoûtant avant de se prendre un coup de sa copine sur la nuque.

-Aïe!

-Tu l'as bien mérité. Regarde comme ils sont chou, dit Lydia alors que Stiles se séparait du loup-garou. Je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur.

Deaton leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous allez avoir du mal avec une meute comme celle-ci, dit-il à Peter qui pensait exactement la même chose. Bien. Je crois que nous allons pouvoir commencer...

-Hum, j'aimerais d'abord dire quelque chose, l'interrompis le futur Alpha. A propos de l'Après...

Il obtint l'attention des adolescents et reprit.

-Que cela fonctionne ou non ce soir, je resterai vivre ici. J'y ai trouvé ma place et je compte bien la garder. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous serons une meute. Je viendrai tous les soirs à Beacon Hills et pendant les pleines lunes pour vous voir.

-Normal, commenta Jackson en haussant les épaules. T'es un grand garçon, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.

-J'aurai trouvé ça stupide que tu quittes cet endroit alors que t'as l'air d'y être bien, ajouta Lydia en vérifiant ses ongles.

-Et puis Todd a l'air de tenir à toi, conclu Scott.

Peter se tourna vers Stiles qui n'avait toujours rien dit et le regarda fixement pour avoir son avis. Celui qui comptait sûrement le plus à ses yeux. _Il est déçu?_

Alors qu'il allait se reprendre et changer d'avis, Scott écrasa le pied de son meilleur ami qui sursauta et regarda autour de lui en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

-Quoi?

Il vit que Peter attendait une réponse venant de lui et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Oh. Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que je te donne mon accord? Comme l'a dit Jackson t'es majeur et vacciné, tu fais ce que tu veux... Et puis je l'avais bien deviné. Je commence à te connaître maintenant. Y a aucun problème. En plus tu viens de dire que tu viendras tous les soirs pour te glisser sous mes draps donc...

-Euh... C'est pas exactement ce qu'il a dit, rétorqua Scott un peu plus pâle qu'avant.

-Ah bon? Pourtant moi c'est ce que j'ai compris, répondit l'hyperactif en souriant malicieusement.

Lydia et Peter se mirent à rire en même temps alors que Scott vacillait. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour qu'il accepte enfin cette idée sinon il risquait plus d'une fois de faire des malaises.

-Quel crétin, marmonna Jackson qui cachait tant bien que mal le sourire qui naissait sur son visage.

Il fallait bien dire que McCall commençait à l'amuser et puis il lui devenait même sympathique ces derniers temps. Peut-être que leur meute avait plus de chance de fonctionner qu'ils ne le pensaient.

* * *

**Verdict ? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Voili voilou! Je suis contente, j'ai enfin pu placer une réplique du Seigneur des Anneaux xD**

** Bon à part ça, les choses s'arrangent, vous êtes heureux? :)**

**Et que pensez-vous de Derek? J'imagine que vous avez des choses à me dire là-dessus ;p**

**(Petits bisous à Célaici et à Lily2012 qui me manquent tout beaucoup tout plein depuis le début des vacances! -bon okay, ça fait que deux jours mais quand même xD-)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	23. de m'avoir bloqué?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Scott, appela Deaton en voyant que l'adolescent n'avançait pas, à ton tour.

Le bêta savait que c'était le pire moment pour douter mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

La confiance aveugle dont venait de faire preuve Jackson l'avait glacé. Il n'arriverait jamais à devenir un aussi bon bêta que lui. L'ancien Kanima n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque Deaton lui avait demandé de se laisser faire par Peter et que ce dernier l'avait mordu. Il n'avait rien fait pour se débattre contre cette soumission et l'avait accueilli comme un cadeau. Les crocs de Peter s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau tendre de sa nuque et il n'avait pas laissé passer une seule plainte ou opposition.

Scott ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait plus reculer mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir un Alpha à nouveau. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa transformation. Il revoyait la forme monstrueuse qu'avait pris l'aîné des Hale un an plus tôt et il se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser redevenir un Alpha.

Alors qu'il allait changer d'avis, Scott vit le regard de son meilleur ami. Il était plein d'espoir. Il n'avait pas encore vu les yeux du bêta qui ne voulait plus continuer.

Stiles sentit qu'on le fixait et il lâcha Peter des yeux pour interroger son meilleur ami du regard. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant et Scott su qu'il devait le faire.

Il se rapprocha de Peter qui lui avait bien remarqué son changement d'avis. Il demanda muettement à l'adolescent s'il voulait quand même continuer et le bêta présenta simplement sa nuque pour toute réponse.

La morsure dura plus longtemps qu'avec Jackson qui s'était abandonné à son aîné directement. Scott ne se débattit pas longtemps et se calma rapidement en pensant à Stiles. C'était son frère, il voulait former une meute avec lui. Avec personne d'autre. Alors si pour cela il devait être dominé par Peter alors soit. Il le ferait.

Le nouvel Alpha relâcha la nuque de Scott et garda les yeux fermés sous les regards fébriles des quatre adolescents.

-Attention, prévint Deaton en se plaçant à côté des deux humains restés à l'écart.

Ni Stiles ni Lydia n'eurent le temps de demander de quoi il voulait parler que déjà les trois loups-garous hurlaient à la lune.

La jeune fille se boucha les oreilles alors que près d'elle Stiles, fou de joie, riait aux éclats. Les yeux carmin de Peter s'ouvrirent brusquement et Deaton sourit en posant ses mains sur les épaules à sa portée. L'hyperactif se tourna vers lui et le vétérinaire hocha la tête. C'était fait. Ils avaient réussi.

Stiles s'amusa à copier ses camarades lycanthropes et Lydia roula des yeux face à l'imitation pitoyable alors que les trois loups-garous s'en allaient à travers bois en courant à en perdre haleine.

-Ils vont où? Demanda l'humaine en les perdant de vue.

-Profiter de leur première pleine lune ensemble, expliqua Deaton. Leur lien est tout nouveau. Ils doivent le solidifier en passant des moments importants ensemble, donc la pleine lune. C'est indispensable pour avoir une bonne cohésion.

-Ils ne vont pas faire de blessés? Demanda Lydia inquiète.

-Pas ce soir. Ils seront sages, répondit le vétérinaire en prenant le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir ici. En plus ce rituel est plus fatiguant qu'il n'y paraît. Ils vont être épuisés en rentrant.

-On ne les attend pas? Intervint Stiles en les suivant.

-Non, ils vous rejoindront chez Peter. A son ancien appartement à Beacon Hills j'entends.

L'hyperactif tendit son bras à Lydia qui avait du mal à marcher sur le sol meuble avec ses escarpins et l'adolescente l'accepta avec soulagement.

**-PS-**

-Dis, ça te dirait qu'on fête ça dignement? Proposa gaiement Stiles alors que Lydia et lui se trouvaient dans la Jeep de l'hyperactif.

-Qu'entends-tu par ''dignement''?

-A ton avis? Rétorqua l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin.

-Tiens bizarre... Ça commence à m'intéresser, répondit Lydia en arborant la même expression.

**-PS-**

C'est donc complètement hilares que Peter, Jackson et Scott retrouvèrent les deux humains. Le concierge les avait laissé passer comme convenu le matin-même avec l'Alpha et ils en avaient profité pour boire tous les deux dans le salon en attendant le retour des autres.

-Ils sont pétés, commenta Jackson.

Peter soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il jeta un regard en coin à Scott qui riait en écoutant Stiles et Lydia avoir une conversation étrange.

-Ne rit pas comme un idiot. Ils parlent vraiment d'un théorème de maths qui existe.

Scott perdit immédiatement son sourire et Jackson prit le relais en riant bêtement.

-Même bourrés ils sont plus intelligents que toi, le railla-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

-On est pas bourrés, répliqua Stiles. On boit pas comme des trous. Ah la confiance!

-C'est ce que toi tu dis, rétorqua Scott.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et fit s'asseoir Peter près de lui.

-Tu m'as manqué chaton.

L'Alpha pâlit d'un seul coup et s'éloigna de l'adolescent.

-Je n'ai jamais été autant insulté de toute ma vie, grogna-t-il alors que ses deux bêtas riaient de lui en prenant place sur le canapé.

Et là Peter se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient failli faire sur celui-ci. _On se calme là en bas. Y a du monde ici pour l'instant._

-Je suis fatiguée, marmonna Lydia à moitié couchée sur les genoux de Stiles. T'es confortable.

-Merci, répondit l'hyperactif en baillant.

-T'es plus doué en coussin qu'en imitation.

-Hey! S'indigna l'adolescent. C'est pas sympa!

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille puis il sentit un baiser se déposer dans son cou.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, souffla Peter avec un rictus moqueur.

Il avait entendu les cris de Stiles avant de partir avec ses deux bêtas et il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas fameux. Mais alors vraiment pas.

-Tu le serais moins si t'avais entendu le miaulement lamentable de Scott l'année dernière au lycée, rétorqua l'hyperactif en attrapant la main libre du loup-garou.

Scott rougit et détourna la tête dans une vaine tentative d'échapper aux sarcasmes de Jackson qui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

**-PS-**

Peter confisqua bien entendu les bouteilles achetées pour l'occasion par Stiles et les cacha au-dessus d'un placard pour éviter les dérapages. La nouvelle petite meute resta une bonne partie de la nuit dans ce salon à discuter plus ou moins amicalement.

De son côté, Peter sentait une immense force affluer dans ses veines due à la restitution de son statut. Il revenait un an auparavant lorsqu'il était encore un Alpha puissant. Ses sens décuplés le torturaient en lui apportant l'odeur de Stiles plus puissamment qu'avant. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, il était fasciné par l'adolescent. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus Stiles une seule seconde. Il fallait qu'il l'ait. Maintenant.

Lydia remarqua le regard du nouvel Alpha et elle le désigna discrètement aux deux bêtas. Ils eurent tous les deux la même réaction et froncèrent du nez. Eux sentaient encore plus ce qu'il se passait. Scott paraissait vraiment perturbé par la tension presque... sexuelle qu'il sentait entre son meilleur ami et Peter.

La rousse jeta un regard équivoque vers la sortie que Stiles repéra mais ne comprit pas. Lydia se leva et prit la parole de manière naturelle et innocente.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer dormir, non? Tous ces trucs de loups-garous m'ont épuisé. On y va mon cœur?

Scott saisit l'occasion et s'excusa lui aussi auprès de son Alpha. Peter ne fit pas attention à leurs mensonges puisqu'ils l'arrangeaient bien.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée un soir de pleine lune? Demanda Stiles inquiet.

Les autres retinrent des grognements d'agacement face à la soudaine naïveté de l'hyperactif. Heureusement Lydia leur sauva la mise en citant Deaton.

-Ça ira pour ce soir. Le rituel leur permettra d'être sages cette nuit. En plus ils savent se contrôler. Ce sont de grands garçons.

Stiles haussa les épaules et accompagna ses trois camarades jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant qu'ils ne partent bien vite. Il revint au salon où l'Alpha l'attendait impatiemment.

-Ils avaient l'air biz-

Peter avait assez attendu. Maintenant il voulait sa récompense. Il accentua la pression sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et le domina rapidement. Stiles, qui ne pouvait que se laisser faire face à tant d'impatience et d'autorité, se retrouva bientôt haletant entre les bras du loup-garou.

-Les voisins vont nous entendre, remarqua Stiles dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité. -Alors ne fais pas de bruit.

Peter fit disparaître le sweat de l'humain et s'attela à caresser toute la peau à sa portée. Les soupirs de plaisir de Stiles l'excitèrent comme jamais et il se sentit perdre pied. Il ne faisait plus que ce que son corps lui ordonnait.

L'adolescent se coucha sur le canapé en entraînant Peter avec lui dans sa chute. Leur atterrissage fit un bruit monstre mais ils l'ignorèrent. Stiles emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'Alpha qui avait décidé de le torturer lentement en descendant sa bouche toujours plus bas sur le torse de Stiles. Bientôt il s'arrêta, bloqué par le jean de l'humain. Il remonta sous les plaintes de l'adolescent qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Peter posa une main à l'intérieur des cuisses de l'hyperactif et fit tout pour éviter de ne serait-ce que frôler l'entrejambe de son nouveau jouet. Stiles ne voulait pas être en reste et il tenta de son mieux de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur leurs activités. Mais Peter l'en empêcha. Il voulait savourer chaque instant.

Stiles grogna en comprenant les intentions du loup-garou.

-C'est pas juste!

Peter rit et se pencha pour échanger un baiser d'excuses avec l'adolescent. Stiles profita de l'inattention du loup-garou pour passer ses mains sous son pull et le tirer lentement vers le haut.

-Impatient? Murmura Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-Parle pour toi, rétorqua Stiles en passant le vêtement par-dessus la tête de l'aîné. C'est toi qui m'as déshabillé en premier.

Peter le fit taire en reprenant son exploration corporelle avec entrain. Il joua avec la ceinture de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la détacher d'un mouvement vif. Elle atterrit sur une étagère et fit tomber quelques bibelots mais aucun des deux amants n'y fit attention. Ils avaient mieux à faire.

Le loup-garou arracha pratiquement le jean de l'adolescent qui rougit violemment de se retrouver en sous-vêtements sous le regard appréciateur et un peu trop pervers de Peter.

-Arrête, demanda Stiles en détournant les yeux.

Un sourire attendri fut sa seule réponse puis l'aîné s'installa contre lui et le serra avec possessivité. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et descendit ses mains sur les hanches de l'adolescent jusqu'à avoir le bord de son boxer entre ses doigts.

-Pourquoi moi je serai complètement dézappé et pas toi? Bougonna Stiles en palpant vers le bas à l'aveugle pour trouver la braguette de l'Alpha. Moi aussi je veux profiter.

Il la trouva et Peter l'aida à enlever le vêtement trop encombrant. Ils emmêlèrent leurs jambes pour être aussi proche qu'il le leur était possible. L'ivresse du moment leur avait fait oublier toutes précautions et bientôt des coups furieux se firent entendre contre leur porte.

-Calmez vos ardeurs! Y en a qui voudrait dormir sans vous entendre baiser! S'écria la voix du concierge depuis le couloir.

Les deux amants se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la porte. L'intrus s'en alla et une porte claqua quelque part dans l'immeuble.

Peter fit comme si de rien n'était et ils reprirent leurs activités. L'adolescent se mordit le poing pour étouffer ses gémissements et alors qu'ils allaient passer à l'étape supérieure, Stiles se sentit obligé de faire une remarque.

-Moi je suis sûr qu'en fait ça l'a excité.

Stiles pouffa et voulut continuer mais Peter se frappa le front de façon déprimée. Imaginer Rodriguez avec ce genre d'activité était vraiment... Dégoûtant et démotivant pour son plus grand malheur. Il l'avait complètement bloqué.

-Je... J'ai une panne... avoua piteusement l'Alpha en faisant une moue gênée.

-Ah?

Stiles se retint aussi longtemps qu'il le pu mais lorsque Peter leva ses yeux déçu vers lui il ne put stopper son fou rire. Il se moqua du loup-garou pendant plusieurs minutes interminables pour l'aîné. _La honte... C'est bien ma veine ça... C'était si bien parti..._

-Il-ha! Il est b-beau l'A-Alpha!

Stiles se coucha sur le côté en cherchant un peu d'air pour se calmer mais c'était plutôt difficile. L'Alpha, le bel Alpha dominateur et puissant avait une panne. C'était la meilleure.

-Je vais mourir!

Peter grogna, vexé, et s'éloigna de l'adolescent pour s'asseoir au bout du canapé.

-Oh, je t'ai vexé? Demanda Stiles avec encore quelques traces de son hilarité dans la voix. Le prend pas comme ça. Je t'aime quand même tu sais?

-C'est de ta faute, grogna le loup-garou en repoussant les bras qui voulaient se poser sur lui. Si t'avais pas parlé de... Eurk.

Stiles rit à nouveau et entoura les épaules de l'adulte avec ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur le petit bout de mâchoire qu'il pouvait atteindre et Peter tira le mollet de l'adolescent pour le faire tomber en arrière.

-Hey!

-Je me vengerai faible petit être.

-Je préférerais que tu me surnommes ''chéri'' ou ''mon petit lapin en sucre glace'' plutôt que ça si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, rétorqua Stiles.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne serai jamais neuneu même si tu me le demandes à genoux.

-Même pas un ''mon cœur'' de temps en temps? Demanda le plus jeune en faisant une fausse petite moue triste.

-Encore moins que les autres, refusa catégoriquement l'Alpha.

Finalement ils se chamaillèrent un long moment alors que Stiles essayait de convaincre le loup-garou.

**-PS-**

Épuisé par sa soirée riche en émotions, l'adolescent s'endormit rapidement contre le torse rassurant de Peter qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses nombreux soucis maintenant que Stiles ne pouvait plus le distraire de ses sombres pensées. Il sentait qu'il avait changé. Sa nouvelle condition le rendait plus jaloux envers les siens et son territoire. C'était un sentiment très fort et particulier. Désormais plus personne n'aura le droit de toucher Stiles. C'était sa propriété.

Tout à coup il comprit le comportement de son neveu.

_Alors c'est ça... Ce sentiment... Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas me tuer alors qu'il en avait les moyens et l'occasion? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait? Je ne comprends pas. A-t-il eu pitié? Ou alors... des remords? Mais dans ce cas ça voudrait dire... que tout n'est pas perdu? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Demain j'irai le voir pour discuter. Il me faut des réponses._

**-PS-**

Stiles fut réveillé par un manque cruel d'air et une chaleur un peu trop étouffante pour un début d'hiver. Il essaya de se retourner dans son sommeil mais il était fermement cloué contre le canapé.

-Mais c'est quoi ce b-

L'hyperactif ouvrit un œil en sentant quelque chose remuer contre lui.

Peter bailla très peu élégamment mais ne bougea pas plus. Son corps paraissait peser des tonnes. _Je ne pensais pas que devenir Alpha pouvait être si épuisant._

-Peter? T'es lourd.

-J'aime ta façon de dire bonjour, marmonna le loup-garou en se relevant sur ses coudes.

-N'est-ce pas? J'en suis plutôt content... Euh...

Un ange passa alors que le regard de Stiles restait bloqué.

-Je suis nu, remarqua l'adolescent en rougissant.

-Tu exagères. Il te reste tes sous-vêtements.

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as vraiment fait le coup de la panne?

Peter haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies bien saisi le concept du coup de la panne, se moqua l'aîné qui avait pris l'autre à son propre jeu.

-Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, bouda Stiles. Où est mon pantalon? Donne-moi mon pantalon! Mais arrête de rire toi! Espèce d'idiot stupide!

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, rit Peter en libérant l'adolescent de son poids.

-J'ai froid, dit Stiles en grelottant.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux toi, remarqua l'aîné en rassemblant ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées partout dans le salon. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux m'accompagner? Je pourrai me faire excuser à ma manière...

Il lança un clin d'œil à l'hyperactif qui hésita à le prendre au sérieux.

-Pas d'intéressé? Bon bah à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma avant que Stiles n'ai le temps de bouger.

-Attends, t'étais sérieux?

-Bien sûr, répondit Peter derrière la porte.

-Ha! Ouvre-moi! S'exclama Stiles en frappant sur la porte. Je veux venir!

-Trop tard. Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai!

**-PS-**

-Hey! On va manger au resto avec les autres à midi pour fêter ton retour? S'exclama Stiles avec enthousiasme.

-Je crois que tu as assez fêté mon retour comme ça, le railla l'Alpha.

-C'était drôle avec Lydia. C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu participer.

-L'alcool n'a aucun effet sur les loups-garous au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Vous manquez quelque chose... Eh mais attends! S'écria l'adolescent avec un air horrifié. Tu n'as jamais été saoul alors?

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. A part que ça rend les humains idiots. Enfin plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, plaisanta Peter.

Stiles lui donna une claque sur les fesses en riant.

-Ah tu le prends comme ça? Demanda l'aîné en emprisonnant Stiles contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Intéressant.

Il pressa l'adolescent contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement avant qu'un hurlement de loup ne vienne les interrompre.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir d'être sauvé ou pas, ricana Stiles en sortant son portable de sa poche.

-Mais c'est...

-Toi. Et les deux autres poilus, confirma l'adolescent fier de sa nouvelle sonnerie. Allô, Allô?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. _Je sais pas laquelle je préfère entre les deux... _Il s'adossa à son plan de travail et observa Stiles parler à toute vitesse en faisant de grands gestes énergiques dans toutes les directions pour appuyer ses dires. Même s'il n'y avait que lui qui le voyait à cet instant.

-Pff... Ridicule, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en souriant.

-OK! On arrive à midi dix. Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète. On va pas arriver en retard. A toute!

L'hyperactif raccrocha et se tourna vers Peter.

-On va tous manger ensemble ce midi. J'ai dit que c'était OK pour nous. C'est OK pour nous, hein?

-Bien sûr...

-Tiens, je vais te mettre la même sonnerie que moi. Ça va être marrant.

L'adolescent manipula le portable de Peter quelques instants et sourit triomphalement en posant le téléphone sur le plan de travail.

-Il nous reste deux heures pour nous occuper, précisa Stiles avec un sourire coquin. On va réparer ton problème d'hier soir?

_C'est tellement tentant... Mais d'abord faut que j'aille voir Derek pour qu'on n'ait pas de problèmes avec lui. Comment faire pour y aller sans que Stiles ne se doute de quelque chose de suspect?_

-Proposition intéressante mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Je ferai vite. Tu m'attends?

-Tu veux faire quoi? Demanda Stiles en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Un truc de paperasserie, mentit l'aîné. C'est très ennuyeux donc je vais vite expédier ça pour te rejoindre, OK?

Peter fit son sourire le plus convainquant et l'humain haussa les épaules.

-OK. Reviens-moi vite.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

L'Alpha embrassa Stiles et fila à toute vitesse. Plus vite il aurait terminé cette affaire, plus vite il serait de retour auprès de son amant. _Faites que ça se passe bien._

**-PS-**

Peter s'arrêta à quelques mètres des portes du hangar pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Il devait se montrer ferme pour que Derek accepte la cohabitation sur son territoire et qu'il passe un accord avec lui. Peter voulait préserver la paix et la tranquillité de ses bêtas à Beacon Hills pour qu'ils n'aient pas de soucis lorsqu'il serait absent pendant la journée.

Il se composa un visage dur et fit mine d'ouvrir les portes quand une célèbre Jeep se gara derrière lui suivit de deux autres véhicules qu'il connaissait bien.

_Quels pots de colle bornés. Je ne peux pas être seul deux minutes._

Stiles et compagnie le rejoignirent en quelques enjambées et l'entourèrent.

-Comment as-tu fait pour croire un seul instant qu'on te laisserait y aller sans nous? Dit Stiles en s'arrêtant devant lui les bras croisés. Tu me prends vraiment pour un amateur? J'allais pas gober ton bobard aussi facilement.

-Vous m'avez suivi? Demanda l'Alpha.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lydia en ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. On y va?

-Ne faites pas de bêtises. Et ne provoquez rien de fâcheux. Et ne parlez pas aux autres. Et ne-

-En gros on se la boucle, conclu Jackson qui paraissait s'ennuyer fermement.

-Exactement. Laissez-moi faire. Je dois juste me mettre d'accord avec Derek concernant ma présence sur son territoire.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit une voix bien connue au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Peter observa son neveu qui les écoutait depuis le balcon et sentit ses yeux changer de couleur inconsciemment. Le même phénomène arriva au second Alpha qui les invita d'un geste du menton à entrer.

L'aîné le fit sans hésiter alors que derrière lui sa meute doutait que ce soit une très bonne idée. Finalement ils le suivirent en obéissant à ses recommandations. Pas un mot, pas un geste. Ils veillaient juste à ce que leur Alpha sans sorte sans problème.

**-PS-**

Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce ne voulait plus lâcher l'endroit. Les deux meutes s'affrontaient du regard, chacune rassemblée d'un côté bien défini. Derek ne supportait pas de se savoir en infériorité numérique mais il n'en montra rien. Il avait promis à Stiles de faire des efforts.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie à tous vous voir vous loucher dessus mais j'aimerais bien qu'on avance un peu pour profiter de notre après-midi, déclara Stiles en gardant son nez tourné vers le plafond pour ne croiser aucun regard.

Il avait peur de réagir en regardant Derek. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahit Peter vendredi soir et ce sentiment venait au mauvais moment. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il laisse passer quoi que ce soit.

-Je propose que l'on fasse une trêve, dit Peter en fixant son neveu.

-Ce serait une bonne idée en effet, répondit l'autre Alpha. Bien sûr j'ai quelques conditions à poser.

-Oh non, tu vas pas commencer, lâcha Stiles d'une voix agacée.

-Et nous pourrions peut-être en parler en privé pour ne pas être dérangés par des éléments extérieurs, ajouta Derek sans regarder un seul instant l'hyperactif.

Peter hocha la tête et se leva pour le suivre dans une pièce à côté. Jackson fit un geste pour le suivre mais il lui ordonna de se rasseoir d'un regard. Ces arrangements devaient être pensés dans les moindres détails pour que rien ne leur échappe. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire avoir par son neveu.

Stiles observa Peter disparaître derrière une porte et ne la quitta plus du regard.

**-PS-**

-Quelles sont tes conditions? Demanda Peter méfiant en s'asseyant en face de Derek.

-Je ne veux pas que tes bêtas créent des ennuis aux miens ou qu'ils se mêlent de mes affaires.

_Là il parle surtout de Stiles à mon avis._

-Normal. Ensuite?

-Si je les revois ici sans ma permission je les traiterai comme il me plaira sans que tu n'aies ton mot à dire dessus.

_Il a pas encore avalé le coup de la Camaro à mon avis... Il faudra que je fasse attention à bien prévenir les petits._

-Ça me paraît correct. Et en échange?

-Je te laisse déjà revenir sur mon territoire alors ne pousse pas ma gentillesse trop loin.

-Je considère que c'est plutôt une compensation pour ce que tu as fait, rétorqua Peter.

-Bien... Alors l'accord concernera aussi ma meute. Ils n'auront pas le droit de venir chez toi ou chez n'importe qui appartenant à ta meute.

-Et au lycée?

-S'ils veulent se fréquenter ils feront ce qui leur plaît et sinon personne ne créera de problème à qui que ce soit. Satisfait?

-Très, répondit Peter avec un petit sourire narquois.

Voir Derek se plier à ses conditions lui faisait un bien fou. Ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation pour tout le mal fait mais c'était déjà une petite vengeance que de soumettre un Alpha si fier.

Derek de son côté se sentait entièrement humilié par son oncle. Il avait tout gagné. Il avait une meute qui lui paraissait plutôt bien soudée pour un début et en prime il avait Stiles. Il ne se rendait pas compte de sa chance.

Une question pourtant tournait dans l'esprit de Peter et l'empêchait de complètement savourer sa victoire. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il épargné? Il faudra que je mette ça au clair._

-Je crois que ça suffira, non? Dit Derek en se levant.

-Encore un détail... Qu'en est-il de Stiles?

**-PS-**

Dans la pièce d'à côté, les six adolescents se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux en attendant que leur Alpha respectif ne revienne parmi eux. Stiles jouait nerveusement avec son portable pour échapper au regard étrangement moqueur et scrutateur d'Erica en face de lui. Boyd lui s'occupait d'examiner minutieusement les intrus pour capter la moindre menace. Scott et Jackson se tournaient les pouces, l'un étant beaucoup plus stressé quant au sort de leur Alpha que l'autre. Puis il y avait Lydia qui faisait on ne sait quoi sur son téléphone portable.

Stiles changea de position sur son fauteuil et Erica continua de le fixer curieusement.

-Pfff...

**-PS-**

-Stiles? Demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil. Il était compris dans tout le reste. Je ne veux pas le voir rôder par ici sans y être invité.

-C'est tout?

-Que cherches-tu à me faire dire? S'irrita le plus jeune en grinçant des dents. Que je vais le laisser tranquille? Eh bien oui, voilà. T'es satisfait? Je te le laisse. Garde-le.

-Ne vas pas croire que je me plains de ton changement d'idée mais pourrais-je en connaître la raison?

-J'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien. Maintenant ça suffit. Tu as assez abusé de mon temps. Profite de ta liberté et laisse-moi en paix.

-Et pour les hybrides? Nous avons tous laissé ce problème de côté ces derniers temps et il faudrait s'en occuper. Nous pourrions peut-être nous allier contre eux. Au moins pour cette fois.

Derek réfléchit à la proposition pendant quelques instants. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y arriverait jamais sans l'aide de son oncle et il ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'un autre de ses bêtas. Cette alliance allait beaucoup lui coûter en self-control mais il y arriverait. Il suffisait d'un peu de détermination. Il repensa au baiser volé qu'il avait obtenu vendredi soir et un nouveau souffle de motivation le secoua.

-Marché conclu.

**-PS-**

Les deux Alphas rejoignirent leurs bêtas dans la pièce d'à côté juste au moment où Stiles se levait brusquement pour faire face à Erica.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu me veux là? J'en ai marre de te voir me fixer comme ça. T'as un problème?

La louve ne bougea pas d'un pouce de sa position provocante et sourit de manière moqueuse.

-Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que vous alliez nous apprendre la grande nouvelle.

Les membres de la meute de Peter se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Était-elle au courant pour Peter et Stiles?

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu crois que je vous ai pas vu vous embrasser vendredi soir Derek et toi, rétorqua la louve avec un sourire en coin. C'était mignon comme tout de vous voir comme ça. Vous cachez bien votre jeu les tourtereaux.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Certain(e)s d'entre vous m'ont bien cerné à force et ont bien deviné qu'un chapitre mignon égal un prochain chapitre où il se passe quelque chose de pas cool. XD**

**Donc voilà. Derek et Stiles sont découverts. Réaction de Peter dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Ah oui, et il sera beaucoup tourné vers Jackson aussi.**

**Euh... Je ne pourrai pas poster avant vendredi voire samedi soir. Vous êtes prévenus. :) (eh oui, j'avoue, j'aurais pu vous laisser sur une autre fin xD)**

**Cette fiction a dépassé les 200 reviews! Gros merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien sans failles! :D**

**Bisous à Célaici (à demain pour des nuits de folie avec sardine!) et à Lily2012 (comme à chaque fois en fait xD + une dédicaces à elles pour l'idée du coup de la panne)!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	24. de m'avoir trahit?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles sentit son monde s'effondrer autour de lui.

_«Peut-être que Derek t'a manipulé pendant que je n'étais pas là. Peut-être même que tu te fous entièrement de moi et que tu cherches seulement à te moquer de moi en venant ici!»_

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne venait pas de dire ça. Il avait mal entendu. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu...

_«Qui me dit qu'il ne t'a pas sauté pendant toute cette semaine?!»_

L'adolescent vit les yeux de Peter rougeoyer et il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer. Mais expliquer quoi? Comment Peter pourrait le croire? Stiles essaya de parler mais aucun son n'osa sortir de sa gorge.

_J'avais tellement raison! Je suis si stupide d'y avoir cru! Et il a osé... Il a osé me le jurer..._

-Stiles... appela faiblement Scott en avançant vers son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

L'adolescent n'arriva pas à répondre et le cœur de Peter n'avait jamais été si douloureux.

Il repensa à leur réconciliation deux jours plutôt.

_«Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous... Je t'aime.»_

Comment avait-il pu? Comment...

Peter darda son regard meurtrier sur Derek qui ne réussit pas à le soutenir très longtemps.

-Nous discuterons de notre affaire demain soir, dit le nouvel Alpha froidement. En attendant tiens ton engagement.

Derek hocha la tête et la meute de son oncle sortit. Stiles resta quelques instants immobile, pétrifié par la peur d'être confronté à Peter. Il fut obligé de quitter l'endroit lorsque Lydia disparut derrière la porte et qu'il se retrouva seul avec la meute de Derek. Il sortit lui aussi du hangar la peur au ventre et les mains tremblantes.

Dehors il trouva immédiatement sa meute qui le fixait soit avec fureur pour Jackson, soit incrédulité pour Scott ou bien inquiétude pour Lydia. Mais le pire était sûrement le regard de Peter. Froid comme la glace.

-Peter je...

-Je ne veux plus te voir, claqua la voix dure de l'Alpha. Et je t'interdis d'approcher ma meute.

-Mais laisse-moi t'explique-

-La ferme. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Vous, venez, on y va.

Aucun des trois ne bougea et Stiles eut un petit espoir. Seulement il fut vite balayé. Jackson s'approcha de lui de manière menaçante. Il leva son poing serré vers l'humain mais avant qu'il n'ait pu porter son coup, une main le retint.

-J'ai dit ''on part'', ordonna Peter avec un regard noir en tenant fermement le poignet de Jackson.

Le bêta se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de son Alpha tout en fixant toujours méchamment le traître. L'humain frissonna de la tête aux pieds et recula d'un pas. Il lui faisait peur. Vraiment peur.

Stiles lança un regard implorant à son meilleur ami en dernier recours et Scott sembla prêt à s'approcher de lui lorsque Peter le retint en grognant. Yeux carmin contre yeux dorés, le bêta dû se soumettre sans rien dire. Il était tiraillé entre son besoin d'aller vers son ami et celui de suivre son Alpha. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son instinct et il fut obligé de partir avec les autres. Lydia tenta bien de le rejoindre mais son petit-ami la ramena vers sa voiture pour l'en empêcher.

-Jackson, s'il te plaît! Demanda-t-elle avec un air inquiet. Laisse-moi aller le voir!

-Non, rentre dans cette putain de voiture. Tout de suite.

L'adolescente y entra à contre cœur et jeta un dernier regard à Stiles par la fenêtre avant qu'il ne disparaisse au loin.

**-PS-**

-Peter... appela doucement Lydia depuis la banquette arrière. Tu-

L'Alpha ne donna aucun signe qu'il lui prêtait attention et elle hésita à se lancer. A vrai dire, l'aîné était à mille lieux de cet endroit. La scène qui venait de se jouer n'arrêtait pas de se répéter inlassablement dans sa tête. Stiles l'avait trahit. Tous ses doutes se confirmaient. Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller à pleurer comme un enfant à cet instant. Un pauvre enfant au cœur brisé. _Pathétique. _Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Avancer, c'était certain mais après? Il n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur était trop éprouvé ces derniers temps. Il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi maltraité sans arrêt. Il fallait que cela cesse avant qu'il ne le perde définitivement.

-Peter... Tu devrais l'écouter, dit Lydia.

Elle eut peur qu'il ne réagisse trop violemment et s'adossa au maximum sur son siège au cas où il le prendrait mal.

-Non, répondit-il faiblement en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne peux pas.

-Écoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire...

-Pas maintenant. Je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler.

-Mais tu iras lui parler, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'humaine avec espoir.

Jackson regarda sa petite-amie dans le rétroviseur et lui montra son mécontentement. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre dire que Peter devait aller avec Stiles après ce qu'il avait fait.

-Peter?

-Oui... Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à m'en empêcher.

-Quand?

-J'irai le voir quand je serai prêt.

Lydia souffla de soulagement. C'était déjà ça. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Par contre il allait falloir qu'elle aille avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Stiles pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre lui et Derek.

-Et maintenant?

-Je vais rentrer chez moi. Pour réfléchir.

**-PS-**

Stiles resta un long moment le regard dans le vide à ressasser ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il ne réalisait pas encore l'étendue du désastre. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Il était comme absent.

Appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte métallique, Derek observait l'adolescent avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aider Stiles? Il aggraverait sûrement la situation en faisant cela. Il fallait qu'il les laisse se débrouiller seuls. Ce n'étaient plus ses affaires désormais. Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux.

Le regard d'Erica allait de son Alpha à l'hyperactif avec incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réagit comme elle le pensait? Elle s'avança vers Derek pour lui poser des questions mais Boyd la retint et secoua la tête silencieusement.

Elle avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

**-PS-**

-Tu es stupide ou quoi? S'écria Jackson lorsqu'il fut seul avec sa petite-amie. Tu l'encourages à le revoir? Mais t'es cinglée ma parole! Stiles est juste un connard! Il baise tout ce qui passe si ça se trouve!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! S'énerva l'humaine en haussant le ton. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu! Stiles n'est pas comme tu le penses.

-C'est toi qui vois rien! Il nous a tous manipulé!

-Quel serait l'intérêt d'avoir joué cette mascarade dans ce cas? Vas-y, donne-moi tes théories. Je t'écoute.

-Il- Je ne sais pas et alors? Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il se soit bien foutu de tout le monde!

-Tu ne comprends jamais rien. Tu es un idiot c'est pas nouveau mais fais un effort pour une fois dans ta vie!

Le loup-garou grogna et ses yeux devinrent bleu électrique en une fraction de seconde.

**-PS-**

-Mais qu'ai-je fait? Se plaignit Stiles caché sous sa couette bien au fond de son lit. J'ai tout gâché. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça? Comment Peter pourrait comprendre?

Il geignit piteusement et enfuit sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Je suis si stupide... Un vrai crétin... Oh, Peter...

**-PS-**

Peter observait le paysage de fin d'après-midi par la fenêtre de sa chambre sans plus aucun sentiment. Stiles l'avait trahit. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Comment Stiles avait pu lui faire ça? C'était injuste, insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Il avait une meute à protéger il ne pouvait plus fuir.

Son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet et il hésita à regarder qui cela pouvait bien être. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas après Stiles.

Après le message, la personne qui voulait le joindre n'abandonna pas et l'appela. Il écouta quelques secondes la sonnerie stupide mise par un certain hyperactif puis regarda qui voulait interrompre sa déprime.

-Lydia. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre?

_Qu'a-t-elle encore inventé pour me manipuler?_

Il décrocha et colla son portable contre son oreille avec appréhension.

-Allô?

-«Ah Peter!» s'exclama l'adolescente soulagée. «J'ai besoin d'ai-»

-N'essaie pas de m'embobiner pour que je revienne. Je ne veux pas-

-«Jackson m'a attaqué!»

Peter prit brusquement une position assise sur son lit en sentant une peur panique arriver pour la jeune fille.

-Où es-tu? Il est encore avec toi?

-«Je suis seule. Chez toi.»

L'Alpha quitta immédiatement son lit et bondit hors de sa chambre.

**-PS-**

Jackson errait comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Il avait blessé Lydia. Sa Lydia. Il ne savait pas où elle était et ne la chercherait pas. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser à nouveau.

Le bêta ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était livré à lui-même. Sans personne pour l'aider.

-Merde.

Il se laissa guider par son instinct et continua à ruminer un long moment. Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, il fut surprit de voir que ses pas l'avaient mené devant la maison de la source de sa dispute avec sa petite-amie.

-Manquait plus que ça. Je veux pas voir ce connard.

Il observa le domicile des Stilinski avec un regard méprisant avant de faire demi-tour. Autant éviter que ses pulsions meurtrières ne se rappellent à lui.

-Quoi que... Il le mériterait bien.

Peter l'avait peut-être empêché de le venger tout à l'heure mais maintenant il n'était plus là. Le loup-garou vérifia si le shérif était absent puis escalada la façade jusqu'à arriver sur le toit. Il aperçut une silhouette cachée sous une montagne de couettes et devina qu'il s'agissait de Stiles. Ou plutôt l'épave qu'il en restait.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre faisant sursauter l'hyperactif qui se tourna vers lui.

-T'es content de toi? Demanda la voix froide de Jackson.

-Que fais-tu ici? Tu viens juste me faire des reproches?

-J'aimerais te frapper pour ce que tu as fait...

-Bah vas-y, murmura Stiles en baissant la tête. Te gêne pas. Je sais que je le mérite.

-Mais ça ferait souffrir Peter, continua le bêta comme si Stiles n'était pas intervenu. Et ça c'est plutôt ton rayon.

L'humain se recroquevilla au bord de son lit sans rien répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon? C'était la vérité.

De son côté Jackson attendait inconsciemment une réponse cinglante venant de l'hyperactif mais quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne viendrait pas il fixa Stiles intensément. Sa colère était descendue d'un seul coup.

-Tu ne réponds pas?

L'absence de réponse de l'humain l'agaça prodigieusement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. D'habitude il était heureux de clouer le bec de Stiles mais à l'instant il était plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-Tu ne dis rien.

Stiles se coucha dos à lui et Jackson s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de l'humain. Ils restèrent silencieux et le loup-garou sentit le stress monter. Un Stiles muet était vraiment une chose perturbante.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?

L'humain soupira et se coucha sur le dos. Il pencha la tête vers l'intrus en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

-Pourquoi tu ne me frappes pas?

-Parce que je n'en ai plus envie.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Stiles tourna son visage à l'opposé du blond et recommença à l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas normal que l'hyperactif soit si silencieux. Ce n'était pas naturel. Et puis pourquoi Stiles serait si touché de sa rupture avec Peter s'il n'avait fait que le manipuler depuis le début? Peut-être s'était-il attaché à lui durant sa séduction factice. Ou alors il jouait la comédie en espérant semer le trouble dans l'esprit de la meute pour mener son jeu jusqu'à la fin.

Mais cette possibilité laissait un arrière-goût amer au fond de la gorge du loup-garou. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Stiles aussi manipulateur. Il avait toujours pensé que l'hyperactif était un imbécile paumé et asocial. Mais loyal. Franc et honnête, peut-être même trop à certaines occasions. Il n'était pas un manipulateur comme l'événement de l'après-midi avait pu le lui suggérer sur le coup de la surprise.

Et puis il n'aurait jamais pu aussi bien imiter l'amour qu'il avait montré pour Peter ces derniers jours. Il semblait l'aimer véritablement. Il ne pouvait pas simuler ce regard. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Mais alors que s'était-il vraiment passé vendredi soir? Stiles n'avait pas nié qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Derek et lui et il semblait culpabiliser. Alors qu'était-il arrivé?

-Je doute de plus en plus que nous ayons tout comprit à cette histoire entre Derek et toi.

Stiles sursauta, surprit que le loup-garou soit encore là et de ses paroles.

-Quoi?

-Ils t'ont piégé?

L'humain se tourna vers Jackson avec un sourcil haussé.

-Tu essaies de me trouver des excuses ou je rêve?

-Tu rêves. Je cherche juste à connaître la vérité pour savoir quoi penser de toi et quoi te faire subir. Alors? Ils t'ont piégé?

-Non, à mon avis ils n'y sont pour rien. Enfin Derek en tout cas. Je crois qu'il ne savait pas qu'Erica était là.

-Donc si elle n'avait pas été là tu aurais caché à Peter qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Derek et toi? Tu crois vraiment que c'est mieux?

-Ce n'était rien. Ça n'avait aucune signification pour moi.

-Tu veux dire que toi tu t'amuses comme ça à rouler une galoche au mec qui veut te baiser et qui a banni celui que t'es censé aimer? Juste pour le fun? Tu trouves pas ça complètement stupide?

-Tu ne comprends pas, souffla Stiles blessé par les paroles véridiques et dures du bêta. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais rien. Derek a décidé de changer. J'ai accepté sa dernière faveur parce qu'il me faisait de la peine. Rien d'autre.

-Tu sais, le dernier baiser d'adieu donné à l'ennemi ça n'existe que dans les romans à l'eau de rose de... Lydia...

Jackson baissa les yeux puis les garda obstinément fixés sur la sortie. Il se demandait où pouvait bien être sa petite-amie à l'heure qu'il était. Était-elle en sécurité? Peut-être était-elle en colère. Elle lui en voulait certainement. Est-ce qu'elle était seule chez elle ou avait-elle demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un? S'il n'avait pas été avec Stiles en ce moment même il aurait sûrement pensé qu'elle était chez lui. Elle lui vouait une telle admiration. Il en devenait jaloux à un point inimaginable. Elle ne lui parlait pratiquement que de lui dès qu'ils passaient un moment tous les deux. Il ne supportait plus cette situation.

Stiles se releva sur ses coudes pour observer le loup-garou. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui arrivait à Jackson tout à coup.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle?

-De qui tu parles? Répondit le bêta de mauvaise foi.

-Me prends pas pour un con. Où est Lydia?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous vous êtes disputés.

-Bravo petit génie, le railla Jackson en cachant son désarroi derrière ses piques.

-C'est à cause de Peter et moi?

-Ouais.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Le loup-garou fit claquer sa langue d'agacement et grogna en direction de l'hyperactif.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes conneries au lieu des miennes.

Les méninges de Stiles tournaient à plein régime désormais pour résoudre ce mystère. Qu'était-il arrivé à Lydia? Ils se faisaient la tête?

Son regard glissa le long des bras du bêta et il prit peur. Le sang sur ses ongles était parfaitement visible.

-Où est-elle?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'en sais rien, s'irrita Jackson.

-Tu l'as laissé seule après l'avoir blessé? Mais t'es fou ou quoi? Il faut la soigner!

-Elle ne répond pas à mes messages, confia le blond en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

Stiles sortit son portable et chercha le nom de Lydia dans son répertoire. Il appuya sur la touche appel.

-Allez. Décroche.

**-PS-**

Peter relâcha doucement son étreinte autour de Lydia.

-Reste là. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

L'Alpha partit dans sa salle de bain à la recherche de son nécessaire de secours et revint s'installer près de l'adolescente sur le canapé.

-Montre-moi ça.

Lydia releva son chemisier pour découvrir son ventre et grimaça en voyant la plaie.

-Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital, dit Peter en examinant la blessure. Pour être sûrs.

-Non. Je ne veux pas y aller. Ça créera plus de problèmes et on n'en a pas besoin. Et Jackson se sentira coupable. Je ne veux pas de ça.

-De toute manière il se sentira coupable alors autant que tu sois soignée correctement.

-C'est bon. S'il te plaît.

-Très bien, abandonna Peter. Mais je ne te garantis pas le résultat.

Il prit du désinfectant et nettoya la plaie pendant que l'humaine serrait les dents de douleur.

-La marque n'est pas très profonde. Tu as eu de la chance.

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Peter couvrit la blessure avec un bandage aussi bien fait qu'il le pouvait.

-Je m'en doute bien... Et je l'espère pour lui. Maintenant tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?

-On... On s'est disputé et... Je... Enfin on...

L'adolescente se tut et Peter attendit patiemment qu'elle continu mais elle ne dit pas un mot de plus.

-Et...?

-Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal...

-S'il t'a blessé j'en ai le droit. Il doit comprendre son erreur.

-Il l'a sûrement comprit en même temps qu'il l'a fa-

Le téléphone de Lydia se mit à sonner et elle se prépara à raccrocher au nez de Jackson lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était Stiles qui l'appelait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Peter en remarquant son air troublé.

-C'est Stiles.

Le visage de l'Alpha se ferma complètement.

-Tu veux que je te le passe?

-Non.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, demande juste ce qu'il te veut et raccroche sinon il va te harceler.

Lydia soupira et décrocha.

-«Lydia? T'es où? Comment tu vas? Ta blessure est grave?»

_Mais comment fait-il pour toujours tout savoir avant les autres?_

Lydia sembla penser la même chose que lui et hésita en se demandant quoi répondre.

-Ça va. Ce n'est pas très grave.

-«Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital!»

Lydia lança un coup d'œil amusé à Peter qui avait dit la même chose quelques minutes plus tôt. L'Alpha trouvait cette ressemblance beaucoup moins drôle.

-Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Le regard noir de Peter la dissuada de continuer à se moquer de lui.

-«Où es-tu?»

-Je suis chez Peter.

-«Ah... I-Il est avec toi?»

-Oui, il me soigne. Tu veux que je te le passe?

Peter grogna face à l'insistance de l'adolescente et l'hyperactif sembla l'entendre puisqu'il refusa net la proposition.

-«Que s'est-il passé exactement? Jackson n'est pas très bavard et du coup je suis obligé de lui arracher les mots de la bouche pour comprendre la situation.»

Peter prit le portable des mains de Lydia

-Il est avec toi là?

Il n'eut aucune réponse avant un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel Stiles se remit de la surprise d'entendre la voix de Peter s'adresser à lui.

-«Euh oui.»

-Passe le moi, ordonna l'Alpha d'une voix autoritaire. Je veux lui parler.

Il y eut des protestations et des bruits de lutte à l'autre bout du fil avant que quelqu'un revienne s'occuper de l'Alpha.

-«Euh, il n'est pas très coopératif. Je vais devoir refuser ta demande.»

-J'ai dit passe le moi, insista Peter qui se sentait perdre patience.

-«Désolé. Je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Je ne fais pas le poids face à lui.»

L'aîné grinça des dents. _Il n'a pas intérêt à le toucher._

-«Mais je peux faire l'intermédiaire. Enfin si tu veux...»

-Ouais, vas-y. Je veux connaître sa version.

Peter entendit des chuchotements puis Stiles revint.

-«Euh... Il veut pas me parler.»

-Mets le haut-parleur.

-«Si tu fais ça stupide nerd je te t- Merde. Raccroche!»

-«Rêve! Répond lui juste et c'est fini!»

-«Il va me tuer!» paniqua Jackson à voix basse. «Donne-moi ce portable!»

-«Ah!»

Le cri de Stiles fut la dernière chose qu'entendit l'Alpha avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Il grogna et tourna ses yeux rouges vers Lydia.

-Je te ramène chez toi.

-Qu'as-tu en tête? Demanda l'humaine.

-Je vais m'expliquer avec lui ce soir mais avant je préférerais te savoir en sécurité chez toi.

-Quand tu dis ''lui'' tu parles de Jackson ou...

-Lydia..., prévint Peter en soupirant. S'il te plaît. On en a déjà parlé.

-Je sais, marmonna l'adolescente.

**-PS-**

-Pourquoi t'as raccroché? S'exclama Stiles. Rends-moi mon portable!

-Tu peux toujours rêver, rétorqua Jackson en mettant l'appareil dans sa poche. Je t'interdis de la rappeler.

-Il faut que vous vous expliquiez pour arranger ça, répondit l'humain en tendant la main. Donne-moi mon portable. Maintenant.

-Non.

-Jackson. Rends le moi.

-Non.

-Mais-

-Je vais rentrer chez moi. Et t'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

-Tu rigoles? Répliqua l'hyperactif. Bien sûr que ça me regarde! C'est ma faute si ça s'est passé de cette manière entre vous deux.

-Tss... T'es chiant comme mec. Le monde tourne pas autour de ta petite tronche tu sais? Tes histoires de cul avec Peter ne changent pas l'univers. J'ai fait une connerie tout seul et je l'arrangerai tout seul aussi. T'en mêle pas.

Stiles se rassit sur son lit sans rien dire et observa simplement le loup-garou déambuler dans sa chambre. Jackson grogna faiblement en sentant le regard insistant de l'humain sur lui et il commença à faire les cent pas.

-En fait t'as peur c'est ça? Demanda Stiles.

-Pff... N'importe quoi, rétorqua le bêta en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu vas partir et finalement tu restes?

Jackson se stoppa net et regarda le brun surprit.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, mentit-il en reprenant sa marche nerveuse. Je reste parce que je cherche à savoir comment je vais te torturer.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je vois très bien que tu as peur. Si tu veux je le garderai pour moi.

-Mais je n'ai pas peur! S'écria Jackson hors de lui en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'hyperactif. Arrête de me chercher!

-C'est toi qui restes ici. Si tu ne veux pas m'entendre alors rentres chez toi.

-Tu ne comprends rien, s'énerva le loup-garou en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici non plus. Si Peter vient ici je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'aider. Pourquoi tu restes?

-Parce que je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, avoua Jackson en baissant la tête.

-Ah? Mais chez toi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! S'exclama le bêta en se relevant.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien au comportement de Jackson. Une fois il paraissait sur le point de se confier et l'autre il lui criait dessus pour passer ses nerfs. C'était incompréhensible et usant.

-En réalité t'es juste paumé, réalisa l'humain. Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un au lieu de tout garder pour toi. Le mieux serait que tu te confies.

-Et tu veux que j'aille voir qui exactement? S'irrita Jackson. On parle de trucs perso là si t'avais pas compris! Et puis qui voudrait m'écouter?

-Bah un ami... répondit Stiles comme si c'était l'Évidence même.

-Je n'ai pas d'ami.

-Et Danny?

-On s'est éloignés depuis... depuis ma transformation. Et puis on parle de loups-garous si t'avais pas capté! Je vais pas me pointer chez un pote et tout lui déballer sur ce soir en parlant de pleine lune, loups-garous etc... T'es complètement fêlé! On ne peut pas parler de trucs comme ça avec les humains.

-Et je suis quoi au juste moi? Rétorqua l'hyperactif.

-Tu-

Jackson se tut et regarda Stiles sous un nouveau jour. Ce qu'il venait de dire le frappait à cet instant. C'était vrai. Stiles était un humain. Il avait tendance à l'oublier à force de le voir s'occuper des affaires surnaturelles de la ville et d'y survivre. Il l'avait inconsciemment toujours considéré comme faisant partie de leur univers. Non, il faisant effectivement partie de leur monde mais il l'avait considéré comme l'un des leurs.

Il avait d'ailleurs toujours été surprit de la présence de l'humain parmi eux. Il ne semblait pas se sentir inférieur à eux et il les acceptait tels qu'ils étaient. Et puis c'était sans parler de l'aide et de la fidélité qu'il avait toujours manifesté pour Scott. Il l'admirait vraiment pour cela. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-T'es bizarre ça compte pas, rétorqua Jackson méchamment.

-Eh ben merci.

Le loup-garou examina plus attentivement l'humain en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par l'esprit lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de lycanthropes ou bien tout simplement ce qu'il pensait de la meute. Cet imbécile de Stilinski était une véritable énigme pour lui.

-Je ne te comprends pas, dit le blond en se rasseyant pour la centième fois. Tu es vraiment pas normal.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

-Mal.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, soupira Stiles. Bon, finalement on a perdu le fil avec tout ça. Donc pour résumer t'as pas d'ami. OK. Du coup tu peux parler à qui?

-Lydia.

-A part elle? Tu devrais quand même discuter avec Peter.

-Non. C'est hors de question. Il va me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait à Lydia.

-Il ne le fera pas. Il sait ce que tu endures. C'est aussi un loup-garou caractériel, tu sais... Et puis tu fais partie de sa meute, il t'apprécie.

-Derek était aussi censé apprécier Isaac et pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de... faire ce qu'il a fait.

-Derek est un cas particulier. Il n'était plus dans son état normal. Peter est loin d'être comme ça. Enfin plus maintenant...

-T'en sais rien. Il pourrait très bien redevenir comme avant. Et je ne pense pas qu'on s'en sortira aussi bien que la dernière fois si jamais ça arrive. Tu n'oseras plus lui balancer d'acide dessus comme l'année dernière et moi non plus.

-Merci de m'avoir rappelé ces souvenirs, maugréa Stiles en culpabilisant.

Rien que de penser qu'il avait fait ça le rendait malade. Il avait tué celui qu'il aimait. Enfin techniquement c'était Derek qui avait fini le travail mais il y avait quand même participé.

**-PS-**

Peter resta adossé sous la fenêtre de Stiles à espionner la discussion entre les deux adolescents sans se manifester. Il se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de cette nuit-là depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé une semaine auparavant.

_Ils ont quand même peur de moi. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment effacé... Il faudrait que l'on mette les choses à plat. Autant éviter les malentendus et les non-dits. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde._

L'Alpha inspira profondément pour capter les odeurs qui flottaient dans les environs et il se sentit plus calme lorsqu'il sentit le parfum de Stiles. Même s'il lui en voulait il savait très bien qu'il lui pardonnerait toutes ses fautes tant qu'il pourra le ravoir pour lui. Mais pour l'instant il avait besoin que les événements se tassent un peu pour qu'il parle à l'hyperactif le plus calmement possible.

**-PS-**

-Tu veux m'en parler? Demanda Stiles.

-Non.

-Tu es sûr? Ça pourrait te faire du bien. En plus je te promets que je garderai tout ce que tu me diras pour moi.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire confiance? T'es pas capable de garder un secret.

-Si tu savais le quart de ce qu'on m'a déjà raconté tu croirait être Dieu.

-Cette phrase ne veut rien dire, rétorqua Jackson en plissant les yeux.

-Pour un ignorant comme toi oui. Bon, je te propose mon attention encore une fois et si tu refuses alors dégage mon plancher. J'ai pas envie de te voir squatter chez moi pour que dalle.

Jackson prit son courage à deux mains et rangea son orgueil dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une oreille attentive cette nuit sinon il allait vraiment exploser.

-Okay. Mais je te jure que si tu te fous de ma gueule de quelque manière que ce soit... Je te tuerai sans hésitation. C'est clair?

-Super green, répondit l'humain en croassant bizarrement.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Bon bah voilà, j'ai mis ma référence au Cinquième Élément, je suis heureuse xD**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires! (même les menaces :D) Et merci à Boboland et Lobos à qui je ne peux pas répondre. :)**

**Bon, je sais que je fais souvent des annonces concernant le nombre de chapitres que comportera cette fiction et il vient encore d'augmenter (je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle xD). Finalement il y en aura plus de trente mais moins de quarante, hein, faut pas exagérer. ;)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	25. d'être un meilleur Alpha que moi?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jackson prit place à côté de Stiles sur le lit de ce dernier et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou non.

-Si tu veux te confier tu dois le faire entièrement. Sinon ça sert à rien, commenta l'hyperactif qui semblait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Et si tu ne sais pas par où commencer je peux t'aider.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête faiblement.

-Alors... Tu as mentionné ta famille tout à l'heure. Enfin plutôt tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas retourner chez toi. Que voulais-tu dire par là?

-Je...

Jackson se racla la gorge en espérant la dénouer mais le stress l'en empêchait.

-Je ne supporte plus d'être chez moi. Je ne supporte plus mes parents.

-Ils ont un problème avec toi?

-Non, c'est moi qui ai un problème avec eux. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour s'occuper de moi mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à les considérer comme... Enfin... Je...

-C'est à cause de ton adoption?

-Oui... Je ne supporte pas de savoir que ce n'est pas ma vraie famille, s'énerva le bêta en serrant les poings. Ils ne sont pas ma famille. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

-Mais ils t'ont éduqué. C'est ce qui compte, tenta Stiles en regardant le loup-garou avec compassion.

-Non. Lydia dit la même chose mais moi je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment. Ils m'ont acheté et c'est tout. Ils m'ont acheté comme un objet et ils m'ont déposé dans leur collection. Je les déteste pour ça. Je les déteste tellement.

-Tu le penses réellement?

-Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi est-ce que je le dirais?

-Parce que tu te voiles la face. En fait tu ne leur en veux pas à eux. Tu en veux à tes parents biologiques.

Jackson ouvrit de grands eux. Il avait touché le nœud du problème du premier coup.

-Bien sûr que je leur en veux! Ils m'ont abandonné!

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, rétorqua Stiles. Ce n'était pas leur choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui allait leur arriver... Enfin...

-Quoi? fit Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sentait quelque chose de bizarre tout à coup. Une impression...

-Tu sais quelque chose? Demanda-t-il abruptement. Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore sur leur accident?

Stiles ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

-Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderai!

-Pas de cette manière. Je te prête mes oreilles mais pas ma bouche.

-Euh...

L'humain rougit et se frappa le front contre sa main.

-J'ai pas fait exprès... C'est sorti tout...seul... Merde.

-Tu t'enfonces.

-Toi aussi, ricana Stiles en jetant un regard complice au loup-garou.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil évocateur suivit d'un petit sourire coquin qui choquèrent le loup-garou.

-T'es malade!

-Je rigole. Détends ton string. C'était pas sérieux.

-J'espère bien! S'exclama Jackson. Tu te tapes tout le monde toi.

L'hyperactif fit une moue vexée et frappa le loup-garou sur l'épaule.

-Je te permets pas.

-Ça va. Le prends pas mal. Y a pire que ça dans la vie. Tuer des gens par exemple.

-Je sens que je vais avoir pas mal de boulot avec toi ce soir.

**-PS-**

Peter ne resta pas très longtemps. Il savait que Stiles maîtrisait la situation et il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul. Lui n'était pas assez doué pour consoler alors autant laisser l'hyperactif s'en occuper.

_Il fait un bien meilleur Alpha que moi. Enfin... Il ressemble plus à une louve qu'autre chose..._

Peter écarquilla les yeux. _Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser à l'instant? _Il secoua la tête pour ôter ses idées étranges et quitta le jardin du shérif pour retrouver la camionnette de Todd quelques rues plus loin. Il devait rentrer se reposer avant de devoir aider son employeur le lendemain matin.

**-PS-**

Un choc brutal avec quelque chose de dur réveilla Stiles en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il gémit de douleur en poussant la main de Jackson qui venait d'entrer en collision avec son visage et grogna. Il avait connu de meilleures façons d'être réveillé le matin.

Il tourna mollement sa tête vers la montre posée sur sa table de nuit et soupira. Et une grasse matinée de loupée.

Incapable de se rendormir, il décida de s'occuper et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il passa devant le salon où il aperçut son père qui ronflait bruyamment, couché en travers du canapé.

L'adolescent se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à manger en silence. Il avait enfin la possibilité de réfléchir à son aise. Il repensa à sa discussion de la veille avec Jackson et se sentit compatir à nouveau pour le bêta. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance.

-Quand on n'a pas de bol. On n'a pas de bol.

Il remua sa boisson chaude distraitement en regardant par la fenêtre. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Le matin précédant il se réveillait entre les bras de Peter... Et aujourd'hui? Ils n'arrivaient vraiment pas à avoir une belle histoire durable comme dans les contes de fée.

-Ironie quand tu nous tiens...

Leur couple ne cessait de se disputer, se réconcilier, se séparer... Il avait tellement cru que le fait de retrouver Peter allait régler tous leurs problèmes. Il avait eu tellement tort. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf? Mais maintenant il savait. Il savait que rien ne serait comme pour les autres. Ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas croire que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Non, il voulait continuer. Il en avait tellement envie.

On toqua sur le carreau et il faillit renverser sa tasse en sursautant.

Stiles se prépara à s'énerver contre la personne qui venait de lui faire peur et il serra la mâchoire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Scott. Il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que son meilleur ami l'ait laissé tomber la veille quand il avait besoin de lui.

L'humain se leva tout de même et vint ouvrir au loup-garou pour qu'il puisse entrer. Scott prit ses aises et s'assit à table comme s'il était chez lui. En même temps il avait déjà passé tellement de temps dans cette maison qu'il la considérait un peu comme son second foyer.

-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire gêné. Ça va?

Stiles croisa les bras et fixa intensément le bêta pour bien lui faire comprendre sa réponse.

-J'imagine que ça veut dire non. Écoute Stiles, je suis venu m'excuser pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Enfin si, c'est à cause de Peter comme c'est l'Alpha etc... Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et je me sens vraiment mal. Pardon.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps, il se savait faible face aux yeux de chiot battu de son meilleur ami.

-Tant que tu t'en rends compte...

-Tu me pardonnes? Demanda Scott plein d'espoir.

-Oui, soupira encore une fois l'humain en reprenant son petit-déjeuner là où il l'avait laissé.

-Cool! Je ne recommencerai plus!

-J'espère bien.

-Maintenant tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que Jackson fait ici?

-Euh...

**-PS-**

-Tu vas faire fuir les clients si tu continues à faire cette tête, plaisanta Todd en rejoignant le loup-garou au comptoir. Mauvaise nuit?

-Mauvaise journée.

-Ah... Et je peux savoir pourquoi ou c'est trop...

-Une mauvaise surprise. Enfin il y en a eu une deuxième un peu plus tard et je suis fatigué de toutes ces émotions fortes.

-C'est à propos des petiots?

-Oui.

-Un problème avec Stiles? S'inquiéta l'humain.

Peter posa son visage contre sa main en soupirant.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. En fait c'est pas les clients que tu vas faire fuir. C'est même le soleil qui va prendre la poudre d'escampette.

L'Alpha sourit faiblement et Todd lui tapota l'épaule gentiment pour l'encourager.

**-PS-**

Le shérif bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'entrer comme à son habitude dans sa cuisine pour boire le café qui le réveillerait. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'étrange trio dans la pièce et avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une seule question sur la présence de Jackson chez lui, ce dernier se leva en annonçant son départ.

-Eh bien... Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami?

Stiles haussa les épaules en une réponse vague et se concentra à nouveau sur son petit-déjeuner alors que Jackson s'en allait. Peut-être pouvait-il le considérer comme tel désormais. En tout cas vu la nuit de confidence qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, c'était très probable. L'hyperactif sourit derrière sa tasse. Oui, ils étaient sûrement amis. Ou au moins un petit peu plus qu'avant. Scott lança un regard jaloux et possessif à son meilleur ami. La seule chose qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire sur la présence de Jackson était plutôt vague. Il lui avait parlé d'une dispute et n'avait rien ajouté. Il ne supportait pas de voir le blond se rapprocher autant de Stiles.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, dit l'hyperactif en apercevant son regard meurtrier. Je m'occupe des enfants de mon mari, rien de plus normal.

Scott fit une grimace.

-Quoi?

-Je viens de t'imaginer en robe de mariée.

-Scott!

**-PS-**

La journée passa lentement pour Stiles. Il avait longuement hésité à aller voir Peter mais finalement il avait abandonné son projet après un appel de Lydia. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'il viendrait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Même si c'était long, Stiles attendrait. Alors il s'occupa comme il pouvait soit en se concentrant sur les meurtres qui avaient lieu à Beacon Hills. Le nombre de victimes augmentait toujours plus. Il fallait faire quelque chose rapidement.

Et justement, alors qu'il pensait ça, il reçut un message de Scott qui l'informait d'une réunion de meutes au hangar de Derek pour commencer les recherches des nids. Eux aussi avaient compris l'urgence de la situation.

En milieu d'après-midi, il prévint son père qu'il sortait avec des amis puis s'en alla rejoindre les autres avec appréhension. Il allait revoir Peter. Son cœur fit un bond à cette pensée et il accéléra l'allure. Il voulait tellement le voir.

L'hyperactif partit chercher Lydia au passage et ils se rendirent tous les deux chez Derek.

-J'ai peur, dit l'adolescente en serrant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Jackson ne te fera rien tu sais? En plus on sera tous là.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir avec lui.

-C'était un accident. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Ils ne veulent jamais le faire, répéta-t-il en affichant un air triste.

-Tu sais, je suis au courant pour Scott.

Stiles lança un regard paniqué à l'humaine.

-Quoi?

-Je suis au courant pour la morsure. On est tous au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois.

L'hyperactif grimaça.

-Et Scott sait que vous savez?

-Non. Personne ne lui a rien dit. Nous respectons votre choix. Derek voulait aller le voir pour lui casser la gueule mais Isaac a plaidé en sa faveur.

-C'est vrai?! S'exclama Stiles surprit. Isaac?

-Oui. Il aime bien Scott tu sais. Il a demandé à Derek de ne rien lui faire. Il lui a dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Jackson n'a pas dit grand-chose mais dans ce genre d'histoire il a toujours la même position. Il n'a rien dit mais on sentait bien qu'il était aussi de son côté. Alors les autres ont suivi. Ils l'ont convaincu.

-Et toi?

-J'étais d'accord avec Derek. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il ait pu faire ça. La pleine lune n'excuse pas tout. En plus c'était toi. Raison de plus pour ne pas lui pardonner. Mais bon... C'est toi qui décide. On l'avait convaincu de ne rien faire tant qu'on n'aurait pas ton avis sur la question.

-Mais vous ne m'avez rien demandé depuis, remarqua Stiles.

-Oui. Notre théorie c'était, si tu pardonnes à Scott on ne dit rien, si tu ne reviens plus, Derek est lâché. Tu es venu et tu n'as même rien sous-entendu. On a laissé faire.

-Je vois. Je comprends mieux l'impression que j'avais en arrivant ce jour-là. Je croyais que vous étiez au courant de tout et je stressais comme un malade à l'idée que vous rejetiez Scott. Finalement vous étiez au courant. Et voilà un non-dit de moins. Ça fait du bien.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fonctionnes. Soit tu es le meilleur ami du monde, soit tu es carrément stupide. Mais je pencherais plutôt pour la première hypothèse puisque tu sembles savoir ce que tu fais la plupart du temps quand les choses sont vraiment sérieuses.

-C'est juste que Scott est quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi... Rien de plus.

-Tu penses que je devrais pardonner à Jackson dans ce cas? Demanda Lydia.

-Tu fais comme tu le sens. T'es pas obligée de le faire tout de suite. Tu peux y réfléchir. Mais sache que Jackson s'en veut terriblement.

-Il te l'a dit?

-Oui. Il s'est confié à moi cette nuit.

L'adolescente lui lança un regard suspicieux et incrédule.

-Jackson Whittemore s'est... confié...à Stiles Stilinski?

-Mais oui!

-J'y crois pas. C'est impossible.

-T'es vexante là. Je suis une bonne mère moi.

-Ah?

**-PS-**

Peter arriva chez Derek à l'heure prévue et vit que Jackson venait d'arriver lui aussi. Le bêta sortit de sa voiture avec crainte et s'avança lentement vers son Alpha en gardant la tête baissée. C'était l'heure de la punition. Arrivé à quelques pas de l'aîné, il se stoppa. Peter lui fit signe d'avancer encore et il s'exécuta difficilement.

-Je suis désolé Peter. Je ne recommencerai plus.

L'Alpha soupira et prit l'adolescent par les épaules pour le réconforter.

-Je sais. Je vais pas te manger, détends toi. Je te pardonne. Mais le plus dur ce sera que Lydia en fasse de même.

-Tu ne vas pas me frapper?

-Non. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Ça arrive à tout le monde. En plus c'est en partie ma faute vu que je suis le motif de votre dispute.

Jackson observa son Alpha et sourit faiblement.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi.

**-PS-**

Derek regardait la scène depuis sa baie vitrée sans montrer la moindre émotion. Il avait été surprit que son oncle ne brise pas leur accord immédiatement après avoir apprit pour l'événement de vendredi soir. Il tenait vraiment à sa meute. Lui était un vrai Alpha. Un bon Alpha. Pas comme lui. Il n'avait plus de meute. Il était seul.

Le plus jeune des Hale observa la salle vide avec tristesse. Ses bêtas étaient partis. Ils ne voulaient plus le voir. La veille ils l'avaient obligé à leur dire enfin la vérité sur les dernières semaines et ça n'avait pas plu aux deux adolescents. Ils avaient été horrifiés en comprenant la portée de leurs actes et paroles passées et de ce qu'ils avaient impliqué autant pour l'hyperactif que pour Peter. Puis était venue la colère d'avoir soutenu leur Alpha alors qu'il ne faisait que du mal autour de lui depuis tout ce temps. Finalement Boyd le quitta et Erica en fit de même.

Cette rupture avait dévasté Derek mais en même temps il était soulagé. Il n'y avait plus de mensonge, plus de semi-vérité. Sa conscience était sauve. Il se sentait mieux et en paix. Ce qu'il avait fait ne le rongeait plus autant. Et puis n'appartenant plus à une meute, ses anciens bêtas ne risquaient plus d'être pris pour cible par les hybrides. Ils étaient sauvés.

**-PS-**

Peter entra chez Derek suivit de Jackson et remarqua immédiatement que son neveu était seul.

-Où sont Boyd et Erica?

-Ils sont partis, répondit le propriétaire du lieu. Nous ne serons qu'entre nous.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Jackson.

Son Alpha lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il se taise et aucun des deux nouveaux venus n'ajoutèrent quoi que ce soir sur cette affaire.

_Il leur a dit la vérité?_

Scott arriva bientôt et remarqua lui aussi l'absence des deux bêtas de Derek mais il n'en dit rien. Peter fut soulagé que l'adolescent fasse preuve de tact pour une fois sans savoir qu'en réalité il n'en avait rien à faire.

-Désolés pour le retard! S'exclama Stiles en arrivant avec Lydia.

L'hyperactif sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque son regard croisa celui de Peter et il ne le quitta plus des yeux.

_Merde. Détourne la tête Peter. Détourne la tête._

L'Alpha se força à l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquentes œillades.

_Punaise, j'ai envie de lui pardonner._

L'humain vint se poster près de son meilleur ami qui était plutôt éloigné de Peter et souffla de soulagement. Pour l'instant l'Alpha n'avait pas tenté de le tuer. Ça se présentait bien. Lydia resta à côté de l'hyperactif pour ne pas à avoir à s'approcher plus que nécessaire de son petit-ami.

Derek observa leur petit manège avant de commencer la réunion comme si de rien n'était. Ils régleraient bien leurs problèmes de couples plus tard.

**-PS-**

-Alors tu dis qu'ils sont dans la forêt? Répéta Derek en examinant sa carte. Je pense que j'aurais pu trouver ça tout seul tu sais? Ça paraît logique. Où pourraient-elles se cacher autrement?

-N'importe où, rétorqua Peter de mauvaise humeur. Mais là au moins on a déjà une piste.

-La réserve s'étend sur plusieurs hectares, commenta Stiles hésitant. Il nous faudrait plus de précisions.

L'aîné lui lança un regard mauvais et continua son explication.

-Il faut trouver une grotte. Elles ne vivent que dans des endroits sombres et frais.

-Ce sont des créatures nocturnes? Demanda Lydia.

-A la base oui, mais elles ont déjà pris beaucoup d'énergie, expliqua Peter. Maintenant elles peuvent se déplacer à n'importe quel moment de la journée sans douleur.

-Leur rythme a augmenté. Elles tuent de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite, fit remarquer Stiles. Rien qu'hier soir elles ont tué deux personnes. La police est débordée et dépassée par les événements. Si on ne se dépêche pas le FBI va s'intéresser à Beacon Hills.

Scott grimaça et son meilleur ami le réconforta avec une tape amicale dans le dos. Les autres ne comprirent pas la réaction du bêta mais ne demandèrent pas plus d'information.

-Le FBI? T'exagères pas un peu? Rétorqua Jackson.

-Pas du tout, répliqua sèchement l'hyperactif. Mon père les a repoussé mais ils reviendront sois en sûr. Enfin seulement si on n'arrive pas à faire dégager ces bestioles cette semaine.

-Il nous reste moins d'un mois avant qu'elles soient incontrôlable, l'interrompis Peter. Il faut trouver leurs nids cette semaine pour avoir le temps de trouver la bonne méthode pour les éradiquer.

-Deaton pourrait nous aider pour cette partie, non? Demanda Scott.

-Tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans lui à ce que je vois, se moqua Jackson.

-Bon t'as fini de toujours nous prendre pour des cons? S'énerva le bêta. Tu fais chier à la fin!

-Hey, calme-toi! Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-Mais tu es chiant à la fin! J'en ai marre de t'entendre nous rabaisser sans arrêt!

Jackson regarda Scott avec surprise. Mais que lui prenait-il? Il devait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps d'entendre ses boutades. En plus il en avait déjà dit de pires.

-Scott.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son Alpha qui le fixait de ses yeux carmin. Il se calma lentement avant de baisser le regard en signe d'excuse pour avoir crié.

-Où en étions-nous? Demanda Peter.

**-PS-**

Les deux Alphas décidèrent donc de commencer les recherches des nids dès ce soir. Ils se séparèrent en trois duos pour couvrir plus de terrain et se donnèrent une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous. La formation des couples fut plutôt compliquée. Stiles ne voulait pas aller avec Derek pour ne pas aggraver la situation avec Peter, ce dernier ne voulait pas aller avec Stiles à cause de leur dispute et il ne souhaitait pas que son neveu soit avec un de ses bêta au cas où il perdrait le contrôle. Les deux Alphas furent donc obligés de se mettre ensemble. Puis il y avait le problème de Jackson et Lydia. La jeune fille n'était pas prête à aller avec son petit-ami et étant humaine, elle ne pouvait pas aller avec Stiles comme elle le souhaitait. Elle se retrouva donc avec Scott alors que Jackson et Stiles faisaient équipe.

-Ça promet d'être joyeux, marmonna l'hyperactif dans sa barbe en observant les différents duos.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir Derek et Peter ensemble. Ça risquait de faire des étincelles. Il espérait ne pas avoir de cadavre sur les bras à cause de cette entente forcée.

**-PS-**

Stiles et Jackson marchaient dans le silence le plus complet depuis le début de leur excursion. Le loup-garou semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il n'osait pas au plus grand agacement de l'humain qui se sentait perdre patience.

-Si tu veux dire quelque chose dis-le. Mais n'ouvre pas la bouche comme un poisson.

Jackson ralentit son allure et tourna la tête vers l'hyperactif.

-Tu as parlé à Lydia?

-Bien sûr qu'on a parlé, répondit Stiles.

-Je veux dire... de moi.

-Ah... Oui. On en a parlé.

-Et elle a dit quoi?

-C'est à toi de lui demander.

-Elle m'en veut?

-Demande-lui toi-même.

-Elle va bien?

-Va la voir.

Jackson soupira d'agacement et continua à marcher plus rapidement.

-Va la voir, répéta l'humain.

-Non.

-Va la voir.

-Non!

-Va la voir.

-C'est bon! Stop! J'irai la voir mais laisse-moi en paix.

Stiles sourit, fier de lui. Les choses allaient s'arranger... Enfin au moins pour eux deux.

**-PS-**

Finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous bredouilles au hangar mais entier. Stiles avait été extrêmement soulagé en voyant les deux Alphas revenir indemnes. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour Peter pendant leur escapade dans la nature.

Ils décidèrent de se revoir le lendemain soir pour continuer les recherches activement et Scott s'occuperait de demander de l'aide à Deaton.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement après avoir passé leur accord et Derek rentra chez lui. La meute se retrouva donc seule et dans le plus grand des silences.

-Bon bah à demain, salua Scott en partant sur son scooter.

Jackson en profita lui aussi pour s'en aller après un dernier regard pour sa petite-amie et il ne resta plus que Peter, Stiles et Lydia.

_Dis quelque chose Stiles. Parle-moi. J'ai tellement envie de te pardonner._

L'hyperactif ne comprit pas le regard implorant de l'Alpha comme il aurait dû et proposa à Lydia de s'en aller. Les deux humains allèrent dans sa voiture et avant qu'il ne démarre, la jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête dans la direction de l'aîné pour l'encourager à aller lui parler. Il hésita en agrippant son volant. Devait-il y aller? Mais que lui dira-t-il? Il vit dans son rétroviseur que l'Alpha s'en allait et il prit sa décision.

-Vas-y, chuchota Lydia. Va lui parler.

Stiles ressortit de sa Jeep et accourut derrière Peter pour le rattraper.

-Attends!

L'Alpha s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Je... Je suis désolé... De ce que j'ai fait... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda Peter.

-Je... Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Tu me connais, non? J'agis souvent spontanément et sans réfléchir et là ben...

_Attends, il essaie de me dire quoi là? Il le voulait alors?_

Toutes les intentions de pardon de l'aîné disparurent d'un seul coup et il redevint aussi froid que la veille.

-Alors tu regrettes de m'avoir choisi.

-Quoi? Mais non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire-

-Eh bien quoi alors? Tu avais envie de lui, voilà, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. En fait j'étais aussi une ''envie spontanée'' si j'ai bien compris.

-Non! Ce n'est pas-

-C'est bon. Je m'en vais. On se voit demain soir pour la réunion.

-S'il te plaît, écoute moi! S'écria Stiles en prenant la manche de Peter. Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

-Tiens, il manquait plus que cette phrase pour finir de me convaincre, rétorqua l'Alpha en se dégageant violemment de la main de l'humain.

Stiles tenta encore de lui expliquer la situation mais le loup-garou ne voulut rien entendre et partit sous le regard peiné de l'adolescent.

**-PS-**

Peter arriva au Bout du Monde complètement démoralisé. Il avait gardé un espoir jusqu'au bout mais il venait d'être déçu de manière cruelle. Il avait besoin de se défouler quelque part pour faire sortir toute la rage qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

_Mais comment Derek a-t-il pu me supporter? Il est invincible ou quoi? Il a des nerfs d'acier. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour ne pas tuer Stiles lorsqu'il a commencé à me fréquenter. Ni comment il a fait pour ne pas me trancher la gorge pour oser le lui prendre. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait réussi cet exploit. Déjà là j'ai eu tellement de mal à ne pas blesser Stiles... Tellement de mal... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le tuer. Je l'ai tellement voulu. J'ai failli perdre le contrôle. J'y étais presque._

Horrifié par cette prise de conscience, Peter se laissa glisser le long de la porte de sa chambre jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol froid. Il avait voulu la mort de Stiles. Il était un monstre.

Torturé par la culpabilité, il ne dormit pas une seule seconde de la nuit.

**-PS-**

Stiles arriva chez lui la mort dans l'âme. Il fit son possible pour être discret et ainsi éviter son père mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il devait sûrement s'occuper de l'affaire des meurtres en série. Comme d'habitude. Il appréhendait réellement la suite de toute cette histoire. Si la police ne trouvait pas rapidement d'indices, le FBI allait très certainement venir leur ''prêter main forte'' en venant fouiner dans les affaires de la ville et ça risquait de créer des problèmes à tous ceux qui était au courant de près ou de loin du côté surnaturel de tous les événements survenus ici. Et il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de Scott en revoyant son père après tant d'années de silence. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas un instant que son père se porterait volontaire s'il apprenait qu'il y avait une affaire louche à Beacon Hills. Rien que pour mettre à mal l'autorité du shérif.

Et si jamais McCall senior se mettait à enquêter en cherchant la petite bête, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il la trouverait assez rapidement. Ce qui n'était pas bon du tout pour leur ''communauté surnaturelle''. Soit les Argent, la meute et même Deaton. Il y avait trop d'incohérences dans les dossiers pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte en fouillant.

-Ne pas penser à ça. On a encore du temps.

**-PS-**

Le shérif soupira lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette affaire et de cette ville. A chaque fois qu'il croyait être tranquille, un autre problème arrivait. Depuis deux ans il n'avait plus la paix. Tout avait commencé avec ces morts en série tués par un puma, puis la mort de Kate Argent. Là il avait enfin eut une pause. Mais ensuite était arrivée la seconde vague de morts en séries, sa mise à pied et le meurtre de Matt Daehler. Et encore une Argent était morte.

-Il y a quelque chose avec cette famille qui est louche.

Il ne comprenait pas. Tout semblait lié sans qu'il ne connaisse ce point commun. Mais il y avait une personne qui le connaissait. Stiles. Il en était convaincu. Son fils savait ce qui se tramait à Beacon Hills mais il ne voulait rien lui dire. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il lui reprochait. Cette année il semblait encore plus impliqué dans ces affaires de meurtres. Il l'avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises au commissariat depuis le début de l'affaire et sur la scène de crime de la troisième victime il y a un mois.

Son comportement lunatique l'avait aussi marqué. Un jour son fils était aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être, le lendemain il était au bord de la dépression et ensuite il était nerveux à un point inimaginable. Il ne le suivait plus. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. Il lui faudrait attendre que son affaire en cours soit classée. Seulement ensuite il se concentrera sur l'hypothétique relation amoureuse et plutôt houleuse que semblait vivre son fils.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Alors, alors, voilà, la meute de Derek est enfin au courant de toute l'histoire, Stiles a ENCORE fait une boulette et Scott commence à poser des problèmes. Qui veut me frapper?**

**Merci beaucoup à Boboland qui est vraiment adorable dans ses reviews! :D Et bien entendu merci à tout le monde pour les favoris, les follows et les reviews!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	26. de m'avoir foutu la honte de ma vie?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lydia observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et ôta sa nuisette en faisant attention à ne pas faire de geste trop brusque. Elle enleva précautionneusement l'ancien bandage et grimaça en voyant l'état de sa blessure.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est moche.

Elle changea son pansement et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle eut terminé son ouvrage. Toute la nuit elle avait pensé à Jackson et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Stiles ce qui l'avait mené à se demander si elle ne devait pas aller voir son petit-ami dès aujourd'hui. Elle s'était rapidement rendu compte de la ressemblance entre son problème et celui de Peter. Les deux en voulaient à leur compagnon et faisaient tout pour éviter le contact. Mais paradoxalement, les deux voulaient pardonner leurs erreurs à l'autre.

Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose que l'Alpha, elle s'était énervée contre elle-même. Elle reprochait à Peter de ne pas écouter les explications de Stiles mais elle ne laissait aucune chance à Jackson non plus. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Absolument.

**-PS-**

-Bonjour, bienvenue au Bout du Monde.

Todd releva les yeux de ses papiers et observa Peter de loin qui s'occupait d'une nouvelle cliente. Il avait veillé une bonne partie de la soirée avant de voir le loup-garou revenir et il s'était inquiété de l'état pitoyable de ce dernier. Mais il ne lui avait pas tiré un seul mot de trop. Peter s'était contenté de s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin et depuis qu'il était levé il travaillait d'arrache-pied.

-Je n'en finirai jamais avec lui...

**-PS-**

-Je peux te parler en privé? Demanda Lydia en posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau de son petit-ami.

Jackson se leva fébrilement et la suivit hors de la salle de classe. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, le blond lança un regard à Stiles qui était toujours assis et l'hyperactif leva les pouces dans sa direction.

-Tu t'es vachement rapproché de lui, fit remarquer Scott en cachant son amertume. Tu fais dans la charité maintenant?

Stiles lui accorda son attention et le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est quoi cette remarque?

-Non, rien. Je demandais juste.

-Quelque chose te tracasse? S'enquit l'humain en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Non, mentit le loup-garou en jetant son sac sur son dos. Je vais bien. Par contre j'aimerais bien qu'on reparle de notre conversation d'hier matin. A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Derek et toi.

Stiles soupira et sortit de la salle avec son ami.

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapi. Je veux pas en parler.

-Stiles, insista le bêta. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

-Mais je t'ai dit la vérité! S'énerva l'hyperactif. Tu cherches quoi là? Tu ne me crois pas? Hey, réveille-toi! Je suis Stiles, ton meilleur pote, ton frère!

Scott empoigna le bras de l'humain et l'emmena dans une salle vide juste à côté d'eux. Il claqua la porte et plaqua Stiles contre celle-ci.

-Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, grogna le loup-garou en agrippant le col de l'hyperactif. Peter est mon Alpha et je veux le protéger. Il est hors de question que tu continues à le harceler si tu l'as trompé.

-T'es malade! Tu perds la boule ou quoi? Paniqua Stiles en fixant les yeux dorés du bêta. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup?

-Réponds-moi! S'écria Scott en frappant à côté de la tête de l'humain.

Stiles retint un cri mais son sursaut n'échappa pas au loup-garou qui sembla se rendre compte de son geste. Il recula précipitamment et se cogna contre une table. Scott cacha son visage derrière sa main et jeta un regard terrifié à l'humain.

-Que vient-il de se passer? Demanda le loup-garou d'une voix tremblante.

Stiles s'approcha lentement en faisant bien attention de garder ses mains bien en évidence devant lui en signe de paix.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Tu veux bien ranger ton attirail de bête féroce s'il te plaît?

-Quoi?

Scott regarda ses mains et remarqua enfin ses griffes. Il leva la main jusqu'à son visage et sentit ses crocs sous ses doigts. Terrifié, il redevint immédiatement humain et prit la fuite hors de la salle. Stiles le suivit en courant mais bientôt il perdit sa trace au travers de la foule d'élèves. Il se précipita sur les portes principales du bâtiment et les ouvrit juste à temps pour voir Scott qui courait hors de l'enceinte du lycée. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle avant de repartir à la poursuite de son ami, une sonnerie dans les couloirs les prévint que le directeur allait faire une annonce.

-Encore un couvre-feu? Rien à battre.

Stiles se prépara à courir lorsqu'un mot venant des haut-parleurs attira son attention.

-«ilinski... Je répète, Stiles Stilinski est demandé dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement.»

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

L'hyperactif hésita à la conduite à adopter. Devait-il suivre son meilleur ami ou faire ce qu'on lui demandait? Finalement il fit demi-tour en entendant l'annonce être répétée.

**-PS-**

Lydia lâcha la bouche de son petit-ami en entendant l'annonce et elle leva un regard interrogateur vers les haut-parleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il a sûrement encore fait une connerie... soupira Jackson. Laisse-le se débrouiller.

**-PS-**

-Monsieur Stilinski, vous voilà enfin, dit le directeur lorsque Stiles entra dans son bureau. Je vous avais promis une petite semaine de retenue il me semble, non?

Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour ça? Il avait cru un instant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave avec son père. Et maintenant il avait définitivement perdu Scott.

-Elles se dérouleront cette semaine, tous les soirs pendant deux heures.

L'adolescent soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je peux y aller?

-Non. Il nous reste encore quelques petits détails importants à régler. N'est-ce pas?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Stiles franchement.

-Mme Wright m'a fait part de son inquiétude vous concernant la semaine dernière et elle a réussi à me convaincre qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose de grave.

Le plus jeune se désintéressa de la suite du discours certainement faussement inquiet de l'homme et préféra observer l'horloge murale en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Il devait prévenir Peter de ce qu'il se passait. Sinon Scott risquait de se blesser ou de blesser quelqu'un.

-Monsieur Stilinski. Répondez-moi.

-Qu-Quoi?

-Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien? Demanda le directeur en se penchant vers l'adolescent. Je veux dire... chez vous?

Toute l'attention de Stiles se concentra immédiatement sur l'adulte.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mme Wright m'a rapporté des résultats alarmants qu'elle a recueillis lors de votre dernière venue l'infirmerie.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Les marques de coups qu'elle a vu sur vous n'étaient pas toutes dues à votre altercation avec Isaac Lahey. Certaines étaient plus anciennes.

-Qu'insinuez-vous? Demanda sèchement Stiles en plissant les yeux.

-Je vais être clair puisque vous semblez ne pas vouloir comprendre ce que j'essaie de vous dire. Êtes-vous, oui ou non, victime de violence physique chez vous?

**-PS-**

-Où est Scott? Demanda Lydia en voyant qu'aucun des deux amis de toujours ne revenait en cours.

-Je sais pas Lydia. Je sais pas.

**-PS-**

-Quoi? Souffla Stiles abasourdit. Vous rigolez j'espère?

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux monsieur Stilinski alors donnez-moi une réponse sérieuse.

-Vous n'allez pas bien vous...

-Stiles. Répondez.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Mon père est le shérif de cette ville au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

-Ça n'empêche pas qu'il puisse être violent dans le milieu familial.

-Je vous dis qu'il ne me frappe pas, vous êtes bouché ou quoi?

-Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que Mme Wright vous ausculte, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit contre mon gré, rétorqua Stiles en grinçant des dents.

-Mais si vous refusez cela ne donnera que plus de poids à nos soupçons. Alors? Que décidez-vous?

Le regard de Stiles se perdit dans le vide. Il était coincé. S'il refusait, le directeur allait demander une enquête des services sociaux qui découvriraient bientôt les nombreuses marques de coups qu'il arborait à force de côtoyer des loups-garous violents et imprévisibles. Dans ce cas-là, son père serait immédiatement soupçonné voire accusé de maltraitance à tort et il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela arrive. Mais si au contraire il acceptait d'être examiné, l'infirmière trouverait immédiatement les traces de coups et la situation restera la même. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour ses blessures.

-Bien sûr qu'elle trouvera des marques de violence sur moi, dit-il soudain. Mais je joue à la crosse vous savez?

-Sauf que d'après mes informations vous êtes sur le banc de touche sans arrêt, rétorqua le directeur. Donc si l'on trouve quelque chose de suspect nous saurons que cela ne vient pas de votre activité sportive.

Stiles se figea sur son siège et serra ses accoudoirs de toutes ses forces.

-Je fais ça pour vous aider Stiles. Comprenez-le. Maintenant vous allez me suivre bien sagement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, nous sommes bien d'accord?

L'adolescent fut bien obligé de le suivre pour ne pas paraître cacher quelque chose.

**-PS-**

Scott se laissa tomber dans les feuilles mortes. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration hachée en inspirant profondément mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi était-il partit? Stiles aurait pu l'aider. Et maintenant il était perdu, seul au milieu de la forêt.

Il fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver son portable mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Alors il se rappela qu'il l'avait rangé dans son sac qui était resté au lycée là où il l'avait jeté avant de prendre la fuite.

**-PS-**

-Enlève ton t-shirt.

Stiles obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et laissa l'infirmière faire son travail. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait son avis bien en tête maintenant. Un examen était inutile au vue des nombreux bleus qui parsemaient son torse et son dos. Il n'y pouvait rien si on adorait le violenter et le plaquer contre des murs. Mais là ça devenait vraiment très problématique. Critique même.

-Stiles. Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de le protéger tu sais? Nous pouvons t'aider.

-Mais vous ne comprenez rien ma parole! S'impatienta Stiles en se rhabillant. Je vous dis que mon père ne m'a jamais frappé!

-Toutes les preuves vont dans ce sens-

-Et bien non. Vous avez tout faux.

-Mais alors qui Stiles? Dis-nous qui.

-Ce n'est personne. Vraiment personne.

-Qui est Peter? Demanda l'infirmière.

-C'est mon- Quoi? Paniqua l'hyperactif en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. De quoi parlez-vous?

-Qui est-il? Insista l'humaine. Tu en as parlé dans ton sommeil la dernière fois. Alors, c'est un ami?

Stiles détourna les yeux en cherchant vainement un mensonge plausible à lui sortir. Il était complètement pris au dépourvu.

-Euh... Oui. Un ami.

-Pas plus que cela?

-Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi au juste? Vous cherchez juste un coupable pour une chose qui ne s'est même pas passée. Personne ne me bat et je ne connais pas de Peter.

-Tu viens de dire le contraire. Il te rackette? Tu es brimé?

-Vous avez vraiment un esprit dérangé vous. Je ne suis pas racketté ou quoi que ce soit. Alors laissez-moi juste en paix.

-Je pense que ce Peter est plus qu'impliqué dans cette histoire. C'est lui qui te fait ça. Mais qui est-il? Ton père est de la police, il peut te protéger si tu en as besoin.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin! Il n'y a pas de Peter dans ma vie et personne ne me... Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça?

L'infirmière plissa un peu plus les yeux en direction d'un endroit précis au creux du cou de l'élève. Stiles se souvint que c'était l'endroit précis où Peter lui avait laissé un suçon.

-C'est ton petit-ami, réalisa l'infirmière. Tu es battu par ton petit-ami qui s'appelle Peter.

Stiles plongea son visage dans ses mains en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ça devenait de plus en plus irréel. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là déjà?

**-PS-**

-Il ne répond pas à mes messages, dit Lydia en prenant place à une table avec Jackson. Et puis tu ne trouves pas que Stiles est partit depuis longtemps?

-Je me demande ce que le directeur lui voulait pour que ça prenne si longtemps...

L'adolescente soupira. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

**-PS-**

-Je rêve là. Je fais un cauchemar, murmura Stiles pour lui-même en se tenant courbé vers le sol. C'est pas possible.

-Je vais appeler ton père. Nous allons discuter de tout ça ensemble, tu veux bien?

-Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

L'hyperactif sentit une idée germer dans son esprit et il prit son courage à deux mains. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait briser sa réputation mais c'était la seule solution qu'il lui restait.

-Bon. Je vais vous dire la vérité.

Mme Wright le regarda avec soulagement.

-Mais s'il vous plaît. N'en parlez pas à mon père.

-Non Stiles. C'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Peter est effectivement mon copain, avoua l'adolescent en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de l'infirmière. Mais ces marques c'est vraiment pas ce que vous pensez... En fait... Je... Oh mon Dieu... J'y crois pas que je vais vous dire ça...

Stiles cacha son visage derrière ses mains.

-On a un délire sado-maso.

Mme Wright s'étrangla à l'entente de cet aveu et devint aussi rouge que Stiles.

-Il ne me frappe pas mais on est assez... violent pendant... l'acte...

La femme pâlît et l'hyperactif pensa avec ironie qu'il était plutôt convaincant pour un puceau.

-Mon père est pas au courant pour... nous deux. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

-Je-Je vois. Ça je n'ai pas besoin de lui en parler. On va... garder ça pour nous, OK?

-Merci. Merci beaucoup madame. Je peux y aller maintenant? Demanda Stiles qui avait les nerfs à vif.

-Vas-y...

**-PS-**

Peter était occupé à laver sa vaisselle lorsqu'il entendit un loup hurler plus loin dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette sonnerie et essuya ses mains sur un torchon avant d'aller chercher la source de ce son familier.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Stiles s'afficher sur l'écran et il raccrocha.

**-PS-**

-Merde! S'exclama Stiles en regardant son portable.

Il envoya un message à Lydia pour savoir où elle était et elle lui répondit presque immédiatement. Il alla la rejoindre ainsi que Jackson et lui prit son téléphone des mains avant de se trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait discuter sans être interrompu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Lydia en le voyant chercher un numéro dans son répertoire. Où est Scott?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Stiles en mettant le portable emprunté de force contre son oreille. J'en ai aucune idée.

**-PS-**

_Mais il va me lâcher oui?_

Peter jeta son torchon sur son plan de travail et reprit son portable pour raccrocher lorsqu'il vit que c'était Lydia qui l'appelait cette fois-ci.

_Ça c'est pas normal._

Il décrocha et immédiatement la voix paniqué de Stiles lui déballa une histoire sans queue ni tête qu'il ne comprit qu'à moitié.

-Scott?

-«Je sais pas ce qu'il a! Il va pas bien, il faut que tu viennes le chercher!»

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il a disparu? Demanda Peter en délaissant son ménage.

-«Je sais pas. Environ une heure.»

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé tout de suite? S'énerva l'Alpha en prenant les clés de la camionnette de Todd à l'accueil.

-«J'étais plus occupé à sauver les fesses de mon père et les tiennes par la même occasion!»

-De quoi tu parles?

Peter mit sa main sur le micro de son portable lorsqu'il vit son employeur à quelques mètres devant lui.

-Todd!

-Il y a un problème? S'inquiéta le vieil homme en voyant l'air affolé du loup-garou.

-Je dois aller à Beacon Hills pour une urgence. Vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller sans moi?

-Oui, oui. Tu me donneras des nouvelles, hein?

-Oui. Merci.

Peter sauta à bord du véhicule de service de Todd et démarra immédiatement.

-J'arrive dans dix minutes.

-«OK. On va déjà commencer les recherches.»

-Non. Allez en cours. Je m'occupe de le retrouver. Je ne vous veux pas dans mes pattes.

-«Mais-»

-Va en cours. Dis à Lydia et Jackson d'en faire de même.

-«Très bien. Retrouve-le vite. Et appelle moi quand tu l'aura retrouvé.»

Peter raccrocha et prit la route de Beacon Hills.

**-PS-**

-Alors? Demanda Lydia.

-Peter part à la recherche de Scott. Nous on doit retourner en cours, informa Stiles en rendant son portable à l'adolescente. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de l'écouter pour une fois. J'ai déjà eu assez de frayeur aujourd'hui.

-Le dirlo te voulait quoi d'ailleurs? Demanda Jackson.

-Oh... Je pense que je vais à jamais garder cet épisode honteux pour moi, répondit l'humain qui sentait déjà ses oreilles rougir d'embarras.

-Oh? Ça a l'air intéressant, dit Lydia en souriant. Tu racontes?

-Jamais. Je garderai ça jusqu'à la tombe. Alors comme ça vous vous êtes réconciliés?

Le couple se prit la main et Stiles sourit.

-Félicitations.

-Maintenant c'est à ton tour et celui de Peter, répondit Lydia.

-Je ne demande que ça.

**-PS-**

-Scott! Appela Peter en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. Scott!

Soudain le loup-garou flaira l'odeur de son bêta et suivit sa trace sur une centaine de mètre avant de le trouver enfin.

-Scott je suis là, murmura l'Alpha doucement en s'accroupissant à côté de l'adolescent.

-Peter? Oh Peter! Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas...

-C'est bon. Viens par là.

Peter prit l'adolescent contre lui et lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter. Scott mit longtemps à redevenir lui-même mais grâce à la patience de son Alpha il se calma peu à peu.

_C'est difficile d'être un Alpha avec ces ado-là. Vraiment difficile._

-Comment va Stiles? Demanda Scott au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi? Comment ça? Dit Peter surprit. Il est paniqué et inquiet, pourquoi?

Le bêta se redressa d'un coup et regarda l'aîné avec étonnement.

-Il ne t'a rien dit?

-Rien dit de quoi?

-Bah de ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Il m'a juste dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu étais parti on-ne-sait-où. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Je me suis énervé contre lui. J'ai failli le frapper. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais j'étais si énervé! C'était comme... comme lors de mes premières pleines lunes. Je ne maîtrisais plus mes sentiments. Et justement ces sentiments! Ce n'était pas moi!

Scott se tut, attendant une réponse venant de son Alpha.

_Alors ça... Si je m'y attendais... Pourtant j'aurais dû._

-Tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. C'est de ma faute en quelque sorte. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait plus attention ou je t'aurais au moins prévenu.

-De quoi? Tu savais que j'allais avoir ce genre de réaction avec Stiles?

-J'avais oublié que ça pouvait arriver. Ce n'étaient pas tes sentiments, c'étaient les miens.

-Quoi? Comment c'est possible?

-C'est une sorte de lien spécial entre un Alpha et son bêta. J'ai eu de très fortes émotions et tu les as ressentis. Je t'ai influencé sans le vouloir.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, dit Scott en plissant le front. Ça ne me l'a jamais fait avec Derek.

-Parce qu'il n'était pas ton Alpha. Tu ne faisais pas vraiment partie de sa meute. Et puis ça ne fonctionne qu'avec celui qui t'a mordu. C'est la même chose pour Isaac. Son comportement a toujours été très influencé par les émotions de Derek. C'est pour ça qu'il a tellement changé de caractère. C'est assez dangereux.

-Mais Boyd et Erica ne sont pas comme ça eux.

-Ça dépend des gens, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. En tout cas il faudra que je cherche comment faire pour changer ça.

Il se releva et tendit sa main à son bêta pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Scott l'accepta et la garda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la sienne.

-Peter... Il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles autant à Stiles. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et je le crois. Il ne voulait pas te blesser. C'est juste Stiles quoi. Il est maladroit et trop gentil. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de faire des erreurs.

L'aîné acquiesça.

-Je ne veux plus ressentir ces sentiments pour Stiles, ajouta l'adolescent. Sérieusement, je ne veux plus ressentir autant de colère contre lui. Et surtout...

Scott parut gêné de ce qu'il allait dire et il détourna les yeux.

-... C'est vraiment trop perturbant de se sentir aussi amoureux de lui.

Peter ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il détestait savoir que quelqu'un ait pu avoir accès à ses sentiments comme ça.

-Je vais trouver une solution pour t'aider à ne plus ressentir ça.

Ils prirent le chemin qui les ramènerait vers la ville et marchèrent en silence durant quelques instants.

-Tu devrais le lui dire, fit Scott en regardant droit devant lui.

Peter ne répondit pas et resta de marbre.

-Dis-lui que tu l'aimes. Ne gâche pas ton temps avec cette stupide dispute et dis-lui ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

-Je ne suis pas si naïf que tu le crois. J'ai mûrit depuis ma transformation. Je sais à quel point le temps peut être précieux. Surtout pour nous avec la vie que nous menons. On risque de mourir à n'importe quel moment. Alors autant profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On ne sait jamais ce qui va nous tomber dessus...

Peter garda cette phrase gravé dans un coin de sa tête. Elle était vraie. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi elle lui nouait le ventre d'appréhension.

**-PS-**

-Bonne chance avec ton heure de colle! S'exclama Lydia en fin de journée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir avec Jackson.

-Pff... Merci. Même si je sens une pointe de sarcasme dans ta voix, rétorqua Stiles en faisant la moue. Amusez-vous bien avec votre randonnée en forêt. Et surtout faites attention à mes deux idiots préférés, hein?

-Bien sûr.

L'hyperactif tendit le sac de cours de Scott à Jackson qui le prit du bout des doigts.

-Je veux pas attraper ses microbes, répondit-il quand il vit les regards que lui lançaient les deux autres.

**-PS-**

-Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà? S'exclama Harris avec enthousiasme. Ne serait-ce pas Stiles Stilinski qui arrive?

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué pendant mes heures de retenue, ironisa-t-il.

-Ça tombe bien puisque ce soir j'ai décidé de vous faire bouger.

Les quelques élèves qui devaient rester en colle avec le professeur de chimie frissonnèrent en voyant son sourire sadique. Ils allaient souffrir.

**-PS-**

-Bon, ce soir on continu les recherches dans cette partie de la forêt, proposa Derek en désignant un espace délimité sur une carte.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et les trois adolescents se mirent en équipe pour la soirée.

-Stiles ne pourra pas venir avec nous cette semaine, informa Lydia en voyant le regard d'incompréhension des deux aînés. Il est en colle à cause de son accrochage avec Isaac.

Peter renifla de mépris et lança un regard noir à son neveu. Il avait promit de venger Stiles du bêta mais finalement il n'en avait pas vraiment les moyens.

Derek lui rendit son regard par principe et serra les poings de colère.

_Ça va de nouveau être gai ce soir..._

**-PS-**

-Allez, on soulève. Plus vite. Du nerf.

Stiles souffla en soulevant une énième altère et la rangea sur une étagère avec grand mal. Leur tortionnaire avait décidé, avec beaucoup de plaisir soit dit en passant, que ses élèves n'étaient pas assez dégourdit et que le local de sport n'était pas assez rangé d'après lui. Bien entendu, tous les élèves se demandaient bien en quoi cet endroit pouvait le gêner étant donné qu'il n'enseignait pas le sport mais soit... Ils ne pouvaient rien dire sous peine d'une heure de retenue supplémentaire.

-Greenberg, lâchez ce portable deux minutes.

L'élève rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avec un air contrit et Stiles l'observa avec un air surprit.

-C'est donc lui Greenberg...

-Stilinski! Remettez-vous au boulot au lieu de marmonner tout seul.

Stiles grogna et alla chercher un nouveau poids à ranger. Il vit une ombre à la fenêtre devant lui mais n'y fit pas réellement attention.

**-PS-**

Les deux Hale marchaient silencieusement dans la forêt depuis au moins une heure sans qu'aucun n'ait dit le moindre mot. Seul le bruit des feuilles mortes sous leurs pieds brisait le silence chargé de tension.

Peter n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leur activité et au bout d'un moment il décida que ça ne servait à rien de continuer dans ces conditions. Il se stoppa brusquement. Le plus jeune le regarda avec agacement et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ton problème maintenant?

-J'aimerais connaître ton secret pour rester aussi maître de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Derek imperturbablement en reprenant sa marche.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué?

Le cadet se stoppa à nouveau.

-Tu veux que j'arrange ça?

-Je sais que tu n'en feras rien. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi tu m'as épargné mais je le saurai un jour.

Derek continua son chemin sans plus prêter attention à son oncle.

-Tu as l'air perturbé par ce que je viens de dire. Qu'est-ce que ça cache? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire? A une époque tu me disais tout...

-C'est cette époque qui a retenu mon geste, avoua Derek. Quand je te voyais...

Le plus jeune Alpha se tut en observant distraitement le paysage nocturne.

-Quoi? Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

Derek grogna.

-Quand je te voyais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te comparer au Peter que j'ai connu! Je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai assez souffert après t'avoir tué... Je ne pouvais pas recommencer. C'était impensable.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après tout ce que j'ai fait il me considère encore comme son frère._

-Derek... murmura Peter en tendant sa main vers son neveu.

-Non. Je ne peux plus. Profite de la vie que je t'ai laissé.

-Tu savais que je reviendrais, réalisa soudain l'aîné.

Derek garda son visage fermé.

-Avec Stiles à tes trousses? Bien sûr que je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir banni? Demanda Peter les yeux rouges de fureur. Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

-Pour protéger Stiles.

-Le protéger de quoi? De moi?

-Non. Des hybrides. Vous dégagiez trop de sentiments pour qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à lui. Il fallait que je t'éloigne de lui en attendant de savoir comment les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais il t'a retrouvé plus vite que prévu.

Peter lança un regard hagard autour de lui. Il ne comprenait plus. Tout n'était qu'une comédie depuis le début. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça?

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu... Mais j'ai échoué.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Tu n'avais pas le droit.

-J'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste. Dès que tu l'as marqué j'ai su qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour le protéger de son ignorance.

-Donc depuis tout ce temps tu nous manipules?

-J'ai eu quelques ratés imprévus à cause d'Isaac et des deux autres mais j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Tu es revenu trop tôt. Si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps...

_Je n'y crois pas... Depuis le début il nous mène tous en bateau? Ce n'est pas possible._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Bon bah voili voilou. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre parce que je suis morte de honte à l'idée de vous infliger une chose aussi horrible... Quand vous le lirez soyez indulgents avec le pauvre petit saucisson innocent que je suis ç_ç**

**Sinon, un gros merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et merci à BoboLand! (oui, encore et toujours xD)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt pour le chapitre de la mort qui tue... Je vous aime! **


	27. de ne pas avoir su me protéger?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles souffla de soulagement en remarquant que tout le matériel de sport était enfin rangé selon le goût d'Harris. Ses camarades de retenue soupirèrent d'allégresse en comprenant que leur calvaire prenait fin. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

La même ombre que quelques temps auparavant passa devant une fenêtre près de l'hyperactif, suivit d'une seconde. Puis d'une autre. Personne n'y fit attention.

**-PS-**

Peter se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frapper son cadet. Il fallait préserver leur accord.

-S'il fallait que je m'éloigne de Stiles je l'aurais fait! Et si je n'avais plus pu rentrer à Beacon Hills, hein? Ou qu'il ne m'avait pas retrouvé? Tu en aurais profité j'ai pas raison? C'était le bonus surprise!

-Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait. Ma décision était la meilleure. Et puis ne te plains pas. C'est toi qui l'as laissé tomber depuis trois jours. Pas moi. Tu te plains comme un gosse capricieux en disant que j'ai tout fait pour te le prendre mais c'est toi qui fais le con là!

-Tu savais qu'Erica était là, n'est-ce pas? Tu savais qu'elle vous observait vendredi. Et tu en as profité pour jouer cette scène avec Stiles pour me provoquer.

-Non. Tu as tout faux. Je ne savais pas. J'étais sincère. Je voulais te le laisser sans regret.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement?

-Tu n'as même pas écouté la version de Stiles? Le railla Derek.

Il parut surprit du mutisme de son oncle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Attends, tu es sérieux? Tu lui fais la gueule depuis trois jours sans même l'avoir écouté? J'aurais mieux fait de te dégager du décor dans ce cas, se moqua Derek avec un regard méprisant.

Peter se crispa mais ne répondit rien. _J'ai envie de lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule._

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à marcher. Peter lui emboîta le pas en grommelant contre son neveu qui se prenait un peu trop au sérieux.

-Tu as de la chance, commenta le plus jeune en cachant son sourire en coin. Il embrasse bien pour un débutant.

Peter ne pu retenir son grognement furieux. Il claqua des crocs près du visage de son neveu qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Tu es en colère.

-Bien sûr! Ça t'étonne? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire?

-Eh bien moi aussi je suis en colère figure toi. Et c'est à cause de ta stupidité sans bornes.

-Ma stupidité? S'énerva l'aîné. La mienne? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Tu te prends pour qui? Je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi.

-Moi au moins je me rends compte de sa fragilité. Je sais à quel point il est vulnérable.

**-PS-**

Tout à coup Stiles se sentit mal. Il tourna sur lui-même pour voir ce qui en était à l'origine mais ne vit rien.

-C'est la fatigue mon pote. Faut que t'aille dormir. Cette histoire te tourneboule complètement la cervelle.

Il haussa les épaules et s'éclipsa du lycée avec les cinq élèves qui avaient partagé ces deux heures de retenue avec lui. Ils avançaient lentement pour ménager leurs membres fourbus par tout ce rangement et ne firent pas attention tout de suite aux ombres qui les entouraient. Quand Stiles se dit qu'il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal, il était trop tard.

Il voulut crier aux autres humains de fuir mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

**-PS-**

-Vulnérable? Répéta Peter. Bien sûr que je sais qu'il l'est. Qu'est-ce que ça change?

-Ça change que tu devrais être à ses côtés pour le protéger des hybrides.

Peter plissa les yeux de colère vers son neveu.

-Tu n'as rien à dire sur ma façon de le protéger.

-Tu diras moins ça quand on le retrouvera à la morgue aux bons soins de la mère de Scott et avec le shérif effondré dans une salle d'attente! Grogna Derek.

Les deux Hale s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se détourne brusquement et prenne une grande inspiration en fronçant le nez. Peter l'imita et ils réalisèrent en même temps.

-Ils sont ici.

**-PS-**

-Tu l'as vraiment attaqué? Demanda Lydia.

Scott grogna faiblement en affichant une mine inquiète et coupable.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il s'obstine à être ton ami, ajouta Jackson. T'essaies de le tuer au moins une fois par mois.

-C'est bon. Lâchez-moi. Au lieu de parler de ça faudrait plutôt s'occuper des hybrides.

-On les trouvera jamais de cette manière, se plaignit Jackson. Quelqu'un d'entre vous a du réseau?

-Non, répondit l'humaine. Comment on va faire si jamais on tombe sur ces monstres?

Un hurlement lupin leur parvint entre les arbres et il ne leur fallut qu'un instant pour reconnaître leur Alpha.

-On fait comme ça, se moqua Jackson avec un sourire railleur.

**-PS-**

-Vous les avez trouv- Whoua!

Scott recula d'un bond alors que Jackson et Lydia affichaient des mines dégoûtées.

-C'est quoi ces choses? Demanda la jeune fille avec une moue écœurée.

-Leurs nids, répondit Derek imperturbable. Et leurs œufs par la même occasion.

-Tout ça? Dit Scott horrifié.

Peter hocha la tête et observa à nouveau les longues grappes gluantes accrochées aux parois de la grotte qu'ils avaient trouvé. Si la moitié de ces œufs présents écloraient, le sort de Beacon Hills serait scellé.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant qu'on les a trouvé? Demanda Jackson.

-On rentre et on décide d'un plan d'attaque avec l'aide de Deaton, répondit Peter.

-Ça me va, s'exclama précipitamment Lydia. Très bien même. On s'en va?

Elle fit demi-tour et les autres la suivirent rapidement. Il fallait partir avant que les hybrides ne reviennent de leur chasse nocturne.

Finalement ils se séparèrent après avoir décidé de se revoir le lendemain avec Deaton pour mettre un plan en place. Peter téléphona au Bout du Monde pour prévenir Todd qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit à cause de problèmes personnels et l'homme accepta bien qu'il lui fit part de son inquiétude.

_Quel papa-poule._

Peter sourit et se glissa sous ses draps avec bonheur. Il était exténué.

_Demain j'irai voir Stiles... Il est temps de se réconcilier._

**-PS-**

Un hurlement près de son oreille hyper-sensible réveilla Peter désagréablement. Il tâtonna le matelas mollement mais abandonna très rapidement sa quête. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleusement bonne et sans aucun cauchemars pour une fois. Il était prêt pour s'expliquer en douceur avec Stiles. C'était son bon jour.

-Je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée, dit-il en s'étirant.

Son portable recommença à sonner et il soupira de lassitude.

_Pourquoi se sentent-ils toujours obligés de m'appeler pour tout et n'importe quoi?_

Il attrapa son téléphone d'un geste lent et décrocha.

-All-

-«Putain de merde saleté d'Alpha du fond du cul du monde! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel?! On essaie de te contacter depuis des heures!»

-Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-«Les hybrides ont fait une nouvelle attaque. Au lycée cette nuit! Tous ceux qui y étaient sont morts!»

-Oh... Oui, on va s'occuper de les neutraliser avec Deat-, dit Peter peiné que ce massacre continu à faire autant de victimes innocentes.

-«Mais t'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès?! Espèce de trou du cul! Stiles était en retenu avec eux hier soir!»

-Quoi? Murmura Peter abasourdit.

La suite des cris paniqués et dévastés de Lydia se perdirent dans le vide alors que le bras de l'Alpha tombait sur le matelas avec lourdeur. Il tourna son regard vide vers le sol. Il était perdu.

_«Ne gâche pas ton temps avec cette stupide dispute et dis-lui ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard»_

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains et planta ses ongles dans son crâne.

_«On ne sait jamais ce qui va nous tomber dessus...»_

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? S'exclama Peter en se levant brusquement.

Il enfila un pantalon et un pull avant de courir hors de son appartement. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il devait le voir de ses propres yeux pour le croire.

_Il va bien. Il va bien. Il va bien..._

Le loup-garou poussa le moteur de son véhicule au maximum et grilla plusieurs feu rouge dans la plus grande indifférence. Il devait arriver à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Stiles allait bien. Il ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

_«Vous dégagiez trop de sentiments pour qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à lui»_

Il l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait laissé mourir.

_«On risque de mourir à n'importe quel moment. Alors autant profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard»_

-Merde! Jura Peter en frappant son volant de rage. Je savais. Je savais putain!

_«Je sais à quel point il est vulnérable»_

Il s'en voulait à un point inimaginable. Il aurait voulu mourir sur le champ pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il se sentait si mal.

_«Tu devrais être à ses côtés pour le protéger des hybrides»_

Il arriva sur le parking de l'hôpital qui était bondé. Le peu de place l'obligea à se garer en travers d'un passage mais il n'en avait que faire. Stiles était mort. Stiles était mort!

_«Tu n'as rien à dire sur ma façon de le protéger»_

-Je l'ai tué.

Peter entra dans le hall d'accueil plein à craquer d'une foule de parents éplorés. Il chercha inconsciemment le shérif des yeux mais ne le vit nulle part. Si Stiles allait bien l'homme serait sûrement en train de s'occuper des parents des victimes. Alors s'il n'était pas là...

L'Alpha profita de l'agitation pour passer dans les couloirs interdits au public aujourd'hui et suivit les indications jusqu'à la morgue. Il se plaqua contre une porte lorsqu'il vit Melissa être forcée par un médecin de sortir de l'endroit maudit qu'il cherchait.

Elle avait le visage défait, livide et les yeux abattus de celle qui n'en pouvait plus moralement.

_«Tu diras moins ça quand on le retrouvera à la morgue aux bons soins de la mère de Scott et avec le shérif effondré dans une salle d'attente!»_

Peter s'avança vers la porte le cœur battant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et hésita. Voulait-il réellement voir son échec?

Il entra sans bruit. L'émotion le prit de plein fouet lorsqu'il vit les quatre tables d'autopsie couvertes des silhouettes cachées sous des draps blanc. Il souleva le premier drap avec difficulté. Sa peur de voir le visage de Stiles le tourmentait.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Il fit un second pas vers une autre table et vérifia l'identité de la victime.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Son désespoir augmenta lorsqu'il crut sentir l'odeur de Stiles alors qu'il avançait. Il souleva le drap de la troisième table.

Ce n'était pas lui.

A chaque pas supplémentaire qu'il faisait vers le dernier cadavre, sa souffrance était telle qu'il s'arrêta un moment afin de reprendre sa respiration. Il étouffait.

Peter posa ses mains à plat sur une table et aperçut l'éclat de ses yeux carmin se refléter sur le métal.

Il commençait à se transformer contre son gré. Et il n'avait plus la force d'empêcher cela.

Il frappa le mur devant lui et fracassa le carrelage qui le recouvrait. Les éclats volèrent autour de lui et il laissa échapper un cri déchirant. Ses jambes ne le portèrent pas plus longtemps et il tomba à genoux. Il ne pouvait plus retenir son loup.

Il venait de perdre sa raison de vivre.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit doucement et il n'eut pas le temps de cacher son visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Peter releva la tête et crut qu'il rêvait.

-Stiles?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda l'adolescent avec surprise.

L'Alpha se leva en s'accrochant à ce qu'il put atteindre et se précipita vers l'hyperactif qu'il prit dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir.

-Tu es vivant, chuchota Peter en tenant fermement l'humain contre lui. Tu es vivant.

-Euh... Oui? dit l'adolescent en répondant maladroitement à l'étreinte du loup-garou.

-J'ai eu si peur. Je croyais que tu...

-Je suis là. Chut. C'est bon. Je vais bien.

Stiles le serra contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pendant que Peter répétait inlassablement son prénom comme une prière.

-Franchement... On est obligé de toujours se retrouvé dans des endroits louches? D'abord en cellule après dans une morgue... Y a plus romantique, non?

L'Alpha ne releva pas la plaisanterie. Il n'avait aucune envie de rire. Il avait vraiment eu affreusement peur.

-J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu aimes jouer avec mes nerfs, commenta Peter en prenant le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains.

Il vint prendre ses lèvres presque religieusement et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Stiles se laissa docilement faire. Il savait que Peter venait de tout lui pardonner. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

**-PS-**

Peter et Stiles entrèrent dans l'immeuble de l'aîné et montèrent à l'étage avec plus ou moins de pauses pour échanger des baisers enflammés. Ils firent attention à ne croiser personne pour ne pas avoir de soucis avec le concierge ou le voisinage et finalement ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de l'Alpha. Il ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal à cause de l'humain qui ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Peter claqua la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que déjà il sentait à nouveau des lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles accentua la pression sur sa bouche et agrippa la chemise de Peter comme pour le retenir de s'en aller.

Le loup-garou enlaça la taille de Stiles en retour et passa sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'humain qui lui accorda le passage dans un gémissement d'impatience. Il voulait tellement plus. Cette nuit avait été un vrai calvaire et maintenant il avait besoin d'être réconforté et rassuré.

Peter poussa doucement le plus jeune contre le mur et se colla contre lui tout en baladant ses mains avides sur le corps chaud et empli de désir de l'adolescent. Le t-shirt de ce dernier disparu bien vite et atterrit sur une lampe de chevet. L'aîné pu enfin embrasser et lécher chaque centimètre de peau mis à nu sans aucune gêne.

Stiles profita de l'absence des lèvres du loup-garou sur les siennes pour reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Il réussit à ôter ses converses sans que ses mains quittent les cheveux du loup-garou. Il ne voulait plus le laisser s'en aller. Il avait déjà fait trop d'erreur pour avoir le droit à une autre chance de se rattraper.

-Peter...

L'Alpha posa une traînée de baisers papillons de l'épaule de Stiles jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe en souriant. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il était comblé.

Le regard joueur de Peter fit fondre l'hyperactif qui passa sa main sous la chemise de l'aîné avant de la déboutonner comme il le pouvait pendant les attaques taquines du loup-garou qui le déstabilisait bien trop pour qu'il garde son sang-froid.

Une fois enlevée et jetée au travers de la pièce exiguë, les deux amants purent enfin sentir le contact tant désiré de la peau de leur moitié sur la leur. Peter se pressa un peu plus contre l'humain et réussit à remonter les jambes de Stiles qui les noua autour de ses hanches avant d'attacher ses bras derrière la nuque d'Alpha.

-Tu me rends fou, murmura Peter d'une voix rauque en gardant l'adolescent accroché à lui le temps de le déposer sur son lit.

Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas pour observer son amant quelques instants et savourer le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Stiles était là pour lui. Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Et personne ne lui enlèverait ce moment cette fois-ci.

Son loup hurla intérieurement pour manifester son bonheur et les yeux de Peter changèrent de couleur immédiatement. Stiles se sentit réagir à ce regard de braise et il se releva sur ses coudes puis se colla contre Peter en ondulant des hanches pour frotter leurs deux entrejambes l'une contre l'autre. Il était trop impatient et frustré pour attendre plus longtemps d'avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis des mois.

Le loup-garou gémit et allongea brusquement Stiles avant de reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté. Il ouvrit le jean de l'adolescent et le glissa le long de ses jambes tremblantes d'anticipation. Stiles savait ce qui allait se passer et il faisait confiance à Peter.

Les mains du loup-garou remontèrent lentement jusqu'aux cuisses de Stiles et il mêla ses jambes à celles de l'adolescent avant de frotter ses hanches contre les siennes. Ils gémirent de concert grâce au plaisir procuré par la délicieuse friction. Le plus jeune se sentait perdre la tête face à tous ses plaisirs inconnus qu'il découvrait enfin avec son amant.

Stiles écarta instinctivement les cuisses pour permettre au loup-garou de se glisser entre elles et s'accrocha à son cou pour quémander un baiser fiévreux. Il n'arrivait pas à se passer des lèvres de Peter depuis qu'il y avait goûté pour la première fois et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin les avoir à sa guise il ne s'en privait plus.

Peter sourit devant l'ardeur de son amant et répondit avec autant de fougue tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassins langoureux.

En voulant toujours plus, Stiles s'attela bientôt à défaire la braguette de son aîné mais elle lui résista et il grogna de frustration. Peter l'interrompis dans sa quête désespérée et l'enleva lui-même en s'amusant de l'impatience de Stiles.

-On a tout notre temps, dit-il en se repositionnant entre les cuisses brûlantes de l'adolescent.

Stiles pesta mais sa vaine tentative de protestation se vit contrée par l'apparition soudaine d'une main sur son bas-ventre. L'adolescent ne put retenir un hoquet mêlant plaisir et surprise qui ravit Peter.

-Très jolie expression, rit l'aîné en sentant son excitation monter d'un cran.

Il prit l'érection bien présente de l'humain dans sa paume et la massa tendrement en savourant les douces plaintes ininterrompues de l'adolescent pantelant de plaisir entre ses bras.

Les mains fermement accrochées aux draps, Stiles se cambra sous cet attouchement et laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir qu'il tenta de camoufler derrière sa main. Il était affreusement gêné de ses gémissements et ne voulait pas que Peter le voit comme ça.

Il se mordit la paume pour étouffer un autre gémissement et Peter prit sa main avec autorité pour la plaquer sur le lit.

-Ne gâche pas la vue, plaisanta-t-il.

L'adulte s'amusa pendant un certain temps à torturer le plus jeune jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'en puisse plus et le supplie d'arrêter. C'était trop pour lui. Maintenant il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'aîné obtempéra et fit disparaître le boxer qui couvrait Stiles après un instant d'hésitation.

Il savait qu'il venait de franchir une limite. Si jamais Stiles ne voulait pas continuer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, il était trop loin. Il avait trop attendu. Mais l'adolescent ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que cela.

L'homme sentit une pointe de culpabilité en voyant l'abandon total dont Stiles faisait preuve malgré qu'il soit un monstre. Il l'avait abandonné. Désormais il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

Une expiration fébrile franchit ses lèvres lorsque son regard croisa celui fiévreux de l'humain. Il avait tellement envie de lui à cet instant que s'en était presque douloureux.

Peter reprit le membre tendu de l'adolescent entre ses doigts et entama un lent va-et-vient tout en mordillant la gorge offerte de Stiles. Celui-ci ne savait plus où il était, qui il était. Tout ce qu'il sentait était les merveilleuses choses que lui faisait vivre Peter.

Le loup-garou, sans abandonner son activité principale, réussit à ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit dont il sortit un flacon de lubrifiant. Cette fois, il comptait bien s'occuper de son jeune amant comme il le fallait et dans les règles de l'art.

Stiles regarda vaguement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il entendit Peter ouvrir le tube mais il préféra se concentrer sur son propre plaisir.

Le loup-garou enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant et laissa tomber sa bouteille au bas du lit.

-Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille de Stiles qui hocha la tête avec appréhension.

Peter glissa sa main le long du torse et du ventre de l'adolescent avant d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses de Stiles pour mieux accéder à son intimité. Il glissa un doigt en lui et l'humain serra les dents sans rien dire. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées du loup-garou qui l'embrassa suavement pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il se passait plus bas. L'humain fit de son mieux pour se décontracter mais il pensa avec rancune que les conseils qu'il avait lu lors de ses recherches désespérées de la semaine précédente n'étaient pas très utiles à cet instant.

Stiles réussit tout de même à se détendre et un second doigt rejoignit le premier.

Il mordit immédiatement la lèvre inférieure de Peter qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il arrêta tout mouvement et caressa la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée pour distraire l'hyperactif de sa douleur. Stiles planta ses ongles dans le dos du loup-garou et marmonna une insulte avant d'être coupé en plein élan par un autre baiser sauvage.

-Tu es..., commença Peter avec un sourire.

-Non. Ne dis rien. Je t'en prie. Rien du tout.

Peter rit et embrassa la tempe de l'adolescent avec tendresse. Il était réellement adorable avec cette moue gênée collée au visage. L'excitation du loup-garou ne pouvait pas être plus vive qu'à cet instant.

L'hyperactif commença à se sentir de plus en plus fébrile et ses hanches se mirent à se mouvoir en harmonie avec les doigts de l'Alpha qui pensa avec satisfaction à la suite de leur activité. Peter termina la préparation avec un troisième doigt qu'il fit rapidement oublier à l'adolescent par des caresses de plus en plus pressantes et avide.

-Peter, s'il te plaît, haleta Stiles en bougeant contre l'aîné. Vas-y.

Il ne posa pas plus de question et retira ses doigts avant d'enlever son boxer. Il replaça les jambes de Stiles autour de sa taille et se présenta à l'entrée de son amant qui ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Finalement il n'était peut-être pas si prêt que ça...

Peter le pénétra lentement en prenant bien garde aux réactions du plus jeune et vint cueillir les lèvres rougies de l'adolescent pour le réconforter de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

-Ça va?

-Question...Stupide, réussit-il à articuler difficilement.

Peter attendit un moment que l'humain s'habitue à sa présence en lui et l'aida à se détendre en le distrayant efficacement par ses nombreux baisers passionnés. Ils ne se lassaient pas d'unir leurs lèvres dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Lorsque Stiles fut prêt à continuer, l'aîné entama un mouvement lent à l'intérieur de son jeune amant. Il le possédait et se sentait enfin complet.

Le loup-garou gémit sous le plaisir qui venait par vague dès qu'il bougeait et bientôt la voix de Stiles se joignit à la sienne. Le doux va et vient fit voir des nuées d'étoiles à l'adolescent qui en demandait toujours plus.

N'y tenant plus, Peter accéléra le mouvement, devenant plus sauvage et abandonnant le contrôle de son corps. Il sentit ses griffes pousser mais il n'en avait que faire. Le loup-garou enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent pour ne pas le blesser involontairement et le rapprocher toujours plus près de lui. Il voulait se fondre en lui. Ne jamais plus se séparer de celui qu'il aimait.

La chambre fut bientôt remplie uniquement de gémissements et de prénoms murmurés tendrement.

Après un puissant coup de rein, Peter sourit en comprenant au cri de l'adolescent qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Il se fit alors un point d'honneur de frapper la prostate de l'humain à chaque poussée. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de plaisir, accentuant l'excitation du loup-garou déjà insupportable.

Peter sentit que Stiles n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps et il reprit son membre en main avant de lui imprimer la même cadence que ses va-et-vient brutaux. Il voulait qu'ils jouissent ensemble.

Stiles atteint l'orgasme rapidement sous toutes ces attentions et il se déversa entre leurs deux torses luisants de sueur. Le loup-garou le rejoignit peu de temps après dans un grognement animal.

Il posa ses avant-bras de part et d'autre du visage rougis de Stiles qui tentait de reprendre son souffle et nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescent qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

-Whaou.

Peter laissa échapper un reniflement amusé.

-Comme tu dis.

-Ça c'est des réconciliations comme je ne m'y connais pas, reprit Stiles en caressant les cheveux de l'Alpha.

-Mmmh...

-Tu ronronnes?

Le loup-garou grogna gentiment en restant accroché à Stiles comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette position pour l'éternité mais bien sûr il ne l'avouera jamais au principal concerné. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un sentimental. Aujourd'hui il s'était déjà trop montré faible devant l'adolescent et il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était trop sensible.

_Je suis un homme. Il ne veut sûrement pas d'une mauviette._

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il en pestant contre lui-même d'oser dire ça.

-Toi aussi Peter, toi aussi.

Ils savourèrent en silence ce moment privilégié et spécial jusqu'à ce que Stiles n'en décide autrement.

-Dis...

Peter roula des yeux en s'attendant à une énième question stupide qui viendrait gâcher l'ambiance câline.

-C'est un truc de loup-garou?

-De quoi tu parles?

Stiles désigna leur position du regard.

-Ah ça... Oui.

-Sérieux? Ça veut dire quoi? S'étonna Stiles en penchant la tête de côté.

-Que je te protège... Parce que tu es vulnérable dans cette position.

-Owww, c'est trop mignon.

Peter soupira et bascula sur le côté en gardant un bras posé possessivement sur la taille de l'adolescent.

-Oh non, reste. Tu me tiens chaud, se plaignit Stiles en se lovant contre l'épaule du loup-garou.

L'Alpha rabattit le drap sur eux et ils s'endormirent comme ça. L'un contre l'autre.

**-PS-**

Scott, Lydia et Jackson ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils attendaient des nouvelles des victimes dans le hall de l'hôpital depuis au moins deux heures sans résultat. La plupart des parents avaient été raccompagnés chez eux ainsi que tous les curieux venus pour connaître les noms des victimes.

Après l'annonce de la fermeture du lycée pour la journée à cause de la venue des policiers pour l'enquête, les trois adolescents avaient immédiatement tenté d'appeler Peter pour Lydia et le shérif pour Scott. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de Stiles. Ni où il était, ni s'il allait bien. C'est donc après plusieurs essais infructueux que Lydia, au bord des larmes, avait enfin pu contacter Peter et le prévenir de l'horreur de la situation. Depuis ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles.

Ils ne savaient rien concernant Stiles ou même Peter.

-Je vais pleurer, fit remarquer Lydia en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Si dans cinq secondes je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'un des deux je pleurer là tout de suite devant tout le monde. Et c'est très désagréable à voir comme à entendre.

Jackson tendit un mouchoir à sa petite-amie sans lui lancer un seul regard. C'était son problème si elle ne le croyait pas quand il disait qu'il savait que Peter allait bien.

Melissa apparut au bout du couloir où ils attendaient assis au pied d'un mur et ils se relevèrent d'un même ensemble.

-Maman! S'exclama Scott en la rejoignant en quelques grandes enjambées.

L'infirmière se tourna vers son fils avec une mine fatiguée. Elle avait travaillé toute la nuit pour rapatrier les corps en évitant les parents furieux et horrifiés par les nouvelles apportées par les autorités.

-Scott...

-Stiles, où est Stiles?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Melissa en baissant la tête.

-Quoi? Comment ça? Il est vivant, hein? Il est vivant, n'est-ce pas? Paniqua Scott en prenant le bras de sa mère.

-Je n'en sais rien. Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser voir... Je me suis occupée des autres. Ils ne voulaient pas que je le vois, répéta l'humaine en baissant la tête.

-Et le shérif? Où est-il? Demanda Lydia.

-Je l'ai croisé cette nuit mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le voir.

-Il avait l'air comment? Questionna Scott avec appréhension.

-Dévasté. Complètement dévasté.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Bref. Je suis morte de honte de vous avoir fait subir mon premier lemon et j'espère que vos yeux n'ont pas brûlés devant un premier essai si... pitoyable.**

**Sinon, remarque pour Célaici. Bah voilà tu l'as eu ton lemon depuis le temps que tu le réclames! Mais s'il te plaît (et pour Lily2012 aussi), ne faites aucune remarque sur ce lemon que ce soit à l'oral lundi ou à l'écrit. Je suis trop embarrassée pour ça! Je vais mourir de honte... NYA~**

**Bref, encore merci à BoboLand et à debo pour leurs reviews!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à samedi pour la suite!**


	28. de ne pas me dire que tu m'aimes?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD Et le seul et unique lemon a déjà été posté ;p)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un bruit réveilla doucement Stiles de son sommeil tranquille. Il bougea légèrement et se tourna vers sa gauche. L'adolescent posa sa main sur la moitié du lit qu'aurait dû occuper son amant et sentit que la place était encore chaude.

Il émit une petite plainte de regret de ne pas pouvoir câliner son loup-garou dès le réveil et se frotta un œil en faisant la moue. Il était épuisé par la nuit qu'il avait passé et par sa matinée mouvementée. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité en se rendant compte qu'il était parti de l'hôpital sans prévenir personne. Son père devait être mort d'inquiétude et sa meute peut-être encore plus.

Il s'assit au bord du lit avec lenteur. Ses pieds brûlants entrèrent en contact avec le sol frais de la chambre et Stiles frissonna. Son radiateur vivant avait déserté la pièce et il mourait de froid.

Il observa les alentours et vit avec amusement que Peter avait plié tous leurs vêtements sur une chaise.

-Quel maniaque, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

L'humain enroula le drap qui couvrait leur lit autour de lui et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer la vue. Il chercha un réveil ou une montre quelque part autour de lui mais n'en trouva pas. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon ce n'était pas grave. Il devait certainement être excusé pour cette journée de cours.

Stiles reconnu le bruit qui l'avait tiré de son rêve comme celui de la douche. Il frémit en imaginant le corps musclé de son amant sous le jet d'eau brûlant et secoua la tête pour s'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre. Il avait déjà bien assez mal aux reins pour jouer un second round.

La vue qu'il avait sur la ville le captiva pendant un long moment et il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa hanche et il sursauta légèrement.

-Bien dormi? Lui demanda l'homme derrière lui en se collant à son dos.

Stiles acquiesça et profita des baisers papillons qu'il sentait se déposer dans le creux de son cou. Une main glissa sur son ventre et il posa la sienne par-dessus avec tendresse pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du loup.

-Je t'aime, chuchota l'adolescent en penchant la tête en arrière pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

-Moi aussi Stiles.

_Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à te le dire._

Son portable sonna quelques pièces plus loin et il se sépara de l'humain pour aller décrocher. Ce devait sûrement être l'un de ses bêtas qui voulait de ses nouvelles.

-Merde. Ils vont me tuer.

**-PS-**

-Je vous déteste tellement! S'écria Lydia en prenant Stiles et Peter dans ses bras.

Scott arracha l'hyperactif des bras de l'humaine et le serra contre lui à lui en briser les os. Il était tellement soulagé de le voir en vie.

-Ma mère nous a tellement inquiété! On croyait que t'étais mort!

-Mais non, répondit l'humain. Je suis là.

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu le shérif cette nuit et qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

-C'est parce qu'elle l'a vu avant qu'il n'apprenne que j'allais bien. C'est tout.

Le loup-garou soupira de soulagement et reprit son ami contre lui.

-Nan mais vous êtes sérieux? S'irrita Jackson en faisant une mine dégoûtée. Vous avez disparu depuis des heures sans donner de nouvelles et vous venez comme des fleurs maintenant?

Il s'éloigna du groupe et leur tourna le dos pour faire la gueule.

-Il s'est beaucoup inquiété, expliqua Lydia. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est tourné pour pleurer comme une fillette.

-Je ne pleure pas! Cria le blond en restant dos à eux.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas pour qu'on te voie? Se moqua sa petite-amie en prenant la main de Stiles dans la sienne comme si de rien n'était. J'adore te voir avec cette tête bouffie.

-Tu es méchante. Définitivement, affirma l'hyperactif en souriant.

-T'avais dit combien déjà? Intervint Scott moqueur. 60% de méchanceté? Tu rigoles là? Elle en est à plus.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Peter.

-Euh... Oh, une vague histoire pendant l'épisode Kanima... répondit évasivement Stiles en balayant l'information de la main. Mais c'est pas important. On devrait plutôt s'occuper des recherches.

-On a trouvé les nids hier soir, l'informa l'aîné. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Derek et Deaton pour qu'on décide quoi faire. Il faudra agir vite.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent et suivirent leur Alpha vers leurs voitures.

-Bon t'arrête de bouder Jackson? s'exclama Lydia en lançant un regard excédé au loup-garou.

-Non!

-Quel gamin...

Scott lança un regard hésitant à son meilleur ami qui l'invita à faire le trajet avec lui dans sa Jeep. Le temps des explications était venu.

**-PS-**

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec toi? Demanda Stiles en s'engageant derrière la voiture de Jackson. Parce que j'ai pas tout compris.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai encore merdé. Pardon.

L'humain roula des yeux et donna une petite tape sur le genou du bêta.

-J'ai l'habitude de me faire agresser pour un rien. Alors? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi t'as pété un plomb comme ça.

-Peter m'a expliqué que les bêtas pouvaient ressentir les émotions de leur Alpha des fois. Du coup j'étais en colère contre toi mais il a dit qu'il chercherait comment faire pour que ça ne recommence plus.

-Tu as ressentis les sentiments de Peter? Demanda Stiles fasciné et excité comme une puce. Dis-moi tout! C'était comment? Tu as appris des trucs intéressants? Dis-moi!

-Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord...

-Mais si! Vas-y! Dis-moi tout, tout, tout!

-Non, vraiment. C'est trop bizarre d'être dans sa tête. Je te préfère en meilleur ami.

-Ah? Tu veux dire quoi par là?

-Eh merde, marmonna Scott gêné.

-Allez, maintenant t'es obligé de finir si tu veux pas que je te torture! Pourquoi t'as l'air gêné?

-Bah... Tu peux deviner, non?

-Non. Explique-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ''je te préfère en meilleur ami''? Que tu m'as considéré autrement en ressentant- Oh merde. Je sors avec Peter.

-C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte, le railla Scott. Ça fait quand même plusieurs semaines que vous êtes ensemble.

-Nan mais genre t'as ressenti ce que Peter... Oh non. Ça veut dire qu'hier tu étais...Oh... C'est trop bizarre. Et genre tu m'aimais comment? Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément?

-Beaucoup trop...

-Ça veut rien dire ça! S'indigna l'humain. Tu m'aimais comment? Comme un million de smarties ou moins?

-Plus qu'un million de smarties, répondit le loup-garou en s'obstinant à regarder le paysage défiler pour ne pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Et je préfère oublier ça. En plus ça t'apporte quoi que je te dise ce qu'il ressent pour toi? Tu devrais le savoir, non?

-Il me l'a jamais dit, marmonna Stiles en faisant la moue. Il n'y arrive pas encore.

-Ça viendra, le rassura le bêta. Il te le dira, t'inquiète. Et puis moi je te le dis, il t'aime vraiment.

Stiles hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire un peu.

-Et tu sais même pas à quel point j'avais envie de t'embrasser hier, ajouta Scott avec un petit ricanement.

L'hyperactif s'étrangla et fit une embardée sur la droite avant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa Jeep.

-Mais t'es fou de me dire des trucs aussi flippants quand je conduis?!

**-PS-**

-Dis...

Peter regarda Stiles qui venait de le rejoindre sur le parking devant la clinique vétérinaire et ne réagit pas à l'appel de l'adolescent.

_Encore un truc stupide?_

-Pour cette nuit...

Scott s'intéressa immédiatement à son meilleur ami.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on en parle, non? En plus je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Après, répondit l'Alpha. Nous en parlerons avec Deaton.

Stiles hocha la tête et prit la main de Peter dans la sienne avant qu'ils n'entrent chez le vétérinaire. Jackson referma la porte lorsque toute leur meute fut à l'intérieur.

-Nous sommes dans mon bureau, informa la voix de Deaton depuis une pièce à côté.

Ils le rejoignirent et Peter devint tout de suite beaucoup plus froid. Il fit un signe de tête en direction du vétérinaire pour le saluer mais darda son regard glacé sur son neveu. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur dispute de la veille ni le fait que Derek avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Le plus jeune lui lança un regard de reproche.

-Comment vas-tu Stiles? Demanda Deaton en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. J'ai appris pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit au lycée.

-Ça va... Je n'ai rien. Ils ne m'ont rien fait.

-Que s'est-il réellement passé?

-Je ne sais pas.

_Quelques heures plus tôt, Beacon Hills, Lycée._

Lorsque Stiles se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel, il était trop tard.

Il voulut crier aux autres humains de fuir mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Déjà deux hybrides s'attaquaient à une lycéenne sous les cris terrifiés des autres étudiants. Stiles chercha une solution du regard tout autour de lui. Il espérait vraiment qu'un miracle se produise à cet instant pour les sauver de ce mauvais pas. Aucun extincteur n'était en vue et rien n'aurait pu lui servir d'arme.

Les six humains qui l'accompagnaient essayaient en vain de fuir mais les créatures leur bloquaient le passage efficacement.

-C'est la merde, marmonna Stiles entre ses dents alors que ses yeux scrutaient attentivement chaque recoin de la pièce.

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Il fallait trouver une solution ou tous ces élèves allaient mourir ici. Lui comprit. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il réunissait tous les critères qui pourraient leur plaire.

Les humains crièrent lorsque plusieurs hybrides s'approchèrent d'eux et Stiles agita son sac de cours dans la direction des créatures pour les faire reculer. Bientôt les autres humains l'imitèrent mais les hybrides réussirent tout de même à les atteindre. Deux nouveaux élèves tombèrent à terre.

Une des créatures fonça vers Stiles et le fit basculer en arrière. Il tomba sur le dos et l'hybride monta sur son torse, la gueule grande ouverte pour commencer son travail.

-Oh mon Dieu, paniqua l'hyperactif hors d'haleine en essayant de repousser la chose monstrueuse qui avait décidé de le tuer.

-Stilinski! S'exclama Greenberg en arrivant vers lui pour tenter de le libérer.

L'humain n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre qu'une des créatures venait le frapper à la gorge pour l'immobiliser puis s'attaquait à celle qui retenait Stiles.

L'hyperactif observa avec stupéfaction les deux hybrides se battre devant lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Finalement les deux créatures l'épargnèrent.

Stiles se releva sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait et quelque chose le percuta violemment à l'arrière de la tête.

Tout disparut.

_Quelques heures plus tard, Beacon Hills, clinique vétérinaire._

-Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à l'hôpital et on m'a annoncé que quatre d'entre nous étaient morts. Il ne reste plus que Greenberg, une fille de seconde et moi. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je suis encore là, termina Stiles le regard plongé dans le vide.

-Ils ont dû reconnaître ton odeur. Ils t'ont identifié comme étant un loup-garou, expliqua Deaton. Et comme ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait prêts à s'attaquer à cette espèce, ils t'ont laissé. Pour l'instant. Tu as eu de la chance.

-Je me sens encore mieux qu'avant, ironisa l'adolescent en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter. Je culpabilise pas du tout...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, le contredit-il. Tu as juste eu plus de chance que les autres.

Stiles soupira alors que les trois bêtas de Peter acquiesçaient aux paroles de leur Alpha. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Mais bon, il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas grave.

Deaton crut bon de changer de sujet. Ils avaient des projets importants à faire et il leur manquait encore quelques petites choses avant de pouvoir atteindre leur but.

-Bien. J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit-il en ramenant l'attention sur lui.  
-Commencez par la bonne, répondit Stiles.  
-Les deux sont mauvaises, rétorqua le vétérinaire.

-Bon bah commencez par la moins mauvaise alors, répliqua l'hyperactif.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez pour vaincre les hybrides. Il nous faut au moins Boyd et Erica pour avoir une chance. Et peut-être même les Argent.

Les deux Hale se crispèrent d'un même ensemble. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'allier à cette famille. Ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans eux.

-Hors de question, s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Pourtant ils nous sont indispensables si nous voulons réussir, rétorqua Deaton. Nous n'arriverons à rien sans eux. Ils savent se battre.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Allison soit mêlée à tout ça, avertit Scott. Elle a déjà eu assez de soucis l'année dernière avec Gérard. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-En plus ils ont décidé d'arrêter de se mêler des affaires surnaturelles, informa Lydia. Elle me l'a dit avant que nous perdions contact.

-Pourtant j'ai croisé son père plusieurs fois sur les scènes de crimes depuis l'arrivée des hybrides, répliqua Stiles. Il n'a pas complètement laissé tomber son ancien boulot. Perso je trouve que ce serait rassurant d'avoir toutes les chances de notre côté si on doit se battre...

-Hors de question que tu te battes, dirent encore une fois Peter et Derek d'une même voix.

-Alors ça c'est injuste, bouda l'hyperactif en croisant les bras. En plus d'être bizarre...

-En vérité cette décision ne vous appartient pas, annonça Deaton. Nous avons besoin de Stiles.

Les deux Alphas froncèrent les sourcils et les quatre adolescents grimacèrent. C'était vraiment perturbant de les voir réagir de la même manière à chaque fois que le vétérinaire disait quelque chose.

-Il se trouve que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour mettre en place le matériel nécessaire à l'extermination de ces créatures.

-Quelqu'un d'autre peut vous aider, non? Le coupa Peter.

-Il me faut une main d'œuvre humaine, précisa Deaton.

-Eh bien si les deux Alphas tout-puissants ne veulent pas que Stiles se casse un ongle je peux bien vous aider, non? Intervint Lydia.

Jackson plissa les yeux et prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse encore se mettre en danger.

-Non, ce qui est interdit à Stiles l'est aussi pour toi, répondit Peter autoritairement. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés.

-Peter, pourriez-vous m'écouter au lieu de toujours contredire tout ce que je vous propose?

-Mais c'est dangereux! Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés.

-Ils le seront de toute manière si vous ne vous occupez pas des hybrides tout de suite. Il faut les tuer pour qu'ils ne prennent pas le contrôle de la ville et qu'ils vous déciment tous. En plus ce n'est pas le problème le plus grave que vous ayez en ce moment.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Derek.

-Je ne vous ai pas encore dit quelle était la seconde mauvaise nouvelle.

-Eh bien allez-y tant qu'on y est, soupira Peter.

-Il y a des témoins maintenant. Les deux élèves qui ont survécu savent ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Et alors? Répliqua Stiles. Ils passeront juste pour des fous. Ou alors les médecins vont croire que c'est le traumatisme qui leur a fait avoir des hallucinations.

-Et toi? Demanda Deaton.

-Quoi moi?

-Ils vont aussi s'intéresser à ton cas. Tu es aussi un survivant.

-Ah... Oui ça.

-Il faudra que tu fasses attention à ce que tu diras à ton père, lui dit Lydia. Il pourrait se douter de quelque chose sinon.

-J'ai pris l'habitude de lui mentir dès que ce que je fais est en rapport de près ou de loin avec le surnaturel, répondit Stiles tristement.

Peter posa sa main sur celle de l'adolescent et la serra doucement pour le réconforter.

_Il faudra qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ça aussi._

-Bien, conclu Deaton. Alors je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer par nous occuper d'unir toutes ces personnes à notre projet avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais pour ça vous allez devoir faire des efforts. De gros efforts.

**-PS-**

-Vous croyez que ça va bien se passer? Demanda Stiles en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil dans le salon de Peter.

-C'est la vingtième fois que tu poses cette question depuis deux heures et la réponse reste toujours la même, répondit Lydia irritée sans lever les yeux de son portable. On verra quand Peter rentrera. Et puis que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive?

-Bah il est juste chez les Argent alors qu'il a tué Kate et que cette famille a brûlé la sienne il y a sept ans. Mais à part ça tout va bien. Aucun problème.

-Mouais. Vu comme ça, marmonna Scott dans son coin. C'est pas joyeux.

-Tu vas bientôt arrêter de faire la gueule? Demanda Stiles en donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. C'est pas la mort. Reste pas fixé là-dessus.

Scott gémit plaintivement.

-Je peux pas ne pas y penser. Je suis... Oh... Pardon Stiles de réagir comme ça.

Stiles soupira en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. La réaction du bêta l'avait blessé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez Peter pour l'attendre pendant qu'il allait négocier avec Chris Argent. Vraiment blessé. Il s'était attendu à plus de compréhension venant de son ami de toujours.

_Deux heures plus tôt, Beacon Hills, Appartement de Peter Hale._

-Vous croyez que ça va bien se passer? Demanda Stiles en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de l'Alpha.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lydia en souriant avec assurance. Je suis sûre que ça va même très bien se passer.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon de Peter et s'installèrent confortablement dans ses fauteuils et son canapé pour patienter plus agréablement. Scott se releva au bout de plusieurs minutes et disparut dans le couloir.

-Tu vas où Scottie? Demanda Stiles.

-Me chercher de l'eau à la cuisine.

-C'est de l'autre cô-

Un cri leur parvint du fond du couloir avant que Scott ne revienne lentement au salon comme si de rien n'était. Il s'assit droit comme un i sur un fauteuil et resta plusieurs instants les yeux perdu dans le vide et le teint pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Le questionna l'hyperactif en s'amusant de l'air choqué de son ami.

-Je me suis trompé de pièce.

-Ça j'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi tu as crié? T'es arrivé où?

-D-Dans... sa... sa... Oh mon Dieu...

Scott fit tout pour éviter le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Sa quoi?

-Sa chambre... répondit le bêta à mi-voix. Son lit...

-Oh non... Oublies ce que tu as vu s'il te plaît, paniqua Stiles en secouant les mains dans tous les sens.

-Oh mon Dieu... Vous l'avez fait... C'est pas vrai... Peter Hale et toi. C'est...

Jackson et Lydia comprirent enfin de quoi il s'agissait et le blond eut à peu près la même réaction que Scott pais plus discrètement.

-C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de vous pendant des heures! S'exclama Lydia indignée. Vous auriez quand même pu nous donner des nouvelles au lieu de baiser comme des bêtes alors qu'on se rongeait les sangs!

-Désolé, s'excusa Stiles en rougissant.

-Oh non... se plaignit encore une fois Scott en cachant son visage. C'est pour ça que t'as fait cette tête en t'asseyant...

-Euh...

-Ne réponds pas... S'il te plaît. Ne dis rien.

_Deux heures plus tard, Beacon Hills, Appartement de Peter Hale._

Scott ne comprenait pas. La relation qu'entretenaient son meilleur ami et Peter était toujours restée très abstraite pour lui. Après tout ils avaient mis tellement longtemps à être ensemble et ils étaient si discret en public qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé réellement et sérieusement qu'ils puissent avoir une vie intime. Peter pouvait quand même être son père! C'était... dégoûtant. Enfin... peut-être que le mot était trop fort pour ce qu'il ressentait mais l'idée y était. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, loin de là, surtout qu'il savait depuis des années que Stiles était plus intéressé par les hommes que les femmes mais là ça devenait concret. Il couchait avec un mec. Pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas un de ses fantasmes. C'était réel. Il avait fait toutes ces choses que Scott n'imaginait presque pas.

Le bêta frissonna de dégoût et retint une moue écœurée pour ne pas blesser encore plus son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire. Il était gêné à un point inimaginable. En plus il avait l'impression d'avoir violé leur intimité en entrant dans cette chambre. C'était affreusement embarrassant. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen pour ne pas y penser sans arrêt sinon il risquait de dégrader sa relation avec l'hyperactif et il n'en avait aucune envie.

**-PS-**

-Pourquoi vous aiderais-je? Demanda Chris en croisant les bras. Ça ne m'apportera rien. A part des problèmes en plus.

-Vous n'en avez donc rien à faire que des innocents meurent tous les jours? Rétorqua Peter. Il faut arrêter ce massacre.

-J'ai pris ma retraite pour une bonne raison, rétorqua l'humain. Ma famille a assez souffert. Je veux préserver l'équilibre que j'ai réussi à mettre en place dans ma vie et celle de ma fille.

-Il pourrait être mis en péril par les hybrides s'ils ne sont pas arrêtés à temps, répliqua Deaton. Votre si précieux «équilibre» ne tiendra pas longtemps s'ils prennent le contrôle de la ville. Vous devez comprendre que si nous n'unissons pas nos forces, ils vont tuer tous les humains qu'ils trouveront. Votre fille pourrait très bien en faire partie.

Chris soupira. Il était habitué à prendre des décisions difficiles rapidement et là, c'était l'occasion. Il comprenait les enjeux de ce que lui proposaient ses deux visiteurs. S'il refusait, d'autres innocents mourraient et Beacon Hills pourrait très bien ne plus être qu'un immense cimetière dans un mois ou deux. Alors que s'il acceptait, la paix reviendrait à nouveau sur la ville. Même si pour ça il devait risquer sa vie. Bien sûr il y avait une troisième possibilité mais il la trouvait trop égoïste. Il pourrait aussi partir avec sa fille avant que l'hécatombe ne commence mais ce n'était pas dans ses principes.

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il en prenant une position moins fermée. Je suis d'accord mais je ne veux pas qu'Allison soit mêlée à ces histoires.

-Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible, reprit Deaton. Allison comprise. Elle sait se battre et ses talents de chasseuse pourraient nous être utiles lors de la bataille.

-Que voulez-vous exactement de moi? Demanda Chris.

-De nous, rectifia Allison en arrivant derrière son père. Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul.

_Eh bien voilà. Je pense que tout s'arrange. Elle m'a l'air convaincue._

**-PS-**

-Que me veux-tu? Demanda Erica en voyant son ancien Alpha à sa fenêtre.

-Te parler.

-Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne veux pas refaire partie de ta meute.

-Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire, répondit Derek alors que la jeune fille voulait refermer sa fenêtre. Boyd est ici?

-Non, mentit la louve. Maintenant dégage. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre.

-J'ai besoin de vous, insista l'aîné en entrant dans la chambre de l'adolescente.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée sur Boyd qui grogna après Derek en éloignant Erica de lui.

-Pars d'ici.

-Non. D'abord vous allez m'écouter. On a un problème.

**-PS-**

Peter rentra chez lui satisfait. Deaton et lui avaient réussi à convaincre Chris et Allison de les aider dans leur projet et il ne restait plus qu'à avoir Boyd et Erica de leur côté pour pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. Il ne manquait plus que quelques détails et tout pourrait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. De plus, il avait pu discuter un peu avec Deaton qui lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes comment l'extermination des hybrides allait avoir lieu. Ils allaient peut-être ne pas en ressortir indemne mais il y avait peu de chance qu'un des leurs ne soit gravement blessé compte tenu du fait que leurs ennemis n'étaient pas encore prêts pour les affronter. Et c'était sans compter sur l'effet de surprise.

L'Alpha entra dans son appartement et fut accueilli par ses deux bêtas et Lydia qui l'assaillirent de questions sans lui laisser le temps de souffler.

-Alors? Comment ça s'est passé?

-Ils ont accepté?

-Tu n'es pas blessé?

-Stop, stop, stop, stop, les arrêta Peter en s'asseyant dans le salon. Laissez-moi un peu respirer.

Les trois adolescents lui obéirent docilement et se calmèrent d'un coup. Ils se lancèrent des petits coups d'œil qui devinrent vite trop insistants pour être innocents. Soudain Peter remarqua enfin qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important.

-Où est Stiles?

Encore une fois, les mines anxieuses des plus jeunes inquiétèrent l'Alpha.

-Où est-il? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte en se levant.

-Il est...

**-PS-**

-Des... fées? Répéta l'agent Collins en haussant un sourcil. Et pourquoi pas Peter Pan tant qu'on y est...

-Mike, tu vois bien que c'est étrange que les deux gosses de l'hôpital disent la même chose sans s'être consultés. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, répondit l'agent Evans. Ils n'ont peut-être pas vu une ''fée'' comme ils le croient mais ça y ressemblait assez pour que les deux y croient.

Stiles grimaça en continuant d'espionner la discussion entre les deux collègues de son père qui n'allaient pas tarder à l'interroger lui aussi sur la nuit passée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis que son père l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour qu'il vienne au poste pour donner sa version des faits il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour savoir quoi leur dire quand ils lui poseront la question maudite.

Et maintenant? Que devait-il faire? Soutenir la version réelle des choses comme ses camarades ou inventer une histoire bancale de toute pièce pour contrer celle de Greenberg et la fille? S'il faisait ça, il savait qu'il pourrait avoir de gros problèmes si quelqu'un trouvait qu'il mentait. Et en plus il serait seul contre deux. Mais en même temps, les agents en charge de l'affaire seraient plus aptes à croire le fils du shérif qui avait appris à agir en période de crise et qui serait sûrement le seul qui aurait pu garder son sang-froid durant l'attaque. Et cette confiance quant à sa capacité à s'occuper de ces situations critiques serait accentuée par le fait qu'il serait le seul à apporter une histoire non-surnaturelle.

Maintenant il ne lui restait qu'à trouver quoi leur dire.

-Galère...

Le shérif arriva devant lui les bras croisés et le regard fatigué. Il s'assit lourdement à côté de lui et posa une main sur la cuisse de son fils.

-Ça va fiston?

-Pas de problème. Par contre toi tu devrais te reposer un peu.

-Ça va aller. C'est juste toute cette histoire qui me tue. Je ne comprends pas. Avec toutes ces victimes on devrait forcément avoir des indices. Ce n'est pas possible d'être si imprévisible et impulsif et de ne rien laisser derrière soi.

-Tu trouveras, mentit Stiles en mettant sa main sur celle de son père. Je suis sûr que cette affaire sera bientôt terminée.

-Je l'espère sincèrement.

L'adolescent se sentit affreusement coupable de ne rien dire au shérif alors qu'il savait presque tout de cette affaire. Mais il se rassura en se disant que de toute manière ils allaient bientôt y mettre fin.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Voilà, voilà. Finalement j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le poster plus tôt (faut dire que je m'ennui assez aujourd'hui).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Le chapitre 29 promet d'être... frustrant. xD Mais gardez vos armes et vos légumes pas frais pour vous! :)**

**Merci aux reviewers pour leur soutien! :D (Et aussi encore et toujours à BoboLand et debo ;p)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	29. de t'être trompé?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Stiles? Appela l'agent Collins en arrivant près de l'adolescent. On va pouvoir commencer. Vous voulez venir avec nous shérif?

-Oui. Allons dans mon bureau.

Les deux agents emboîtèrent le pas de Stilinski senior qui marchait aux côtés de son fils nerveux au possible. Il n'avait pas trouvé de mensonge cohérent à leur proposer. Il allait donc devoir soit improviser soit raconter la vérité.

Le shérif désigna un siège à Stiles qui s'y assit d'un coup, les mains tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il détestait être dans le bureau de son père. C'était signe qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et qu'on allait l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Calme-toi, demanda le shérif rassurant. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. On veut juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

L'agent Collins claqua sa langue contre son palais de manière agacée, prit son calepin et un stylo dans sa poche pour commencer à noter la version des faits de l'hyperactif alors que l'agent Evans lui jetait un regard de reproche face à son manque total de compassion et de patience.

Stiles se mit à triturer ses doigts sous le regard inquiet de son père.

-Alors Stiles, commença l'agent Evans. Où étais-tu lors de l'attaque?

-Dans le couloir principal.

-Tu étais donc avec les autres élèves, n'est-ce pas?

-O-oui.

-Combien étiez-vous?

-Huit, répondit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors comme ça ils voulaient vérifier s'il était cohérent? Jusqu'à quel point les autres témoins avaient pu être honnêtes concernant la nature de leurs agresseurs?

-Tu connaissais les victimes?

-Non. Pas vraiment. A part Greenberg qui est dans l'équipe de crosse avec moi.

Les trois policiers relevèrent la tête d'un même ensemble et Stiles se dit qu'il venait de faire une boulette. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que deux des survivants avaient un lien ils n'allaient plus le lâcher.

-Greenberg tu dis? Répéta l'agent Evans.

-Oui. Enfin je savais même pas qu'il ressemblait à ça avant cette nuit, tenta de se rattraper l'adolescent en changeant de position sur son siège.

L'agent Collins continua d'écrire sans aucune pause et ce bruit stressa Stiles encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il inspira profondément et chercha du soutien dans le regard de son père.

-Bien. Maintenant Stiles, nous allons devoir parler de vos agresseurs. As-tu vu qui t'a attaqué?

-Je...

**-PS-**

-«Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu m'as l'air stressé.»

_Todd est vraiment mais alors vraiment un papa-poule. C'est mignon._

-Oui. Tout va bien. Certains problèmes se règlent et d'autres font surface mais je devrais bientôt en avoir fini. Je rentrerai tout à l'heure.

-«Oh que non. Tu ne rentreras pas avant d'avoir réglé tous ces problèmes. Je pourrai bien me débrouiller sans toi un ou deux jours de plus. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et aide plutôt les petiots. Ils ont plus besoin de toi que moi.»

-Merci. Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'occuper de cette affaire le plus rapidement possible.

-«Mais non. Prends ton temps. Au pire j'appellerai Ben si j'ai un souci.»

-Très bien.

-«Courage p'tit gars. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.»

_J'espère que ça se passera sans dommages._

**-PS-**

-Des... fées? Encore cette histoire? Demanda l'agent Collins en grimaçant.

Son collègue lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et se reconcentra sur l'adolescent.

-Des fées... Bien. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? La peur et le choc ont pu te faire voir des choses qui n'-

-Non. Je vous assure que ce n'était pas une hallucination. J'ai vu des fées. Des vraies.

Stiles avait finalement décidé de dire la vérité. De toute façon, personne ne le croirait alors pourquoi se creuser la tête et risquer de se faire prendre? En plus il voulait tout avouer à son père prochainement alors autant ne plus lui mentir à partir de maintenant. Ou au moins pas tout le temps. Ni sur tout. Son père n'était pas encore prêt à savoir pour lui et Peter. Vraiment pas prêt.

-Stiles, tu es un garçon intelligent, reprit l'agent Evans patiemment. Tu sais que les fées n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas?

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules comme s'il se fichait complètement de l'avis du policier et commença doucement à se détendre. Ils ne le croyaient pas. Le secret était sauf.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous. Bon, je suis fatigué. Est-ce que je peux partir?

-Nous avons encore quelques questions de routine à te poser. Ensuite tu pourras t'en aller. D'accord?

Stiles ne put que hocher la tête affirmativement. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

**-PS-**

-Tu cuisines trop bien, commenta Scott la bouche pleine.

-Merci, hésita Peter en voyant l'adolescent manger comme un animal particulièrement dégoûtant.

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt bon, dit Jackson pas encore très convaincu que ce soit vraiment l'Alpha qui ai cuisiné.

-Y a quoi dedans? Demanda Scott.

-Ma voisine.

-Arg!

Le bêta se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à l'évier pour se rincer la bouche.

-Je vois que ta confiance en moi n'est pas encore tout à fait parfaite, ajouta Peter en continuant tranquillement son repas. Je ne pensais pas que tu me croirais vraiment.

-En même temps t'as pas vu ta tête quand t'as sortis ça, le défendit Jackson. J'ai failli y croire.

-Que vous êtes bêtes les garçons, répliqua Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel. De vrais gamins.

Scott et Jackson sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des loups hurler.

-Tu devrais vraiment penser à changer de sonnerie, fit remarquer l'humaine en regardant Peter se lever en soupirant.

-Ouais je sais. J'oublie à chaque fois qu'il a mis ça... Tiens, en parlant du loup...

-On en voit la queue, ricana Lydia en observant avec satisfaction le visage de Scott perdre toutes ces couleurs. Oh Scott, franchement. Tu ne pourrai pas arrêter deux minutes d'imaginer Stiles nu?

-Quoi? Fit Peter en se retournant. C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Sois pas jaloux grand méchant loup. Stiles est tout à toi.

_Cette discussion est vraiment impossible à suivre... Alors que Stiles n'est même pas là. Impressionnant._

-Stiles arrive dans cinq minutes, commenta Peter en lisant le message de son amant.

Un nouveau sms arriva et il le lut immédiatement.

-Et Derek a réussi à convaincre Erica et Boyd de nous aider. Réunion à la clinique immédiatement pour mettre un plan d'attaque en place.

-Ça se précise, murmura Lydia avant de se pincer les lèvres. Je commence à me dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas nous porter la poisse, rétorqua Jackson.

La jeune fille se tut et garda son impression pour elle. Peut-être que ce n'était que l'appréhension du combat qui lui faisait ressentir ça...

**-PS-**

Stiles pesta en voyant qu'il était le dernier arrivé chez Deaton. Il allait encore se faire taper sur les doigts. Ou avec un peu de chance il n'allait que se prendre quelques regards peu amènes. Il prit une inspiration et poussa la porte du bureau de Deaton où se trouvait l'assemblée la plus étrange qui soit.

-Eh ben ça m'a l'air d'être la joie ici, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter en voyant les mines méfiantes des toutes les personnes présentes. Je sens que ça va être cool de travailler tous ensemble.

-Pourquoi ai-je espéré qu'il ne ferait pas partie de notre projet? Demanda Chris pour lui-même en affichant un air ennuyé.

Jackson ricana et il fut bien le seul. La tension entre les divers camps était réellement pesante. Il y avait tout naturellement les Argent qui se méfiaient de tous les loups-garous présents et encore plus de Peter, Derek ou même Jackson. L'épisode du Kanima était encore bien ancré dans les esprits. Puis il y avait les deux Hale qui rendaient bien leur méfiance aux Argent.

Il y avait aussi la tension toujours présente entre la meute de Peter et Derek. Même Boyd et Erica gardaient leurs distance avec leur ancien Alpha.

Et enfin il y avait Stiles qui arrivait en plein dans cette assemblée. Peter lui lança un regard implorant pour qu'il se taise et ne provoque pas de catastrophe. L'adolescent décida de se montrer raisonnable pour une fois et alla se poster à côté de l'Alpha. Enfin plutôt contre son Alpha.

_Merci Stiles... Le message est bien passé je crois..._

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en retenant son sourire amusé.

-Après cette interruption, reprit Deaton. Continuons. Je disais donc qu'il existe un poison capable de tuer les hybrides très efficacement. Il nous suffira de le répandre autour de leur tanière et de l'activer.

-Activer un poison? Rétorqua Chris. Que voulez-vous utiliser exactement?

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux utiliser.

-C'est dangereux pour celui qui le manipule, ajouta le chasseur. Et je me demande pourquoi vous prendriez le risque de l'utiliser si vous n'obtenez rien en échange.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose en échange?

-Parce que vous ne faites jamais rien gratuitement, répliqua Chris suspicieusement.

_Ça va mal tourner je le sens._

-Si nous en revenions à notre discussion principale? Demanda Peter avec diplomatie. Je pense que le temps nous est précieux dans notre situation. Mieux vaut ne pas en perdre davantage.

Chris le fixa avec rancune mais reprit tout de même sa place initiale un peu en retrait. Il était en position de faiblesse dans cette pièce et les yeux menaçant de Jackson lui promettaient le pire s'il faisait un pas de travers envers son Alpha.

-Et quel sera notre rôle? Demanda Derek.

-Vous ferez diversion pendant que Stiles, Lydia et moi nous occuperons du poison, expliqua Deaton.

-Est-ce dangereux pour eux? Questionna Peter. Celui qui le manipule peut rencontrer des problèmes d'après...

-Nous prendrons des précautions. Mais c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour les exterminer définitivement et pour détruire les œufs entièrement.

_Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Il ne nous dit pas tout._

**-PS-**

Peter, Jackson et Scott attendaient impatiemment que les deux humains de leur meute se décident enfin à les rejoindre. Deaton les avait retenus après que la réunion se soit terminée pour parler des détails de leur participation à leur mission de lendemain soir. Les quatre loups-garous n'ayant pas été invités à rester à l'intérieur, ils étaient donc coincés à l'extérieur à attendre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Lydia puis Stiles la suivit au plus grand soulagement de Peter.

_Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de toute manière? Je suis juste parano... Enfin pas assez vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir..._

-Je suis épuisé, souffla Stiles en venant s'appuyer contre Peter. Je serais capable de dormir pendant des semaines.

-Je vais te raccompagner, dit Scott.

-Merci Scottie, dit l'hyperactif avec un petit sourire puis il ajouta à l'adresse de l'Alpha. Tu viendras chez moi ce soir?

-Tu devrais te reposer...

Stiles se mit à rire.

-Ce n'était pas forcément une proposition indécente tu sais?

**-PS-**

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit avec soulagement. Il pouvait enfin se reposer de sa journée plus que chargée autant moralement que... physiquement.

-On l'a fait. Oh mon Dieu... On l'a vraiment fait!

Il prit son oreiller contre son torse et roula sous sa couette. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Peter et lui! Enfin! Il se sentait si bien dans sa peau rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir partagé ce moment privilégié avec son amant.

-Je vais mourir de bonheur.

-Je préférerais que tu ne meurs pas tout court, commenta une voix à sa fenêtre. Si possible.

Stiles se tourna vers Peter en souriant et l'invita à entrer.

-Enfin seuls, se réjouit l'adolescent en attirant l'Alpha près de lui dans son lit. Mon père ne risque pas de rentrer de sitôt vu tout le travail qui l'attend avec cette histoire.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec lui d'ailleurs?

-Plutôt pas mal. Je pense de plus en plus sérieusement à lui dire la vérité.

-J'y pense aussi. Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée. Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa ville.

-Scott m'a dit la même chose.

-Et bien écoute le pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'intelligent, plaisanta Peter.

-T'es méchant là. Il dit des trucs classes en ce moment, défendit Stiles.

-Ouais, j'ai aussi remarqué. C'est assez étrange.

-Mon bébé devient grand, fit semblant de pleurnicher l'adolescent en nichant son visage contre l'épaule du loup-garou. C'est si triste. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir.

-Mais quel crétin, se moqua l'aîné en tapotant le dos de l'hyperactif. C'est bon, t'as fini ton délire?

-Oui. Dis...

-Hum?

-Tu as peur pour demain?

-Oui.

Stiles se coucha pratiquement sur le loup-garou et posa sa main sur son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une place bien confortable.

-Moi aussi, avoua l'adolescent. J'ai l'impression que Deaton ne nous a pas tout dit.

-Je pense qu'on a tous eu cette impression.

-Tu crois qu'on doit quand même le faire?

-Oui, sinon qui le fera? Je veux que vous soyez en sécurité ici. En plus Scott vient de s'attirer encore plus de problèmes qu'avant, soupira Peter en jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de Stiles.

-Ah? J'ai loupé un épisode?

-Allison.

-Quoi Allison?

-Elle sait que Scott est à nouveau mon bêta et ça ne lui plaît pas.

-Ah... Elle l'a appris tout à l'heure quand je n'étais pas là, c'est ça?

-Ouais. Scott m'a dit qu'il irait lui parler ce soir.

-Scott est venu de lui-même vers toi? Alors ça c'est pas banal.

-Je suis son Alpha maintenant. Bien sûr qu'il vient me parler de ses problèmes.

-Mais c'est quand même bizarre... Oh.

-Quoi ''Oh''?

-C'est à cause d'hier que vous vous êtes rapprochés? Il m'a raconté pour le truc bizarre des bêtes à poils.

-Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui demander des détails, n'est-ce pas?

-Bah...

Stiles rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras.

-Un peu... Mais il ne m'a rien dit de... très intéressant... Ou personnel... Ou trop mignon... Ou-

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Il t'a tout dit en fait.

L'humain rit doucement alors que Peter soupirait.

-Tu m'en veux?

-Non.

-T'es sûr?

-Stiles. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je comprends.

-T'es vraiment vraiment s-

Les lèvres de Peter bâillonnèrent très efficacement l'adolescent trop bavard au plus grand soulagement de l'Alpha.

-Ok. J'ai saisi le message, plaisanta Stiles en se séparant du loup-garou. Je me tais.

-Excellente idée.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre les deux amants pendant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles le cerveau du plus jeune tourna à plein régime. Il avait tellement de questions à poser, de choses à dire. Mais la plupart étaient encore trop sensibles pour être posées.

Stiles soupira de lassitude. Il ne savait pas comment aborder certains sujets avec Peter et ça le minait complètement. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

-Dis... Tu as discuté avec Derek?

_C'était prévisible qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se taire réellement._

-Oui.

-Et...?

-Ce n'est rien qui ne te regarde. C'est entre lui et moi.

Stiles bouda quelques instants avant de revenir à la charge.

-Vous vous êtes battu?

Peter stoppa ses caresses et lâcha l'hyperactif avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Hey! Attends! Pars pas, promis j'arrête. Même si ça va affreusement me frustrer...

-Je comptais juste me mettre à l'aise pour la nuit mais ta promesse me paraît intéressante aussi.

-Je me suis fait avoir?

-Oui, répondit Peter avec un sourire narquois en enlevant ses chaussures. Et tout seul en plus. Surtout que j'avais l'intention de te répondre.

-Alors ça c'est vraiment pas sympa, fit Stiles en se tournant pour montrer son dos à l'Alpha. Là je te boude pas. Je fais la gueule. Pour info.

-M'en veux pas Stiles.

L'humain fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Non, ajouta Peter au bout d'un moment.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il mourait d'envie de demander pourquoi il venait de sortir ce ''non'' d'il ne savait où et à quoi il faisait référence mais en même temps il ne voulait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Alors il prit son mal en patience, espérant que Peter allait développer sa phrase.

_Il va craquer. Allez Stiles, demande-moi de continuer._

Le loup-garou sourit lorsqu'il entendit l'inspiration impatiente que prit l'adolescent toujours dos à lui. Puis Stiles commença à gratter nerveusement son oreiller pour se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il n'en puisse plus.

-Quoi ''non''?

-Tu es tellement prévisible, murmura Peter en se collant au dos de l'hyperactif. C'est mignon. Ta curiosité est sûrement ton plus joli défaut.

-Ça veut rien dire, marmonna Stiles en attrapant la main du loup-garou derrière lui pour la passer autour de sa taille. Et puis ne change pas de sujet. Ça veut dire quoi ce ''non''?

-Derek et moi on ne s'est pas battu.

-Ah... Et vous avez parlé finalement? Il s'est excusé? Il a crié? Il t'a insulté? Tu l'as frappé? Vous vous êtes fait un câlin de pardon? Je sais pas moi! Il s'est passé quoi?

-Un câlin de pardon? Tu nous imagines vraiment faire ça? Demanda Peter en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh... Je crois que ce serait vraiment trop étrange...

Stiles se coucha sur le dos pour pouvoir observer Peter en plissant les yeux de concentration.

-Vraiment étrange... Mais mignon dans le concept. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez plutôt proche avant.

-Il me considérait comme un grand frère.

-Et toi?

-C'était la même chose pour moi. Il était le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai toujours cherché à le protéger. Il était le seul qui s'intéressait à moi dans la famille. Même Talia ne m'appréciait pas autant que lui. Et Frederick je n'en parle même pas...

-Ah... Le fameux troisième survivant.

-J'ai essayé de le retrouver après ma résurrection mais il a disparu. J'imagine qu'il doit vivre quelque part en sécurité. Enfin je l'espère... Bref. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à renouer avec Derek. Depuis que je suis devenu Alpha à la place de Laura un fossé nous sépare.

-Et bien on va chercher des planches dans ce cas, s'exclama Stiles avec enthousiasme.

-Des... Planches?

-T'as jamais fait de cabane dans les arbres ou quoi? On va trouver des planches pour faire un pont bien sûr!

_Parce que lui il fait des ponts dans les arbres?_

**-PS-**

Il ne fallait pas grand-chose à Stiles pour être aux anges. Enfoui au creux de ses oreillers, le corps chaud de Peter contre lui et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien de plus.

Leurs bouches se cherchaient et s'effleuraient à peine. Ce n'était que de la tendresse à l'état pur. Ils avaient besoin de se rassurer ce soir.

Stiles glissait ses mains le long du dos de l'Alpha, se délectant des frissons qu'il créait sur la peau du loup-garou.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota l'adolescent.

Peter frémit et grogna d'excitation.

-Et si ton père arrive?

-Il ne viendra pas, rétorqua Stiles en remontant le pull du loup-garou. Et puis qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver demain? Profitons de cette nuit.

-Toutes les excuses sont bonnes, le railla gentiment Peter en finissant d'ôter son haut. Et bien jouons.

Stiles sourit et embrassa langoureusement l'Alpha.

-Convaincu? Demanda l'humain.

-Complètement.

L'adolescent se sentit fébrile lorsqu'il vit les yeux carmin du loup-garou. Cette nuit encore il allait goûter au plaisir d'appartenir enfin à l'être aimé.

**-PS-**

Le shérif se gara dans son allée avec soulagement. Son bon lit douillet l'attendait depuis des heures et il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul plus longtemps. Il devait absolument dormir.

L'homme rangea son arme de service et sa veste dans le hall d'entrée et alla se servir à boire dans la cuisine. Un bruit étrange à l'étage le fit froncer les sourcils mais il se dit que son fils devait encore être tombé. Mais alors qu'il mettait son verre dans l'évier, il reconnut le petit grincement caractéristique d'un lit qui tremble.

-Il fait encore un cauchemar?

Il monta les escaliers et c'est là qu'il entendit les gémissements. Trop inquiet de retrouver son fils en proie à une crise de panique il crut que les plaintes de son fils étaient apeurées.

Le shérif pâlît et ouvrit la porte d'un coup brusque. Toute l'horreur lui arriva en pleine face lorsqu'il vit un inconnu d'au moins trente ans entre les jambes de son fils presque nu. Il y eu un instant de flottement pendant lequel personne ne dit le moindre mot ou ne respira.

Puis il y eu le hurlement.

-STILES! Cria le shérif rouge de fureur en accourant vers son fils. C'est quoi ce bordel?

-S'il te plaît papa, pria l'adolescent en se levant et enfilant son jean. Reste calme.

-Comment veux-tu que je reste calme? S'écria l'homme. Je vais te le coller en taule celui-là!

_Eh merde. _Peter sortit du lit alors que le shérif s'avançait vers lui rageusement.

-Écoute au moins ce qu'on a à te dire avant, paniqua Stiles en se mettant entre les deux hommes. Laisse moi t'expliquer!

-Stiles. Pousse-toi, ordonna son père en remontant ses manches. Je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois. Là ça va trop loin.

-Monsieur, laissez moi vous ex-

Le poing du shérif partit sans prévenir et l'Alpha n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il encaissa le coup sans broncher et recula de quelques pas sous l'impact.

-Hors d'ici ordure!

_Belle première rencontre._

Voyant que le loup-garou ne bougeait pas, il l'attrapa par la nuque et le traîna dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers. Juste dans la direction de l'endroit où il rangeait son arme de service.

-Oh mon Dieu, ça va mal finir, s'affola Stiles en accourant derrière eux. Papa, ne fais pas de connerie!

Sourd aux suppliques de son fils, le shérif continua d'avancer. Peter décida qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire pour éviter que la haine de l'homme augmente encore et il le suivit bien docilement. Il n'était pas l'Alpha de ce territoire là. Le shérif l'était par contre. Il dépassa son arme sans la toucher au plus grand soulagement de Stiles et de Peter. Puis il ouvrit grand la porte d'entrée et jeta l'Alpha dehors.

-Dégage d'ici et ne reviens plus ou je te tue sans hésitation!

Peter lança un regard indécis à l'hyperactif qui lui fit des signes nerveux de partir en vitesse et il obtempéra après un hochement de tête.

Le shérif observa Peter s'en aller et ne referma sa porte qu'après qu'il ai disparut de la rue. Stiles décida qu'il était temps d'opérer un repli stratégique avant que son père n'explose et recula de plusieurs pas.

-Toi, claqua la voix sèche du shérif faisant se stopper l'adolescent. Reste ici.

Stiles s'arrêta et baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit son père faire un geste dans sa direction. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup. Tout ce qu'il sentit fut les bras de son père se refermant autour de lui. L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit du geste tendre de l'adulte.

-Papa?

-Je suis désolé Stiles. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu.

-Hein?

-Si seulement j'avais su que cet... homme te faisait du mal j'aurai-

-Quoi? Mais non! Il ne-

-Je vais lui faire voir moi, continua le shérif en serrant possessivement son fils contre lui. Je vais lui coller un procès et il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement.

-Non, surtout pas-

-Et si jamais il s'en sort je lui tirerai une balle entre les deux jambes pour ce qu'il a osé faire!

-Mais-

-Il le regrettera, je vais devenir son pire cauchemar. Il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher. Ce sale pervers.

-Papa! S'exclama Stiles en reculant. Il est-

-C'est un de tes profs? Il t'a fait du chantage? Est-ce que tu es blessé? Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. On va demander à Melissa de t'occuper de toi. Et je vais appeler le poste pour qu'ils s'occupent de cet enfoiré.

-Papa! Écoute moi un peu! S'impatienta l'adolescent. Peter n'est pas celui que tu crois, il-

-Peter? Peter comment? Donne moi son nom.

-Non, je-

-Donne moi son nom bordel de Dieu! S'énerva le shérif en prenant les épaules de son fils.

-Nous sommes ensemble! S'exclama Stiles à bout de nerf à force de ne pas pouvoir expliquer la situation. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal. On sort ensemble.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes, dit le shérif d'une voix rauque en plissant les yeux. Il doit avoir au moins quinze ans de plus que toi! C'est du détournement de mineur! Il doit être puni pour ça.

-Mais je suis consentant!

-Il te manipule parce que tu es jeune, tu comprends ça? Demanda l'adulte en prenant le visage de l'adolescent en coupe. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas bien.

-Me parle pas comme si j'étais un gosse, s'irrita Stiles en repoussant les mains de son père. Je ne me fais pas manipuler, on s'aime vraiment tous les deux.

-C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire, insista l'aîné doucement. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Toi tu l'aimes peut-être vraiment mais lui il ne s'intéresse qu'à une chose et...

-Papa, laisse-lui une chance. Il est sincère-

-Stiles, j'ai dit non. Et je ne veux plus que tu le vois.

-Quoi? Souffla l'hyperactif.

-Je vais appeler le poste. Mike s'occupera de le retrouver pour le mettre en garde à vu.

Le shérif prit son portable dans sa poche et avant qu'il ai pu commencer à chercher le nom de son collègue dans son répertoire, Stiles attrapa l'appareil.

-Tu peux pas faire ça! Pas après tout ce qu'on a surmonté. Laisse-le tranquille.

-Stiles. Si je laisse mon propre fils se faire violer par un pédophile alors quel père suis-je?

-Il ne m'a pas violé merde!

-Il t'a touché? Demanda le shérif en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il t'a touché Stiles, réponds-moi.

-Non, enfin si mais je-

L'aîné changea de couleur d'un coup. On avait osé poser ses mains sur son enfant. Il allait faire un carnage si jamais il recroisait cet homme. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'idée de n'avoir rien fait. Pourtant il avait bien vu que son fils n'allait pas bien et qu'il passait une période difficile mais il avait préféré son travail. Il se sentait si coupable.

-On va à l'hôpital, dit-il fermement en attrapant le bras de l'adolescent. Rends-moi mon portable.

-Non. N'appelle personne!

-Stiles, donne le moi immédiatement. Je fais ça pour ton bien.

-La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça j'ai eu pas mal d'emmerdes, marmonna l'hyperactif pour lui-même.

Le shérif lui prit son téléphone des mains et Stiles paniqua. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour retenir son père. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de l'adulte et il ne savait pas comment faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Il avait travaillé sur tellement d'affaires de détournement de mineur et d'agressions sexuelles qu'il n'allait jamais le croire même s'il lui jurait que Peter n'avait rien fait de mal. Pour sauver l'Alpha il ne lui restait qu'une seule et unique carte…

-Papa, dit-il d'une voix déterminée. Si tu causes des problèmes à Peter… Tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

… Celle du chantage.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Voilà voilà, Stiles va-t-il réussir à convaincre son père de laisser Peter en paix? Bonne question. ;p**

**Bref, comme demain c'est la rentrée je vais reprendre mon rythme habituel donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre tous les jours même si je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le plus souvent possible. :)**

**Je vous aime tous! Merci pour vos reviews! (Keys on: Je sais pas trop comment prendre cette review, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas la fin de cette fiction ;p)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	30. d'avoir des idées bizarres?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour les personnages).

**Rating:** M (Hmmmm oui! xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H. **(Eh non Célaici, ça ne veut pas dire Hale/Hale ni Honnête Homme xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-C'est mort, commenta Jackson lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking pratiquement désert du lycée.

-Les parents ont sûrement peur à cause de l'attaque, fit remarquer Lydia. Et ils ont raison. Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais j'aurais certainement la même réaction qu'eux.

-Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens?

-Oui, je sais, souffla l'humaine en faisant une grimace. J'ai encore plus peur qu'eux. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à vous être d'une grande utilité ce soir.

-Mais si. Tu verras, tu seras splendide.

-Je préférerais être vivante, tu vois? Oh, la Jeep de Stiles vient d'arriver. On va le voir?

-Toute façon j'ai pas le choix, grommela le loup-garou en ouvrant sa portière.

-Roh, fais pas ton grognon. Je sais très bien que tu l'apprécie.

-Tu rêves.

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

Le couple s'avança main dans la main vers la voiture de leur ami et la jeune fille toqua à la vitre pour attirer son attention. L'hyperactif se tourna vers elle.

-Oh là.

**-PS-**

Scott entra dans sa salle de cours en mode zombie et alla s'asseoir près de Stiles. Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avec des mines défaites avant de tous les deux laisser leurs têtes se fracasser contre leur table.

-On a gagné le gros lot, soupira Lydia. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Cette journée va être longue pour nous.

-Oh non, s'exclama Jackson. Je ne vais en aucun cas t'aider à leur remonter le moral! Ça non!

Sa petite-amie tyrannique lui jeta un regard à faire froid dans le dos…

**-PS-**

-Stiles? Appela gentiment Jackson en s'asseyant à côté de l'hyperactif qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ça va?

-Très bien, grogna l'intéressé en tournant rageusement une page de son livre.

-Hum hum. Et tu sais que tu tiens ton livre à l'envers au moins?

-Parce que tu sais comment lire un livre toi? Rétorqua l'humain. C'est nouveau ça.

Le loup-garou se retint in extremis d'aplatir le crâne de l'hyperactif sur le bureau pour deux raisons. Premièrement Peter n'allait sûrement pas apprécier qu'il ait abîmé son copain et deuxièmement parce que la documentaliste de la bibliothèque scolaire veillait au grain et les fixait déjà comme s'ils allaient lui pourrir sa journée et le calme de son lieu sacré.

Jackson s'étira les cervicales en respirant profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus amical possible.

-Si si tout va bien. Extrêmement bien. Je dirai même merveilleusement bien, ironisa Stiles en tournant une autre page de son livre sans en avoir lu un traître mot. Les oiseaux font cui-cui, les chats miaou, les chien wouf wouf et les-

Jackson ferma le livre de géographie de l'humain dans un claquement sec et le repoussa plus loin sur leur table.

-C'est mon livre, dit simplement Stiles sans bouger.

-Je sais.

Le bêta s'accouda pour faire face au brun et accaparer toute son attention. Il en avait marre de perdre son temps.

-Bon. Tu m'expliques?

L'hyperactif soupira.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas avant c'est ça?

-Ouais.

-C'est chiant.

**-PS-**

-Alors petit Scott. Que s'est-il passé hier soir? Ta discussion avec Allison ne s'est pas bien passée?

-Elle veut plus me voir, souffla le bêta avec de petits yeux tristes. Elle m'en veut d'avoir fait ça.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de tapoter le dos du loup-garou.

-Eh bien oublie-la. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Y a plein de jolies filles ici.

-Mais c'est Allison que je veux, dit Scott en baissant les yeux.

-Oui mais elle ne te veut pas. Elle est devenue stupide depuis cette histoire avec son sociopathe de grand-père et maintenant faut que tu changes d'horizon.

-Je sais. Stiles me l'a déjà dit mais ça avait l'air de s'arranger ces dernières semaines... Même lui il s'est dit que ça pouvait remarcher. Mais bon... C'est pas grave. Je ferai sans elle.

-Si t'es prêt à l'oublier alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Demanda Lydia lasse des histoires de ce couple voué à l'échec.

-Parce qu'on va avoir des problèmes...

-De quoi tu parles encore?

-On a mis trop de temps à réagir. C'est trop tard maintenant...

-Quoi? Demanda l'humaine inquiète. Que se passe-t-il?

-Ma mère me l'a appris hier soir...

**-PS-**

-Bon tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé hier soir? S'impatienta Jackson.

-Mon père nous a surpris, lâcha Stiles en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras croisés.

-Ne me dis pas que vous avez été assez con pour coucher ensemble chez toi! Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi?

-Mais il était censé rentrer très tard à cause de l'affaire, se défendit l'hyperactif. On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il rentrerait aussi tôt.

-OK, laissons. Il vous a vu?

-Oui, répondit l'humain d'une petite voix.

-Mais... Genre à quel stade?

-Au stade où personne ne peut croire qu'il se passe autre chose que ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là.

-... Quoi? Demanda Jackson avec un air stupide après un petit instant de flottement.

-A moitié à poil en se frottant l'un contre l'autre! S'énerva Stiles en grinçant des dents. T'es aussi lent du bulbe que ça ou quoi?

-Je ne veux pas de détails, marmonna le loup-garou d'une voix blanche. Oh non, c'est trop bizarre…

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'en donner? T'es malade.

Jackson soupira de soulagement. Son esprit était sauf.

-Et donc il s'est passé quoi après?

-Il a foutu Peter dehors et a paniqué en croyant qu'il m'avait violé ou d'autres trucs du genre. Tu sais, détournement de mineur etc…

-Merde, pas cool. Il veut mettre Peter en taule?

-Il voulait le faire mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre... Enfin pas vraiment mais...

_La veille, Beacon Hills, maison Stilinski._

-Papa, dit Stiles d'une voix déterminée. Si tu causes des problèmes à Peter… Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je partirai d'ici.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils et serra le poignet de son fils à l'en briser.

-Tu n'iras nulle part.

-Alors tu n'appelleras personne.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Et tu ne peux pas non plus nous séparer.

-Stiles tu es un enfant. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Il t'a charmé et tu es tombé dans son piège. J'aurai dû faire plus attention pour que rien de ce genre ne t'arrive.

-Il n'a rien fait pour que je l'aime, j'ai bien réussi à le faire tout seul.

-Donc il a décidé d'abuser d'un pauvre gosse, rétorqua le shérif.

-Papa, je sais qu'il ne me ment pas. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais je te jure que je le sais. Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.

Peu habitué à voir tant de sérieux dans le regard de son fils, l'adulte resta muet de stupeur quelques instants et commença à hésiter.

-Je te promets que je te dirai tout mais pour l'instant fais-moi juste confiance.

-Je te fais confiance Stiles.

L'adolescent sentit l'espoir naître en lui. Son père avait entendu raison.

-Mais je ne veux plus que tu le vois. Si j'apprends de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit que vous vous êtes revus, je n'hésiterai pas à l'emmener au poste ou à l'abattre. Il ne mérite rien d'autre.

-Tu ne le connais pas, répliqua l'hyperactif. Il mérite le meilleur. Il a assez souffert pour que tu en rajoute encore...

-Il t'a vraiment embobiné jusqu'au bout, soupira le shérif en lâchant le bras de son fils. Je suis désolé mais je vais être obligé de faire quelque chose. Je ne peux tout simplement pas ignorer ce qu'il se passe. Donne-moi ton portable. Je ne veux plus que vous ayez contact.

-Papa...

-Et ton couvre-feu sera plus strict. Je veux que tu viennes au poste dès la fin des cours. Tu resteras sous ma surveillance jusqu'à ce que j'aie attrapé ce tordu.

-Tu ne le trouveras jamais, grogna Stiles. Je vais le prévenir et il quittera Beacon Hills.

-Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter? Je le chercherai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière les barreaux.

-Et moi je ne t'adresserai plus la parole jusqu'à ce que tu aies décidé de le laisser tranquille.

-Bien. Donne-moi ton portable.

L'adolescent monta dans sa chambre et donna le téléphone à son père.

-Je te déteste.

Le shérif le regarda avec tristesse mais ne changea pas d'avis.

_Le lendemain, Beacon Hills, Lycée._

-Remarque t'as eu du bol, dit Jackson. Finalement il n'a pas appelé le poste et en plus il ne t'a pas emmené à l'hôpital.

-Si, après il a voulu m'y emmener mais on l'a appelé pour un triple homicide. Encore les hybrides. Le nombre de victime est bien trop élevé maintenant. On en est à une vingtaine de morts depuis trois mois.

-Cette nuit c'étaient les dernières, répondit sombrement le loup-garou. On va les arrêter.

-Ouais. J'espère qu'on y arrivera.

**-PS-**

-Mais je croyais qu'il se faisait un film quand il a dit ça! S'exclama Lydia. Il faut prévenir les autres.

-Où est Stiles? Demanda Scott. Et puis pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici d'ailleurs?

-Je voulais te parler en privé pendant que Jackson s'occupait de réconforter Stiles.

-Mais c'est mon rôle! S'irrita le bêta en serrant les dents. C'est moi le meilleur ami de Stiles aux dernières nouvelles.

-Tu n'étais pas en état de recevoir ses confidences vu la tête que tu faisais en arrivant, rétorqua l'humaine. J'ai préféré laisser faire Jackson à ta place vu qu'apparemment ils se sont rapproch-

Lydia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le loup-garou s'en allait à la recherche de Stiles d'un pas hargneux. Il ne supportait pas cette relation naissante. Stiles était son ami à lui. A personne d'autre. Et encore moins à Jackson qui l'avait soit ignoré soit emmerdé pendant des années.

**-PS-**

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent lorsque Scott entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Il examina tous les visages présents avant de se fixer sur celui de Stiles au fond de la pièce en compagnie de Jackson.

-Je vais le tuer un de ces jours, fulmina-t-il tout bas.

Le bêta marcha dans la direction des deux amis et posa ses mains à plat sur leur table.

-On peut causer? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami après un regard froid pour l'ancien Kanima.

-Euh... Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-En privé, ajouta le bêta en repartant comme il était venu.

Stiles regarda Jackson et Lydia alternativement et ils haussèrent les épaules.

-Bon bah on se retrouve tout à l'heure à la cafet'.

-S'il y a un problème avec lui tu nous appelles, d'accord? Demanda Lydia soucieuse.

-Mais oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, la rassura Stiles en rassemblant ses affaires.

**-PS-**

-Alors Scottie, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Tu as réussi à discuter avec All-

-C'est pas ça le problème, l'interrompis le bêta de mauvaise humeur.

-Euh... Ouais, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es si désagréable là?

-Pourquoi tu parles à Jackson comme ça? C'est moi ton meilleur pote, pas lui.

-Bah... C'est lui qui est venu. Toi t'étais je ne sais où et comme j'avais besoin de parler et que l'autre me harcelait... Et puis j'ai le droit de lui parler, c'est aussi notre ami à ce que je sache. Enfin il fait partie de la meute en tout cas. Je vois pas en quoi ça pose problème. Alors ta jalousie mal placée tu te la gardes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment. Tu m'expliques?

Les deux amis se fixèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou baisse les yeux, honteux.

-C'est le stress, souffla Scott en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. Pardon.

-Tu t'excuses toujours, soupira Stiles. Et le pire c'est que j'accepte à chaque fois... Bon, pourquoi t'es de mauvais poil aujourd'hui? Allison?

-Non, c'est définitivement terminé avec elle. On s'est expliqué et elle voulait que je quitte la meute de Peter mais j'ai refusé. Ça ne lui a pas plu, elle est partie. Fin de l'histoire.

-Tu m'as l'air bien désabusé toi qui lui courais encore après la semaine dernière. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait autant changer?

-Je suis juste fatigué de l'attendre et d'être traité comme un chien. Elle me quitte pour un oui pour un non et j'en ai assez. J'ai des problèmes plus importants à régler.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça.

Scott soupira. Stiles le connaissait trop bien. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres mais disparut bien vite en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

-Elle a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu. A propos de toi et Peter.

-Oh. J'imagine déjà le genre, dit Stiles avec une moue triste. Ça ne m'étonne même pas venant d'elle.

-C'était vraiment blessant, confia le loup-garou gêné.

-Alors ne dis rien. Épargne-moi ça. Je ne veux rien entendre de ce qu'elle a bien pu dire.

-C'étaient des conneries. Rien que des conneries. Je t'aime comme tu es, tu le sais, hein? Je te choisirai toujours.

-Câlin? Demanda Stiles avec un petit sourire.

Scott roula des yeux mais accepta l'étreinte de l'humain.

-Finalement il s'est passé quoi pour toi? Demanda le bêta.

-C'est une longue histoire...

**-PS-**

Soulagée que Scott ne pose pas de problème, Lydia poussa un soupir de soulagement et colla un peu plus son oreille contre la porte pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel face à la curiosité maladive de sa petite-amie et envoya un message à Peter pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

**-PS-**

Peter reçu le message alors qu'il était en route pour rejoindre Deaton, Derek et Chris à la clinique.

-Je vois que Stiles n'a pas pu retenir sa langue. Quelle surprise, s'amusa l'Alpha en souriant doucement.

_Maintenant je vais avoir cette meute de louveteaux inquiets sur le dos. Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire?_

Le loup-garou répondit à Jackson pour le rassurer et laissa son portable tomber sur le siège passager. Il soupira. Il avait tellement envie de parler à Stiles. Surtout aujourd'hui alors que tout se jouait. Et c'était sans parler du message plutôt alarmant que Lydia lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt ce matin à propos de Scott. La situation s'envenimait un peu plus à chaque fois. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre le shérif qui les avait surpris, le nouveau problème rapporté par Scott et toutes les difficultés avec les hybrides et les alliances qu'ils avaient dû former pour les battre... Il ne s'y retrouvait plus.

_J'ai besoin de respirer. Et c'est pas gagné. Je ne peux même plus voir Stiles en dehors des réunions. Et encore..._

_La veille, Beacon Hills, Maison Stilinski._

-Tu resteras sous ma surveillance jusqu'à ce que j'aie attrapé ce tordu, entendit Peter depuis l'extérieur.

-Tu ne le trouveras jamais, grogna Stiles. Je vais le prévenir et il quittera Beacon Hills.

-Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter? Je le chercherai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière les barreaux.

-Et moi je ne t'adresserai plus la parole jusqu'à ce que tu aies décidé de le laisser tranquille.

-Bien. Donne-moi ton portable.

Peter resta collé à côté de la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles et l'écouta chercher son portable sur son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et continua d'espionner la conversation. Stiles ressortit de la pièce et descendit rejoindre son père.

-Je te déteste.

_Eh merde. Pourquoi as-tu dit ça Stiles?_

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital maintenant. Monte t'habiller correctement.

-Je n'irai pas là-bas. C'est hors de question.

-Stiles, ce n'était pas une demande. Tu viens avec moi.

-Alors tu devras utiliser la force.

Peter entendit des pas précipités puis quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte à double tour.

-Ouvre cette porte immédiatement.

Une sonnerie de téléphone surprit l'Alpha qui dérapa sur le toit. Il se raccrocha au mur et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation.

-Tu devrais répondre. Il y a sûrement eut un autre meurtre, dit Stiles avec un reproche dans la voix.

-Ce soir tu es ma priorité, répondit le shérif en raccrochant.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Laisse-moi tranquille!

Le portable de l'adulte se remit à sonner et il jura avant de décrocher. Peter ne profita pour accouder à la fenêtre.

-Stiles, chuchota le loup-garou.

L'adolescent sursauta et couru vers lui affolé.

-Ça va pas la tête? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici? Paniqua Stiles à voix basse. S'il t'attrape tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure. Et ne viens plus ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ait changé d'avis. On se verra demain soir pour la réunion.

-Mais il-

-Je me débrouillerai pour échapper à sa vigilance. Et ne vient surtout pas au lycée ou dans des lieux publics. En fait ne cherche surtout pas à me voir ou à me contacter.

-Mais je-

-S'il te plaît, chuchota Stiles. Je suis sérieux là. Il n'hésitera pas à tout faire pour t'éloigner de moi.

-C'est déjà réussi vu ce que tu viens de me demander.

-Sauf que là c'est provisoire! Allez oust! Dégage d'ici!

Stiles poussa Peter par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le rebord de sa fenêtre. L'Alpha résista encore un peu. Il se savait incapable de le laisser maintenant. Il ne voulait pas partir loin de lui. Il avait l'impression de le perdre.

Le shérif frappa contre la porte après avoir raccroché et recommença à demander à son fils de lui ouvrir.

-Peter, je t'en supplie. Pars d'ici. S'il te trouve-

L'Alpha agrippa la nuque de l'humain et l'embrassa passionnément. Stiles lui rendit son baiser avec la même précipitation. Le cœur battant à en rompre ses côtes et le souffle court, il le repoussa.

-Je t'aime.

Peter n'eut le temps de rien dire que la fenêtre se refermait devant lui et que Stiles allait se coller contre sa porte. Le loup-garou décida qu'il valait mieux l'écouter et il s'en alla le cœur déchiré en deux.

_Le lendemain, Beacon Hills, Clinique vétérinaire._

Peter était le premier arrivé. Pour une fois.

-Bonjour Peter. Vous êtes en avance.

-Eh bien profitons-en pour discuter en attendant que les deux autres arrivent. Nous avons un problème.

**-PS-**

-Le FBI vient s'occuper de l'affaire? S'exclama peu discrètement Stiles.

-Chut! Moins fort, dit Scott nerveusement. Tu veux créer un mouvement de panique ou quoi?

-Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit l'humain à voix basse. Ton père est de la partie?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que ma mère est au courant. Elle l'a croisé à l'hôpital. Il est venu interroger un des témoins qui est encore à l'hôpital. Ce sera bientôt ton tour.

-Merde. Ça va être chiant.

-Ça va surtout tout foutre en l'air oui! Paniqua Scott. C'est un vrai détecteur de mensonge ce mec. Il va tout de suite se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche ici!

-J'étais sûr qu'il s'en mêlerait, ragea Stiles en mordillant nerveusement son pouce. Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'il me croie et qu'il ne trouve pas grand-chose mais ça va être compliqué... Oh.

-Oh non, toi tu viens d'avoir une idée.

-Ce soir je vais m'occuper de nettoyer le terrain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Pas détruire des preuves au moins?

-Non, mentit Stiles, juste fureter çà et là pour protéger nos arrières. Enfin au moins les trucs vraiment importants.

-Tu vas faire une connerie. Si tu te fais choper tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec ton père.

-Je suis déjà au plus bas avec lui alors un truc de plus ou de moins, rétorqua Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Aujourd'hui tu es en colère contre lui mais si jamais il avait des soucis avec le boulot à cause de toi...

-Ouais, je culpabiliserai, je sais. En plus ton père déteste le mien et il va sûrement chercher à le faire virer. Bon. Okay. Je fouinerai un peu mais je ne touche à rien.

-Promis?

-Promis.

**-PS-**

-Les cours de cet aprem sont annulés à cause du manque d'effectif, informa Stiles.

-Ton père est au courant? Demanda Lydia.

-Non. Pas encore.

-Alors on va pouvoir en profiter pour aller chez Deaton en avance. Ça nous arrange bien.

-Et s'il l'apprend? S'enquit Scott inquiet. Il va te chercher partout.

-C'est plus urgent de s'occuper des hybrides, rétorqua l'hyperactif. Bon, tu peux prévenir Deaton? Et Lydia tu pourrais aller le dire à Allison? Pendant ce temps Jackson s'occupera de trouver Boyd et Erica. L'un de vous pourrait me prêter son portable? Je dois prévenir Peter pour le FBI.

-Tu te prends pour l'Alpha ou quoi? Ricana Jackson.

-Bien sûr! Je suis votre maman maintenant, répliqua Stiles en souriant. C'est moi le chef.

Jackson lui sourit en retour et secoua la tête, dépité par les bêtises de l'humain.

-Tiens d'ailleurs je vais lui demander tout de suite. On va voir si j'ai pas raison.

**-PS-**

-«Maman?»

-Bah oui! S'exclama Stiles. T'es le papa-Alpha et moi je suis-

-«T'as pas passé l'âge de jouer au papa et à la maman?»

-Non et j'aime bien jouer au docteur si ça peut t'intéresser.

-«Mais qui m'a mis un crétin pareil dans les pattes...»

-Tiens c'est marrant que tu dises-

-«Bon, ce n'est pas que tu m'as interrompu au mauvais moment, d'ailleurs ça me fait du bien de quitter une ambiance si lugubre, mais je dois y retourner. On se voit tout à l'heure?»

-Oui, on se dépêchera après notre dernier cours pour venir le plus rapidement possible. Fais attention à toi.

-«C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça. Ne fais pas de chose stupide qui pourrait t'attirer des ennuis.»

-Tu te fais du souci pour moi? Demanda Stiles en souriant.

-«Toujours.»

-T'es trop mignon! Tu me manques.

-«Toi aussi Stiles et... Je... Je t'-»

-Oui?

-«Je t- Enfin je te vois plus tard.»

-OK mon loup.

**-PS-**

Stiles soupira lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était contraint d'emmener Boyd et Erica dans sa Jeep pour les mener à la clinique. Scott lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de mettre sa visière et de démarrer. Jackson et Lydia hésitèrent mais finalement ils partirent eux aussi.

-Bon, vous montez? Proposa l'hyperactif à contre cœur. On va être en retard.

Les deux bêtas montèrent à bord et restèrent silencieux comme des tombes. Ils ne savaient pas comment briser la glace avec l'hyperactif. Et puis comment pourrait-il leur pardonner leurs fautes? Ils avaient vraiment semé la zizanie à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient occupés des affaires de Derek et Stiles.

Boyd prit la main de sa petite-amie et la caressa doucement pour la calmer. Elle était sûrement celle qui se sentait la plus coupable. Rien que la bombe qu'elle avait lâché samedi avait causé beaucoup trop de dégâts.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour observer les deux loups-garous puis il baissa vivement les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la blonde.

-Pardon.

Le visage de l'humain se ferma immédiatement. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait beaucoup de choses à leur reprocher et à leur dire mais il fallait garder une certaine paix avec eux pour que leur plan fonctionne. Il devait le faire. Au moins pour Peter.

-J'imagine que vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous pardonner.

-Oui, répondit Erica. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Stiles ne voulait plus se laisser faire. Il était de mauvaise humeur et seuls ses amis avaient droit à son pardon aujourd'hui.

Pour échapper à ce mutisme lourd, l'hyperactif alluma la radio de police volée à son père et écouta les nouvelles. Il apprit officiellement que le FBI s'accaparait l'affaire avec l'agent Rafael McCall comme dirigeant.

-C'est mal barré, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Les deux loups-garous à l'arrière se demandèrent de quoi il voulait bien parler et ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir compris au charabia qui grésillait à la radio.

La clinique fut bientôt en vue ainsi qu'un comité d'accueil plutôt inquiétant composé des différents chefs de ''meute''. Le regard de Peter devint soucieux lorsqu'il vit les passagers que transportait son amant mais il ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas créer de problème. Derek le surveillait du coin de l'œil et Stiles allait bien. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Il fallait éviter le scandale.

-Je vois que vous êtes bien organisés les jeunes, commenta Peter avec un petit sourire narquois en voyant que même Allison était là.

-C'est maman-Alpha qui a pris les commandes, se moqua Jackson en jetant un regard à Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

-Chut, m'appelle pas comme ça devant les gens, fit semblant de paniquer l'hyperactif avant de sourire.

Chris et Allison lui lancèrent des regards étranges et la jeune chasseuse renifla de mépris. Peter grogna dans sa direction et l'aîné des Argent se posta devant sa fille en mettant sa main sur l'arme accrochée à sa taille. L'Alpha refusa de reculer et il fallut que Stiles vienne à ses côtés pour qu'il veuille bien arrêter de menacer les deux humains.

-Calme toi Peter, chuchota l'hyperactif en prenant le bras du loup-garou pour le faire reculer.

Le regard d'avertissement de l'adolescent sembla le convaincre et Peter rétracta ses crocs. Sa meute vint se poster à ses côtés pour le rassurer et le calmer.

-C'est bon, s'irrita l'Alpha. Je suis calme. On y va. Le temps nous est compté.

**-PS-**

-Bien. Notre plan se présente ainsi, expliqua Deaton. Notre cible est ici, les hybrides seront sûrement endormis quand nous arriverons et le mieux serait qu'ils le restent le plus longtemps possible alors il faudra se faire discrets. Il y a peu d'espoir qu'ils ne nous sentent pas et ce sera à ce moment-là que vous tous entrez en jeu. Vous vous occuperez de les retenir dans ce périmètre, ici. Pendant ce temps-là, vous, Chris et toi Allison, vous vous occuperez de protéger Stiles et Lydia qui répandront le poison tout autour de cette zone avec mon aide.

-Mais si nous y sommes également que nous arrivera-t-il? Demanda Derek. Nous serons aussi empoisonnés.

-Non, vous serez empoisonnés uniquement si vous touchez le produit et il peut vous être fatal. Par contre les humains y sont bien moins sensibles et c'est pour cette raison que nous nous en occuperons.

-Et les hybrides? Intervint Chris. Ils doivent le toucher aussi pour que le plan fonctionne, non? C'est impossible de réussir à tous les attirer vers leur perte. Ils sentiront le piège.

-Eux n'ont besoin que de la vapeur du poison pour mourir, précisa Deaton.

-Et pour Lydia et Stiles? Demanda Peter.

-Il peut y avoir des effets secondaires à l'utilisation de ce produit mais seulement si nous ne prenons aucune précaution. Il suffira de ne pas en toucher.

-Et si ça arrivait? Insista l'Alpha.

-Des effets plus ou moins néfastes pourraient se faire sentir deux jours après contact. Le résultat dépend des personnes, des circonstances et de la dose.

Jackson, Scott et Peter jetèrent des regards inquiets aux deux humains de leur meute. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas qu'ils participent à ce combat. Derek observa Stiles imperturbablement alors qu'intérieurement il commençait à avoir peur. Il avait un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant la bataille. :) Les choses sérieuses arrivent.**

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et vos messages, je vous aime tout fort! :D**

**Petite note pour plus tard: Il n'y aura pas de Sterek dans cette fiction.**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


End file.
